MALAS DECISIONES
by Lilith Masen 369
Summary: Bella y Edward ya no son pareja pero si son padres de de una hermosa niña de 4 años. ¿Que harías para salvar la vida de quien mas amas? ¿y si las cosas no salen como esperabas?. y si tu malas decisiones tienen consecuencias ¿Que harías con ellas?.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola me atreví con esta nueva historia, es un poco diferente a lo que he leído en Fanfiction, espero sea de su agrado.**

**como ya saben los personajes pertenecen a S.M... yo solo los utilizo para darle vida a esta loca historia.-**

* * *

**Capítulo beteado por Pulpi Mortensen, Beta EFF.**

**www facebook com /groups /elite . fanfiction**

* * *

** CAPÍTULO I**.

—No son compatibles.

Esa eran la tres palabras que esperaba no oír, una corriente fría recorrió mi espalda, lágrimas silenciosas bajaron por mis mejillas.

Esas tres palabras mermaban mis esperanzas. «_¿Qué seguía ahora?»_

— ¿Qué?

La voz desesperada de Edward se expandió en toda la habitación, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Podía sentir su frustración, miedo, angustia y dolor, porque eran los mismos sentimientos que recorrían mis venas. Solo Sólo que teníamos formas muy diferentes de reaccionar; mientras el él explotaba y se desquitaba con el mundo, yo me encerraba en mis mundos secretos de soledad.

—Lo siento, Edward. —Escuche decir a Carlisle. — Sé que las esperanzas de todos, estaban puestas en los resultados de estos exámenes…

Sabía qué significaban las palabras que Carlisle nos estaba diciendo. Limpié mis lágrimas, respiré hondo tratando de controlarme, mis pensamientos volaron lejos de esas oficina.

Vi a Edward ponerse de pie y caminar de un lado a otro, su mano en su pelo tirando de manera descontrolada de él, esa era una especie de tic, lo hacía cada vez que algo se le escapaba de las manos, como ahora…

—Edward… hijo, se sé que estos no eran los resultados esperados, créeme todos estamos sorprendidos, como bien sabrás esto no es lo que normalmente sucede… pero aun aún hay posibilidades que alguno de nosotros sea compatible…. —dijo Carlisle, mientras le toca el hombro, intentando darle apoyo.

Edward se alejó con rabia y le espetó:.

— ¡Dios, papá!, sabes que eso, es casi improbable, si nosotros que somos sus padres y que éramos la mejor opción no somos compatibles… Las posibilidades de que tú o mi madre o los padres de Bella o inclusive mis hermanos lo sean son prácticamente nulas… Como médico debes saber que entre más lejano el parentesco menos son las posibilidades de compatibilidad… No me vengas con tu maldito discurso positivo… porque no nos sirve… — terminó de decir con voz quebrada.

Un balde de agua fría cayó sin previo aviso, sobre mí al oír esas palabras. Esa era una realidad que yo no quería deslumbrar, una realidad que yo no solo me negaba aceptar, sino que a demás me era imposible aceptar.

_«La esperanza es lo último que se pierde»_, me repetí como mantra.

Me levanté del sillón, en el que me encontraba sentada y caminé hacia el ventanal. La oficina de Carlisle, se encontraba en un décimo piso, dando una vista panorámica de la ciudad. Afuera hacía un día hermoso, la primavera en pleno, el sol brillaba en lo más alto; pronto comenzaría a descender para ocultarse en el horizonte, poniendo así fin al día, para dar paso a la noche y luego a la oscuridad, y después nuevamente el sol volvería a salir y un día se deslumbraría, con nuevas posibilidades y oportunidades.

_«La esperanza es lo último que se pierde»_, me repetí.

No está en ti rendirte Bella, me dije a mi misma_,_ soy una luchadora y esta guerra no la perderás hasta que no hayas dado tu último aliento.

—¿Qué opciones tenemos Carlisle? —pregunte pregunté mientras seguía mirando el horizonte, Edward detuvo su marcha.

—Bueno Bella… hay más opciones… —me Me volví a mirar al médico.

Edward no lo dejó terminar, pude ver su frustración se apretó el puente de su nariz, como intentando llamar a todo su autocontrol. Conocía a la perfección las facciones de su rostro y sus diferentes expresiones faciales, era lo que quedaba después de años de relación

—Vamos papá, no tienes que ser políticamente correcto con nosotros, deja de ser mi padre y háblanos como el excelente médico que eres.

—Edward, entiendo tu dolor…

Fueron esas palabras las que hicieron estallar a Edward. Lo vi acercarse a Carlisle y espetarle con una mezcla de rabia y dolor, mientras lo apuntaba con un dedo.

—No papá, tú no entiendes, porque es mi hija, la que se está muriendo…

—Maldita sea Edward, también es mi nieta y sabes muy bien que hemos ayudado a criarla, no me digas que no entiendo cómo te sientes porque para mí, Nessy es una hija más y eso lo sabes - le espetó Carlisle.

Era Era primera vez que lo veía perder su talante calmado, esto se estaba escapando de las manos y nos estábamos alejando del objetivo principal, mi hija.

Hacia tres meses que mi vida dio un giro en 180°. A mi hija de tan solo sólo 4 cuatro años le habían diagnosticado, _Leucemia Mielógena crónica,_ que es una enfermedad asociada a una anomalía cromosómica, en la que el material genético del cromosoma 9 se traslada al cromosoma 22, también llamado traslocación filadelfia ¿_Imposible de entende_r? mas para alguien como yo, alejada de los términos médicos.

Y para nuestra mala suerte la Leucemia que aquejaba a Nessy, estaba en una etapa bastante avanzada, sus probabilidades eran bastantes pocas.

Carlisle era Cardiologo pero participaba activamente en todo el tratamiento de su nieta, inicialmente les había costado diagnosticar la Leucemia, ya que los síntomas suelen confundirse con otros padecimientos, pero cuando aparecieron los hematomas y las erupciones, realizaron exámenes tantos físicos como de sangre y de la médula osea, que los llevaron al fatídico diagnostico. Nunca había sufrido tanto, ni me había sentido tan inútil, como cuando le hicieron a Nessy una Biopsia de aspirado medular.

El tratamiento comenzó con medicamentos (_Gleveec_) destinados a atacar la proteína anormal de cromosoma filadelfia, y luego le siguió la quimioterapia con _hidroxicarbarnida (Hydrea)_ ya que el nivel de glóbulos blancos era muy alto, pero este tratamiento no dio los resultados esperados ya que el nivel de glóbulos blanco inmaduros no bajo, solo se mantuvo por lo que se determino que la leucemia de Nessy estaba en Fase Crisis Hemoblástlica, etapa donde la unica cura conocida es un trasplante de médula osea o un trasplante de células madres.

Todo hubiese sido sencillo si hubiésemos congelado el cordón umbilical de Nessy cuando nació; de haber hecho eso, tendríamos en este momento una reserva de Células madres, para poder empezar con el tratamiento que ella necesitaba para sanar, pero no lo hicimos y ahora no teníamos nada

Nuestra única posibilidad era el trasplante de células madres. Pero por lo que nos estaba diciendo Carlisle, eso tampoco sería posible en un corto tiempo, ya que nosotros _sus padres_ no éramos compatibles con ella, por lo que había que comenzar la búsqueda de posibles donantes.

Por ello es que necesitaba saber cuáles eran nuestras opciones.

Intenté concentrarme en eso, quería respuestas para poder trazar el camino que debía seguir para encontrar la solución a la enfermedad que tenia tenía a mi hija en una maldita sala de hospital y sólo Carlisle, su abuelo, me podía dar esas directrices para seguir y lo último que necesitaba era que Edward, mi ex pareja y padre de mi hija, dejara escapar su ser hormonal y armara un escándalo, No quería más problemas, quería soluciones y las cosas se estaban saliendo de control, por lo que casi gritando les dije:

—Bueno, vamos a calmarnos y ver las posibilidades que tenemos. — Edward se me quedó mirando como si hablara un idioma que él no entendiera, no le di importancia, no tenía ánimos para entenderlo, esa era una causa que di por perdida hace mucho.

—Bella, tiene razón hijo… —Edward solo sólo bufó, me exasperaba su actitud, todos lo estábamos pasando mal no solo sólo él, Controlé mi frustración, no quería discutir con él, menos delante de su padre.

—¿Y Carlisle? —le pregunté, Edward reanudó su paseo, me desesperaba, me saca de mis cabales, conté hasta 10, para calmarme, pero no lo logré —. ¡Edward, puedes sentarte! Me estas estás poniendo nerviosa y en este momento lo único que quiero es saber cuáles son las posibilidades de nuestra hija, para poder concentrarme en ello.

Edward se detuvo, miré a Carlisle para que continuara.

—Los últimos resultados, de los exámenes realizados a Nessy, nos dicen que la Leucemia, está en Fase Crisis Hemoblástlica, como sabes los tratamiento que intentamos no han dado los resultados esperados y sólo han servido para estabilizar su estado de salud, pero las células cancerígenas no han bajado, por lo que un trasplante de médula osea o de células madres, es la única solución y al no ser ustedes compatibles para ser su donante con médula osea, nuestras posibilidades se reducen, pero no se acaban… — Solté un suspiro, Carlisle se detuvo y me alcanzó unos pañuelos desechables, hasta ese momento no me era consciente de que las lágrimas nuevamente corrían descontroladas y en silencio por mis mejillas, tomé un pañuelo y me limpié, Carlisle continuó en silencio por un momento más, como analizando las palabras, que utilizaría para continuar. — Lo que viene ahora, es seguir aplicando el Gleevec y quimioterapia para mantenerla estabilizada, mientras nos realizamos los exámenes para ver si alguno de nosotros es compatibles… como saben todos estamos dispuestos a ser donantes…

—¿Y si ninguno es compatible, como dice Edward? ¿Qué hacemos en esa situación? —La respuesta a esa pregunta, me asustaba.

—Como ustedes no son compatibles, Nessy ingresará a la lista para trasplante, también estoy solicitando la ayuda a algunos colegas en otros centros de salud o bancos médicos no solo sólo dentro del país, sino que también de otros países, para ver si tienen en sus registros almacenadas células madres compatible con mi nieta…. Es una posibilidad remota y que puede demorar mucho tiempo y que se vuelve más complejo por el grupo sanguíneo poco común de Nessy… También estoy analizando tratamientos alternativos, pero nada es seguro… , son posibilidades al azar… y requieren de tiempo… pero es lo único que tenemos.

Carlisle guardo guardó silencio, al igual que Edward yo me quedé pensativa, las posibilidades de Nessy, eran limitadas, eso yo lo sabía, la Leucemia se había avanzado rápido, y tiempo era algo con lo que escasamente contábamos.

Yo sin dudar hubiese dado todas mi médula espinal, si con ellas, lograba dejar a mi hija libre del cáncer. Pero no era compatible.

Nos quedamos en silencio, nadie dijo nada por lo que parecieron horas.

_«La esperanza es lo último que se pierde»_, me repetí.

— Todo sería más fácil si Nessy tuviera un hermano, la compatibilidad entre hermanos es casi siempre de un 100%. —escuche decir a Carlisle.

* * *

¿Que les pareció?


	2. Capitulo II

**Los personajes como ya saben no me pertenecen son de propiedad de S.M, yo solo los utilizo para dar vidas a mis locas ideas.**

* * *

**Capítulo beteado por Pulpi Mortensen, Beta EFF.**

**www facebook com /groups /elite . fanfiction**

* * *

**Agradecer también www. facebook groups / brujillizas. **

Por el banner de la historia en especial a Karen Marie.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO II**

—Bella, cariño, ¿cómo les fue?

Escuché la voz preocupada de mi madre al otro lado de la línea, me mantuve en silencio, no tenía ánimos de explicar una situación que yo aún no asumía. Controlé el nudo en mi garganta, no quería llorar, conté hasta diez y le respondí:

—Mal mamá, ni Edward, ni yo somos compatibles. —Mi voz sonó contenida. Intenté controlar un sollozo, sin éxito.

Mi madre no dijo nada, con mi mano limpié mis lágrimas, inspiré con calma buscando controlarme, sabía que para ella también era difícil.

—Vamos amor. Hay que tener fe… Además, Nessy necesita que estés bien.

No le respondí, ella tampoco dijo nada.

De alguna manera el escuchar la respiración de mi madre al otro lado de la línea me calmaba. Mis padres eran un pilar fundamental en mi vida y en la de mi hija.

Luego de un rato, mi madre me preguntó:

—¿Qué viene ahora, bebé?

Tomé aire y me afirmé contra la pared, debía ser fuerte y explicarle a mi madre lo que seguía.

—Carlisle dice que hay que seguir buscando… Por eso deben realizarse los exámenes de compatibilidad para ver si pueden ser donantes… —expliqué. Las lágrimas seguían saliendo de mis ojos sin control, miré el techo y enfoqué mi mirada en punto fijo, quería dejar de llorar y a veces eso me funcionaba, conté hasta diez y continué—. O para descartarlos como tal.

—¡Oh, nena…! —respondió mi madre con voz afligida, sabía que también se estaba controlando para no llorar—. No te preocupes… Tanto Charlie como yo estamos dispuesto a ayudar en lo que sea… ¿Lo sabes, nena?

—Sí, mamá, lo sé… —respondí con un sollozo. «_¡Malditas lágrimas!»_, con rabia volví a limpiarlas—. Gracias —dije finalmente.

—¿Cuándo podemos tomarnos las muestras? —preguntó mi madre.

—Carlisle dijo que lo mejor era que se acercaran cuanto antes a la clínica.

—Llamaré a tu padre para que vayamos… —Aparté el teléfono de mi oído, no quería hablar, me costaba hasta respirar del nudo que tenía en la garganta, volví a poner el teléfono en mi oído—. Bella, ¿estás ahí? —preguntó mi madre.

—Sí, mamá estoy aquí —le dije ya más tranquila.

—Todo saldrá bien… Ya verás, Nessy es una luchadora, lo sabes.

—Lo sé... —dije con resignación—. Mamá, te tengo que cortar, voy a ver a Nessy.

—Ok, nena. Dale un beso de mi parte.

No le contesté, sólo corté la llamada. Mi espalda se deslizó por la pared hasta llegar al suelo, dejé el teléfono a un lado, puse mis manos en mi cara y dejé salir el llanto que tenía. Lloré en silencio, las enfermeras que pasaban por mi lado, me miraban pero no decían nada, supongo que para ellas, que alguien llorara en los pasillos de la clínica era algo normal.

Cuando me calmé, me dirigí al baño, mojé mi cara, me miré en el espejo; mi aspecto eran horrible, mis ojos estaban rojos y tenía grandes surcos negros bajo los ojos, signos evidentes de la falta de sueño. Intenté arreglar el volumen mi pelo, pero fue imposible, lo amarré en una coleta, no había más opción.

Después de eso me dirigí al área de acondicionamiento previo y me vestí con el traje azul esterilizado. Nessy tenía sus defensas bajas producto del tratamiento al que estaba siendo sometida, por lo que Carlisle velaba porque todas las medidas preventivas se cumplieran al pie de la letra.

Mi hija se encontraba aislada en una habitación especialmente acondicionada para ella, esa era una de las ventajas de ser la nieta de una eminencia en la medicina.

Hacía dos meses que los pasillos de la clínica privada de Fork se volvieron mi segundo hogar. Conocía cada panfleto informativo que había colgado en las paredes, podía recitar los carteles que llenaban los diferentes diarios murales, había contado los azulejos de las paredes agrupándolos por tamaño, diseño o color; todas esos habían sido mecanismo de distracción, entre las esperas, ante alguna crisis o la toma de muestras para algún examen de mi hija, oportunidades en que los minutos se volvían horas.

Al llegar a la habitación 105 de pediatría, sólo esperaba que Nessy estuviera bien, sin dolores, sin sufrimientos.

Respiré hondo y entré. La habitación estaba iluminada, perfectamente limpia e higienizada. Reparé en la figura de Edward, quien estaba sentado al lado de la cama de Nessy, con la cabeza apoyada entre las manos. Cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse me miró.

—Nessy se acaba de quedar dormida —me dijo.

Yo sólo asentí.

Silencio.

Miré a mi hija dormir, estaba más pálida de lo normal. Su pelo comenzaba crecer nuevamente, su nariz respingona, sus labios en forma de corazón, era una pequeña yo, no se parecía mucho a Edward. O por lo menos eso era lo que todo el mundo decía.

Toqué sus pequeños brazos invadidos por los catéteres del suero. Tenía enormes hematomas, otra característica de la enfermedad que la aquejaba, una mueca de dolor se dibujo en su rostro, su sueño no era tranquilo.

Levanté mi vista y me encontré con la mirada de Edward.

Nos quedamos en un silencio incómodo.

Iba a comenzar a decir algo, pero se arrepintió, movió la cabeza en forma de negación.

—Olvídalo —dijo y en forma intempestiva se levantó y sin decir nada se fue. Lo observé irse y no hice nada por detenerlo, con Edward nunca se sabía.

Me senté en la silla que él estaba ocupando.

La habitación estaba tenuemente ilumina y en silencio, silencio que era perturbado por los ruidos de una clínica en constante movimiento.

Suspiré sonoramente. La noche sería larga, era mi turno de acompañar a Nessy.

La observé dormir.

_«¿Qué quería decirme Edward?». _Hacía mucho que no teníamos una conversación trascendental, sólo cruzábamos monosílabos y frases cortas, todo exclusivamente resumido a la salud o el tratamiento de nuestra hija. Habíamos vivido tantas experiencias juntos que era extraño no hablarle.

Había días en que me era imposible no sentirme melancólica, hoy era uno de ellos.

No podía dejar de extrañar a mi amigo, después de todo habíamos crecido juntos y desde que tenía memoria, él siempre había estado a mi lado y yo al suyo; consecuencia de que nuestras madres fueran mejores amigas, de que decidieran vivir en el mismo barrio y de que sólo nos lleváramos 6 meses de diferencia etaria. Un montón de eventos que de una u otra forma trazaron nuestra historia aun antes de que fuéramos conscientes de ello.

Me dolía verlo y no conversar y reír como antes, estar frente a él y no tener nada que decirle, ansiando que se marchara para que los momentos incómodos se acabaran. Si no hubiésemos tenido a Nessy…

Quizás todo sería más fácil, no estaríamos obligados a vernos, quizás el superarlo y seguir adelante, hubiese sido más fácil si no hubiese tenido que verlo constantemente, una de las formas más difíciles de olvidar a alguien era tenerlo cerca. Una experiencia que me enorgullecía haber superado con éxito, pero sin duda el término de mi relación con el padre de mi hija marcaba un antes y un después en mi vida.

Nuestra infancia había sido de ensueño, si bien nuestras familias no eran millonarias, teníamos una buena situación económica, vivíamos en un barrio residencial y en un pueblo tranquilo, lo que permitió que creciéramos en un ambiente familiarmente grato.

Yo era hija única de un jefe de policía y de una decoradora de interiores; Edward, por su parte, era hijo de un médico y de una organizadora de eventos; él tenía dos hermanos, Emmett, el mayor, no sólo en edad, sino que también en tamaño, y Alice, su hermana melliza, "_la pequeña duende"_ como solíamos llamarla, sus hermanos también eran mis hermanos.

Crecimos juntos, nuestros días transcurrían entre su casa y la mía, pasábamos tardes enteras jugando en el pequeño parque que estaba detrás de mi casa. Generalmente se nos unían otros chicos del barrio, nuestros más comunes compañeros de juegos eran las hermanas Denal; Irina, Kate y la pequeña Tanya, Jake y sus primos. Todos teníamos edades similares, íbamos al mismo colegio, formábamos una gran pandilla, pero mi relación con Edward siempre fue especial, era mi mejor amigo, mi confidente, mi todo.

En un determinado momento de nuestra adolescencia y como si fuese natural y obvio, las cosas cambiaron y el cariño se transformó en algo más.

A él le di mi primer beso y yo fui a la primera chica que él besó.

A los catorce nos hicimos novios.

A los dieciséis perdimos la virginidad.

A los diecisiete nos embarazamos.

Y antes de cumplir los dieciocho, éramos padres.

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido, un día mi máxima preocupación era el color del vestido que llevaría en la fiesta de graduación y al otro, debía preocuparme de preparar biberones, cambiar pañales, llantos, noches sin dormir, fiestas a las que no pude asistir. La transición entre ser una niña sin preocupaciones y transformarme en una mujer con múltiples responsabilidades me pilló por sorpresa.

La primera vez que tuve a mi hija en mis brazos, me sentí abrumada, era tan pequeña y frágil, me daba miedo tomarla, creía que se rompería en cualquier momento, tan dependiente de mí. Quizás suene el cliché más grande del mundo, pero en verdad parecía que no hubiese pasado tanto tiempo desde ese día.

Sonríe inconscientemente al recordar el momento en que vi a mi hija por primera vez, había sido extraño, por nueve meses estuvo creciendo y desarrollándose dentro de mí, moviéndose, pateando, pero aun así, no había aceptado que sería madre hasta el día en que la tuve en mis brazos. En ese momento se volvió real, tangible, tenía un rostro, necesidades que yo debía cubrir. Me hizo crecer, dependía de mí, yo era responsable de esa pequeña vida, una vida que Edward y yo habíamos creado.

Por su parte Edward estaba feliz, durante todo el embarazo había esperado ansioso la llegada de su hija, había cumplido mis antojos, soportado mi mal humor, el odio de mi padre.

Fueron doce horas interminables de trabajo de parto, Nessy había pesado 2.505 gramos y medido 48 cm.

Acaricié el rostro de mi hija, era perfecta, mi pequeño gran milagro.

Una enfermera entró a la habitación, a cambiar el suero y revisar sus signos vitales, me aparté y la dejé hacer su trabajo. La mujer sólo me sonrió, yo le devolví una sonrisa que no llegó a mis ojos.

_«Era tan frágil_ —pensé—_,_ _ahora más que nunca»_.

La enfermera me dijo que todo estaba bien y se retiró, me volví a sentar en la silla, velando el sueño de mi hija. Yo no tenía sueño, mañana el cansancio me pasaría la cuenta, de seguro andaría quedándome dormida en cualquier lado, siempre me pasaba lo mismo.

Tomé mi celular y revisé mi perfil de _Facebook, _tenía 20 notificaciones, dos solicitudes de amistad y dos mensaje, ignoré las notificaciones y las solicitudes de amistad, abrí los mensajes. Uno era de Lauren, una amiga de la universidad, y el otro de Garret, mi amigo con derechos, sólo me preguntaban cómo estaba Nessy y cuando iría a la universidad. Garret me reclamaba porque lo tenía abandonado. Sonreí, él siempre me hacia reír, no teníamos nada serio, pero lo quería. Había llegado a mi vida en un momento preciso, trayendo un poco de luz en momentos de oscuridad total.

El término de la relación que teníamos con Edward para mí fue difícil, él fue el que me dejó, fui yo quien se quedó queriendo.

Analizando las cosas en perspectiva y haciendo un _mea culpa_ de todo lo sucedido con Edward, había llegado a la conclusión de que todo se había dado muy rápido, nos habíamos encontrado muy luego en la vida y habíamos fracasamos.

El embarazo y la posterior llegada de Nessy había complicado todo, tuvimos que saltarnos etapas, madurar, crecer. No estábamos preparados para ser padres, no era el momento, demasiada responsabilidad.

Amo a mi hija por sobre todas las cosas, pero llegó cuando aún éramos niños; evidentemente ella no era la culpable, fueron nuestras decisiones las equivocadas.

Suspiré.

Mi teléfono vibró, lo ignoré. Caminé hacia la ventana, eran poco más de las dos A.M. Mañana sería un día agotador, Nessy debía someterse a una nueva ronda de quimioterapia y aunque no daban el efecto esperado, ayudaba a mantener controlada la Leucemia.

Hacía casi seis años mi vida había cambiado, dos rayitas en un test casero de embarazo practicado en el baño de mi casa, había puesto fin a mi niñez y a la de Edward. Estábamos en el último año de preparatoria, ese año era decisivo para enviar solicitudes a las universidades y poder estudiar lo que queríamos, ninguno de los dos lo esperaba.

Yo me quería morir, me daba terror la reacción de mis padres, después de todo era la nena de la casa. Edward estuvo ahí, me apoyó y mientras lloraba en sus brazos, me dijo—: _Estaremos juntos y todo saldrá bien, no te preocupes, mi amor… Solucionaremos esto._

Ese mismo día le habíamos contados a nuestros padres.

Mi madre y Esme lo tomaron bastante bien, no estaban felices, pero se resignaron con facilidad; por su parte, Carlisle, el padre de Edward, nos dio un sermón sobre los métodos anticonceptivos y regañó a Edward porque esa conversación la había tenido mucho antes con él, precisamente para evitar posibles embarazos y no concebía como era posible que aun con la información entregada hubiese sucedido. Mi padre, por su parte, nunca mostró su decepción, pero yo sabía que lo había decepcionado, lo veía en sus ojos cada vez que me miraba y veía mi vientre abultado.

Edward era un buen padre, cuando Nessy nació se trasladó a vivir a mi casa; era perfecto, él me ayudaba en todo, se encargaba de cambiarla, asearla y alimentarla. Teníamos una dinámica armada, él iba al instituto para lograr graduarse y yo rendí exámenes libres. Tuvimos éxito, los dos nos graduamos.

Pero debíamos pensar en nuestro futuro y nuestros sueños, sueños que debían adaptarse a nuestra nueva realidad. Éramos padres, no sólo debíamos velar por nuestro futuro sino que también por el de nuestra hija. El sueño de Edward era estudiar medicina como su padre; por mi parte, mi sueño era la abogacía. Habíamos planeado irnos a Nueva York. Viviríamos juntos en un pequeño departamento, nos graduaríamos con honores, seríamos exitosos y finalmente nos casaríamos. Pero eso ya no era posible, yo no pude irme a Nueva York, no podía dejar a Nessy por tanto tiempo.

Edward creía que podía compatibilizar sus sueños con ser padre, se negó a dejar de lado cualquiera de ellos. —No quiero culpar a Nessy de nada —me dijo una tarde, que discutíamos nuestro futuro—: Sé que si me quedo acá, en algún momento culparé a mi hija de no poder alcanzar mis sueños y no quiero eso. Quiero poder darle un futuro mejor a mis chicas, ¿me entiendes, Bella? Dime que me apoyas, nena_. —_Yo tampoco quería que mi hija o yo fuésemos culpables de la frustración o el fracaso de Edward, lo amaba y anhelaba el proyecto de familia que planeábamos para nuestro futuro, lo apoyé por eso, porque lo amaba.

El día que fuimos a despedirlo al aeropuerto, fue difícil. —Todo esto es por nuestro futuro, por los tres —me dijo antes de abordar el avión que lo alejaría de mí. Se suponía que él estudiaría, sería el mejor, volvería, nos casaríamos y seríamos la perfecta familia del comercial de mantequilla. Pero esos planes nunca se cumplieron.

Nessy se removió incómoda en la camilla, miré mi reloj de pulsera eran las tres y quince minutos de la madrugada.

—Mami, quiero agua —me dijo, mientras aun mantenía los ojos cerrados.

Caminé hasta su lado y la ayudé a beber agua. Después de eso se volvió a dormir. Me volví a sentar en la silla junto a la cama, recosté mi cabeza en la cama de mi hija y sin darme cuenta me dormí.

El llanto de mi hija me sacó de pensamientos. Y a penas alcancé a reaccionar y poner la cubeta de los vómitos, vació su estómago con violencia.

Después que hubo terminado la limpié y le di un beso la frente. La acaricié hasta que se hubo calmado

—¿Mami? —me dijo.

—¿Sí, bebé?

—¿Mi papi dónde está? —preguntó mientras con la mirada buscaba a Edward en la habitación.

—Se tuvo que ir.

—Ah… —me dijo con tristeza. Nessy amaba a su padre—. ¿Mami?

—¿Sí?

—¿Me puedes leer un cuento?

—¿Cuál quieres, mi amor?

—Uno de Minnie.

Busqué entre sus libros hasta encontrar el de las actividades de la casa de Mickey Mouse, su preferido. Me senté en la cama junto a ella para ayudarla a realizar las diferentes actividades del libro.

Hasta que se cansó y nuevamente se durmió.

La noche fue larga, dormí por momentos, siempre atenta a las necesidades de Nessy, ya que en cualquier momento, una nueva crisis se podía desencadenar. Sus movimientos intranquilos, sus quejidos, los vómitos, las enfermeras que interrumpían cada dos horas para cambiar el suero o suministrarle algún medicamento, ver sus signos vitales, monitorearla. Me hundí en un sueño intranquilo, siempre deambulando entre la inconsciencia y los sonidos que escuchaba fuera de la habitación. El llanto lejano de algún niño, los sonidos de camillas moviéndose por el pasillo, los murmullos de las enfermeras, etc. Ya en la madrugada, el cansancio pudo más y me perdí en las sombras oníricas de mi inconsciente.

* * *

No estamos leyendo


	3. Capítulo III

**Capítulo beteado por Pulpi Mortensen, Beta EFF. **

**www facebook com /groups /elite . fanfiction**

* * *

**Como ya saben los personajes no pertenecen son de propiedad de S.M. yo solo juego con ellos.**

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

**Capítulo III**

_Vagaba sigilosamente por el bosque , el sol se colaba entre las ramas de los árboles, cegándome. Podía oír la risa de Edward a lo lejos. Mis coletas moviéndose de forma graciosa mientras corría, de pronto mis pasos me llevaban a un prado, que yo conocía, era el mismo lugar que de niños utilizábamos para escondernos con Edward. Estaba lleno de flores de distintos colores, podía sentir oler el olor de las flores, sentir el viento suave acariciando mi rostro, cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por la simpleza de la vida. No había preocupaciones, miedos, responsabilidades, sólo era yo en medio del bosque, en un prado alejado de todo y todos._

_Al abrir nuevamente mis ojos pude ver a Edward, quien me estaba esperando en el medio. Caminé hacia él. Cuando lo hube alcanzado me sonrió y yo a él, de pronto el cielo se oscureció y se llenó de nubes negras, miré al suelo y todas las flores estaban marchitas, secas, muertas, comenzó a llover, truenos y relámpagos. Sentí miedo, Edward aún me sonreía como si no fuese consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, quería irme y resguardarme en mi casa._

—_Vamos, Edward, antes que se haga tarde —le dije._

—_Pero, Bella, no verás el regalo que tengo en mi mano._

—_Edward quiero irme a mi casa, tengo miedo —le dije, casi llorando._

—_Pero primero ve tu regalo —pidió, tendiéndome su mano._

_Miré su mano y, en ella, había una hermosa flor, de color amarillo. Cuando levanté la vista, Edward ya no estaba. Me encontraba sola en medio de la nada, no había bosque, ni lluvia, sólo oscuridad. El miedo se apoderó de mí, la sensación de no saber qué hacer me consumió, quería correr y no sabía a dónde, porque todo era igual. Sólo oscuridad. De pronto, pude ver algo brillando a lo lejos, intenté llegar a ello hasta que lo conseguí, era la flor que Edward me había ofrecido. Sentí una sensación de calidez y paz, quise tomarla…_

El sonido de la puerta me trajo de vuelta. Me desperté asustada, miré a la cama, Nessy aún dormía.

—Lo siento, ¿te desperté? —me dijo una voz cálida. Al girarme, me encontré con mi ex cuñada y mejor amiga, Alice. Me sonrío—. ¿Cómo está Nessy hoy? — me preguntó mientras se acercaba a la cama, donde se encontraba mi hija.

—Igual… durmió intranquila… ya sabes —le respondí, Alice asintió, camino con cuidado, evitando meter ruido y con mucho cuidado se sentó en la cama.

Silencio incomodo.

Después de un rato Alice hablo.

—Lo siento Bella... por todo

—Ya te lo dije Alice, no es tu culpa.

—Sabes que en cierta medida es mi culpa — me dijo con voz triste—. Yo propicié ciertas cosas y siento que me equivoqué, pero en verdad que en su momento pensé que era lo mejor… Tú y yo éramos como hermanas…

—No quiero hablar de ello —la detuve, ambas guardamos silencio, no quería tocar ese tema, no ahora y menos delante de mi hija.

Sabía de lo que quería hablar Alice, se sentía culpable, para mí aún era doloroso. Al terminar la relación que tenía con Edward, como un efecto en cadena, también habían terminado otras cosas, una de ellas había sido el perder a mi amiga y hermana. O quizás la había perdido mucho antes. —pensé.

Después de que Edward se marchó a Nueva York, yo me quedé en casa con Nessy, me dediqué ese año a cuidar de mi hija. Los días eran largos, me sentía sola, mis amigos no estaban, sólo estaba Tanya por lo que inevitablemente nos unimos, se volvió mi mejor amiga. Con Edward hablábamos todas las noches por _Skype,_ así el podía ver los avances de nuestra hija.

"_Todo es por nuestro futuro, nena… Por los tres",_ me decía cada noche cuando hablábamos.

Edward intentaba viajar todos los fines de semana para estar con nosotras, pero estudiar medicina no era fácil, por lo que no siempre podía viajar, por ello cuando él no podía hacerlo era yo quien viaja con Nessy a Nueva York. En esos fines de semana Alice nunca estaba, ella siempre viajaba a ver a sus padres y en esos momentos compartíamos como una familia, yo intentaba ayudarlo, estudiando sus materias con él, interrogándolo.

Cuando Nessy tenía poco más de un año, renuncié a mi sueño de ser una gran y exitosa abogada y entré a estudiar periodismo en la universidad de Port Angels.

Nunca fui muy sociable, pero hice buenos amigos en la universidad; Alec, el perfecto amigo homosexual, que se transformó en mi sombra o yo en la de él, me ayudaba en todo; Ángela, Eric, Lauren y Miky también eran mis amigos y formaban parte de mi grupo de estudio, en gran medida el que pudiese sacar mi carrera se los debía a ellos, ya que siempre me ayudaban en las materias y en los trabajos.

Mi tiempo se redujo, estudiar y ser madre no era fácil, al terminar el día estaba agotada, dormía poco, comía menos, estaba muy flaca y ojerosa. Cuando Nessy se enfermaba era un calvario, noches enteras sin dormir, paseándola para que calmara. Tenía poco tiempo para estudiar y mi vida social se redujo a nada, ya no podía viajar a Nueva York, las llamadas por _Skype_ eran cada vez más cortas.

En algún punto comenzaron los celos, él creía que yo le era infiel y yo creía que él tenía otra e inevitablemente nos fuimos alejando.

Y todo empeoró cuando Alice conoció a un chico llamado Steve y se trasladaron a vivir juntos. Alice ya no era mi hermana de alma, la distancia también la alejó de mí, no sabía nada de su vida, ya no hablábamos.

Por lo que Edward debía buscar un compañero de cuarto, yo le pedía a Tania que se trasladara vivir al cuarto que dejaba Alice, confiaba en ella era mi amiga.

Las peleas inevitablemente aumentaron, me sentía frustrada y culpaba a Edward, porque él no estaba todos los días con la bebé, él no dejaba de dormir o de hacer su vida por cuidarla. Las cosas no eran justas. Cuando Edward viaja y nos veíamos sólo discutíamos. Era imposible no reprocharle mi cansancio o mi frustración.

Él, por su parte, me decía que al menos yo siempre estaba con ella, él, en cambio, se perdía muchas cosas del diario vivir de su hija, no la veía dormir, no veía sus avances, él sólo era un padre por momentos, él también se sentía frustrado.

"_Siento que hago todos a medias, no soy un universitario ni un padre al 100% Vivo por momentos, cuando estoy en Nueva York muero por estar aquí y cuando estoy acá pienso que podría estar en Nueva York con mis amigos. No sé qué me pasa, no sé que quiero. ¿Entiendes cómo me siento Bella?", _me grito un día cuando discutíamos.

Todo se fue al carajo. Era la crónica de un desastre anunciado.

En algún momento dejamos de ser amantes. Yo no me sentía cómoda con mi cuerpo después del embarazo.

Más tarde dejamos de ser amigos.

Y nos transformamos en completos desconocidos que sólo eran padres de una hermosa niña.

Me di cuenta que lo estaba perdiendo.

Busqué la forma de arreglar las cosas, después de todo teníamos un proyecto de familia y yo lo amaba; por lo que le pedí ayuda a Tanya, ella vivía con él, sabía cuál era su rutina, quienes eran sus amigos, yo quería saber que pasaba con Edward, saber si había alguien más. "_No hay nadie amiga, Edward sólo te quiere a ti_", era la respuesta de Tania cada vez que los celos me hacían preguntarle.

Y yo confié en ella.

Graso error.

En algún momento alguien dijo que yo tenía una aventura con Alec y por más que traté de explicar que mi amigo era gay, Edward no quiso escucharme. Y desde ese momento Edward cambió, se alejó totalmente de mí. Alegó que él quería vivir, tener experiencias, conocer otras cosas. _"Comer la misma comida siempre aburre, Bella"_ me dijo un día. _¡Maldito idiota!,_ se refería a mí, yo era la comida que se había aburrido de comer. _"Quiero conocer el mundo, divertirme y tú siempre estás cansada" _dijo otra vez. Como no iba estar cansada, si apenas dormía, él no tenía que cuidar a Nessy todos los días de la semana y a demás estudiar.

Al ser padre tan joven, había tenido que postergar demasiadas cosas y yo no podía acompañarlo a vivir esas vivencias. Y Tanya sí.

Una de las cosas que más dolió fue que él nunca fue capaz de terminar nuestra relación. Me enteré por Facebook, de su agitada vida social con mi supuesta amiga, y las fotos en que lo etiquetaban con ella, hablaban por sí solas.

Cuando lo encaré, me dijo:

"_Ya no quiero hacer más el papel de tonto, Bella"…"Yo también quiero vivir mi vida, ahora entiendo que éramos demasiados jóvenes para saber y tener conciencia del peso de las promesas que hicimos… Éramos dos niños jugando a ser adultos, para siempre es mucho tiempo"_

Lo de Alec, sólo fue una escusa para terminar, sin sentirse culpable. Más tarde lo entendí.

Cuando le pregunté a Tanya ella sólo me dijo: "_lo siento, Bella, pero él siempre me gustó. No era mi intención hacerte daño y lo lamento, pero no voy a desaprovechar la oportunidad de ser feliz con el hombre que siempre he querido y deseado"_.

Quise matarla ese día, ideé mil planes para vengarme, desde crearle una cuenta en Facebook diciendo que era puta, hasta rayarle la casa con improperios. Me torturaba revisando sus fotos en sus perfiles, viendo lo felices que eran.

Estaba dolida, enojada, me sentía tonta, engañada.

Lloré como nuca lo había hecho.

No sólo había perdido al creía el hombre de mi vida, a mi amigo, sino que también perdí una de mis mejores amigas.

Luego comprendí que en verdad tenía dos opciones, amargarme la vida más de lo que ya estaba, ellos no iban a dejar de ser felices, yo sólo les daría una razón más para unirse, pasaría a ser la aquella mujer que no es capaz de olvidar, de dar vuelta la página, aquel personaje de la historia que nadie quería ser; o podía seguir adelante y opté por esa opción, mis notas mejoraron, los bloqueé de todo, no quería saber nada de ellos y de su vida, esa fue mi terapia.

Con esto inevitablemente nuestro grupo de amigos se disolvió, ya nunca más volvimos a compartir todos juntos, nos transformamos en extraños. Alice, Irina y Kate apoyaron a sus hermanos; yo sólo me quedé con Jake, quien quería matar a Edward.

De eso hacía ya dos años.

Al principio me costó, fue muy difícil, pero lo superé, la traición ya no dolía tanto.

Seguí con mi vida.

_No hay mejor remedio que el tiempo,_ dicen, quizás tengan razón. Concentré todas mis energías en mi hija y en mi carrera, y tuve éxito, mis calificaciones subieron considerablemente.

Alec, solía decirme que me comportaba como una máquina y era verdad, sino tenía tiempo para pensar, no podía torturarme. Mi amigo me obligaba a salir con él, fue en una de esas salidas, que vi al verdadero Edward. Alec me había invitado a un cumpleaños de unos amigos, y ahí estaba él, sólo que esa vez no estaba con Tanya, sino con otra chica igual de atractiva. Él no me vio, pero yo si vi como le metía mano a la mujer y se la llevaba a uno de los cuartos de la casa, mientras su otra novia escribía en Facebook, cuanto lo amaba.

—Vamos, linda —me dijo Alec—. Al menos no eres tú la de los cuernos.

—Ahora no, pero nadie me garantiza que antes no lo hubiese sido.

—Oh… nena, arriba el ánimo —me dijo mi amigo, mientras me tomaba la mano y me llevaba a la pista de baile—. Vamos a mover ese cuerpazo que Dios te dio, quizás esta noche tú también verás las estrellas.

Claro que vi las estrellas, pero no esa noche, pero si otras que siguieron, había tenido mis andanzas, nada del otro mundo, hasta que conocí a Garret, era perfecto. No había preguntas, ni reclamos, estaba cuando lo necesitaba, no éramos nada serio, pero teníamos algo, un saca ganas como solía decirme Lauren.

Hacía un año Edward se había trasladado a Seattle, para hacer su internado en el hospital donde trabajaba Carlisle y con él también se trasladó Tanya.

Las cosas no eran fáciles entre nosotros. Siempre discutíamos, sino era una cosa era lo otro. Le molestaba mi estilo de vida y yo aún no lo perdonaba por su engaño.

Por mi parte, intentaba ser cordial y tener una buena comunicación por nuestra hija, pero él me ignoraba, no me hablaba.

Nessy, vivía entre nuestras casas, yo la llevaba al colegio todos los días y el la iba a buscar. Yo pasaba por ella en las tardes, después de salir de la universidad. O a la casa de su madre si él tenía turno.

Yo estaba puertas de graduarme. Sólo me quedaba la tesis y sería una profesional.

Pero todo se volvió negro hacía 6 meses. Nessy empezó con malestares, fiebre constante, dolor abdominal, siempre estaba cansada, no tenía apetito. Al principio le diagnosticaron anemia, pero los malestares sólo se habían intensificado y Carlisle no podía descubrir la enfermedad que la aquejaba, había tenido que someter a mi hija a estudios y exámenes, algunos muy dolorosos, hasta que finalmente habían dado con lo que la aquejaba, cáncer a la sangre o también conocido como Leucemia. Esa era la buena noticia, la mala era que estaba demasiado avanzada para tratarla, la única esperanza era un trasplante de células madres.

Miré a Alice, sabía que ella había estado en una situación difícil, había tenido que elegir entre su hermano y yo, y había elegido a Edward. No podía culparla por eso, pero me dolía que ella no me diera el beneficio de la duda o que me digiera lo que estaba sucediendo en Nueva York entre su hermano y mi examiga, después de todo nos conocíamos desde siempre y ella había dejado que me engañaran y se rieran de mí.

Por ello no podía olvidar y volver a ser amigas, ya no confiaba en ella, porque yo hubiese metido las manos al fuego por ella, en especial por Alice.

—Algún día tendremos que hablar, lo sabes —me dijo mi ex cuñada, sacándome de mis recuerdos.

—Alice, nosotras ya hablamos y yo te dejé en claro lo que pensaba. ¿Para qué vas a seguir dándole vueltas a las cosas?, ya ha pasado demasiado agua bajo el puente… Tu hermano está bien y yo también, no quiero desenterrar el pasado… Deja las cosas como están —le dije con voz cansina.

—Extraño a mi amiga —me reprochó.

—Lo siento, Alice, pero no te puedo ayudar con ello.

* * *

Que les pareció?


	4. CapituloIV

Capítulo beteado por Pulpi Mortensen, Beta EFF.

www facebook com /groups /elite . fanfiction/

* * *

**Como ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo los utilizo para darle vida a mis locas fantasías XD**

**CAPÍTULO IV**

Después de dar por terminada la conversación con Alice, ella se quedó con Nessy, y yo fui a mi casa a bañarme y arreglarme para la cita que tenía a media mañana con mi profesor guía de tesis. Era obvio que me llevaría un regaño por no avanzar en mi tema, pero no había tenido tiempo de hacerlo.

Iba por el pasillo de la clínica, cuando el típico y familiar sonido de alerta de _Whatsapp_ me alertó, era un bombardeo de mensajes de Garret, sonreí.

"_Polilla, ¿tienes tiempo para mí?"._ Inevitablemente una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro, odiaba que Garret me digiera polilla, pero sabía que lo hacía sólo para molestarme.

"_Te extraño, tengo hambre de ti, quiero besar cada milímetro de tu cuerpo". _

"_Vamos Polilla, sé que tu también me extrañas, eres tan hambrienta como yo"_. Este hombre no tenía vergüenza, a veces podía llegar a ser el descarado más grande del mundo y eso me gustaba de él, podía alegrar hasta mis días más funestos.

"_Hazte un tiempo para mí, sabes que no te arrepentirás"._

"_Si no vienes a mí, tendré que colarme por la ventana de tu pieza y sólo tú serás la culpable y responsable si Charlie me dispara por corromper a su nena"._

"_Quieres cargar con un muerto"._

Garret no sólo era una aventura, era mi amigo. Él había estado en mis momentos más difíciles y yo lo había apoyado en los suyos, como él solía decirme, "_solo somos dos almas heridas, polilla", "dos almas intentando sanarse_", "_sólo lamemos nuestras heridas y a mí me encanta lamer las tuyas_". Con él había ayudado a recuperar mi autoestima, me había dado esa seguridad que nunca había tenido, me ayudó a confiar más en mí misma, en mis capacidades como mujer. Él me había dado ese empujoncito para dejar definitivamente la niña atrás y transformarme en una mujer y para ser honesta, me gustaba la relación que teníamos, sin recriminaciones, sin cuestionamientos, era todo más sencillo; sin embrago, hacía un tiempo que él quería que lo lleváramos al siguiente nivel.

Y aunque yo me pensé dar ese siguiente paso, porque tenía motivos para hacerlo, quería a Garret, lo pasábamos bien juntos y a veces era imposible no extrañar el estar en pareja, tener algo serio, compartir tu vida con ese alguien especial y no sólo con un amigo, pasear de la mano, ser melosos. Pero con lo de Nessy era imposible, no tenía tiempo para una relación. Llevaba más de dos meses intentando cortar lo que teníamos con Garret, había hablado con él, había dejado de contestar sus llamadas y mensajes, porque no era justo para él, yo en este momento era la persona menos calificada del mundo para darle lo que él quería y necesitaba, pero mi amigo no se daba por vencido.

Iba concentrada en los mensajes que llegaban sin parar a mi celular.

"_Sé que estás riendo"._

"_Vamos Polilla, puedo hacer que rías y llores de placer, lo sabes"._

Lo mejor era ignorar a la propuesta de Garret, como ya lo venía haciendo.

Iba absorta en mi mundo, hasta que choqué con alguien, tanto mi teléfono como yo caímos al suelo.

— Lo siento —dije.

—Como siempre tan patosa, Isabella. —Conocía a la dueña del timbre de esa voz chillona. «_¡La odiaba!»_ Respiré hondo y me levanté. Frente a mí una enojada chica se limpiaba su blusa, se le había derramado el jugo que llevaba en las manos, contuve mi risa.

—Tanya, dije que lo sentía, no iba atenta fue solo eso. —Comencé a buscar mi teléfono, hasta que reparé en que Edward lo tenía—. ¿Me lo puedes devolver? —le pregunté, tendiéndole mi mano para que lo entregara.

—Claro, _Polilla_ —me dijo irónicamente, mientras me devolvía mi teléfono. "_Y a éste qué bicho le pico"_, pensé—. ¿Amor, te encuentras bien? —le preguntó a la rubia.

Después de un momento caí en cuenta, el muy maldito había leído los mensajes de Garret, por eso me dijo "_Polilla_".

—Como me voy a encontrar bien, bebé, si esta idiota arruinó mi blusa nueva. — le respondió la mujer, con voz melosa, sentí nauseas.

Moví la cabeza, «¿_Cómo esa idiota, pudo ser mi amiga?»_ Me dieron ganas de apretarle el cuello hasta que se pusiera azul. Mi yo vengativo me recordó mis antiguos sórdidos planes de venganza. Quizás comprar una araña pollito y ponerla en su bolso de mano no era tan mala idea. Respiré y conté hasta 20, antes de que lo peor de mí saliera a la luz. Salí de ahí lo más rápido que pude.

Mi cita con mi profesor guía fue un fracaso; si bien mi tesis estaba casi lista, me faltaban algunos puntos que definir y mejorar. Me faltaba creatividad y originalidad, pero como están las cosas en mi vida, eso era imposible.

Salí estresada. Quizás lo mejor era suspender mi tesis, y abocarme exclusivamente a Nessy y cuando estuviera mejor, retomarla. Era una idea que venía sopesando hacía tiempo, quizás ya era hora de ponerla en práctica.

Estaba tan agotada y cansada, en este momento la invitación de Garret a liberar tensiones acumuladas no sonaba tan mal, quizás era eso lo que necesitaba, terminar con mi periodo de abstinencia autoimpuesto.

Le mandé un mensaje para que nos juntáramos en la noche. Recibí inmediatamente otro de vuelta.

"_Lo sabía, nena, me extrañas"._

Cuando llegué a la clínica. Esme le estaba leyendo un cuento a Nessy. Me senté junto a ella, a esperar que el cuento acabara, no quería interrumpir.

Me llevaba bien con mi ex suegra, nunca involucramos a nuestros padres en nuestros problemas, por eso ellos tampoco opinaban y preferían mantenerse al margen de todo. Amaban a Nessy. Después de todo, ellos también nos habían ayudado en su crianza y cuidado.

Esme no alcanzó a terminar de leer el cuento, cuando Nessy comenzó con una hemorragia nasal.

Luego de eso comenzaron las convulsiones. Todo sucedió muy rápido. De pronto la habitación se llenó de médicos, comandados por Carlisle. Me quedé estática en una esquina sin saber qué hacer hasta que una enfermera me obligó a salir junto con Esme.

Al poco tiempo llegó Edward, supuse que Esme lo llamó y que se encontraba de interno en la clínica, por lo que le permitieron entrar a la habitación de Nessy sin problemas.

Pasaron horas o quizás solo fueron minutos, enfermeras y médicos entraban y salían y nadie decía nada, sólo sabíamos que le estaban haciendo más exámenes. Mis padres llegaron, también lo hizo Alice, Emmett y Alec. Esme les explicó lo que pasaba, yo no quería ni podía hablar.

Alec me abrazó.

—Todo va estar bien, Nessy es una luchadora como tú —me dijo.

Yo ya no tenía lágrimas, tampoco quería llorar, yo sólo quería que alguien saliera de esa habitación y me digiera que pasaba con mi hija.

Segundos.

Minutos.

Horas.

De pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió y salió Edward hecho una furia.

—¿Qué pasó?, ¿cómo está Nessy? —preguntó Esme.

Edward tenía la vista desenfocada. Nos miró a todos como si no entendiese donde estaba, hasta que su mirada se encontró con la mía y sólo transmitía…

Dolor.

Desesperación.

Miedo.

_«¿Qué pasaba?»_

—¿Qué pasó? —le pregunté.

Él sólo movió la cabeza y salió como alma que lleva el diablo. Iba a ir detrás de él para saber qué pasaba, pero salió Carlisle y me olvidé de Edward. Alice fue tras él.

—¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo está Nessy? —me volví para preguntarle desesperada.

—Nessy está estable… Pero los resultados de algunos de los exámenes que acabamos de realizar no son buenos.

—¿Por qué convulsionó? —preguntó Esme.

—Las convulsiones son un síntoma de que el cáncer se está expandiendo, aún no sabemos si al celebro o a otro órgano; mañana tendremos esos resultados…

—¿Qué significa eso? —preguntó mi madre.

—Que necesita con urgencia el trasplante de células madre. Su tiempo se agota —respondió Carlisle.

Sollozos.

Ahora entendía porqué Edward salió tan encabronado. Porque yo en este momento lo único que quería era golpear al puto mundo. No era justo, no lo era. Mi princesa era un bebé, le faltaba mucho por vivir, por conocer, por reír, por llorar. Nada de esto era justo.

Me sentía impotente, frustrada, no había nada que yo pudiese hacer para remediar la situación o para aliviar el dolor de mi nena.

Porque en esa habitación mi hija de sólo 4 años se estaba muriendo y yo no tenía cómo cambiar mi vida por la de ella.

Lloré.

Lloré.

Lloré porque eso era lo único que podía hacer.

* * *

**Nos estamos leyendo...**


	5. Capítulo V

**Primero que nada decir que la historia es mia, los personajes son de S.M. yo solo juego con ellos.**

* * *

**Hola chicas:**

Primero que nada pedir disculpas por tardanza.

La verdad es que esta historia estaba siendo beteada, pero debido a sobrecarga de mi beta, esto no ha podido seguir de esa forma. Por ello les pido disculpa si encuentran un error ortográfico.

* * *

**De MALAS DECISIONES:**

**Les cuento esta historia la tengo bastante avanzada. ya que mi intención es terminarla luego, ya que tengo otras historias en el tintero para compartir con uds**

**Esta historia de divide en dos partes una contada por Bella y otra por Edward. **

**Son capítulos cortos, pero a través de ellos se iran desvelando sus personalidades y los problemas que los aquejan y complican.**

**Bueno solo eso sin nada más que decir les dejo el capitulo. Por ello comenzare a subir capítulos todas las semanas. Quizás como recompensa por la tardanza suba el siguiente esta misma semana ¿Qué opinan?**

* * *

**C****APÍTULO V.**

Estaba observando a mi bebe dormir, velando su sueño, me dolía la cabeza de tanto llorar, pero no me importaba, solo quería estar con ella, mimarla, besarla, leerle cuentos.

Renne me había ofrecido quedarse esa noche, para que yo descansara, me negué, yo no quería descansar, no quería dormir, quería estar despierta.

Esme con Alice estaban en la sala de espera por cualquier cosa, ya que solo podía estar una persona en la habitación.

Mi la hora en mi celular, eran las 11 de la noche, suspire resignada, sería una noche larga.

Mi teléfono comenzó a vibrar.

_Garret_. — pensé.

Con todo lo que había pasado en la tarde, se me olvido avisarle, que no podría ir a la cita que teníamos. Mire mi teléfono, era un numero que no conocía. No respondí, no quería hablar con nadie, siguió vibrando, quizás fuera algo importante, era mejor responder.

\- Alo… Bella. — dijo la voz al otra lado del teléfono.

\- Si… ¿con quién hablo? — respondí dudosa.

\- Soy Edward. — silencio.

— ¿Edward?... — pregunte asombrada, no sabía que había pasado con él, cuando dejo la habitación de Nessy y honestamente era la última persona que esperaba que me llamara, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, hasta que decidí romper el silencio. — ¿Qué quieres?

— Necesito hablar contigo. — pude notar la desesperación en su voz.

\- Estoy con Nessy. — le respondí, con tranquilidad.

_Silencio._

\- Mi mamá está en la sala de espera, pídele que la cuide un momento. — me refuto desde de lo que parecieron siglos.

\- No me puedes decir lo que quieres hablar por teléfono, no quiero dejar a Ness sola. — le respondí con voz cansina.

\- No… Bella es importante, sino créeme no te molestaría, además no estará sola, estará con mi mamá… Bella por favor, es por Nessy. — me rogo, lo pensé un momento Edward sonaba realmente desesperado, decidí ver de que se trataba.

\- Ok. Donde nos juntamos. – al otro lado del teléfono sentí que Edward soltó el aire que tenia acumulado.

\- Te paso a buscar en 15 minutos a la clínica. Por la salida oeste… ah. Bella no le digas a mi madre que vas a juntarte conmigo. — y sin más corto.

Si digiera que no tenia curiosidad de saber que quería hablar, sería la persona más mentirosa del mundo. Acomode la manta que cubría a Ness, le di un beso y Salí.

Busque a Esme en la sala de espera para pedirle que cuidara de Nessy, mientras yo me ausentaba. Cuando me vio llegar se preocupo al igual que Alice.

— ¿Le paso algo a Nessy? — me pregunto mi ex suegra asustada.

— No pasa nada Esme, Nessy aun duerme… — silencio. — ¿La puedes cuidar mientras yo voy a mi casa… por algo? – le respondí, sintiendo que tenía un letrero led de mentirosa en mi frente.

\- No te preocupes Bella, nosotros la cuidamos mientras vas por lo que necesites a tu casa. — dijo Esme con suspicacia, esa mujer me conocía desde siempre y pude notar que sabía que mentía, pero no dijo nada, internamente lo agradecí.

\- Gracias Esme. — le dije con la mirada fija en mis pies.

— Si quieres yo te acompaño. — me dijo Alice, con una sonrisa.

\- Gracias Alice, pero prefiero ir sola. — le respondí, Alice solo asintió con tristeza.

Me dirigí rápidamente al ascensor, sin mirar atrás.

20 minutos después estaba en el primer piso, la noche era cálida, me sentía nerviosa, como si estuviese haciendo algo malo, vi el Volvo de Edward aparcado en la calle con el motor encendido listo para arrancar, me dirigí rápidamente hacía él, la puerta estaba sin seguro así que subí inmediatamente cuando estuve arriba, Edward partió.

— ¿Dónde vamos? — pregunte.

\- A un lugar tranquilo. — respondió.

Avanzamos por la ciudad, fuera el mundo seguía girando, la personas seguían con sus rutinas, las luces una tras otra se sucedían como una ráfaga alucinante, de un mundo que no dormía, minuto, horas, semanas, meses, años, despierto en un constante e inagotable movimiento.

El cobrizo no dijo nada y yo tampoco.

Manejo en silencio.

Cruzamos la ciudad, las construcciones habitacionales poco a poco quedaron atrás, dando paso al bosque, al llegar a la intersección Edward desvió el automóvil y se introdujo por un camino alternativo, yo conocía ese camino, lo había recorrido muchas veces en el pasado.

V- amos a la cabaña. — le pregunte con una mezcla de curiosidad y perplejidad.

\- Estaremos más cómodos en ella. — me dijo sin mirarme.

\- ¿Es necesario? — pregunte incomoda ese lugar traía a mi mente muchos recuerdos a mi mente.

La cabaña era de propiedad de los padres de Edward, estaba emplazada cerca de la playa, por lo que era el lugar preferido para ir cuando éramos niños, solíamos pasar fines de semanas enteros en ese lugar, con todos los de la pandilla, cuando ya éramos adolescentes era el lugar perfecto para estar solos, por lo que nos escapábamos con regularidad, en ella perdimos nuestra virginidad y con posterioridad paso a formar nuestro nido de amor hasta que nuestra hija nació, supongo que en ese lugar habíamos procreado a Nessy, por ello me extrañaba que estuviéramos dirigiendo a ese lugar.

Edward rio y solo asintió, supongo que también pensó lo mismo que yo.

Aleje esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, y concentre toda mi atención en el paisaje que íbamos dejando atrás.

Quince minutos más tarde habíamos llegado. Me baje del carro, Edward también lo hizo y se dirigió a la cabaña yo solo lo seguí, cuando entramos encendió la luz, mire a mi alrededor, todo estaba tal cual lo recordaba, los mismos sillones, las mismas lámparas, los mismos cuadros, todo seguía en el mismo sitio. Era como estar en una capsula del tiempo.

— ¿Quieres algo de beber? — me pregunto, enarque una ceja.

— ¿Me quieres emborrachar? — le pregunte con humor.

\- Quizás — me respondió con una sonrisa de medio lado.

_Era idea mía o ese hombre me estaba coqueteando. _—_ pensé. _

— Diablos me perdí — le dije. — hace un par de días ni siquiera me hablabas, ¿eres bipolar?

\- Tal vez. — me respondió, sirviendo un vaso con algún licor.

\- Eres raro…

\- A estas alturas eso ya deberías saberlo. — me dijo tendiéndome un vaso. No dije nada solo recibí el vaso y olí, era whisky, me miro fijamente y me pregunto — ¿Que serias capaz de hacer para salvar a Nesy?

\- Todo. — le dije sin pensarlo y manteniendo su mirada — sería capaz de dar hasta mi vida.

\- Qué bueno, me alegra oír eso…. Eso quieres decir buscamos lo mismo…. — se llevo el vaso de licor a la boca y bebió. — Te acuerdas de lo que dijo mi padre, cuando nos entregaron los resultados de los exámenes de compatibilidad… bueno estuve analizado esa posibilidad y creo que esa es la única solución para Nessy.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? — le pregunte.

\- De lo que dijo mi padre. — respondió mirándome a los ojos.

— Dijo muchas cosas, no me acuerdo de todo. — en verdad no logra ver su punto ¿_donde quería llegar?_

\- De un hermano… Bella, investigue y consulte con algunos profesores que son especialistas y esas es la mejor opción….

\- ¿Vas a tener un hijo con Tania para salvar a Nessy? — le pregunte asombrada. Edward se me quedo mirando como si yo fuera estúpida.

Yo también había analizado esa posibilidad, pero ni Edward ni yo teníamos más hijos, por lo que se me paso por la cabeza lo de la fertilización _invitro,_ pero traer un hijo a este mundo era una responsabilidad muy grande, además estaba toda la cuestión ética de los hermanos remedios, así que Edward fuera ser padre en este momento era muy bueno para mi hija, significaba una posibilidad más, una esperanza.

\- No con Tania…sino contigo. — me respondió mientras me miraba con ansiedad y expectación.

Lo quede mirando no podía estar hablando en serio ¿_o sí?_

— Me estas proponiendo tener otro hijo. ¿Te volviste loco?... — le dije exasperada. Edward camino hacia y me tomo de las manos y me dijo

— No. No estoy loco, es la mejor posibilidad que tenemos… antes de llamarte vi los resultados de los exámenes de mis padres, de los tuyos y los de Alice… ninguno es compatible.

Me solté de su agarre y me lleve una mano a la boca para acallar una maldición mezclada con un sollozo, pero sin resultado, el me abrazo y fue como si hubiesen soltado las compuertas de un rio, lagrimas corrieron por mis mejillas como un caudal desbocado, de las cuales no tenía ningún control, llore por lo que parecieron horas, tenía todas mis esperanzas puestas en esos exámenes, y nuevamente se habían roto, estábamos otra vez en un punto muerto, buscando a alguien que fuese compatible para ser donante de Nessy, en un universo de posibilidades sin fin.

Edward no dijo nada y se lo agradecí, necesitaba desahogarme, llorar toda mi frustración, todos los fracasos, el dolor de tener a mi hija sedada en la clínica, esperando que por esas casualidades de la vida alguien en el mundo pudiese regalarle un poco de vida.

— Nessy tiene células leucémicas en el celebro… tienen que hacerle quimioterapia en el liquido Cefalorraquídeo, es un tratamiento que se aplica mediante una punción lumbar… — un gemido escapo de mi garganta, cuando Ness enfermo me informe en internet de todo lo concerniente a la Leucemia, sabía lo doloroso del tratamiento y lo habíamos vivido en carne propia, cuando ella tuvo que realizarse ese examen, era una de las cosas más horribles que habíamos vivido, el ver el sufrimiento y el dolor de mi pequeña bebe, le pedí a dios que nunca más tuviéramos que pasar por eso, pero parece que no escucho mis rezos. — Carlisle, estaba intentando no volver a hacer pasar por eso a Ness, y por ello le aplico un tratamiento alternativo, para controlar la cantidad de células cancerígenas en su cerebro y medula espinal… pero la crisis de esta noche, se debió a que ese tratamiento alternativo no funciono… Existe la posibilidad que la leucemia se complique aun mas… — dijo casi en un murmullo, mientras aun me abrazaba.

— Pero Carlisle dijo que con aumentar la intensidad en la quimioterapia, para pasar a la etapa de mantenimiento, que las cosas estaban mejor…. — le dije en un susurro.

— Carlisle te quiere mucho, jamás te dirá la verdad sin antes agotar todas las posibilidades que tiene en sus manos…. Nessy tiene el cromosoma Filadelfia y en estos casos la quimio no siempre da los resultados esperados y el tratamiento que buscaba destruir las cedulas con ese cromosoma tampoco lo logro… estamos en cero nuevamente…

Analice las palabras que estaba diciendo Edward, odiaba que me ocultaran cosas, entendí porque lo hacía Carlisle, pero no estaba de acuerdo Nessy era mi hija, no tenía derecho a hacerlo, agradecí mentalmente a mi Edward por su honestidad.

Sabía que el que nuestros padres y Alice no fueran compatibles era una posibilidad bastante alta, pero tenía mis esperanzas puestas en esos exámenes y ahora no tenía nada. La propuesta de Edward era descabellada, no tenía lógica, era desesperada como nuestra situación en este momento.

\- Edward tu le estas tomando el peso a lo que estás proponiendo… — le dije mirándolo a los ojos. — Estamos hablando de un bebe, no es un cosa o un medicamento que podamos dejar si no da el resultado que esperamos, es una persona, con sentimientos, con necesidades… ¡Dios Edward!

— Seria nuestro hijo, lo amaría igual que a Nessy… Bella un hijo podría salvar a Nessy… hace un momento dijiste que estabas dispuesta a todo por salvarla.

Me libere de su abrazo.

El tenía razón. Yo no quería que mi hija muriera, aun le faltaba mucho por vivir, por recorrer… _¡Dios un hijo!_ sin duda yo quería tener otro hijo, pero no me lo había planteado a corto plazo, quizás más adelante cuando tuviera unos 30 años, yo era hija única y siempre había deseado tener hermanos, no quería que Nessy creciera sola,

_¿Pero un hijo de esa forma y en esas circunstancias?_

_¿Pero si Edward tenía razón y no habían más posibilidades?_

_¡Dios!_

No podía sentarme a esperar que mágicamente apareciera un donante, hace unas horas cuando Nessy tubo la crisis, me sentí atada de manos, porque no podía hacer nada para sacarla de su estado, para ayudarla a superar su enfermedad, quizás esta era mi única forma de ayudar trayendo a este mundo un hijo, un hermano o hermana que la salvara y que le diera una oportunidad de seguir viviendo.

_¿En verdad me lo estaba planteando_?..., limpie mis lagrimas esparcidas por mis mejillas y camine hasta la mesa de los licores y llene mi vaso y lo bebí de una sola vez, sentí el licor quemar mi garganta, volví a llenar el vaso y nuevamente lo bebí de una sola vez, necesitaba valor para decir lo que diría, valor que no tenia y que solo el licor me podía dar, tenía miedo y no quería pensar demasiado las cosas, no quería cuestionar mis decisiones.

\- Edward esto no es un juego… — le dije con seguridad.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que estás de acuerdo? — dijo con alegría y me abrazo.

\- Bueno es eso o esperar que por arte de magia aparezca un donante. — le respondí, zafándome de su abrazo.

\- Lo mismo pienso… - me dijo mientras bebía de su vaso. — ¿Te estás cuidando con algún método anticonceptivo?

Lo quede mirando sorprendida, el solo enarco una ceja. ¡_Diablos_! Preguntaba en serio.

\- Pastillas y preservativo. — le dije mirando el contenido de mi vaso.

\- Tienes que dejar de tomarlas. — me dijo. — Los dos estamos sanos. – continuo diciendo, yo asentí, eso ya lo sabía, al realizarnos los exámenes de compatibilidad también nos habíamos realizado el test de Elisa para ver si éramos portadores del V.I.H y los demás exámenes para descartar otras enfermedades de transmisión sexual.

\- Pero aun así requiere tiempo para poder someterme a una fertilización_ invitro_. – le dije con ironía. — Hay que realizarse exámenes… — me calle y detuve mis afirmaciones al ver la cara de perplejidad de Edward. — ¿Qué? — le pregunte.

\- Bella no hay tiempo para la fertilización _invitro_, tendremos que hacerlo a la antigua. — me dijo serio. Abrí los ojos sorprendida, me pillaba desprevenida _¿Se refería a sexo?_

\- ¿Quieres que tengamos sexo? — le pregunte con incredulidad.

\- Esa es la forma clásica de traer bebes al mundo y atendiendo a que estamos contra el tiempo y que los dos somos jóvenes, estamos en nuestro mejor momento para ello y tenemos experiencia en esos menesteres, no veo el inconveniente. — dijo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a mí. Me puse rígida _¿Quería hacerlo ahora?_

— ¿Quieres comenzar ahora? – le pregunte aterrada, ¡_No estaba preparada para esto_!

\- Cuanto antes comencemos es mejor. – me dijo con voz seductora.

Una risa histérica salió de mis labios. Edward solo se me quedo mirando y sonrió con esa sonrisa que en el pasado solía hacer temblar mis piernas. Me gire y me serví otro vaso ¡_Dios_! Necesitaba valor, estaba temblando, lo iba a beber cuando la mano de Edward me detuvo y me quito el vaso de mi mano.

– No necesitas beber esto. – dijo, quitándome el vaso y dejando en la mesa.

Pero el estaba equivocado, si necesitaba beber porque de lo contrario no tendría la fuerza y el valor, para hacer lo que se suponía teníamos que hacer.

Intente buscar el vaso, estaba concentrada en ello, por lo que el beso de Edward me pillo por sorpresa.

– Estas tensa, relájate. –– me dijo mientras me besaba el cuello y posicionaba sus manos en mis caderas. –– Esto solía salirnos de maravilla.

Sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi espalda. Las manos de Edward recorrieron mi cintura y mi espalda, mientras seguía besándome. Yo estaba en Shock ¿_De verdad esto estaba sucediendo?_

A mi mente vino Garret, no tenía nada serio y se suponía que yo estaba intentado alejarme y terminar lo que tenía con él, pero sin embargo esta noche había accedido a su invitación y en estos momentos debería estar haciendo esto mismo con él y Edward debería estar en lo suyo con Tania. _¡Dios_! Tania, la maldita no era mi amiga, pero creía en el Karma, _todo se devuelve de una u otra forma,_ yo no hacia estas cosas. Me puse rígida. Edward se detuvo en su labor puso ambas manos en mi cara para que lo mirara y me dijo.

–– Bella tienes que colaborar o no va a resultar, necesito algo de colaboración, no puedo hacerlo todo solo… quieres que nuestro hijo sea producto de un acto mecánico.

–– ¿Qué va a decir Tania de esto? –– le pregunte

–– No tiene por qué decir nada. Esto es por Nessy, es nuestra decisión… ––– dijo con voz suplicante. –– Bella al igual que tu yo haría cualquier cosa por mi princesa… solo déjame ser un buen padre, déjame salvarla…

En sus ojos se refleja la desesperación, la impaciencia y la ¿Culpa?

En algo tenía razón esto era por Nessy y era nuestra decisión.

–– Solo promete que no me arrepentiré. –– dije y deje de pensar y actué, fueras culpas, me arme de valor y le respondí el beso.

* * *

**El preludio de los problemas.**

**¿Que opinan?**


	6. Capítulo VI

**Como saben los personajes no me pertenecen yo solo los coloco en un universo paralelo, surgido de mi imaginación…**

* * *

**Hola chicas aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, como ya saben comenzare a actualizar los días jueves sin falta, claro a menos que surja un imponderable, pero no creo que eso suceda, en todo caso tratare de avisarles. aunque hoy me adelante un poquito.**

* * *

**Chicas gracias infinitas por sus comentarios, aquí aclarando algunas de sus dudas: **_**Leokavasa:**_concuerdo contigo los padres son capaces de hacer cosas increíbles por sus hijos,_**Keith86: **_todo está recién comenzando, al igual que los problemas. _**Leahdecall: **_me agrada sorprenderte. _**Pera. i.t:**_ son temas profundos, y mucho más complicados de lo que hasta el momento se vislumbran. Hay muchas cosas que se irán develando a medida que avanza la historia. Nada es lo que parece. _**Randa1: **_Opino igual que tu. Ya vendrá el momento de las recriminaciones y el Mea culpa de Edward.

Gracias a _**Karla Marie**_ por sus consejos.

Sin más le dejo el capítulo.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VI:**

Se me había olvidado lo bien que se sentía besar a Edward, hacía más de 2 años que él no me besaba y que yo no lo besaba a él, _«__Aunque también podía ser que yo había enviado ese recuerdo al lugar más oscuro de mi conciencia__ » _ me dijo de forma irónica mi la voz interior.

Sus manos hábiles recorrieron mis caderas, mi cintura, hasta que se detuvieron en mis senos, las mías hicieron lo mismo. Yo ya no era la misma mujer que él había conocido, de esa chiquilla tímida, que se avergonzaba de su cuerpo ya no queda nada.

_«__Mi cuerpo__»_—pensé — siempre había sido un problema para mí; antes de quedar embarazada me avergonzaba de mi delgadez, por más que comiera nunca lograba subir de peso, demasiado plana, sin gracia, nada de pechos, nada de culo, solo huesos, mientras todas mis amigas y compañeras de instituto se desarrollaban en los lugares debidos, yo permeancia con un cuerpo de niña flacucha alejada totalmente de los estándares de belleza que vendían las revistas y la Televisión, con ojos demasiados grandes para un rostro pequeño, mis labios regordetes, y mi pelo que solía mandarse solo, demasiado volumen y Fritz, vivir en un lugar húmedo era mi pesadilla personal, con piel extremadamente pálida, que según mi opinión me daba un aspecto enfermizo.

Siempre me pregunte _«__¿Por qué Edward me quería?__» «__¿Porque estaba conmigo?__»__«__Si yo no era nada especial__ »_

Pero aun con todas mis inseguridades el estaba conmigo, me quería a mí. En esa época nuestra vida sexual estaba comenzando y Edward siempre me hizo sentir especial, deseada.

Pero si en mi adolescente no estaba conforme con mi delgadez, eso cambio radicalmente con el embarazo, subí demasiados kilos, aparecieron las indeseables estrías, hay cosas de la maternidad que nadie menciona, como que el cuerpo no siempre vuelve a su estado normal, o por lo menos no con la facilidad que lo hacen ver alguna personas. _« __No quería Edward me viera sin ropa, entre otras cosas__ »__._ Supongo que mis inseguridades también influyeron en como terminaron las cosas con él.

Pero mis inseguridades habían quedado atrás hacia mucho tiempo, las había superado, _«__No fue fácil, pero lo había logrado__»__, _ahora tenía más experiencia, más confianza en mí misma y en gran parte eso se lo debía a Garret, el se me había ayudado con mi autoestima y mi seguridad no solo en el ámbito sexual.

Definitivamente había olvidado lo buen besador que era Edward.

Pero yo también había aprendido algunas cosas y pensaba definitivamente llevarlas a la práctica.

Nuestro beso se volvió caliente, desesperado, ansioso, saque su _swater_ como pude y me apresure a desabrochar los botones de su camisa, mientras el luchaba con los botones de la mía, como pudimos caminamos hasta la habitación que era de Edward, mientras nos besábamos e íbamos dejando esparcidas prendas de vestir en el camino, me demore más tiempo del que quería en su cinturón, el bajo sin desabrochar mis pantalones, los zapatos fueron lanzados lejos y dentro de muy poco tiempo quedamos solo en ropa interior.

Edward me apretó contra su cuerpo sentía su erección presionando contra mi vientre, besos calientes, húmedos, sofocantes, aprensivos.

Caímos sobre la cama yo de espalda y el sobre mí, con una pierna separo las mías y se posiciono entre ellas, sus manos recorriendo mi piel, hasta que finalmente se detuvo en mis senos, toda mi piel estaba sensible, mis pezones estaban erectos por lo que el sostén era incomodo, me molestaba, lo abrí deprisa y deje mi delantera expuesta, sus labios de dirigieron de inmediato a uno de mis senos, mordiéndolo succionando, mandando corrientes de placer a todo mi cuerpo, haciendo que arqueara mi espalda, mientras el otro era amasado por una de su manos.

Sentí mi intimidad humedecerse, estaba impaciente, deseosa y dispuesta, mis manos se dirigieron a sus bóxer bajándolos, los empuje hacia abajo y los termine de bajar con mis piernas, con mi mano tome su miembro y comencé a bombearlo, lo que hizo que Edward, dejara de torturar con su boca mis senos y soltara con quejido de placer, que conecto directamente con mi centro, haciéndolo palpitar. Se me quedo mirando sorprendido y yo solo le sonríe y lo atraje nuevamente a mí, besándolo con pasión.

_Lo sentí ansioso._

_Yo estaba ansiosa._

Nuestra respiración agitada, mi piel caliente sudorosa al igual que la de él, su pene golpeando en espasmos involuntarios, buscando el camino hacia mi centro, mis bragas como única barrera a su intrusión.

Gemidos escapando de nuestros labios, mi piel en llamas, sensible a cada toque, a cada caricia, se separo de mí y me miro a los ojos, por la poca luz que se colaba por la puerta proveniente de la sala de estar, pude ver que están oscuro, mi cuerpo estaba expuesto a su mirada escrutadora, mis piernas abiertas dispuesta a la que seguía, bajo mi bragas y las sacos.

Con mis codos afirmados en la cama lo observe, en sus manos tomo uno de mis pies y lo beso suavemente, subió por mi pierna acariciándola, besándola hasta llegar a mi muslo, luego se volvió a levantar para tomar mi otro pies y comenzar con el mismo ejercicio pero esta vez no se detuvo en mi muslo y con besos se abrió camino en mis piernas, cuando estuvo en mi intimidad aspiro con fuerza y me dijo:

Hueles delicioso.

Y se lanzo besar mis labios vaginales abriéndolos, robándome un gemido de placer, me deje caer en la cama, cerré mis ojos y me abandone al placer, dejando de lado los poco prejuicios que pudiese temer, _«Al diablo» «Porque debía cuidar novios ajenos, si nadie me ayudo a cuidar el mío» «Me iba a ir al infierno», _mis pensamientos censuradores fueron aplacados con su lengua hábil, con la que me torturo, cada vez que lamia y succionaba mi clítoris gritos de placer abandonaban mis labios, haciendo que mi espalda involuntariamente se arqueara, mis manos apretaron con fuerza el edredón de la cama.

Se sentía bien, muy bien, demasiados bien, algo comenzó a formarse en mi vientre, mientras uno de sus dedos se adentraba en mí, con una de mis manos me aferre a su pelo, necesitaba más, levante mi cabeza para mirar y la imagen de su cabeza entre mis piernas fue lo que necesite para elevarme al _bendito_ cielo.

Mi respiración agitada, mis ojos cerrados.

Sentí a Edward posiciona su cuerpo sobre mi y de una sola estocada se introdujo en mí, lo escuche maldecir por lo húmeda que estaba, mientras se abría camino en mi interior, la sensación era alucinante, placer puro, clave mis uñas en su espalda, mientras enrollaba mis piernas en su culo.

La habitación se lleno se gemidos, respiraciones entre cortadas, los golpes de la cama al golpeaba en la pared, lujuria, el peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío, sus labios en mi cuello, mordiendo, lamiendo, mientras entraba y salía de mi, en movimientos sincronizados.

Lo detuve necesitaba un cambio de pose, él accedió.

Su espalda contra la cama y yo con el poder, me posicione a horcadas sobre él y con mi mano guie su miembro en mi interior, lo estaba cabalgando con movimientos lentos y ondulantes al principios para ir aumentando la velocidad a cada instante, mientras mis senos de movían al son de cada movimiento, me sujeto con fuerza mis caderas guiándolas en movimientos mas rápidos y profundos, estaba cerca, mi pelo suelto pegado a mi cuerpo por el sudor, Edward se sentó en la cama y con sus labios tomo uno de mis senos, mientras con sus manos seguía guiando mis caderas, lo sentí tensarse, sabía lo que venía porque yo igual lo sentía, solo necesitamos un par de embestidas mas y llegamos juntos al clímax, lo sentí derramarse en mi, en espasmos, mientras me abrazaba con fuerza y mordía mi hombro.

Se dejo caer sobre la cama y me arrastro con él, nuestros cuerpos estaban sudorosos y aun agitados, lo sentí besar mi cabeza, mientras nos tapaba con una cocha, estaba cansada mis ojos se cerraban solos, había sido un día difícil y esto se había llevado mis últimas energías y sin poder evitarlo mis ojos se fueron cerrando hasta que me dormí, no solo en sus brazos, sino que con su pene aun dentro de mí.

— Bella, despierta. — escuche la voz de Edward a lo lejos, me removí incomoda en la cama, mi cuerpo se sentí caliente, pegajoso, tenía un leve dolor de cabeza, abrí con lentitud mis ojos y me encontré frente a frente con el rostro sonriente de mi ex, imágenes de la noche anterior llegaron a mi cabeza haciéndome sonrojar, mi su cuerpo recostado de medio lado sobre la cama, totalmente desnudo, repare en mi cuerpo también desnudo y como autómata me cubrí con la colcha, haciendo que Edward soltara una sonada carcajada.

—¿Qué hora es? — le pregunte.

—Las 7. — me respondió.

—¡Mierda!… ¿Las 7? — le pregunte incrédula, Edward solo asintió, como había dormido tanto, se suponía que yo saldría del hospital solo por un instante, o por lo menos eso le dije a Esme. — Tengo que ir a ver como esta Nessy. — dije mas para mi, mientras salía de la cama, envuelta en la sabanas y comenzaba a recoger rápidamente mi ropa, dispersa por la habitación.

—Está bien, no ha despertado en toda la noche, los sedantes aun la mantienen dormida, acabo de hablar con mi madre. — me respondió Edward, mientras se sentaba en la cama, me sentí mal, se suponía que yo debería estar con mi hija.

No le dije nada, no quería hablar con él, entre en el cuarto de baño y me duche con rapidez, debía ir al hospital cuanto antes.

Mientras el agua limpiaba mi cuerpo pensé en todo lo sucedido, en el giro que había accedido hacer en vida, había accedido a la propuesta de Edward y no estaba segura de haberle tomado el peso a la situación, _«__¿Qué dirían mis padres?__»__, _No estaba segura, solo sabía que no me felicitarían _«__¿Qué dirían los padres de Edward?__» _definitivamente ellos no estarían felices_«__¿Tania?__» ¡Oh!__ Vamos Bella no pensante en ella anoche, no es justo que pienses en ella ahora__»_, _«Al diablo Tania, no era mi amiga, ¡Que se jodiera!, ella no pensó en mí, yo tampoco pensaría en ella»_ Pero si habían cosas respecto a ella que me importaban como por ejemplo; _«_¿_Edward terminaría con ella_? o _«_¿_Estaría con las dos al mismo tiempo_?_»_ respecto a lo primero sabia que él no quería terminar con ella, pero con respecto a lo último tendríamos que hablarlo, porque esa opción era asquerosa,_ «_¡_Dios en que me había metido_!_ »_

Termine de asearme, tendría que pasar a mi casa a cambiarme de ropa, no podía llegar al hospital con la misma ropa del día anterior, me demore todo el tiempo que pude, quería retardar por lo máximo la conversación que debía tener con el hombre que estaba fuera.

Cuando por fin salí del baño, Edward no estaba en la habitación, me lo encontré en la cocina ya vestido y limpio, cuando me vio, me sonrío.

—El desayuno está listo. — dijo, observe la mesa de la cocina y realmente se había esmerado en preparar todo.

—No creo que pueda quedarme a desayunar. — le dije.

—Vamos Bella — me dijo con tono cansino,

Decidí aceptar la invitación, después de todo sino desayunaba ahora no lo haría.

Lo que había preparado Edward estaba delicioso, hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta que estaba hambrienta, comí en silencio las tostadas con miel y el jugo de naranja, él hizo lo mismo.

—Esta delicioso, gracias. — le dije.

—Tenemos que definir algunas cosas. —– me dijo Edward, lo quede mirando, el momento de hablar había llegado.

—Yo también tengo que definir algunas cosas contigo. — Le respondí, mientras agrupaba las migajas de mis tostadas en el plato.

—Ok, ¿Quién parte? — pregunto nervioso.

—Fue tu idea, así que parte tú. — le dije intentando aparentar una tranquilidad que no tenia.

—Tienes que suspender o poner fin a lo que tengas con tu amigo. — me lanzo de una vez, yo lo quede mirando y enarque una ceja.

—¿Y tú? — le pregunte molesta.

—¿Yo qué? — me pregunto serio.

—¿Tú planeas acostarte con tu novia y conmigo? — le espete. — Porque eso no solo es asqueroso, sino que también peligroso para los 3 o 4, si incluimos a Garret... —Edward me quedo mirando serio.

—¿Qué propones? ¿Qué termine mi relación con Tania? — me pregunto irónico.

—No te estoy pidiendo eso. — le respondí seria. — Pero mientras dure esto, yo también quiero exclusividad, ¿Es lo mismo que tú quieres o me equivoco?

—No voy a terminar con Tania, pero como tú dices, "_mientras dure esto_", nada de sexo con ella… — dijo levantando las manos a modo de rendición. — No quiere pelear contigo Bella… a demás todo es por Nessy. — en eso tenía razón.

—Ok… por mi parte nada con Garret… trato hecho. — le dije tendiéndole mi mano para cerrar el pacto, el apretó la mía, continuamos en silencio tomando desayuno.

—Tampoco creo que sea buena idea que nuestros padres se enteren. — me dijo después de un rato.

—¿Por qué? — le pregunte con curiosidad.

—No sé si estén de acuerdo con esta idea, es una solución un poco controversial, mejor decirles, cuando ya no puedan hacer nada para impedirlo. — me respondió con tranquilidad, quizás tuviera razón en ello, mis padres no estarían de acuerdo y podía asegurar que los padres de Edward tampoco, por lo que asentí en silencio.

—¿Cómo lo haremos? — le pregunte. Edward me quedo mirando con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, podía ser un truhan cuando quería y el papel le quedaba a la perfección. — Me refiero a la regularidad con que lo haremos, el lugar… ya sabes… — dije y sentí mi cara arder de la vergüenza.

—Una o dos veces por semana. ¿Te parece? — me pregunto.

—Supongo que está bien. — le dije con calma mientras me encogiéndome de hombros.

Después de esa conversación terminamos de desayunar en silencio. La cabaña estaba alejada de la clínica, por lo que Edward me acompaño a mi casa a cambiarme de ropa y después me llevo a la clínica.

Ya no había vuelta atrás, aquí comenzaba nuestra relación clandestina, cuya única finalidad era el conseguir embarazarme, aquí no habían sentimientos de el uno por el otro. Solo esperaba no arrepentirme de las decisiones que estaba tomando.

* * *

**Respecto a este capítulo señalar que no estaba muy seguro de su desarrollo, pensaba que quizás era muy fuerte, para la trama de la historia, pero bueno el sexo es sexo y se da en todo momento, sin importar el contexto.**

**¿Qué piensan ustedes?**

**Espero sus criticas y comentarios.**


	7. Capítulo VII

Hola nenas estoy nuevamente por acá, tal y como lo prometí.

**Como ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo juego con ellos.**

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

**1.-** varias me han preguntado si me esta historia se parece o me inspire en la película de nombre "La decisión más difícil" protagonizada por Cameron Díaz, chicas la verdad es que no, ni siquiera sabía de la existencia de ella, pero cuando la primera persona me hizo el comentario la busque en Youtube y la vi, llore a mares, desde que me plantee esta historia, me imagine un desarrollo y un posible final. Pretendo continuarla de esa forma, aunque el final aun no lo defino bien. Por ello acepto de buena gana sus comentarios, criticas, sugerencias e ideas.

**2.- **Algunas Veces Bella habla de Ness O Nessy de las dos formas está bien, no es que me equivoque o quiera ahorrar letras XD.

**3.- **A través de la historia se irán develando el porqué de la separación.

**4.- **Gracias por sus comentarios, son muy motivadores y siempre es bueno saber que les parece.

Sin más a leer…

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VII**

Cuando llegue a la clínica me sentía culpable, se suponía que solo me ausentaría unos instantes, y había estado fuera toda la noche, por lo que sentí cierta tranquilidad, cuando la enfermera del área de acondicionamiento me informo que los medicamentos aun tenían dormida a Nessy.

Cuando entre a la habitación de mi hija, Esme estaba sentada al lado de la cama velando sus sueños, me acerque en silencio, la mujer al verme solo me sonrió de manara cálida, me sentí la peor persona del mundo por mentirle, ella era como una segunda madre para mí, solo atine a devolverle la sonrisa.

Nessy despertó pasada las 11 de la mañana y no fue un día bueno ni para ella ni para nosotros, estaba agotada y lo hacía saber, llanto y mas llanto, lloraba porque quería volver a su casa, quería sus juguetes, ir a la Playa, jugar con sus amigos, lloraba porque le molestaban los catéter clavados en sus brazos, las sondas, lloraba por lo vómitos que la hacían convulsionar, yo no sabía que mas hacer, en momentos como esos me sentía la persona más inútil del mundo, ni siquiera el hecho que Edward estuviera presente la calmaba, al terminar el día costo hacerla dormir, solo los sedantes lo habían logrado, me sentía cansada, me dolían todos los músculos del cuerpo, hasta el más el insignificante de ellos.

Los días que siguieron fueron iguales, el estado de ánimo de Nessy no me mejoraba, y ello se debía en gran medida la nueva _Quimioterapia (Intretacal)_ a la que debía someterse, quimio que suponía debía disminuir la células cancerígenas en su cerebro y en su medula, pero en los días transcurridos Ness no mostraba mejorías, las células cancerígenas en el _Liquido Encefaloraquídio_ no habían disminuido por el contrario mostraban un leve incremento para nada auspicioso, que nos tenían a todos nerviosos y preocupados por cómo se nos mostraba el futuro.

Nessy estaba decaída, su piel estaba pálida y seca por la deshidratación que provocaban los vómitos, su pelo que apenas comenzaba a crecer nuevamente comenzaba a caérsele,

El ver a mi hija en esas condiciones, hacia que el plan de Edward fuera totalmente acertado, por ello había dejado los anticonceptivos, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaría a mi cuerpo perder los efectos de la anticoncepción, la primera vez había sido realmente fácil embarazarme, pero esta vez podía costar mucho mas.

No podía dejar de sentir miedo, eran muchas las posibilidades y nadie garantizaba el éxito de este plan, pero frente a ese miedo e incertidumbre que sentía, solo de algo estaba segura, _yo era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por mi hija, de aferrarme a la más mínima esperanza con tal de darle a ella una oportunidad y si para ello era necesario tener otro hijo lo haría. ¿No se supone que es eso lo que hacen la madre? Hacer todo por sus hijos, hasta las cosas más increíbles._

El ser madre soltera y adolescente cambio mi vida completamente y no es que me arrepintiera de ello, sin embargo no podía dejar de reconocer que tuve que dejar muchas cosas de lado, las fiestas, las salidas con amigos, el vivir la vida sin mayores preocupaciones. Pero más que eso lo que siempre lamentaría era el volverme completamente dependiente de mis padres y los padres de Edward.

Siempre envidiaría a aquellas mujeres que eran capaces de sustentar a sus hijos y a ellas mismas, sin tener que depender de las decisiones de otras personas, si había algo que cambiaria en vida seria eso, el momento en que mi hija llego, me hubiese gustado tener un empleo, poder con mi dinero comprar las cosas que yo quisiera y creyera mejor para ella, y no es que no agradeciera la ayuda de mi madre o de Esme, pero me hacían sentir; que más que la madre de Nessy yo solo era la hermana mayor, para mis padres yo aun era una niña incapaz de saber que era mejor para mi hija.

Y esa situación no cambiaria hasta que yo no trabajara y me trasladara a vivir sola con Nessy, ansiaba la llegada de ese día, el día en que no dependería de nadie, solo seriamos mi hija y yo y Edward cuando la visitara, no pensaba alejarla de su padre.

Al dejar de tomar los anticonceptivos y seguir adelante con el plan de Edward, por primera vez me hacía sentir, que estaba haciendo algo por Nessy, donde nadie más podía interferir, era mi decisión, y eso _era lo que las madres hacen, y yo era su madre._

\- En dos días más termina mi internado — dijo Edward una tarde cuando estábamos cuidando a Nessy. — Después de eso podre dedicarme totalmente al cuidado de Ness.

\- No vas a dar los exámenes para entrar a medicina. — le pregunte sorprendida. Sabía que el internado que Edward estaba haciendo en la clínica, era de investigación para obtener su _Pred-med_ en biología, sabia además que debía estudiar para dar _MCAT _y de esa forma poder entrar a estudiar medicina.

\- Bella en estos momentos no tengo cabeza para estudiar para los _MCAT,_ quiero estar con mi hija. — dijo mientras acariciaba el rostro de Ness. — Tu puedes aprovechar para terminar tu tesis… sé que no has podido hacerlo, quizás sea momento de que yo me postergue un poco. — termino de decir de manera pensativa. Yo solo lo quede mirando con incredulidad. ¿_Este no era el Edward que yo conocía_?

Después de esta conversación no me quedaba más que asumir que las cosas con Edward estaban cambiando, por lo menos entre nosotros dos, no sabía si el resto de las personas se habían dado cuenta del cambio, pero nadie había dicho nada, así que quizás pasara desapercibido, y honestamente eso era lo que esperaba.

Debía reconocer que a mí me gustaba este cambio, el estar juntos los dos en un mismo sitio era mas cómodo, ya no se sentía esa incomodidad que había unos días atrás, podíamos mantener conversaciones e inclusive habíamos llegado a bromear.

Lo sucedido en la cabaña de sus padres no se había vuelto a repetir, no habíamos tenido tiempo de volver a juntarnos.

Era miércoles por la noche, tenia sueño y esta totalmente agotada, solo quería dormir por días, pero esa noche no seria posible, ya que era mi turno para cuidarla.

Después de la conversación de dos días atrás no había estado nuevamente sola con Edward, por lo que no habíamos vuelto a cruzar más que monosílabos.

Mire en dirección a la camilla, mi hija dormía, en su rostro se vislumbraba el cansancio, suspire frustrada, su máxima preocupación debería ser el regalo que recibiría en su cumpleaños o en navidad y no verse sometida a agujas que extraían su sangre para limpiarla o para exámenes que se sucedían una tras otro.

Mi teléfono vibro en silencio, era un mensaje de _whatsapp_ de Edward:

_« ¿Puedes en una hora más?»_

Una simple frase, para un mensaje sensillo, sin preámbulos, directo, lo pensé unos momentos antes de responder.

Suponía que Edward terminaría su ultima guardia en una hora más, y yo podría pedirle a mi madre o mi padre que cuidaran a Nessy un momento, mientras yo "iba a hacer alguna cosa" pero ir a la cabaña significaba perder mucho tiempo, dejar a mi hija que aun no se recuperaba de la crisis que había tenido días atrás, si bien ahora dormía, la experiencia me decía, que la tranquilidad que en estos momentos tenia, no duraría por mucho, las noches anteriores no habían sido tranquilas y sabia que pronto despertaría y si no me veía a mi o a su padre, se pondría a llorar y no era bueno que se agitara.

La noche anterior le correspondía a Edward cuidarla y mientras Nessy dormía, me había enviado un mensaje para que nos juntáramos, había quedado en pasar a buscarme, pero nunca lo hizo, porque cuando venía en dirección a mi casa, Nessy se había despertado y al no verlo, se puso a llorar lo que causo que la fiebre le subiera, Edward había tenido que volverse inmediatamente a la clínica.

No quería pasar por eso, no podía arriesgarme, mi hija había llorado lo suficiente durante el día, si podía evitar que derramara mas lagrimas lo haría. Me aterraba que pasara lo mismo que ayer.

_«No puedo»_

Fue mi simple respuesta.

_«Así como vamos nunca podremos __» _decía el siguiente mensaje que me llego, sonríe, tenía razón lo más probable era que no pudiéramos, pero la distancia que separaba la cabaña de la clínica era bastante, nos llevaría más de tres horas ir y volver

_«La cabaña queda muy lejos»_

_«Y no podemos desaparecernos los dos, por tanto tiempo»_

_«Andamos de incognitos, recuerdas»_ le escribí, con una sonrisa en mi rostro, no había podido evitar tipiar esa broma, sabía que el aceptar la proposición de Edward me volvía una mala persona, pero debía haber algo mal conmigo, porque no me sentía mal, a los pocos segundos mi teléfono volvió a vibrar, leí el nuevo mensaje.

_«El cuarto de los internos, es un lugar tranquilo» _sabía que esa era la respuesta ingeniosa de Edward a mi mensaje anterior, era una manera de provocarme y molestarme, pero también sabía que de cierta manera lo decía en serio, esa era la solución al problema que teníamos, lo conocía, pensé que se había vuelto loco, rápidamente teclee mi respuesta.

_«Estás loco»_

_«La mitad de la clínica me conoce»_

_«Te imaginas nos pillan»_

_«Carlisle nos mata»_

Estaba falsamente indignada escribiendo apresuradamente más mensajes, pero la contestación no se hizo esperar, deje de escribir esperando ver lo que respondía mi interlocutor.

_«Era una idea»_

_«Tan mala como treparme por tu ventana»_

Lo conocía y podía sentir la ironía en sus palabras saliendo por la pantalla de mi _I-phone,_ sabía que lo último lo decía por el día de ayer y mi invitación a mi casa, no quería discutir y sabía que esto iba directo a eso, escribí rápidamente un mensaje distractor y cambie el tema a lo que realmente nos importaba.

_«Necesitamos un lugar neutral»_

_«No puede ser las casa de tus padres o la de los míos»_

_«Y evidentemente tampoco puede ser tu departamento»_

_«Quedan excluidas las dependencias de esta clínica»_

_«Y la cabaña también por lejanía»_

Estas conversaciones por _whatsap,_ se habían vuelto algo normal en estos días, un constante tira y afloja. Había cierto juego en ella.

Espere la respuesta pero esta no llego, metí mi teléfono en la cartera trasera de mis pantalones, cuando Edward estaba de interno, no siempre tenía tiempo de responder inmediatamente.

Mire la hora eran las 10: 30 de la noche, por lo que aun era temprano para intentar dormir en el cómodo sofá que había en la habitación, por lo que saque el libro que había traído para leer. _La tregua _de_ Benedetti,_ Garret me lo había recomendado cuando lo conocí, cuando termine de leerlo me dijo que él para mí era un una especie de _Avellaneda_, quizás tenía razón, _La Tregua_ era un excelente libro lo había leído en más de una ocasión y me seguía gustando y apasionando, y en estos momentos de mi vida volvía a tener significado para mi, volvía a vivir una nueva tregua pero esta vez era con Edward, porque eso era lo que teníamos una tregua por Nessy.

Estaba absorta en la lectura cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió, era Edward, vestía el típico delantal azul de interno, se veía cansado, no entro en el cuarto, solo se mantuvo en el umbral de la puerta y dijo;

—Mi papa quiere hablarnos, no está esperando en su oficina.

—¿Qué quiere? — le pregunte preocupada.

—No quiso decirme nada hasta que tú estuviéramos los dos. — respondió. Yo me inquiete, me preocupaba lo que quería hablarnos Carlisle y dejar sola a mi hija. — vamos le pedí a Bree que cuidara Nessy mientras no estamos. — dijo Edward como si supiese de mis preocupaciones, Bree era una buena enfermera ella era quien se encargaba de suministrar algunos medicamentos a Nessy, Edward sabía que no confiaba casi en nadie, pero Bree merecía toda mi confianza y respeto.

Caminamos en silencio, era evidente que ha ambos nos preocupaba lo que tuviera que decir Carlisle, cuando estuvimos en el ascensor Edward me pregunto de repente, rompiendo el silencio entre nosotros;

—¿Crees que deberíamos buscar un lugar más cercano?

Su pregunta me encontro desprendida, me costó unos segundos concentrarme en lo que me estaba preguntando.

— Es una buena opción.

Después de esa escueta conversación ninguno de los dos dijo nada. 5 minutos más tarde, estábamos sentados en el mismo lugar que ocupábamos cuando unos días atrás Carlisle nos había dado la noticia de nuestra incompatibilidad, se sintió como un _Deja vu_.

—Bueno papá ¿De qué se trata? — pregunto Edward rompiendo el silencio.

Carlisle miro los papeles que tenía en frente como analizando sus palablas, el _Deja vu, _seguía.

—Las células leucémicas en el _Liquido cefalorraquídeo _no han disminuido con la _Quimioterapia intretacal…_ — guardo silencio, como analizando como continuar, odiaba cuando hacia eso. —En algunos casos de alto riesgo como lo es Nessy hace algún tiempo se aplicaba Radioterapia en el cerebro, es una terapia algo controvertida en la actualidad…

Edward no lo dejo terminar y mientras se ponía de pie y resoplaba, le dijo;

—No le aplicare radiación en el cerebro a mi hija… ¡Papá! como medico deberías saber lo que eso implica… no corre ese riesgo.

Todo era como las otras veces; Carisle y Edward discutían defendiendo sus tesis y yo quedaba en medio sin entender de qué discutían.

—No entiendo de que hablan. — les dije llamando su atención.

—Carlisle quiere aplicar radiación en el cerebro de Nessy… es una práctica obsoleta, que la mayoría de los médicos se niega aplicar, por las consecuencias en el crecimiento, desarrollo y razonamiento que provoca sobre todo en los niños. — Me respondió un ofuscado Edward.

— Yo también intente evitarla Edward… aumente la intensidad de las quimio, pero no ha dado resultado… la radioterapia es efectiva pero controvertida, en eso Edward tiene razón, pero de no reducir las células cancerígenas el riesgo de una infección o cualquier otra complicación son elevadísimos… eso tú lo sabes. — esto último se lo dijo a Edward.

El silencio reino en la oficina, ¿_Radiación_? Sabía que era peligrosa, _¿correría el riesgo de afectar el crecimiento, desarrollo o razonamiento de mi hija?_ Pero si no lo aplicamos los riesgos en su vida aumentaban, máxime si la quimioterapia no estaba dando los resultados esperados, mire a Edward buscando información, sobre qué camino seguir, solo vi a un hombre derrotado, me sentía inútil y tan atado de manos como yo.

* * *

**Nota:**  
En USA para estudiar la carrera de medicina hay que recorrer un largo camino. Primero hay hacer una carrera: da igual lo que se hagas, puede ser desde arte, historia, física, química, o lo mas común es hacer biología. Esto es el pre med. Después hay que hacer un examen el MCAT. y dependiendo de la nota, se presenta la solicitud a un Medical School. Después son 4 años de Medical School. Después de todo eso se es médico. Pero hay que hacer una especialidad. Muy diferente a a como es en mi país. XD


	8. Capítulo VIII

**Hola nenas… primero que nada disculpa por la tardanza… pero mi internet es una mierda…**

* * *

**Como ya saben los personajes no pertenecen son de propiedad de S.M yo solo me adjudico la historia.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VIII.**

Una de las ventajas de que Carlisle fuera medico y no solo trabajara en la clínica mejor equipada de Fork, sino que también fuera accionista de esta, era que podía permitirse que su nieta permaneciera de forma permanente internada, lo que evidentemente nos brindaba una excelente ventaja en su tratamiento. Nessy estaba en un ambiente descontaminado y completamente estéril, siendo siempre vigilada por profesionales capacitados, un oncólogo infantil, una nutricionista que velaban por que su alimentación fuera adecuada, y muchos otros profesionales que ella requería en su tratamiento, de no ser así Ness tendrá que estar en casa, la que nunca tendría las comodidades y ventajas de un centro médico, era consciente que no todo el mundo tenía esa opción y lo agradecía.

Los tratamientos oncológicos no solo son largos y extenuantes, sino que también costosos, y si bien la familia de Edward y la mía, teníamos un buen pasar, no éramos millonarios y un tratamiento contra la Leucemia evidentemente no era fácil de costear, pero mi padre que era un previsor, un año antes de que Ness enfermara contrato un seguro Oncológico, de esos que ofrecen personas insistentes y con poder de convencimiento, aquellos que uno piensa que nunca utilizara y que el dinero que paga por la prima es dinero perdido, que solo enriquecerá a las aseguradoras, pero en nuestro caso fue un dinero bien invertido, el seguro debía costear todos los gastos del tratamiento, incluido los ocasionados el asistir _Memorial Sloan-kattering_ de Nueva York, uno de los mejores centros privados de cáncer del mundo, que tiene la fama de curar los canceres más raros, Edward había hecho una pasantía en uno de sus laboratorios biológicos, con uno de sus profesores en ese lugar y ahora había luchado por conseguir un cupo para que su hija tuviera la oportunidad de ser atendida en la cuna de los estudios oncológicos del mundo y lo había logrado.

El llevar a Nessy, a Nueva York no sería sencillo, pero en ese centro podrían hacer estudios clínicos y buscar el mejor tratamiento para ella, según Edward "_Mejores que la Radiación", _Carlisle había insistido diciendo; "_Que Nessy, ya tenía lo mejor en tratamiento para la leucemia, y que este estaba recomendado directamente por el Memorial, ya que él se había puesto en contacto con este centro oncológico a penas supo del diagnostico de su nieta, que no era necesario ir a Nueva York, ya que ellos tenían una red oncológica en todo el país, incluido Fork"._ Pero Carlisle y Edward en ocasiones tenían filosofías médicas distintas y esta era una de esas ocasiones.

Y aquí estaba yo, frente a mis padres controlando mis nervios, intentando explicar la posición de Edward, el que las cosas entre nosotros cambiaran, trajo como consecuencia el que pudiéramos compartir miedos y expectativas respecto a la Leucemia de Ness, y yo realmente creía que era una buena opción que la vieran profesionales cuyas vidas estaban destinas y dedicadas exclusivamente a buscar la cura al cáncer, cualquiera que fuera este. Y no tenía nada contra Carlisle, por el contrario le estaba muy agradecida, pero él no era Oncólogo.

Tome aire y continúe explicando a mis padres, con la argumentación.

Lo que Edward quiere es que a Nessy la vean profesionales que están abocados exclusivamente al tratamiento del cáncer.

— Pero aquí tiene todas las comodidades que necesita. — dijo mi padre, lo mire con tono cansino, a veces era tan difícil mantenerme calmada.

— Charlie lo que dice Bella es verdad, — dijo mi padre, mostrándome su apoyo, lo que realmente me sorprendió — El _Memorial Sloan-kattering, _es un centro especializado en cáncer, el solo hecho que Nessy tenga la posibilidad de ser atendida por eminencias en oncologías es una oportunidad que no todos pueden darse.

Mis padres al igual que los padres de Edward siempre habían participado de forma activa en todas las decisiones concernientes a Nessy, esto era una consecuencia directa de ser padres adolescentes y depender económicamente de ellos, todavía nos veían como niños, cuando Nessy nació me molestaba no tomar decisiones con respecto a mi hija, tener siempre que escuchar los consejos de mis padres, de Esme y Carlisle, evidentemente eran consejos sabios y bien intencionados, pero me hubiese gustado hacerlo como lo hace la mayoría de las madres primerizas, ir descubriéndolo día a día, aprender de las experiencias vividas, pero de alguna forma, me había acostumbrado a que fuera así y continuaría de esa misma forma mientras yo no me independizara, y con la misma resignación que llevaba practicando durante estos últimos casi cinco años, escuche los consejos de mis padres, el llevar a Nessy a Nueva York también dependía de ellos.

— ¿Qué dice Carlisle? — pregunto mi padre.

Esa era la pregunta que estaba esperando, mis padres tenían buenas intenciones, de eso estaba segura, pero a veces era como si ellos fueran los padres de Nessy, y yo la hermana mayor, y en momentos como estos eso quedaba claro, la opinión de Carlisle era mucho más importante de lo que pensara Edward o yo, me mordí la lengua.

Carlisle cree que Nessy está bien atendida en Fork… pero papá el _Memorial,_ nunca la han evaluado, solo han revisado los exámenes que les ha mandado Carlisle… ellos son expertos en Leucemia, podrían decir algo nuevo si la examinan directamente. — insistí.

Bella tiene razón en eso. — me apoyo mi madre, mientras me giñaba un ojo, ella era la única que sabía lo molesto que era para mí, que ellos tuvieran esa actitud.

Voy a llamar a Carlisle, para saber que piensa. — sentencio mi padre mientras salía de la sala, finiquitando de esa forma la conversación.

Tranquila nena, tu padre sabe que tienes la razón, solo que es muy terco para reconocerlo.

Yo solo me limite a asentir con la cabeza.

* * *

A la mañana siguientes me dirigí a la clínica, las cosas con Nessy se mantenían en un constante sube y baja, había días en que, su ánimo era el normal para una niña de su edad, reía y pedía hacer las cosas que le gustaba y extrañaba hacer, en especial le gustaba que tanto Edward como yo estuviéramos con ella, supongo que en su mente infantil si bien no lograba dimensionar el real cambio, que se había dado en sus padres, le gustaba la nueva dinámica que existía entre nosotros, pero había otros días, generalmente los que precedían a algún examen o alguna sesión de quimioterapia, en que había que sedarla, lloraba por las molestias, de dolor y permanecía días enteros durmiendo, o si estaba despierta su estado de ánimo eran tan bajo que los días se volvían grises para todos nosotros.

Al poner mi mano en la puerta de la habitación de mi hija, desee con todas mis fuerzas que hoy fuera un buen día, cerré mis ojos y suspire, del otro lado de la puerta escuche la risa de Nessy y sin poder evitarlo sonríe, mi corazón palpito tranquilo, agradecí al cielo,_ "hoy era un buen día", _empuje la puerta y entre.

Me encontré con la imagen de mi hija riendo, mientras su padre imitaba las voces de los personajes del cuento que le leía, cerré la puerta en silencio, camine hasta la cama y me senté.

— ¡Mami! — me grito Nessy. — Papi hace una voz de perro mucho mejor que la tuya. – me dijo mi hija, mientras con dificultad me abrazaba, la cara y la sonrisa de satisfacción de Edward no tenia precio.

— Pero estoy segura que tu papi no puede hacer mi voz de princesa. — le dije con una sonrisa.

— ¡Oh, no mami!, papi no puede porque él no es niña, es niño y los niños hacen las voces de los príncipes. — me explico como si yo no entendiera, provocando una sonora carcajada de Edward.

— Como no vas a saber eso Bella. — me dijo Edward aun riendo.

— Verdad papi, mami debería saber eso.

La mañana paso rápida, amaba los días como estos, los días buenos, ya no me sentía incomoda estando con Edward en una misma habitación, desde que teníamos nuestro trato las cosas se habían vuelto mucho mejor, se sentía en el aire, hasta mis padres lo habían notado y me habían preguntado, yo solo le había respondido que habíamos acordado llevarnos bien por Nessy, ellos no habían hechos más comentarios.

Por reglas internas de la clínica solo permitían a una persona con el paciente hospitalizado, excepcionalmente y solo por Carlisle, nos permitían estar a ambos con ella, ver a Nessy reír, y jugar con Edward o conmigo, mientras nos alternábamos para grabarnos con mi celular o el Edward.

En los días buenos Edward solía sacar su guitarra cantar, tenía una voz melodiosa que a Ness le encantaba, solía cantarle temas viejos, canciones que escuchábamos cuando éramos adolescentes especialmente de los _Backstreet boys, "Shape of my heart"_ que fue una canción que me había cantado y dedicado en un acto de talento escolar en el instituto, cuando teníamos 14 años, si, lo reconozco mis gustos musicales a esa edad eran muy comerciales.

Yo solo podía reír ante tal situación, los tres jugando, definitivamente no era una situación ideal o perfecta, pero se sentía bien, demasiado bien para ser sincera, como una familia, disfuncional y poco común, pero una al fin y al cabo.

El volver a ser amigos con Edward, se dio como algo normal, de pronto situaciones como la anterior se daban con naturalidad y el poder conversar era como un Deja vu, me sentía bien, cómoda, después de todo el era el padre de mi hija y aunque no estuviéramos juntos siempre habría algo que nos uniría.

Ese día Nessy se durmió después del medio día, note el nerviosismo de Edward sabia que quería preguntarme por la conversación que había tenido con mis padre, su nerviosismo me causaba risa, pasados unos minutos por fin se atrevió hacerlo.

— ¿Qué dijo Charlie?

Que tenía que consultarlo con tu padre. — le respondí con resignación.

— ¡Maldita sea!

— ¿Qué dice tu padre? –pregunte.

— Carlisle cree tener la razón en todo… mi madre dijo que conversaría con él… pero nada es seguro. ¡No sabes cómo odio esto! _El Memorial Sloan-kattering,_ es un excelente centro oncológico, todos quieren ser atendidos en ese lugar, mi padre lo sabe, pero le molesta que yo consiguiera el cupo y no él.

Lo entendía porque yo sentía lo mismo, solo que Edward tendía a exteriorizar con más regularidad su desacuerdo, mientras que por mi parte había aprendido a interiorizarlo.

— ¿Tendremos que esperar? — dije y más que una pregunta esa era una afirmación.

Edward me miro y solemnemente serio me dijo:

— Bella necesito que esta vez me apoyes… — intente decirle que lo apoyaba, pero él no me dejo hablar, supongo que estaba acostumbrado a que sucediera lo contrario, por lo que continuo diciéndome — Entiendo que ellos la quieran, pero Ness es nuestra hija y no tenemos porque consultar su opinión… _El Memorial Sloan-kattering, _es una excelente oportunidad, si no estuviera seguro de ello no arriesgaría la vida de mi hija.

Yo solo atine asentir, Edward me sonrió y abrazo con efusividad, acabábamos de cerrar un nuevo trato.

* * *

No sé qué bien que fue lo que paso, o que les hizo cambiar de opinión, pero lo que fuera me llevo a estar ahora arreglando las cosas que llevaría a Nueva York, Edward se quedaría en el departamento de Alice que estaba a una cuadra del _Memorial_ y yo me quedaría en un departamento de un ambiente que mis padres alquilaron para mí.

El plan era sencillo, los del _Memorial Sloan-kattering, _analizarían los exámenes de Ness y determinarían si era o no necesario realizar otras pruebas complementarias, se suponía que no estriamos más de una semana o quizás menos.

Estaba en mi cuarto echando algunas cosas a mi maleta, preocupada ya que solo faltaban dos días para viajar a Nueva York y aun quedaban muchas cosas que arreglar para poder trasladar a Nessy sin que corriera ningún problema

—Hola polilla. — la voz de Garret me sorprendió sacándome de mis preocupaciones.

Estaba afirmado en el marco de la puerta, con sus Jeans roídos, su sudadera de _The doors _negra y su casaca de cuero del mismo color, su pelo largo hasta los hombros y su barba de una semana le daban un aspecto rockero que siempre me ha gustado.

Me sonrió con esa sonrisa de un niño travieso que es sorprendido en alguna travesura. Una corriente cálida recorrió mi cuerpo, alegría, le sonríe. Hacía mucho que no lo veía, solo habíamos hablado por _whatsapps, _por lo que corrí abrazarlo.

—¡Qué sorpresa!, ¿Por qué no me avisaste que venias? ¿Qué haces aquí? — le pregunte sorprendida, mientras lo abrazaba.

—Si la montaña no va a Mahoma, Mahoma va a la montaña. — me dijo con simplicidad.

—¿Pero como entraste?

—Tu mamá me dejo entrar, sabes que me ama.

Me reí, sabía que mi madre lo amaba, es que era imposible no hacerlo, Garret era un conquistador, un galán, tenía algo que hacía que las personas confiaran en él, una forma de encajar en diferentes grupos y ambientes, tenía el don de la palabra, agradable, siempre con temas interesantes para entablar una conversación, misceláneo, sabia de todo un poco, siempre rodeado de personas que querían ser su amigo, el alma de la fiesta.

—Vamos te invito a una cerveza. — dijo mientras me guiaba a la puerta.

—No puedo. — le dije — Tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer. — explique.

—¡Oh no polilla! Llevas demasiado tiempo evadiéndome, y esta vez no te me escaparas.

Sabía que lo que decía Garret era verdad, lo estaba evadiendo y me sentí mal porque él siempre estuvo ahí para mí. Decidí aceptar su invitación después de todo necesita conversar con él, salir un poco de todo, de mi rutina, de mis problemas.

* * *

_Fork_ era un pueblo del estado de _Washington,_ cerca de la frontera con _Canadá_, de un clima frio y lluviosos, que tenía muy pocas cosas de que enorgullecerse, algunas de ellas: su índice de delincuencia era muy bajo, no es que no existieran robos o asesinatos, solo que estos eran la excepción, a diferencia de lo que suele ocurrir en otros lugares del mundo, por otro lado tenía el record del estado de milímetros de agua caídos en una hora y por ultimo una de sus habitantes había sido acreedora del _Gran supreme_ del estado, si aunque parezca ridículo, el hecho que una de sus habitantes ganara a la edad de 12 años un concurso de belleza infantil, era motivo para sentirse orgulloso.

Esos eran los logros de un pueblo muerto y aburrido, los hechos que hacían que de cierta forma les dijera al mundo que Fork si existía.

Porque Fork era un pueblo muerto, su población envejecía a pasos agigantados, y su población joven migraba a las grandes urbes en busca de mejores oportunidades, para aquellos que se quedaban, no había mucho por hacer una pequeña biblioteca con unos pocos ejemplares, un café y un pub que era el epicentro de toda la vida social y bohemia del pueblo.

El _Eclipse_ era un pub bastante concurrido y que cumplía la veces de muchas cosas en el se reunían las personas que querían salir de la cotidianidad, tomar una cerveza, jugar una mesa de pool, ver un partido de fútbol americano o cantar karaoke.

Y fue el _Eclipse_ el lugar que escogimos con Garret.

El viaje en su moto su corto, el sentir el aire frio golpeando mi cara siempre era liberador, cuando llegamos el lugar ya estaba lleno, era gracioso como todos de manera poco disimulada se giraban a ver a los nuevos que llegaban, los murmullos no se hacían esperar, todos tenían algo que decir y en mi caso, había mucho que decir era la hija del _Sheriff,_ todos me conocían, tenía una hija con el hijo de uno de los miembros mas querido de la comunidad, mi hija estaba enferma, mi novio me había dejado por mi mejor amiga, si de mi había mucho que decir. Pero hacia mucho que había dejado de importarme lo que digiera la gente. Sonríe.

Un par de coronas tomadas de la misma botella y una mesa de Pool, mi chico rockero era incapaz de guardar rencor por algo, siempre alegre, nunca tomando nada en serio, por eso me gustaba con él todo era simple, sin ningún tipo de problemas, pero ese era también una de sus mayores falencias Garret nunca pensaba en el fututo, siempre solo en el hoy, el vivía su vida plenamente, solo el presente.

—¿Qué apostaremos? — pregunte, teníamos como costumbre apostar algo cuando jugábamos, sabíamos que la mesa seria peleada, los dos éramos muy buenos jugando, yo había sido su alumna en este juego, y resulte ser una muy buena, ya que cuando me ganaba le costaba mucho hacerlo.

—Mmm… déjame pensarlo. — dijo mientras de tocaba el mentón en forma pensativa y seductora, contuve mi impulso de reír y solo moví la cabeza en forma negativa.

Esa era nuestra forma de entendernos, me había acostumbrado a su coqueteo constante y siendo sincera yo también me había vuelto muy buena en ello, ese era un ámbito en el que yo no tenía experiencia nunca había sido muy sexy o coqueta, muy por el contrario siempre fui mas del tipo mejor amiga, ropa ancha, por eso siempre me pregunte ¿Qué_ había visto Edward en mi_? Sabía que tenía un rostro armónico y bonitas facciones, pero físicamente no era muy exuberante, había tardado en desarrollarme, no solía llamar la atención del sexo opuesto y estaba muy alejada del estereotipo imperante como mujer perfecta y sexy.

Pero con Garret había aprendido a explotar esa parte en mí, me mordí el labio de manera consciente. Para seducir había que tener actitud.

—¡Oh Garret! Si no te conociera pensaría que estas intentando seducirme. — le dije entre risas.

—¡Oh nena! Eso siempre, sabes que siempre te quiero seducir. — dijo mientras me abrazaba. — Eres tú la que no quiere estar conmigo. — dijo serio, Garret, no se estaba con rodeos, siempre decía lo que pensaba y yo sabía que él quería saber qué pasaba.

—Si me ganas la mesa te cuento. — lo rete.

—Esto se puso interesante. — dijo entusiasmado.

Me costo, pero la primera mesa la gane yo.

No tenía mucho tiempo, para quedarme, ya que esa noche era mi turno de cuidar a Nessy, pero aun era temprano, tenía un par de horas más. Le gane una mesa más y él una a mí. Después de eso nos sentamos en una de las mesas, yo solo pedí un jugo de mango, mi resistencia al alcohol era vergonzosa.

Hablamos de todo, de su vida, de la mía, le conté de la salud de Nessy, de sus avances y retrocesos, de sus múltiples exámenes, del viaje a Nueva York, le conté de de mi "_tregua_" con Edward, omitiendo todo lo relativo al plan que teníamos, en ese punto Garret solo miro con suspicacia, sabía que el algo intuía, siempre era así, el tenia un sexto sentido para esas cosas.

—Polilla, no sé qué te esté pasando, pero sabes que puedes confiar en mí. — dijo mientras bebía de su cerveza

—No es que no confié en ti, sabes que no se trata de eso... Solo que es complicado. — le explique dudosa.

—¡Oh polilla! Solo quiero que sepas que siempre estaré aquí para ti, por sobre todo eres mi amiga y te quiero más de lo que imaginas.

—Lo sé. — dije. — Gracias por eso, en serio… yo también te quiero a ti… mucho, mucho. — dije mientras lo abrazaba.

—Que conmovedora declaración de amor. — dijo la voz chillona que mas detestaba en el mundo. — No te parece tierno mi amor…

* * *

nenas que les parecio...?

no se si pueda actualizar la semana que viene... de ante mano disculpas.

quiero hacer un capitulo especial contando desde que Bella y Edward supieron del embarazo hasta que le diagnosticaron leucemia, ¿que opinan?


	9. Outtake - Primera parte

**Hola nenas, volví… y como lo había prometido les traigo un pequeño viaje al pasado… me quedo bastante largo, por ello lo dividí en dos partes. Esta es la parte feliz… todo color de rosas, la segunda parte viene lo malo… las nubes negras.**

**Puedo subir el lunes o el martes la segunda parte o el capitulo IX. Uds deciden… así que háganmelo saber…**

**Bueno sin más aquí les dejo el Outtake.**

* * *

**Como ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo juego con ellos.**

* * *

**Outtake**

**Primera parte:**

La impaciencia y el nerviosismo me estaban consumiendo, mordía mis uñas de manera frenética, como si de esa manera lograse aplacar mi impaciencia. A mi lado Edward, permanecía en silencio, ambos éramos consiente que en pocos minutos nuestras vidas podían cambiar para siempre.

— ¿Pasaron los 5 minutos ya? — pregunte con impaciencia, mientras observaba a la distancia el test de embarazo sobre el lavado del baño.

Edward no dijo nada, se puso de pie y fue en búsqueda del pedazo de plástico que nos mantenía en ascuas. No fue necesario que dijese nada, solo con ver su rostro supe el resultado.

Mi primera reacción fue de incredulidad, como habíamos sido tan descuidados, tan idiotas, no es que Edward o yo fuéramos ignorante en el tema, sabíamos muy bien como se hacían los bebes y como evitar la concepción, y nos cuidábamos, si bien no usábamos un método estable como las pastillas, algún parche o dispositivo, usábamos condón y el calendario chino para mis días infértiles, métodos que evidentemente no eran 100% confiables y que esta vez no habían funcionado.

Maldije mi irresponsabilidad y a mis hormonas adolescentes _¿a quién mas podía culpar? _Era muy consciente de que nadie me había obligado a nada, yo por el contrario había sido muy activa en todo, quería vivir mi sexualidad con el hombre que amaba, y había insistido en dar ese paso.

Pero es que nunca había pensado que quedar embarazada fuese una posibilidad, después de todo era cuidadosa con los métodos que usábamos, siempre teníamos a mano un condón y las veces que nos arriesgábamos a hacerlo sin ellos, era porque estaba más que segura que eran mis días infértiles, por eso llevaba una cuenta de mi ciclo menstrual, yo era muy regular y esos métodos nos habían resultado por más de un año.

Tenía muy claro cuando había quedado embarazada, todo sucedió en la noche de mi cumpleaños número 17, los chicos habían organizado una fiesta sorpresa en la casa de Edward, un par de tragos de más y un cuerpo hormonal, fueron la combinación perfecta para echar a rodar la fortuna y perder.

_Un hijo_ —pensé —yo quería ser madre, eso no lo ponía en duda, pero no ahora, no así, sino cuando tuviera unos 30 años, trabajara y viviera en los suburbios de una gran ciudad, fuera profesional y exitosa.

Pero eso ya no podría ser, "_Charlie iba a matarme" "mi vida y mi futuro se habían ido al trasto de la basura" _ni siquiera sabía si podía seguir estudiando.

Ante esos pensamientos me fue imposible controlar el llanto, sentí los brazos de Edward envolverme mostrándome su apoyo, el calor de su cuerpo me reconforto, nos amábamos y eso debería ser suficiente para que todo saliera bien _¿o no?._

Estaremos juntos y todo saldrá bien, no te preocupes, mi amor… Solucionaremos esto. — dijo, mientras acariciaba mi espalda.

Cuando me hube calmado, conversamos sobre nuestros pasos a seguir, el aborto nunca fue una posibilidad, si bien ninguno de los dos era apegado a ninguna religión, a los dos nos habían educado para hacernos responsable del resultado de nuestras acciones, y eso sería lo que haríamos, no teníamos la menor idea lo que significaba ser padres pero _«Tendríamos que averiguarlo»_ seguiríamos adelante juntos, eso era de lo único que estábamos seguros, el siguiente paso era decírselos a nuestros padres y luego agendar una hora con un ginecólogo para comenzar a controlar el embarazo.

Esa misma tarde y de manera simultáneamente, pero por separado se lo dijimos a nuestros padres, mi madre lo tomo bastante bien, no hubo gritos, ni reproches de su parte, mi padre tampoco mostro su decepción pero yo lo conocía, sabía que estaba decepcionado, yo era su bebe, su niña.

Los padres de Edward no estaban felices, si bien Esme no dijo nada, Carlisle me mando a llamar para darnos a los dos un sermón sobre los métodos anticonceptivos, siendo muy duro con Edward, le mostro su descontento, señalándole que no se esperaba algo así de él, después de todo había tenido esa conversación hacia mucho tiempo, precisamente para evitar posibles embarazos y no concebía como era posible que aun con la información entregada hubiese sucedido.

Tres días después nuestros padres se reunieron para tratar el tema, fue una charla incomoda, en la cual no tuvimos participación, había temas que discutir los gastos, del parto, del bebe, cosas de las que ni siquiera teníamos idea o habíamos pensado todavía.

Nuestros amigos se tomaron la noticia con tranquilidad, Alice era la más feliz seria tía, mi mayor temor era el no poder volver al instituto y terminar la secundaria, pero no me habían puesto ningún impedimento, después de todo no era ni la primera ni la ultima adolescente que tenía un hijo a una edad poco conveniente.

_**Primer mes:**_

Esme y mi madre me agendaron una hora con la ginecóloga que las atendió a ella en sus respectivos embarazos y que nos había traído al mundo a Edward y a mí.

Yo estaba nerviosa al igual que Edward.

La doctora Doroty Lancaster, era una mujer alegre de unos 50 años, lo primero que hizo al vernos, fue hablarnos de los embarazos de nuestras madres, lo que provoco que nos relajáramos. Luego de eso la doctora reviso los exámenes de sangre que me había realizado al llegar a la clínica, confirmando mi embarazo de poco mas de 6 semanas, me realizo preguntas sobre mi ciclo menstrual, nuestra sexualidad, nuestros hábitos, si consumíamos algún tipo de drogas entre muchas otras cosas.

Luego me peso y midió, para posteriormente pedirme que me pusiera una bata, me sacara la ropa interior y me subiera a la camilla. Yo mire a Edward con incomodidad, no esperaba que me ordenara sacarme la ropa interior, siempre pensé que la ecografía debía hacerse en el vientre, pero la doctora me explico que al tener tan poco tiempo de gestación eso no era posible, por lo que debía hacerme una "_Ecografía Transvaginal_".

Cuando estuve tendida en la camilla me obligo a poner la piernas a los costados en las asas metálicas, pero lo que realmente me descoloco y a Edward también, porque lo vi en su rostro, fue el momento cuando la doctora infundo en un condón y puso lubricante en una larga y gruesa barra de color blanco, la doctora debió notar nuestra turbación porque nos explico que eso era un _Transductor, _el instrumento que introduciría en mi vagina para ver cómo estaba todo.

Fue invasivo e incomodo, la doctora se sentó entre mis piernas y comenzó a mover el aparato en mi interior, mientras imágenes borrosos y llenas de estática se proyectaron en la pantalla que tenía en frente, Edward estaba a mi lado, tomando mi mano, dándome apoyo, sabía que él al igual que yo, estaba intentando entender lo que se proyectaba en la pantalla, pero por lo menos yo no entendía nada.

— Vamos a ver cómo está este pequeñin… el saco embrionario se ve normal. — dijo mientras miraba con concentración la pantalla. — En este momento está pesando 0,8 gramos y mide 1,3 cm… el peso y la estatura está bien para su edad gestacional… ahora vamos a oír su corazón.

Después que dijo eso apretó un botón, y un fuerte ruido se extendió por toda la habitación, sorprendiéndonos, fue lo más emocionante que había escuchado en mi vida, ese era la prueba fehaciente de que habíamos creado vida y que ella estaba creciendo dentro de mí, nuestro bebe, mío y de Edward.

Supe que Edward esta feliz, o por lo menos eso me hacía pensar el ver la enorme sonrisa que adornaba su rostro embobado, mientras apretaba mi mano, al verme observándolo me beso, fue perfecto, recordaría ese momento por siempre, no amábamos y nada podía separarnos.

Cuando me hube vestido la doctora nos dio la fecha estimativa del parto, me entrego las vitaminas que debía tomar para estar fuerte y para que mi bebe creciera sano, una lista con las comidas que debía comer y los alimentos que debía omitir y una serie de imágenes de la ecografía.

Al llegar a casa se las mostré a mi mamá, pero no tuve el valor para mostrárselas a Charlie.

_**Segundo mes:**_

Por más que me miraba al espejo, no veía un cambio en mi, estaba igual de flaca que siempre, lo único que notaba era que mi vientre estaba duro como la roca y que mi estado de ánimo era como una montaña rusa, a veces estaba feliz y otras veces estaba extremadamente irritable y sensible.

Las nauseas eran otra cosa, se habían transformado en una algo normal, todas las mañanas me despertaba con ellas, pero Esme me recomendó que comiera galletas saladas que eso le había servido a ella, y tenía razón a mí también me había funcionado,.

Mi padre aun no me hablaba y cada vez que veía a Edward lo fulminaba con la mirada.

Por otro lado Edward había buscado en internet todo lo necesario acerca de los bebes, de cómo debía alimentarme, de su crecimiento y de cómo estimularlo, le hablaba constantemente a mi vientre plano y solía ponerle los audífonos con música clásica para estimularlo, sabíamos que aun no tenia formado su sistema auditivo, pero según Edward le llegaban las vibraciones.

Mi novio siempre estaba atento a lo que necesitara, a cumplir mis caprichos, mis antojos por más estúpido e irracionales que fueran. Las fresas y arándanos eran mi debilidad quería comerlos todo el día, literalmente babeaba por ellos.

Edward había intentado trabajar pero Carlisle se lo había prohibido, le dijo que solo debía preocuparse por tener los créditos para poder postular a la carrera de Medicina, yo sabía que ese era el sueño de Edward, pero también entendía que él quería trabajar para poder comprarle algunas cosas al bebe.

Aun faltaba un mes para la segunda ecografía.

_**Tercer mes:**_

—Creo que será un niño. — le dije a Edward.

Estábamos recostados desnudos en la cama de la pieza que Edward ocupaba en la cabaña que sus padres tenían en la Push, su mano estaba en mi vientre realizando pequeños círculos a modo de caricias, se giro para quedar sobre mí.

—Yo creo que será una niña, tan hermosa como tú. — dijo mientras besaba la punta de mi nariz, para luego pasar a mis labios.

Yo me deje llevar por su beso, era como si nunca me saciara de él, nunca tenía suficiente, mis manos viajaron por su torso, lo deseaba ahora, a toda hora, si estábamos en el instituto mis manos siempre estaban tocándolo, acariciándolo y cada instante que teníamos para estar solos lo aprovechábamos al máximo, nuestros padres se habían empeñado en no dejarnos mucho tiempo solos, como si de esa forma pudiesen evitar lo que ya estaba hecho.

— Va ser un niño, estoy segura. — insistí, mientras una de mis manos viajaba hacia al sur de su cuerpo y se empuñaba entorno a su miembro erecto, comencé a masturbarlo.

— Te amo. — me dijo.

Yo también lo amaba y lo deseaba.

Con sus piernas separo las mías, acomodándose entre ella, para lentamente adentrarse en mi, y comenzar con el tortuoso vaivén de entrar y salir. ¡_Dios como lo necesitaba_! Podía tocar el cielo con la punta de mis dedos, su piel caliente, sus gemidos mesclados con los míos, sus caricias, sus besos, todo era perfecto y fantástico, no me aburriría nunca de esto, nunca.

Cuando tocamos el cielo juntos, volvió a abrazarme y con su mano volvió acariciar en círculos mi vientre.

Era la segunda vez que lo hacíamos esa tarde. Nos habíamos escapado después de la consulta con la ginecóloga y sabíamos que debíamos aprovechar ese tiempo a solas.

Nuestro bebe estaba bien, tenia doce semanas de embarazo, el primer triste había llegado a su fin, ya tenía manitos y piecitos visibles.

En la ecografía yo aun lo seguía viendo como un alíen, porque yo aun no lo veía como un ser humano, ya se podía mover, aunque yo no lo sentiría hasta mucho más adelante, la doctora no había podido decirnos su sexo, ya que si bien tenia desarrollado sus órganos reproductivos, no había querido mostrarse, por lo que tendríamos que esperar hasta el próximo control para saberlo. Pesaba alrededor de 14 gramos y su longitud era poco más de 5 cm.

Lleve mi mano a mi vientre que tenía una leve protuberancia dura en la parte baja, y me encontré con la Edward, quien la tomo entre las suyas y comenzó nuevamente acariciar mi estomago.

_**Cuarto mes:**_

Los malestares se habían ido, ya no había nauseas por la mañana, aunque tenia sueño todo el día, mis antojos por las frutas habían aumentado ya no solo quería fresas y arándanos, sino también piñas, papayas en conserva, frambuesas etc. Me alimentaba de manera saludable, mi mamá se había adjudicado tal tarea y era muy insistente con ello, le aterraba la sola idea de que engordase más de la cuenta, a veces era imposible no dejar que sus miedos me atormentaran.

La protuberancia en mi vientre era mucho más notoria y mis senos estaban hinchados y sensibles, por otra parte mi libido estaba por los cielos, nunca tenía suficiente de Edward, nos habíamos vuelto insaciables, lo hacíamos hasta en los lugares mas increíbles e inesperados.

Mi vida en el instituto iba bien, mis amigos me acompañaban constantemente y siempre tenían cuidado conmigo, solíamos hacer cosas juntos ir al cine, ir a la playa, a la casa de alguno después del instituto, aunque claro había cosas que yo ya no podía hacer, como salir a bailar, ir al único pub del pueblo o irme de fiesta con los chicos. Alice estaba conmigo siempre atenta lo que necesitaba, ella era como una hermana para mi, era mi mejor amiga, después de Edward era en la persona que mas confiaba, ella tenía muchas ideas para el bebe y solía platicarme de la ropa que le compraría, de la decoración que le gustaba para el cuarto que ocuparía su sobrino, cosas en las cuales yo aun no había pensado.

Siendo sincera yo no había pensado en muchas cosas, cosas importantes, las postulaciones a la universidad se acercaban y no sabía que pasaría conmigo, solo sabía que ya no podía ir Nueva York, como teníamos planeado con Edward, no habíamos tocado el tema todavía, pero era consiente que ese momento no se podía suspender eternamente, tenía miedo por los cambios que eso podía significar para nosotros, para nuestro proyecto de familia.

_**Quinto mes:**_

En la tercera ecografía por fin vislumbramos a un bebe, ya no era un alíen, sus pies y manos estaban formadas y tenia cabello, la doctora nos dijo que ya escuchaba por lo que era bueno que le habláramos o le pusiéramos música para estimularlo, cosas que Edward llevaba meses haciendo, pero nuevamente no se mostro, seguíamos ignorando si seria hombre o mujer. Su peso era 360 gramos y media 25.6 cm. Cada día estaba más grande.

Mi padre rompió el silencio que él me había auto impuesto, para tener una conversación conmigo, en resumen me prometió su apoyo económico, pero yo debería hacerme cargo del cuidado de mi hijo, ya que mi madre solo me ayudaría lo estrictamente necesario, honestamente nunca había pensado que las cosas fueran diferente, este bebe era mío y yo sería su mamá.

_**Sexto mes:**_

27 semanas el segundo trimestre estaba comenzando a llegar a su fin; si los primeros meses me miraba constantemente en el espejo para notar algún cambio en mi vientre, eso ahora ya no era necesario, este era notoriamente abultado, _¡Para mí era enorme!_ no podía imaginar que aun le faltaba mucho por crecer.

La primera vez que lo sentí moverse fue después de una tarde de sexo silencioso en mi cuarto, Edward llevaba cerca de un mes colándose por la ventana de mi cuarto para dormir conmigo, le gustaba abrazarme y acariciar mi vientre constantemente y a mí me encantaba estar entre sus brazos, fue algo extraño, estaba dormitando en los brazos de Edward, agotada y somnolienta, cuando sucedió, primero fue como una sensación, como un revoloteo en mi entrañas, el sentir al bebe era algo que llevaba esperando desde el comienzo, y de manera autónoma tome la mano de Edward y la posicione donde el bebe se movía.

Edward estaba feliz y asombrado, le hablo y le canto canciones de cuna hasta que me dormí.

Me preocupaba, que quizás el mantener relaciones sexuales podía ser perjudicial de alguna manera para el bebe, por lo que había buscado en Google información, lo que encontré me tranquilizo, el sexo en el embarazo era considerado beneficiosos para el feto y este no corría ningún tipo de riesgo con ello.

Después de ese primer momento, sus movimientos se volvieron una constante y cada vez se podían sentir con más fuerza. Era totalmente alucinante.

Mi madre, estaba siempre pendiente de mi, aunque mi padre solo me dirigía la palabra lo justo y necesario, evitando en todo momento mirar mi abultado vientre, veía la decepción en su mirada, "_yo ya no era más su niña"_.

A veces era imposible no sentirme sola, las cosas con mis amigos ya no era lo mismo, ya no me consideraban en sus salidas y hasta Alice ya no me llamaba o visitaba como antes, andaba con Tania para todos lados, ahora era ella su confidente y compañera de salidas, no podía dejar de sentir celos de eso, Alice había sido mi mejor amiga desde siempre y extrañaba contarle mis cosas, hablar y reír con ella, pero trataba de entenderla yo ya no podía acompañarla en sus aventuras, no podía ser egoísta.

_**Séptimo mes:**_

El último trimestre comenzó.

Y con él, todo lo que se debía preparar para la próxima llegada del bebe. Las ecografías desde ahora debían de ser mensuales, debíamos realizar algunos cursos de relajación y ver el tipo de parto que tendría, natural o cesaría, comprar una lista interminable de cosas necesarias para el bebe.

—No entiendo, como algo tan pequeño puede ser tan caro. — dijo Edward con frustración.

Y era verdad, la ropa de bebe, aunque solo usaban solo una pequeña cantidad de tela para confeccionarla, era carísima. Llevábamos toda la tarde en el centro comercial de _Port Angels_, y con nuestros ahorros era bastante poco lo que podíamos costear, así que no nos quedaba de otra que utilizar la tarjeta de nuestros padres.

Como aun no sabíamos su sexo, solo pudimos comprar cosas unisex, nada de niño o niña. El tener ropita tan pequeñita en mis manos era la cosa más tierna, que había imaginado, solo pedía que estos meses pasaran rápido y poder tener a mi bebe en mis brazos.

Mi pieza poco se fue transformando, mis cosas fueron siendo arrinconadas, para hacer lugar a una hermosa cuna, un mudador y muebles para la ropa y las cosas del bebe.

Esa misma tarde teníamos control, así que después del centro comercial, nos fuimos directamente a la clínica, el bebe y yo estábamos en perfecto estado, había subido el peso normal, así que esto solo era rutinario.

Edward había asistido a todos los controles conmigo y realmente estaba entusiasmado con la idea de ser padre, quería vivir todo, cada uno de mis cambios, del crecimiento de su hijo.

—Es una niña. — dijo la doctora mientras movía el ecografo sobre mi muy abultado vientre. Edward sonrió con suficiencia, el llevaba meses hablándole a mi vientre como si el bebe su fuese una niña, y no se había equivocado. Adiós a mi idea de tener un Edward en miniatura. — Está pesando 1.200 gramos y mide 38 cm, es una nena bastante grande, pero dentro del margen normal para las 30 semanas de gestación.

Cuando me hube vestido la doctora nos informo que debíamos asistir a las charlas para preparar el parto y la próxima ecografía seria en tres dimensiones para descartar cualquier tipo de anormalidad, ya que este tipo de ecografía era mucho más precisa que las normales.

—¿Dónde vamos ahora? — pregunto Edward una vez que estuvimos en su volvo. Yo solo le sonríe y el entendió lo que quería. — Te has vuelto una ninfómana. — dijo entre risas.

—Touche. – le dije entre risas.

Nos fuimos directamente a la cabaña de sus padres, la intensidad de mi deseo aun no disminuía muy por el contrario, se acrecentaba, pero ya casi nunca lo hacíamos en la cama, era muy difícil hacerlo de la manera convencional, mi vientre era cada vez más grande, por lo que nos habíamos puesto creativos, debíamos buscar nuevas poses y lugares. Y eso era jodidamente excitante y divertido.

Las clases de preparación para el parto, era un trabajo en equipo, una mezcla entre yoga, tips de relajación y entrega de información crucial, éramos la pareja más joven que asistía y aunque al comienzo las otras parejas nos miraban con una mezcla de pena y curiosidad, poco a poco dejamos de llamar la atención, aprendimos a conectarnos entre nosotros y con el bebe.

Edward seguía colándose por mi ventana para dormir conmigo y en las noches después de hacer el amor en silencio, insistía en poner en práctica el método que nos habían aconsejado en el curso de preparación para adecuar mis pezones al amamantamiento y de esa forma facilitarle al bebe la succión, Edward tenía una fijación con mis senos, los cuales estaban mucho más grande, para él succionar mis senos era como un juego, un juego que le encantaba hacer.

_**Octavo mes:**_

— No quiero culpar a mi hija de nada. — me dijo Edward, mientras acariciaba mi vientre, estábamos sentados en la palaya mirando el mar. Esta era una conversación que veníamos postergando hace mucho. Antes de quedar embarazada, nuestro plan era irnos juntos a estudiar a Nueva York, pero las cosas habían cambiado y eso para mí ya no era posible. — Sé que si me quedo acá, en algún momento culparé a mi hija de no poder alcanzar mis sueños y no quiero eso. Quiero poder darles un futuro mejor a mis chicas, ¿me entiendes, Bella? Dime que me apoyas, nena_. —_ dijo mientras me besaba.

Yo no quería que se fuera, lo quería junto a mí, pero también era consciente de que retener no era el camino, él seria infeliz y lo amaba demasiado para condenarlo a esa infelicidad. Teníamos un proyecto de familia para nuestro futuro y mi deber era apoyarlo para que pudiéramos conseguirla.

—Sabes que te apoyo. – le dije devolviéndole el beso, mientras él me arrastraba y me sentaba en sus piernas, dándole un mejor acceso a mis labios.

—Mi padre quiere que a más tardar esta semana envié mis solicitudes. _—_ dijo mientras continuaba besándome.

Yo guarde silencio, Carlisle venia hace meses presionando para que enviara las solicitudes, creo que tenia temor que no quisiera estudiar, o que cambiara medicina por otra carrera.

Acaricie mi vientre, con 36 semanas de embarazo ya tenía un gran tamaño y no lograba ver mis pies, eso me deprimía, me sentía gorda y enorme.

—No estás gorda. _—_ dijo mientras me volvía a besar. _—_ Estas embarazada Bella y es normal que subas de peso… _—_ su mano se coló por debajo de mi casaca y acaricio mi vientre y como si la bebe lo apoyara se movió. _— _Pero cuando nuestra hija nazca recuperaras tu peso… _— _continuo _— _Además hay algunos cambios que me gustan mucho. _—_ dijo mientras su mano subía a mis senos sensibles y enormes, provocando que se endurecieran, solté un suspiro, Edward solo rio y me beso.

Mis hormonas alborotadas no me daban tregua, me excitaba con facilidad, en otras ocasiones lloraba por cualquier cosa. Y en momentos como estos maldecía estar en la playa, lo deseaba.

Esa tarde teníamos consulta en la clínica, me realizarían una ecografía en 3 dimensiones, y estábamos ansiosos por ello, veríamos por primera vez el rostro de nuestra hija.

Estuvimos un rato más en la playa, hasta que llego la hora de ir a la clínica.

—Tiene tu nariz y tus pestañas. _—_ dijo Edward emocionado, mientras el rostro de nuestra hija se proyectaba en la pantalla, de pronto comenzó a chuparse el dedo, fue algo totalmente alucinante. Las facciones de su rostro se podían apreciar nítidamente, era hermosa, perfecta.

—Todo se ve bien… es una hermosa niña. _—_ dijo la doctora. _—_ sus órganos se están desarrollados y funcionan con normalidad... — guardo silencio mientras observaba la pantalla, para continuar después de un momento, — esta posicionado y teniendo en consideración tu edad y que es tu primer hijo, tienes que estar preparada en cualquier momento puede querer nacer. — yo me asuste, el parto era algo que me atemorizaba, había escuchado tantas cosas horribles de ese momento. — Pesa 2.632 gramos y mide 47,1 cm. _— _dijo finalmente la doctora.

_**Noveno mes:**_

Estaba nerviosa, me aterraba el parto, había insistido en tener una cesaría programada, la que se realizaría cuando tuviera 40 semanas.

Mi movilidad se había reducido enormemente, me sentía pesada, me costaba caminar y me cansaba sobre manera, en las noches me costaba dormir y mi vejiga no resistía nada, por lo que tenía que ir al baño constantemente. Quería que esto acabara pronto.

Edward trataba de confortarme y estaba conmigo lo máximo que podía, yo ya no podía ir al instituto porque era riesgoso para mí y la bebe, así que terminaría la secundaria desde mi casa, Edward me traía mis deberes, por lo que me pasaba gran parte del día en eso.

Todo con una leve molestia en la parte baja de mi espalda, eran poco más de de las 9 de la mañana y no tendría control médico hasta la próxima semana, pero tampoco me preocupe, llevaba sintiendo esas molestias hacia algunos días, pero la doctora había dicho que era normal, que no debía preocuparme.

Realice mis actividades con normalidad, hice mis deberes para la escuela, pero la molestia no disminuía, por el contrario solo se incrementaba, mis padres estaban en sus trabajos por lo que estaría sola, hasta las 12, hora en que llegaría Edward a acompañarme.

Me acosté en mi cama a descansar e intentar dormir un rato, para que de esa forma se me pasara el malestar, dormite por momentos, pero el dolor no se iba.

Cuando Edward por fin llego, el malestar se había transformado en dolor. Se preocupo por lo que me llevo de inmediato a la clínica, cuando llegamos me informaron que lo venia sintiendo no era un malestar cualquiera, estaba en trabajo de parto, tenia 4 cm de dilatación y ya seria posible realizarme una cesaría, mi hija había decidido nacer de forma natural.

Uno de los mejores descubrimientos que ha realizado el hombre es la anestesia, nunca había agradecido tanto que me pincharan, aunque he de reconocer que temblé de miedo ante la enorme aguja que clavaron en mi columna, el adormecimiento de la parte baja de mi cuerpo me ayudo a relajarme y de esa forma poder traer al mundo a mi hija.

Dilate rápido y el trabajo de parto fue relativamente corto, 12 horas, mis padres y los Edward estaban en la sala de espera, solo habían dejado entrar a Edward y lo agradecía no quería a nadie más junto a mí en ese momento, este era un momento nuestro, era nuestra hija quien llegaba a este mundo.

Nuestra hija nació a las 01:15 minutos del 14 de abril, peso 2.505 gramos y medio 48 cm, era una cosita roja y pequeñita, con unos pulmones fuertes que se hicieron escuchar por toda la habitación con un potente llanto, cuando la pusieron sobre mi pecho sentí que era perfecta, lo más hermosos que había visto en mi vida, mía y de Edward.

Edward la siguió cuando se la llevaron para limpiarla y realizarle los primeros exámenes, fue el encargado de traérmela. Pude ver la felicidad en los ojos del hombre que amaba, de ahora en adelante éramos una familia y eso nunca nadie lo podría cambiar.

* * *

**Pobre Bella creo que esta muy equivocada…. **

**¿Que les pareció?**

.


	10. Outtake - Segunda parte

**Hola chicas lo prometido es deuda. **

**Aquí esta la segunda parte de este viaje al pasado. **

**Espero este fin de semana subir el capítulo.**

* * *

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA JUGAR CON ELLOS.**

* * *

**Outtake.**

**Segunda parte.**

_**Primer año.**_

Ser madre era una experiencia extenuante y agotadora.

Había estado embarazada por casi 9 meses, fui testigo de cómo esa nueva vida fue creciendo poco a poco en mis entrañas, sentí sus primeros movimientos, pero a pesar de ser consciente que al termino de todo ese procesos me transformaría en madre, no fue hasta que la tuve por primera vez en mis brazos, que asumí que realmente mi nueva realidad, mi bebe existía, era una persona con necesidades… Amor infinito, fue lo que sentí por ese pequeño ser roseado, que apenas abría los ojitos y movía las manitos de manera irregular.

La ame, sin siquiera ser totalmente consciente de ello.

La emoción inicial de tenerla en mis brazos, dio paso al temor, era tan pequeña y frágil, no sabía cómo tomarla y me ponía nerviosa hacerlo mal, su cabeza no tenia firmeza por lo que había que ser muy cuidadosa. _¿Se puede tener temor de romper a un bebe?_ Pues yo lo tenía.

Aparte de ser cuidadosa, había que hacer un monto de cosas por ella, alimentarla cada 3 horas, hacer que botara los gases, bañarla, limpiar su ombligo con extremado cuidado, hacerla dormir y cambiarle pañales, siendo sincera un bebe recién nacido era bastante trabajo.

_Vanesa Cullen_ era el nombre con bautizamos a nuestra hija, durante el embarazo habíamos pensado mil nombres, pero nunca nos habíamos inclinado por una en especifico, por lo que cuando nació antes de tiempo no sabíamos como nombrarla, me gustaba Vanesa, era un nombre lindo y sonaba bien.

Esme y mi madre nos habían ayudado mucho en los cuidados de Nessy, diciéndonos que hacer y cómo hacerlo, aunque a veces eran demasiado participativas y criticas, era en las noches cuando nos encontrábamos solos que podíamos actuar libremente, sin la crítica constante de nadie.

"_El pañal de pone así"_

"_Es mejor tomarla de esta manera"_

"_Duerme mejor de esta manera"_

Y tantas otras cosas, yo lo agradecía, pero a veces eran agobiantes.

Las noches eran largas y nunca dormía más de 3 horas seguidas, quizás si no la hubiese amantado podría haber sido diferente, pero una de las cosas que me encantaba hacer era eso amantarla, aunque al comienzo hacerlo fue molesto y doloroso, no extremadamente doloroso, como había escuchado, pero dolía, debía ser porque la técnica que utilizo Edward había funcionado.

Después de alimentarla era Edward quien se encargaba de botarle los gases y hacerla dormir, y yo honestamente se lo agradecía porque estaba tan cansada que me quedaba dormida a penas ponía mi cabeza en la almohada.

Edward se había traslado de forma permanente a mi casa, mi padre no estaba feliz pero también era de la idea de que los dos debíamos hacernos responsable de nuestro hija. Edward tenía un poco más de tiempo, ya que había adelantado algunas materias para poder estar más tiempo con nosotras y de esa formar estar más presente.

El año escolar termino y logre graduarme, al igual que Edward.

La noche de la fiesta de graduación fue muy diferente a como la había planeado un año atrás, no hubo vestido de gala, no hubo risas con mis amigos, ni música, ni celebración por concluir una etapa de mi vida. Esa noche la pase en casa, con Edward y mi Nessy como llamábamos a nuestra pequeña niña.

Esa noche marco un hito en nuestra relación, Edward no dijo nada, pero yo sabía que no quería estar en este lugar, con nostras, de cierta forma yo también me sentía frustrada.

Edward fue aceptado en _Columbia University_ en Nueva York, cuando le llego la carta de admisión estaba feliz, esa casa de estudio era una de las mejores y tenía un excelente programa de medicina, primero debía cursar Biología destacar en ello para finalmente obtener un cupo la carrera que era sueño, yo no podía dejar de alegrarme por él, pero a la vez estaba triste, se suponía que los dos deberíamos estar celebrando el ser aceptado en una universidad.

Los meses pasaron volando y la fecha en que Edward debía partir se acercaba demasiado rápido, pasábamos todo el tiempo juntos, los tres, como una familia. Cuando finalmente el día en que Edward tenía que marcharse a Nueva York llego, tenía un nudo en el estomago, yo quería que se quedara, pero definitivamente esa no era una decisión que yo debía tomar, era una decisión de él, yo no lo presionaría.

—Todo esto es por nuestro futuro, por los tres —dijo Edward antes de abordar el avión que lo alejaría de mí.

Los días que siguieron fueron horribles y aunque hablaba prácticamente todas las tardes con Edward por _Skype o chat_, no era lo mismo, me sentía sola, poco a poco mi vida fue girando en torno a las necesidades de Nessy.

Todos mis amigos se habían marchado, todos tenían una vida que construir, pero yo no, yo era como una sombra, mis padres se preocuparon, tenían miedo de que me diera depresión pos parto, fue esa preocupación la que los llevo a incitarme a que saliera de casa, a que tomara cursos o saliera con mis amigos. Mi madre y Esme se ofrecían a cuidar de Nessy, ellas siempre estaban pendientes de todo.

Tania era la menor de sus hermanas y de todo el grupo, era un año menor que yo, por lo que era la única que quedaba en el pueblo cursando aun el instituto, el ¿_cómo_? comenzamos a juntarnos no lo recuerdo, solo sé que sucedió, de pronto comenzó a visitarme y yo a ella, hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta cuanto extrañaba a Alice, el conversar con alguien de mis problemas e inquietudes o simplemente de la vida, Tania suplió ese vacío, comenzó como una necesidad de utilizarnos mutuamente ella estaba sola y yo también.

La conocía desde siempre, pero nunca habíamos compartido mucho, la verdad no teníamos mucho en común, más que haber crecido en el mismo barrio y que nuestros padres fueran amigos, ella era la típica belleza americana, el cliché de los comerciales de televisión y la publicidad, alta, rubia, de piel lozana y curvas que solían llamar la atención, era hermosa de sus dos hermanas, siempre las había opacado, su belleza eclipsaba y ella lo sabía, no por nada era la ganadora de múltiples concursos de belleza infantil y adolescente, _el Gran Supreme del Estado,_ cuando tenía 12 años, era el orgullo del pueblo y eso a ella le gustaba.

Yo nunca entendí el ¿_por qué_? le interesaba tanto ser amiga de Alice, siempre a su sombra, alabando las cosas que hacía, si ella tenía todo para tener amigos de su edad, a los que quisiera, Tania era popular y por lo general todos estaban dispuestos a cumplir sus caprichos, por insignificantes que fueran, pero entre ella y yo siempre existió algo, no sabía que nombre ponerle, era como una sensación que te impide congeniar 100% con esa persona, sexto sentido lo llaman algunos, o quizás solo fuera que molestaban las personas caprichosas y ella era la reina del drama.

Pero me sorprendí gratamente, yo estaba equivocada. Tania era una gran persona, siempre dispuesta a escucharme y hablar de Edward, de nuestra relación, de nuestros problemas.

Para ser sinceras no teníamos mucho en común, pero a veces la necesidad tiene cara de hereje, y yo me sentía tan sola, que me aferre a ella como una tabla de salvación, un par de veces la acompañe a salir con sus amigos del instituto, pero todos eran una tropa de imbéciles, por lo que perdí interés en acompañarla constantemente, honestamente prefería ver dormir a mi bebe de mejillas sonrosadas.

Los dos primeros meses Edward viajo dos veces por mes, después de todo eran más de 4000 km los que nos distanciaban, el estaba al otro lado del país y cada viaje significaba más de 5 horas de vuelo solo para llegar a Port Angels. Por lo que algunas veces viajaba yo con Nessy a verlo. Nos quedábamos en el departamento que compartía con Alice, ella nunca estaba, era como si se reusara a encontrarse conmigo, desde que Nessy había nacido solo la había visto un par de veces y no habíamos cruzado más de cinco palabras.

Por lo general Edward acomodaba su horario de estudio para no tener que hacer nada los días que estaba con nosotras, amaba esos viajes éramos los tres nuevamente, y sentía que éramos una familia normal, solo nosotros, sin nadie más, paseábamos por la ciudad cuando el clima lo permitía, turismo urbano le decíamos, recorríamos museos y lugares turísticos,.

Volvíamos a ser una pareja.

Intentábamos pasar el mayor tiempo que podíamos juntos, recuperando el tiempo perdido, estar en sus brazos era una forma de volver a conectar, lo amaba. Y todos estos sacrificios eran por nosotros, por nuestros proyectos, por nuestra familia. Cuando Nessy se dormía, generalmente hacíamos el amor o yo lo ayudaba a estudiar para la semana que venía, lo interrogaba, quería que le fuera bien, que tuviera éxito.

Al pasar los meses la carrera de Edward se fue volviendo más exigente, la materias que debía estudiar eran muchas y todos eran muy competitivos, ingresaban muchos al plan común, pero eran pocos los cupos que existían por lo que debían pelear por obtener uno. Por lo que los viajes se fueron reduciendo, solo uno vez al mes, al igual que las llamadas por Skype las que de ser diarias pasaron a ser a 2 veces por semana o menos.

El primer año paso lentamente para mí, lo único que me motivaba era ver el desarrollo de mi bebe, sus avances, sus primeros logros, el sostener su cabecita, sentarse sola, gatear, sus primeros pasos, sus primeras silabas, cuando le salieron los dientes, como su cabello fue creciendo poco a poco, y como inevitablemente sus rasgos eran cada vez mas similares a los míos, solo tenía los labios de Edward, y yo deseaba con todo mi corazón que se pareciera mas a él. Intentaba hacer partícipe lo máximo que podía a Edward le mandaba videos con las cosas que hacía, de sus avances diarios, de manera tal de incorporarlo a vida de nuestra hija, quien ya se acostumbraba a no tener a su padre cerca.

Cuando el primer año llego a su fin, Edward volvió a casa y todo volvió a ser como siempre, es magnífico como los niños tienen esa capacidad de no recordar y adaptarse a las situaciones, para Nessy fue como si siempre hubiese estado y nunca se hubiese ido.

Pero lamentablemente esa situación no era permanente, las vacaciones acabaron y Edward debió volver a Nueva York esta vez la despedida fue mucho más dolorosa que la primera.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Segundo año:**_

Esme y mi madre tenían un rol activo en el cuidado de Nessy, al igual que mi Carlisle y mi padre, después de todo ellos eran quien nos mantenían, por lo que cualquier cosa que sucediera con mi hija, ellos tenían un voto decisivo, era molesto, pero poco a poco comenzaba aceptarlo. A Edward le costaba un poco eso, siempre discutía con su padre por qué no siempre estaba de acuerdo con las decisiones que tomaba Carlisle.

Edward no quería que Nessy fuera vacunada, porque creía que las vacunas traían demasiado mercurio para su organismo y Carlisle era de la idea absolutamente contraria, al final Nessy había recibido todas las vacunas, porque Carlisle argumento que era él quien mantenía a su nieta y sabía que era lo mejor para ella.

.

—Nena quizás el camino sea más largo, pero la meta puede ser la misma. — me dijo mi madre, una tarde mientras me ayuda a bañar a Nessy. — No necesitas ser abogada para ser exitosa, debes ser práctica, estudia algo más corto, algo que te de las herramientas para poder mantenerte a ti y a tu hija.

Escuche las palabras de mi madre, mientras Nessy jugaba con los muchos juguetes que acostumbraba a meter en la tina cuando se bañaba. Sabía que esta conversación con mi madre, llevaban una crítica oculta a las decisiones que había tomado Edward, ella creía que él debió elegir una carrera más corta y no medicina que le llevaría más de 10 años de vida completarla satisfactoriamente y eso en el caso que la sacara al día.

A veces yo también pensaba lo mismo, era injusto que el siguiera con su vida como si nada hubiese pasado, mientras yo debía postergarme, pero cuando estos pensamientos me agobiaban me reprendía sabía que no debía ser egoísta, el sueño Edward siempre había sido el estudiar Medicina y los sacrificios que estaba haciendo era en pos de los 3, de nuestra familia, pero ¿Por qué_ él no podía renunciar a sus sueños, y yo sí_?

—Bella… debes estudiar, ya ha pasado un año, Nessy esta mas grande y tienes que sacar una profesión para poder optar a un trabajo que te permita mantenerte y no depender de nadie... o trabajar por el salario mínimo en empleos que nadie más quiere hacer… a demás nadie sabe que suceda a futuro… quizás Edward y tu no estén siempre juntos. —yo la quede mirando con irritación, odiaba cuando mi madre se comportaba como una sabelotodo. — Estas tan apagada hija… necesitas ocupar tu mente, hacer algo a parte de estar solo aquí, cuidando de Nessy.

Aunque me molestara la actitud de mi madre, no dejaba de tener razón. Estudiar me permitiría optar a una profesión, la que me abriría la puerta para optar a mejores empleos, con mejores remuneraciones y de esa forma poder darle todo lo que necesitábamos tanto Nessy como yo. Siempre había tenido claro que yo no tenía el alma para ser una esposa florero, era de las que no podían mantenerse quieta.

Y la soledad comenzaba a abrumarme Edward llevaba dos meses nuevamente en Nueva York, y yo estaba sola y esta vez mas sola que nunca, ya que Tania también había salido del instituto y se había marchado a Nueva York a estudiar.

Por otra parte el quedarme en casa me permitiría estar con mi hija, criarla y educarla, _"aunque fuera con la participación activa de mi madre y Esme"_ ¿pero a qué precio? últimamente mi ánimo era deplorable y no era la idea que mi hija viera a su madre siempre triste y deprimida.

Me moría de ganas por hacer algo, por ser parte del mundo, dejar de estar en casa, como enclaustrada, siempre pendiente de las llamadas de Edward, para que me contara emocionado como sus días eran siempre algo nuevo, yo igual quería vivir, crecer y aprender.

—Tu padre, está de acuerdo y yo ya hable con Esme para que nos turnáramos mientras vas a clases, claro que tendría que ser en una universidad o centro de estudios de Port Angels.

La idea me entusiasmo, no tendría que dejar a Nessy mucho tiempo con otra persona y podía hacer algo con mi vida.

Esa misma semana renuncie a mi sueño de ser abogada y me matricule en periodismo, no era la carrera en sí, era más como manejo de las comunicaciones, trabajo editorial, duraba 2 años de teoría y 2 de práctica.

Desde el primer momento que pise la universidad ame mi carrera.

Mí tiempo libre disminuyo drásticamente, ahora debía dividirme entre Nessy y la universidad. Por lo que ya me era casi imposible viajar a Nueva York a ver a Edward.

Hice buenos amigos, compañeros de estudio, pero mi amigo inseparable era Alec, no nos despegábamos, estábamos siempre juntos, el era una chica, y se sentía orgullo de ser Gay.

Mi relación con Edward poco a poco fue deteriorándose, comenzaron los celos, la desconfianza por parte de él, tenía una imaginación locuaz y por más que yo le explicaba que apenas tenía tiempo para dormir y que estaba agotada todo el día, él no me creía.

A mitad de semestre Alice se fue a vivir con un chico que conoció en la universidad y que se transformo en su novio, por lo que en el departamento de Edward quedo una habitación libre, que debía arrendar, yo no quería que se fuera a vivir con él cualquier persona, por lo que le di mi opinión favorable para que Tania ocupara el cuarto disponible. Ella era mi amiga y había aprendido a conocerla, confiaba en ella 100%.

A medida que aumento mi agotamiento físico, también aumento mi frustración con Edward, no era justo que fuera solo responsabilidad mía el cuidar a nuestra hija, el vivía la vida de una persona sin mayores compromisos y responsabilidades, mientras que yo debía dividirme para poder hacer todas las cosas, ser madre, ser una buena estudiante y ser yo.

Las peleas aumentaron y poco a poco nos transformamos en dos extraños, el casi no viajaba a visitarnos, me di cuenta que lo estaba perdiendo y mis dudas e inseguridades se acrecentaron, sabía que algo pasaba, me lo decía mi sexto sentido. Hice lo único que se me ocurrió, yo necesitaba saber si pasaba algo, si había alguien más

Recurrí a Tania, ella vivía con él y por lo que supuse que debía saber si algo pasaba.

—No hay nadie amiga, Edward sólo te quiere a ti. — era la respuesta de mi amiga cada vez que preguntaba. Eso me daba tranquilidad por unos días, pero luego mis sospechas volvían.

Un día Edward me llamo y me encaro por un supuesto romance que yo tenía con Alec, le trate de explicar que mi amigo era Gay, pero no me creyó, las llamadas se redujeron drásticamente, alejándose aun mas de mí. Se volvió frio, una persona absolutamente desconocida, él ya no era mi Edward.

Comer la misma comida siempre aburre, Bella. — dijo atreves de una conversación telefónica, sabía que quería hacerme daño y ¡por dios! que era exitoso en ello.

Fue en ese punto de mi vida que me volví psicópata, yo tenía _Facebook_, pero jamás lo revisaba, pero comencé a hacerlo, y fue a través de ese medio que descubrí la traición, mi novio estaba etiquetado en numerosas fotos con mi mejor amiga, y yo podía ser ilusa en muchas cosas, pero jamás había sido estúpida, esas no eran fotos de amigos, eran fotos de amantes.

Llore toda una tarde, revisando los perfiles de Edward, Tania, Alice y sus amigos y no había margen de error, yo no lo estaba imaginando, junte el valor suficiente y lo llame, para preguntarle directamente y la respuesta de Edward fue:

Ya no quiero hacer más el papel de tonto, Bella… Yo también quiero vivir mi vida, ahora entiendo que éramos demasiados jóvenes para saber y tener conciencia del peso de las promesas que hicimos… Éramos dos niños jugando a ser adultos, para siempre es mucho tiempo.

Y aunque no lo dijo, no me quedo de otra que asumir que ese era nuestro fin como pareja. Pero yo necesitaba aclarar las cosas Tania me había mentido, y yo ya me la imaginaba riéndose de mi cada vez que yo le preguntaba de había alguien, claro que me iba a decir que ese "alguien" era ella, me sentí estúpida, tonta, la respuesta de ella fue;

Lo siento, Bella, pero él siempre me gustó. No era mi intención hacerte daño y lo lamento, pero no voy a desaprovechar la oportunidad de ser feliz con el hombre que siempre he querido y deseado.

Llore como nunca lo había hecho, las libras que tenia de mas las baje, mi estado era realmente deplorable, mis notas se fueron al suelo, siempre dicen que cuando una relación se acaba, hay alguien que sufre mas, en este caso definitivamente era yo, me torturaba revisando sus perfiles de _Facebook_, viendo como me refregaban su felicidad en la cara.

Mis padres no dijeron nada, mis amigos intentaban levantarme el ánimo pero era imposible, hasta que un día me aburrí de llorar y sufrir comprendí que en verdad tenía dos opciones, amargarme la vida más de lo que ya estaba, ellos no iban a dejar de ser felices, yo sólo les daría una razón más para unirse, pasaría a ser la aquella mujer que no es capaz de olvidar, de dar vuelta la página, aquel personaje de la historia que nadie quería ser; o podía seguir adelante y opté por esa opción, mis notas mejoraron, los bloqueé de todo, no quería saber nada de ellos y de su vida, esa fue mi terapia.

Con esto inevitablemente nuestro grupo de amigos termino por disolverse, ya nunca más volvimos a compartir todos juntos, nos transformamos en extraños. Alice, Irina y Kate apoyaron a sus hermanos.

Intente seguir con mi vida.

_No hay mejor remedio que el tiempo,_ dicen, quizás tengan razón. Concentré todas mis energías en mi hija y en mi carrera, y tuve éxito, mis calificaciones subieron considerablemente.

Alec, solía decirme que me comportaba como una máquina y era verdad, sino tenía tiempo para pensar, no podía torturarme.

.

.

.

_**Tercer año:**_

Al comienzo fue difícil, la primera vez que Edward vino a buscar a Nessy para llevársela, comprendí que ya nunca volveríamos ser lo que habíamos sido.

Yo nunca le puse ningún problema para que el viera a su hija, después de todo los problemas los habíamos tenido nosotros y Nessy no tenía la culpa que su papá fuera el imbécil más grande del mundo.

Alec me obligaba a salir con él, y yo se lo agradecía a veces necesitaba desconectarme de todo. Fue en una de esas salidas, que vi al verdadero Edward. Alec me había invitado a un cumpleaños de unos amigos, y ahí estaba él, sólo que esa vez no estaba con Tanya, sino con otra chica igual de atractiva. Él no me vio, pero yo si vi como le metía mano a la mujer y se la llevaba a uno de los cuartos de la casa, mientras su otrara novia escribía en Facebook, cuanto lo amaba.

—Vamos, linda —me dijo Alec—. Al menos no eres tú la de los cuernos.

—Ahora no, pero nadie me garantiza que antes no lo hubiese sido.

—Oh… nena, arriba el ánimo —me dijo mi amigo, mientras me tomaba la mano y me llevaba a la pista de baile—. Vamos a mover ese cuerpazo que Dios te dio, quizás esta noche tú también verás las estrellas.

Claro que vi las estrellas, pero no esa noche, pero si otras que siguieron, había tenido mis andanzas, nada del otro mundo, hasta que conocí a Garret. Él era todo lo contrario a mí, era un alma libre, disfrutaba de las coas simple de la vida, tenía 27 años y trabajaba de coordinador en un nuevo proyecto de voluntariados en la universidad, era un filántropo, todo para el mundo, incluso sobre sus propias necesidades, era perfecto, no había preguntas, ni reclamos, estaba cuando lo necesitaba, no éramos nada serio, pero teníamos algo, un saca ganas como solía decirme Lauren.

Garret no creía en el amor, no creía en el matrimonio y el nunca tendría hijos, había muchas personas en este planeta, para traer otra mas, esa era su filosofía de vida. El era mi cable a tierra.

.

.

.

_**Cuarto año:**_

A comienzo de ese año Edward se trasladado a Fork, para realizar su internado en el hospital donde trabajaba Carlisle y con él también volvió Tania.

Las cosas no eran fáciles entre nosotros. Siempre discutíamos, sino era una cosa era lo otro. Le molestaba mi estilo de vida y yo aún no lo perdonaba por su engaño. Por mi parte, intentaba ser cordial y tener una buena comunicación por nuestra hija, pero él me ignoraba, no me hablaba.

Nessy, vivía entre nuestras casas, yo la llevaba al colegio todos los días y el la iba a buscar. Yo pasaba por ella en las tardes, después de salir de la universidad. O a la casa de su madre si él tenía turno.

Ese era mi último de universidad. Sólo me quedaba la tesis y sería una profesional.

Pero pequeños cambios comenzaron a llamar mi atención.

Nessy dormía todo el día, empezó con malestares físicos, fiebre constante, dolor abdominal, siempre estaba cansada, no tenía apetito, aparecieron hematomas por toda su piel. Carlisle la reviso le diagnostico anemia, le receto vitaminas y acido fólico para tratarla, pero los síntomas no desaparecieron y solo se intensificaron.

Carlisle mando a realizarle exámenes pero no tenía un diagnostico, por lo que hubo que hacerle mas exámenes y estudios médicos algunos de ellos muy dolorosos, hasta que finalmente habían dado con lo que la aquejaba, cáncer a la sangre o también conocido como Leucemia. Esa era la buena noticia, la mala era que estaba demasiado avanzada para tratarla, la única esperanza era un trasplante de células madres.

* * *

¿Odian a Edward?


	11. Capítulo IX

Hola chicas, aquí les traigo la actualización de esta historia, la demora se debe principalmente a que me toco investigar un poquito acerca del tema, y he de confesar que en el colegio era malísima para la biología.

**Este es un capitulo de transición.**

Gracias infinitas por RR, Favoritos y Follows, nunca pensé que diría esto, pero son muy motivadores, gracias por hacerme saber su parecer, por sus criticas y buenos comentarios, por darse el tiempo de escribir y comentar…. Gracias!

¡Si todas odiamos a Edward! Y como spoiler les digo que aun falta que corra mucha agua bajo el puente y después de todo esa agua, solo quizás ellos vuelvan a estar juntos.

Como aclaración señalare que se viene una parte narrada por Edward, pero es un poco más adelante, el será el responsable de traernos la segunda parte de esta historia, de esta primera parte creo que no quedan más de 7 capítulos o quizás menos aun no se… eso quiere decir que vamos por la mitad.

Respecto a las actualizaciones son todas las semanas, pero como nos traspapelamos ya no serán los jueves, sino los fines de semana.

**Como ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen son de propiedad de S.M. yo solo me adjudico la historia, que es mía y de mi loca cabeza.**

* * *

**Capítulo IX.**

_—__Polilla, no sé qué te esté pasando, pero sabes que puedes confiar en mí. — dijo mientras bebía de su cerveza _

_—__No es que no confié en ti, sabes que no se trata de eso... Solo que es complicado. — le explique dudosa._

_—__¡Oh polilla! Solo quiero que sepas que siempre estaré aquí para ti, por sobre todo eres mi amiga y te quiero más de lo que imaginas._

_—__Lo sé. — dije. — Gracias por eso, en serio… yo también te quiero a ti… mucho, mucho. — dije mientras lo abrazaba._

_—__Que conmovedora declaración de amor. — dijo la voz chillona que mas detestaba en el mundo. — No te parece tierno mi amor…_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Me quede mirando a la irritante rubia que tenía en frente, en momentos como este deseaba con todas mis fuerzas apretarle el cuello al más puro estilo _Homero Simpson_.

_—_¡Por dios Tania!, deja eso, ya no estamos en el Instituto. _—_ la reprendió Edward, recién en ese momento repare en su presencia., Tania solo miro para otro lado. _—_ Hola Bella. _—_ dijo finalmente mirándome a los ojos.

Yo asentí a modo de saludo. La verdad era que no tenia, ni la mas mínima intención de compartir con ellos, así que fui lo más fría e imparcial posible, estaba pasando un buen rato con un buen amigo y no quería que lo arruinaran, al parecer ellos entendieron a la perfección mi indirecta por que se fueron a sentar a una mesa al otro lado del bar, y en silencio yo lo agradecí.

_—_Esa mujer es como un maldito grano en el culo. _— _ dijo Garret mientras bebía de su cerveza.

Garret era así sin pelos en la lengua, si tenía que decir algo lo decía y poco le importaba los buenos modales, luego de su sutil comentario _— nótese mi ironía —_ volvimos a reanudar la conversación.

Era imposible no disfrutar de una charla amena con Garret, tenía mil temas de conversación, política, literatura, _reality show_, música etc. era como si dominara todos los temas, aunque fuera solo un poco, siempre había admirado esa característica de él.

_—__Míster América_, no deja de mirarte. _— _ dijo Garrete, refiriéndose a Edward, yo ya había notado que me miraba, podía percibir ese hormigueo en mi piel, la sensación latente de ser observada, y más de una vez habíamos cruzado miradas, cuando yo mire a él.

Había algo magnético en su mirada o quizás solo fuera el alcohol que había bebido, o el hecho de compartir un secreto, quizás el volver de una forma extraña en la amante de mi Ex, era alucinógenos, cautivador y excitante a la vez, yo nunca fui una puritana y sabia que nunca lo seria, tampoco era injusta o una mala persona, aunque quizás ahora me estuviera volviendo en una.

_¡Los odiaba a los dos_!, no era de esas mujeres que al ser engañadas culpaban a la otra fémina, como si el hombre que tenían a su lado, no fuera más que una pobre marioneta, sin poder decisorio, incapaz de reaccionar o decir que no, a un par de tetas y un buen culo, _¡No!_ Yo no era de esas, yo los odiaba a los dos, odiaba a Tania por utilizarme, por mentirme, por reírse de mí y odiaba Edward por engañarme y ser incapaz de asumir que ya no me quería y me odiaba a mí por ser tan ciega e ingenua.

_—_¿Ah sí? _—_ le pregunte con indiferencia, volviendo a concentrar mi atención en mi vaso de jugo tropical.

Oh si… y creo que _Mis América, _también lo noto. _—_ volví a observar la mesa donde se encontraba Edward y era obvio que estaba discutiendo con Tania.

Sería una perra si reconocía, que una ola de satisfacción me recorrió, claro que eso nunca lo asumiría en vos alta, ese sentimiento moriría conmigo.

_—_¿Pasa algo entre Ustedes.? _—_ pregunto Garret con perspicacia, a él nada se le escapaba.

_—_Es complicado. _— _me excuse con nerviosismo.

_—_Ok. Entiendo que entre Uds. existe un lazo que es muy fuerte... pero Bella tú ya sabes cómo es él, no puedes volver a caer en su juego…

Garret te agradezco tu preocupación, pero no es lo que estas pensando… solo es complicado de explicar y quizás hasta de entender… solo déjalo así bueno…

Mi chico rockero no estaba contento con mi escueta explicación, él se preocupaba por mí, pero esta vez no quería darle explicaciones, sabía que no me apoyaría, y no quería recriminaciones, eso era lo último que necesitaba en este momento.

.

.

.

Garret me llevo a la clínica una hora más tarde, el viaje en moto fue silencioso, y me dedique a pensar, sabía que mis sentimientos por Edward estaban claros, y eso en verdad no me preocupaba, _¿pero si me estaba equivocando en aceptar su proposición?_ Después de todo igual era arriesgado, se podían dar mil posibilidades, _posibilidades_ que nosotros no podiamos controlar, pero era por Nessy, ella se merecía una oportunidad de vivir, y yo era su madre y estaba dispuesta a todo por hacerla feliz y protegerla, después de todo es eso lo que las madres hacen _¿o no?_

_—_¿No quieres subir a saludar a Nessy? – le pregunte cuando llegamos a la clínica.

_—_Es muy tarde…

_—_Quizás otro día. _—_ sugerí, Nessy adoraba a Garret y la alegraría verlo.

_—_No creo que sea posible. _—_ dijo con tristeza. _—_ Me voy Bella.

_—_¿A dónde? _— _le pregunte con asombro.

_—_Aun no estoy seguro, me ofrecieron un trabajo para supervisar en diferentes estados, estaré de un lado para otro… por eso vine a verte esta noche, para despedirme… no podía marcharme sin decirte adiós.

Me sorprendió, no estaba preparada para oírlo decir aquello. Él era parte importante de mi vida, si bien estaba un poco alejada, eso no le quitaba el lugar que ocupaba en ella, solo atiene a abrazarlo.

_—_Te voy a extrañar _Chico malo_. _—_ le dije entre lagrimas.

_—_Y yo a ti polilla.

_—_¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?_ —_ le pregunte.

_—_Tenias cosas más importante en que pensar.

_—_Te voy a echar mucho de menos._ —_ insistí.

_—_La vida tiene caminos misteriosos, quien sabe nos volvemos a encontrar, Polilla el mundo es un pañuelo…

Despedir a mi amigo, fue una de las cosas más difíciles de hacer, sabía que hoy existía el teléfono, _Skype_ y hasta _Whatsapp_, pero no sería lo mismo que tenerlo cerca, no quería que se fuera, quizás fuera egoísta de mi parte, pero era lo que sentía.

.

.

.

Nueva York nos recibió con un día parcialmente nublado, el sol a ratos lograba verse a través de de las nubes, el viaje fue largo y muy agotador, Ness durmió durante casi todo el trayecto, viajamos en un avión que nos facilito la clínica y Carlisle, equipado con todo lo necesario para tamaña travesía, me sentía esperanzada, con energías y buena disposición.

No habíamos dejado _Fork_ en los mejores términos, por lo menos no respecto de Carlisle quien ni siquiera se despidió de nosotros, por su parte Esme y mis padres se mostraban aprensivos con este viaje, pero no dijeron nada y yo prefería que fuera así no quería lidiar con eso ahora.

Edward por su parte estaba silencioso pero podía notar su ansiedad, si bien conversábamos por momentos, eran conversaciones más bien banales, nada transcendental, no me conto nada acerca de su relación con su padre al dejar Fork o de como Esme lo ayudo para que Carlisle diera su brazo a torcer y yo tampoco le pregunte, no quería ser entrometida.

El área pediátrica del _Memorial Sloan Kettering, _se ubicaba en el piso 9, del numero 1275 _York Avenue _en_ Manhattan, _lo primero a lo que debimos asistir fue a la cita que ya teníamos programada con quien seria desde ese momento nuestro médico de cabecera.

Nos recibió una mujer de unos 50 años, que se presento como la doctora Nora Lewis, especialista en oncología pediátrica, ella nos realizo una serie de preguntas sobre nosotros, nuestro estilo de vida, costumbres, sobre Ness, mi embarazo, sus primeros años, su desarrollo cognitivo, sus hábitos alimenticios e higiénicos, luego comenzó a revisar la enorme carpeta con todos los exámenes y estudios clínicos realizados a mi hija desde el descubrimiento de la leucemia, el historial de sus tratamientos y procedimientos a los que había sido sometida, los resultados de estos, en general todo.

Nos dijo que en una revisión preliminar del historial médico de Nessy se podía presumir que el diagnostico era el que nos habían indicado, pero para ellos dar un tratamiento debían realizar unas serie de pruebas diagnósticos, por lo que debimos firmar un consentimiento que autorizaba a su realización

Edward se preocupo de todo lo relacionado con el seguro medico, las firma de los documentos y el envió a las aseguradoras.

Después de todo ese protocólogo ingresamos a Nessy, se nos permitió quedarnos con ella esa noche para su mejor adaptación.

.

.

.

_—_El diagnostico es _Leucemia Mielogena Crónica, en crisis hemoblastica,_ pero eso ya lo saben. _—_ dijo nuestra médico de cabecera.

La semana recién pasada había sido extenuante, Ness había tenido que realizarse una serie de exámenes para colaborar el diagnostico y que de esa forma los oncólogos pudieran poder disponer un tratamiento para ella,

Estar en el _Memorial, _era diametralmente distinto a estar en la clínica de _Fork_, no solo por el hecho de que el _Memorial, _contaba con una serie de actividades recreativas, especialmente destinada para los niños, sino que también contaba con una extensa red de apoyo psicológica y entregaba la oportunidad única de interactuar con otros padres que estaban en la misma situación que nosotros, compartir sus experiencias, sus vivencias y esperanzas, tantas personas de todas partes del mundo, luchando día a día por sus hijos, por atrapar aunque sea la más insignificante posibilidad de éxito en el tratamiento asignado.

El diagnostico de mi hija esta vez no me sorprendió. Mire a Edward, estaba tranquilo a mi lado, ambos esperábamos impacientes el tratamiento que nos ofrecería el mejor centro oncológico del mundo.

Como también ya saben, el tratamiento convencional, al que han sometido a su hija, no ha dado los resultados esperados, y para ello no hay otra explicación que el hecho de que cada cuerpo responde de manera diferente, por lo que la quimioterapia no siempre da los mismos resultados.

_—_Cuáles son nuestras opciones. _—_ pregunto Edward.

_Deja vu._

Uní mis manos en mi regazo y recién en ese momento fui consciente de que temblaba.

_—_El año 2006 el _Memorial, _retomo una investigación iniciada en 1980 por el Doctor Willian Coley, es un tipo de tratamiento alternativo, que se puede combinar con los tratamientos conocidos, cabe señalar que esta investigación se ha ido desarrollando de manera constante obteniendo resultados realmente alentadores, no sé si habrán oído hablar de ella se trata de la inmunoterapia.

Para mí era chino mandarín.

_—_¿La inmunoterapia sirve para el tipo de cáncer de Vanesa? _—_ pregunto Edward._ —_ Por lo que leí en una de las publicaciones de la revista _Science_, solo se han obtenido resultados positivos con el melanoma metastásico y con algunos tumores de pulmón y riñón.

Nuevamente me sentía excluida y a la vez la persona más ignorante de este planeta, ellos hablaban un idioma que no comprendía.

_—_Eso que dices es cierto, las terapias de inmunoterapia están todavía en pleno desarrollo, pero los resultados obtenidos han generado interés en el mundo científico, lo que ha llevado a que muchos colegas se atrevan a ofrecerla como una terapia alternativa para la batalla contra el cáncer, por lo que se han ampliado las investigaciones a otros tipos de cáncer, con resultados positivos.

_—_Disculpen, pero no entiendo…_—_ dije, realmente quería saber de que se trataba todo esto.. _—_ ¿En qué consiste la inmunoterapia?

_—_No hay problema en que preguntes, lo ideal es que consulten todas las dudas que tengan, mi trabajo es esencialmente aclarárselas y orientarlos. _— _respondió la doctora._ — _La inmunoterapia es un tratamiento contra el cáncer que consiste básicamente en estimular las defensas naturales del cuerpo contra el cáncer, de manera tal que es el propio cuerpo quien lucha contra la enfermedad. Por ejemplo la radioterapia que también es un tratamiento contra el cáncer, tiene un efecto localizado en el cuerpo, dependiendo del lugar sobre el que se aplique, por su parte la inmunoterapia tiene un efecto sistémico en todo el organismo.

_—_¿Cuál es la probabilidad de que funcione con Vanesa? _— _pregunte con ansiedad.

_—_Las terapias de inmunoterapia son relativamente nuevas y como en todo el éxito no está garantizado, no les quiero mentir o generar falsas expectativas, los resultados varían de paciente en paciente, no todos responden a estas terapias, pero la respuestas de quienes sí lo hacen son "más duraderas y estables".

_Todo podía ser._

_Nuevamente nada era seguro._

_—_Deben estar seguros de si desean correr el riesgo, _— _dijo la doctora. _— _En el caso de que la respuesta a intentar con la inmunoterapia, sea positiva, Vanesa será sometida a un tratamiento, donde se le suministraran anticuerpos para bloquear el camino biológico que utiliza el cáncer para ocultarse del sistema inmune, todo esto combinado con una dosis muy baja de radioterapia… en caso contrario, debo recomendar se aplique de manera inmediata una dosis mucho más alta de radioterapia, ya que por el nivel de células cancerígenas en su sistema, no hay más opciones, _— _ agrego la doctora. _—_ La decisión es totalmente de ustedes pero tienen hasta esta tarde para pensarlo y darme una respuesta.

Me encontré con la mirada de Edward. Sabía que esta era una decisión que nos correspondía tomar a los dos. Y por lo menos yo ya sabía mi respuesta, quería aplicar el tratamiento de la inmunoterapia a Ness, después de todo a eso habíamos venido a Nueva York, a buscar una alternativa al tratamiento convencional.

.

.

.

* * *

Bueno chicas esto es por ahora.

Nos estamos leyendo.

¿Qué creen que se venga ahora?


	12. Capítulo X-

Seguimos con esta historia.

Gracias por sus comentarios son el combustible que me inspira a continuar…

* * *

**Como ya saben los personajes son de S.M, la historia es 100% mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo X**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_—_Hoy no te perdiste. _— _pregunto Edward, con cierto dejo de burla y humor.

Acababa de llegar a la habitación que ocupa Ness, era mi turno de acompañarla, para que Edward pudiera descansar.

Las cosas seguían igual que en _Fork_, aun teníamos que turnarnos para cuidar de Ness, solo que acá no contábamos con el apoyo de Esme o de mis padres para cubrir ciertos espacios del día, por lo que debíamos arreglárnosla solos, lo hacía mucho más agotador y difícil, pero aunque parezca poco creíble, el hacer las cosas sola se sentía bien.

Edward estaba sentado en la cama, mientras Ness dedicaba toda su concentración y atención, en colorear un libro de dibujos que le regalaron el día anterior en una las actividades recreacionales preparadas para todos los niños del _Memorial_, mi hija ni siquiera reparo en mi presencia.

_—_Hoy no. _— _le dije con una sonrisa, mientras besaba a Ness en su cabeza cubierta por una pañoleta de un color morado chillón, que cubría su calvicie.

_—_Mami, mira como me está quedando. _—_ me dijo, mientras me mostraba un dibujo de _Minnie, _que estaba coloreando.

_—_Precioso. _—_ dije obviando las líneas discontinuas y sin patrón alguno, que salían de del borde del dibujo, ella me regalo una gran sonrisa.

_Amaba a mi hija._

El departamento que mis padres alquilaron, quedaba un poco más lejos del _Memorial,_ que el departamento en el que se alojaba Edward, y los primeros días me costó adaptarme a la gran ciudad y aprender el recorrido de la locomoción publica, por lo que el primer día me pase en dos paradas y me perdí, solo fue gracias a un _buen samaritano_ que dio las indicaciones necesarias para encausar mi camino, que finalmente logre encontrar el hospital.

Vivir en _Nueva York_ era una experiencia totalmente nueva para mi, ya que las veces que visite a Edward cuando estudiaba en la gran ciudad, siempre fue en calidad de turista, echaba de menos a mis padres, eso no lo podía negar, pero el vivir sola, sin tener que dar explicaciones por cada cosa que hacía, o de tener que avisar constantemente a qué hora llegaría, era una experiencia totalmente alucinante y por primera vez me sentía como una persona adulta.

Por otra parte, respecto a nuestro acuerdo, aun no podíamos ponerlo en marcha en su totalidad, si bien no teníamos que dar explicaciones por las ausencias, no había tiempo para hacerlo, nuestras conversaciones era sobre temas triviales, respecto del tratamiento de Ness, de las dudas y nuestros temores, pero nada muy profundo., no habíamos tocado el tema.

Yo tenía un montón de dudas respecto a ese tema en especifico, dudas que se originaron con lo de la inmunoterapia, ya que si esta daba los resultados esperados, ya no sería necesario lo del trasplante de células madres, y por lo tanto tampoco era necesario que tuviéramos otro hijo, sonaba cruel, _lo sé,_ pero así estaban las cosas, _¿pero si la terapia no funcionaba? _Necesitaba hablar con Edward con urgencia.

Pero para ser sincera, sabía que Edward no había tocado el tema, porque teníamos cosas muchos más importantes en mente. Cosas como que esa misma tarde comenzaría la terapia de Ness.

La inmunoterapia que le aplicarían a mi hija, era simple consistía en extraer de su torrente sanguíneo células inmune, llamadas _células T_, las que serian alteradas genéticamente atraves de un procedimiento biologico, para que tuvieran receptores específicos en su superficie (_llamados receptores antigénicos quiméricos o también llamados Cars). _Una vez que los biólogos y genetistas multiplicaran las _células T_ en el laboratorio y después volverían a insertarlas en el torrente sanguíneo de Ness, para que estas buscaran las células l_eucémicas_ en su sangre y atacaran a estas de forma precisa, destruyéndolas y eliminándolas.

La quimioterapia hasta ese momento se le seguía aplicando a Ness solo para mantener estable la_ Leucemia_, mientras en el laboratorio multiplicaba las _células T_, yo tenía miedo de los efectos secundarios que este tratamiento podía provocar, que según los dichos de nuestra médico de cabecera, podían ir desde fiebre demasiado alta, hasta presión arterial peligrosamente baja, por lo tanto debía estar bajo monitoreo constante, los días siguiente a su aplicación.

Para mí todo esto era términos y materia desconocidas, Edward intentaba explicarme los procedimientos y términos médicos, yo se lo agradecía, pero no siempre entendía a cabalidad de lo que me estaba hablando, por lo que también me vi en la necesidad de buscar en internet _!Google mi gran salvador! _Encontré artículos muy esperanzadores, experiencias de otros pacientes a quienes les aplicaron algún tratamiento innovador de inmunoterapia, había casos de niños que lograron remitir totalmente la leucemia, eliminando las células cancerígenas en 100% de su sistema, pero también existían casos de niños en los cuales esta terapia con las _células T_, no había funcionado.

Toda esa información era contradictoria, si bien me llenaba de esperanza, también me atemorizaba, existía la posibilidad de que no funcionara con Nessy, pero algo dentro de mí, creía que realmente tendríamos éxito y lograríamos remitir la Leucemia del organismo de mi hija.

.

.

.

Los primeros días de aplicación del nuevo tratamiento, fueron absolutamente un caos emocional para mí y creo que también para Edward, por mi parte vivía con el miedo constante de que Ness sufriera algún efecto secundario, o por otro motivo todo se complicara, pero al transcurrir los primeros días, sin mayores percances, más que un estado febril que la afecto, y el cual fue controlado sin mayores inconvenientes por los médicos, sin riesgo de que comprometieran de alguna forma el tratamiento aplicado, por fin me tranquilice y relaje.

Los días se sucedían lentamente uno tras otro, pero al finalizar cada uno de ellos, una luz de esperanza se colaba en nuestras expectativas con la terapia de _células T_, ya que Ness mostraba tener una excelente recepción del tratamiento, logrando que el nivel de células cancerígenas en su sangre bajaran a un nivel que los médicos que la trataban consideraron bastante auspicioso para su enfermedad.

Edward y yo estábamos felices y como no estarlo, si todo era auspicioso para Ness.

Una vez por semana le inyectaban sangre con _células T_, el oncólogo de Ness nos dijo que si seguía evolucionando como lo estaba haciendo, y la leucemia entraba en etapa de recisión, era muy probable que debiera continuar con el tratamiento de manera ambulatoria, ya que no sería necesario que siguiera hospitalizada, además de que siempre era bueno que los niños siguieran con sus rutinas diarias y su desarrollo normal.

Ness quería volver a _Fork, _pero eso era totalmente imposible, ya que un viaje tan largo, podía debilitar la salud de Ness, además del hecho de que debía estar en constante monitorio, y sin perjuicio de que debía estar siempre cerca del Memorial en caso de cualquier complicación y vivir en el otro extremo del continente complicaría eso. Mis padres estaban felices y lo entendían, mi madre prometió venir a vernos, pero se le complicaba por su trabajo, para mi padre era imposible delegar sus funciones. Respecto a Esme y Carlisle, no sabía sus reacciones yo no hablaba con muchos con ellos.

.

.

.

_—_¿Cómo vas con la búsqueda? _—_ me pregunto Edward esa tarde, mientras esperábamos en la sala de espera que le hicieran la transfusión de sangre a Nessy.

_—_Aun no he encontrado nada. _—_ le dije.

Llevaba algunos días buscando un departamento más grande y cerca del Memorial, para trasladarme, era necesario que cumpliera con los requisitos necesarios de espacio, en caso de que dieran a Ness de alta, pero los que había visto, no solo eran muy caros, sino que además pedían una serie de documentos para avalar mis ingresos, los cuales por lo demás no tenia y que por lo tanto no tenia como acreditar, la solución era que mis padres lo hicieran por mí, pero eso no sería posible en un tiempo cercano.

_—_Dimitri, un ex compañero de universidad, se va a España a sacar medicina, haya es más corto todo el proceso. _—_ dijo sin mirarme._ — _Él tiene un departamento cerca de la universidad, me lo va a arrendar, Alice vuelve en unos pocos días y no quiero molestarla. _—_ me explico._ —_ es un departamento bastante grande y cómodo, por lo que pensé que te convenida venirte a vivir…

_—_¿Quieres que vivamos juntos? _ —_ le pregunte con incredulidad y asombro.

_—_Es una buena opción. _—_ me dijo con calma, mientras se encogía de hombros. _—_ Si dan de alta Nessy, viviendo juntos podríamos hacerlo mucho mejor, además no creo que encuentres un departamento con tus facultades económicas… si Dimitri no me conociera dudo que me lo arrendara a mi… piénsalo. _—_ termino diciendo.

"_Vivir con Edward"_ no me lo había planteado, aunque siendo absolutamente practica, era recomendable, sobre todo si Ness debía atenderse ambulatoriamente, de esa forma Edward podría participar activamente en su cuidado, de todas formas si no vivíamos juntos, él igual se pasaría el día entero en mi casa con Ness, y también estaba el ámbito económico, ni mis finanzas ni las de él, eran las mejores, a mi me ayudarían mis padres, aunque evidentemente no quería molestarlos, había pensado en buscar un trabajo_ partime_ o algo que hacer_ online_, como esas encuestas para madres solteras y estudiantes que promocionaban siempre en la web.

_—_Mi tutor universitario, me ofreció un puesto de investigación en los laboratorios de universidad. _—_ dijo Edward, sacándome de mis pensamientos. _—_ No es a tiempo completo, pero me pagan bastante bien, de esa forma podre cubrir los gastos de Ness y los míos. _—_ me explico. _—_ Las cosas con mi padre no están de lo mejor.

_—_¿Cómo es eso? _—_ le pregunte con curiosidad. Sabía que las cosas entre él y Carlisle no estaban en un buen punto, pero no sabía que tan mal estaban. Existían ciertas líneas que no me sentía preparada para traspasar con él, por lo cual tampoco ponía interés en preguntar o llevar la conversación a temas personales o complejos como su relación con su padre. Y el parecía aplicar el mismo principio porque tampoco preguntaba nada personal mío.

_—_Digamos que me quito su apoyo económico. _—_ dijo mientras se encogía nuevamente de hombros, como quitándole importancia al asunto._ —_ Lo bueno es que esta vez, puedo valerme por mi mismo. _—_ concluyo con una sonrisa.

_—_¡Diablos no pensé que estaban tan mal las cosas! _—_ dije sin poder contener mi comentario.

_—_Las cosas con mi padre, solo están bien cuando las cosas se hacen como él dice…. Yo ya me aburrí de eso.

Estuvimos en silencio por lo que pareció una eternidad, en mi cabeza se debatían los pro y los contra de compartir departamento, el pro superaban ampliamente los contra, por lo que decidí aceptar su oferta, no tenia nada que perder,_ ¿O Si?_

_—_Vivir juntos no es tan mala idea. _—_ dije, rompiendo el silencio.

_—_En absoluto. _—_ me respondió con una sonrisa.

.

.

.

Al mes y medio, a Ness le suspendieron la quimioterapia, porque ya no era necesario, los resultados eran tan buenos, que hasta los médicos no tenían una explicación razonable, lo único que nos dijeron era que en cada caso los resultados eran totalmente diferentes, no había una verdad absoluta sobre ello, la ciencia aun no era capaz de explicar las variaciones que sufría el tratamiento entre un niño u otro, pero solo había algo claro y era que por fin la _Leucemia_ de Ness iba en camino a la recisión.

_Y eso era motivo de felicidad._

Hacia una semana que había entregado las llaves del departamento donde me estaba alojando, debía ahorrar en todo lo que pudiese, las pocas cosas que había traído conmigo las había traslado al departamento que compartiríamos con Edward, pero por la distancia y pese a mi reticencia me aseaba y dormía en el departamento de Alice. No quería deberle nada a ella.

—Alice no llegara hasta dentro de algunos días. _—_ dijo Edward, cuando le señale que no quería quedarme en la casa de su hermana. _—_Bella ella no tiene la culpa de lo que paso entre nosotros, deberías odiarme a mí y no a ella.

—No la odio._ —_ le explique con sinceridad._ —_ Es solo que me dolió mucho su traición, ella era mi mejor amiga, como una hermana y de pronto solo cambio, me dejo de lado, me engaño, mintió y ayudo a otros para que se rieran de mi a mis espaldas… quizás nunca lo entiendas, pero esta por sobre ti… no seas ególatra… es la traición lo que duele…

Era la primera vez que hablábamos del tema, y no me sentía cómoda haciéndolo.

—Solo fui un pendejo y un inmaduro Bella, y quizás pedirte disculpas ahora, no remedie lo sucedido…. El cómo terminaron las cosas… pero quiero que sepas que realmente lamento no haber sido sincero contigo… porque con mi actuar, no solo perdí a mi novia, sino que también a la amiga… añoro lo que teníamos... no me gusta que odies. _— _dijo con pesadumbres.

—No te odio y te soy sincera con esto, pero sería una mentirosa si dijese que he olvidado, porque no lo he hecho, y tal vez nunca lo haga, porque es algo que me marco, pero lo he superado _¿Entiendes?_ No te guardo rencor, pero al igual que con Alice, no puedo simplemente olvidar y volver a ser su amiga… pero contigo las cosas son diferente, tenemos a Ness, por lo que tendremos relacionarnos por siempre, pero creerme que si ella no existiera las cosas serian totalmente diferentes entre tú y yo.

—Si entiendo… mejor vamos a ver si terminaron la revisión de Ness _—_ me dijo, mientras se levantaba del asiento en que estaba y se iba al otro lado de la habitación.

Era mejor que el supiera lo que yo sentía, no pensaba guardarme mis sentimientos, las cosas debían estar claras entre nosotros, de esa forma seria más llevadero todo esto de la convivencia.

* * *

¿Qué les parece?


	13. Capítulo XI

.

.

.

Hola chicas sube este capítulo a esta hora, porque en la tarde no tendré Internet y no quiero hacerlas esperar.

* * *

**Como ya saben los personajes no pertenecen son de S.M, yo solo me adjudico la historia, que es mía.**

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo dedicado a **_**Pera L.T**_** que siempre se da el tiempo de comentar.**

Gracias a todas por sus comentarios a Ddoriis, jade Hsos, sofiarp, , bella-maru, lunabsc, angie cullen, DANI DA, maka targaryen, knaro y los guest. Chicas como les decía son el combustible que fomenta mi inspiración.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo XI.-**

La lluvia golpeaba fuertemente el ventanal del piso vigésimo octavo, del célebre edificio 425 de la 5th avenida, fuera y en lo alto las nubes cargadas de agua cubrían la ciudad de Nueva York, permitiéndonos a Ness y a mí, ver solo de manera borrosa la célebre estatua de la libertad.

Hacia solo un mes que habían dado de alta a Ness y ese mismo tiempo llevábamos viviendo, en el cómodo departamento de Dimitri el amigo de Edward, no solo era un piso acogedor, sino que también bastante elegante y exclusivo, eran pocos más de 280 metros cuadrados, tres habitaciones con sus respectivos baños, contaba además con una cocina amplia, una sala de estar y un estudio, además de los espacios comunes y de recreación con los que contaba el edificio, para uso exclusivo de los residentes, si bien nuestro piso no estaba en el ático, donde se ubicaban los departamentos más caros, no por eso dejaba de ser menos imponente, me sentía afortunada de poder vivir en lugar como este y poder compartirlo con Ness.

A Ness solo le permitieron seguir un tratamiento ambulatorio, después de que los exámenes de sangre mostraran que el nivel de células cancerígenas en su torrente sanguíneo había descendido, pero aun pese al resultado de esos exámenes, fue necesario realizar una aspiración de medula para confirmar con certeza la baja de células Leucémicas, el examen de aspiración de medula ósea, era una tortura para Ness ya que era demasiado invasivo y doloroso, pero afortunadamente estaba anestesiada cuando se lo realizaron.

Si bien las células cancerígenas no habían desaparecido en un 100%, quedando solo un pequeño porcentaje, los médicos consideraron que la leucemia estaba en remisión y que con el tratamiento ambulatorio terminaría por erradicarse, eso en el mejor de los casos, como en todo existía una posibilidad que fracasara y la Leucemia volviera, pero yo no quería pensar en ello, para mi esta era una oportunidad de disfrutar de mi hija y eso era lo que haría.

Sin darnos cuenta con Edward habíamos instaurado una rutina diaria, él salía en las mañanas al _Langone medical center, _lugar donde se ubicaba la escuela de medicina de la NYU, y que quedaba a una pocas cuadras de nuestro piso, volvía a medio día o en la tarde, mientras yo me encargaba de Ness y de la casa, esperando a que él regresara, para poder dedicarme al trabajo que había conseguido.

Lo de las encuestas por internet, no funciono o yo no entendí como hacerlo, pero los contactos mueven el mundo, había hablado por _whatsapp_ con Jessica, quien tenía una amiga, que conocía a una persona, que trabajaba de editor en un diario alternativo de noticias políticas de Nueva York, quien a su vez necesitaba una persona, para que revisara las cartas que llegaban al editor, las seleccionara y corrigiera las más interesante, para que él eligiera, cual publicar en la versión impresa y digital de manera diaria.

Llevaba poco más de una semana leyendo una interminable lista de correos electrónicos dirigidos al editor, era un trabajo bastante tedioso, máxime cuando la política no era uno de mis temas favoritos, pero me pagaban por ello y lo más importante era que podía hacerlo desde casa y con eso me bastaba.

Esperar que Edward volviera cada día era abrumador, me sentía como una perfecta ama de casa norteamericana, una de esas esposas floreros que esperan arregladas, a que sus esposos vuelvan todos los días del trabajo, aquellas que salen en los comerciales y en las revistas, mujeres como Esme o inclusive como mi madre, pero a diferencia de ellas, yo no preparaba tartas de manzana, ni vivía en una idílica casa en los suburbios, sino que en un piso que si bien era fantástico, estaba años luz de ser propio y definitivamente no tenia los beneficios de compartir la cama con Edward, ya que tanto él como yo teníamos nuestras propia habitación y eso era realmente frustrante en nuestra situación y sobre todo en noches lluviosas como esta.

Si bien la postergada conversación sobre el acuerdo que teníamos de tener otro bebe, se había postergado más de lo necesario, no fue posible seguir postergándose una vez que dieron de alta a Ness, por lo que la tuvimos la primera noche que compartimos en este piso y los dos estuvimos de acuerdo en suspender por el momento la búsqueda de ese otro hijo, ya que los resultados de la inmunoterapia, eran totalmente esperanzadores y honestamente ninguno de los dos estaba en la mejor situación económica y un hijo no ayudaría en nada a mejorarla, todo lo contrario, sonaba cruel y duro, pero si Ness estaba bien, no había necesidad de tener otro bebe.

Con la suspensión del acuerdo , obviamente también se acaba la necesidad de compartir la cama, no hubo necesidad de decirlo, pero ambos lo sabíamos.

Pero pese a tomar la decisión de no tener otro hijo, existía entre nosotros un juego silencioso de seducción, no sabría decir quien lo partió, si Edward o yo, solo sabía que existía, estaba ahí patente día a día, a cada segundo, cargando el ambiente de excitación, de promesas y placeres prohibidos, sonrisas, miradas y toques casuales era el combustible que poco a poco se añadía a esta hoguera y estaba segura que en algún punto entraría en combustión, quemándonos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ness tenía el ceño fruncido y afirmaba sus manitas en el ventanal, mientras que con los la punta de los pies se impulsaba para alcanzar una mayor altura, como si de esa forma no solo pudiese ver más lejos, sino que también cruzar la implacable cortina de lluvia que golpeaba sin tregua el ventanal, para poder ver la estatua de la libertad, el conocido monumento se había vuelto toda una obsesión para ella, todos los días era lo primero que buscaba al levantarse y en las noches era lo último que veía antes de dormirse, pero hoy no tendría existo, por lo menos hasta que se encendieran las luces que la iluminaban de noche y aun faltaban un par de horas para ello.

Se sentía extraño ver a Ness vestida con su pijama de vaquita con capucha, sin la típica bata de hospital y los sondas, pero era reconfortante tenerla en casa y aunque este piso no era la casa de mis padre en _Fork_ y el cuarto en el que dormía, no era el que estaba acostumbrada a considerar su habitación, se sentía bien intentar llevar una vida normal y dejar el hospital de lado, al menos por un tiempo.

Si bien Ness debía estar bajo ciertos cuidados, sobre todo con el clima de esta ciudad, podía hacer una vida totalmente normal, con algunas salvedades, ya que el tratamiento aun seguiría por un año o más, pero a medida que fuera pasando el tiempo y el organismo de Ness se fuera acostumbrando nuevamente a la cotidianidad del mundo que la rodeaba, podría ir dejando atrás ciertas aprensiones con las que por ahora debíamos vivir.

—La vez, haya a lo lejos. _—_le dije mientras la tomaba en brazos y apuntaba a un punto inexacto a la distancia donde se podía ver de manera borrosa la estatua de la libertad.

Ness negó con la cabeza, mientras hacia un puchero, le di un beso y arregle el gorro que se había corrido y que cumplía la labor de cubrir su cabeza calva, su pelo comenzaba a crecer nuevamente, pero aun así era demasiado corto, por lo que debía abrigarse permanentemente la cabeza y los oídos, para de esa forma evitar cualquier tipo de resfriado.

—Tendremos que esperar que prendan las luces. _—_ dije para evitar su frustración.

Ella solo me sonrió, adoraba la energía con la que se levantaba todos los días, me encantaba verla correr de un lugar para otro, como una niña normal.

El sonido de la llave en abriendo la cerradura, hizo que Ness, se revolviera inquieta en mis brazos, por lo que no me quedo más que dejarla libre en el suelo.

—_¡Papi! — _grito con entusiasmo y alegría, mientras corría a la puerta.

Esta era mi rutina.

La puerta se abrió, dando paso a un Edward empapado y cargado con bolsas de supermercado, alcance a detener a Ness, antes de que se abalanzara sobre él, Edward debía cambiarse la ropa mojada y bañarse primero, había ciertas reglas de higiene que los dos conocíamos y que debían seguirse sin reclamar.

—Nena, en un momento estoy contigo. _— _dijo Edward dejando las bolsas en la entrada y dirigiéndose inmediatamente a su habitación, mientras yo roseaba desinfectante ambiental en todo el piso.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ness se había puesto la mascarilla y me estaba ayudando a desembolsar y guardar las cosas que habían en las bolsas, cuando Edward volvió.

—¿Cómo esta mi pequeña princesa? _—_ dijo al entrar en la cocina y mientras levantaba a Ness en sus brazos, dándole un sonoro beso, mientras la sentaba en la encimera de la cocina.

—_¡_Muy bien! _—_ exclamo Ness con entusiasmo, mientras abrazaba a su padre.

—Mira lo que traje para ti._ —_ dijo mientras le entregaba una caja de crayones. _—_Para que colores los dibujos que te faltan y tiene colores fluorescentes.

Ness estaba feliz, por lo que apenas Edward la puso en el suelo salió disparada a buscar el libro de dibujos, que había dejado en algún lugar del piso.

—Hola. _—_ me dijo con una sonrisa, mientras se acercaba y dejaba un beso en la comisura de mis labios.

A eso me refería, a ese juego silencioso que él estaba jugando, cada día al llegar me saludaba con un beso en la mejilla, beso que cada día tras día se corría un poco más cerca de mis labios, por mi parte había decidido no me quedarme atrás, yo también estaba dentro de este juego.

Edward estaba vestido con unos pantalones deportivos y una camiseta sin mangas, que se pegaba a su pecho trabajado y demarcado por unos abdominales, que le sentaban muy bien, eso y su pelo húmedo desordenado le daban un aspecto de modelo de ropa interior masculina, frente al cual ni la mujer de sangre más fría quedaría impávida.

Yo sabía que él, era consciente de su cuerpo y lo que provocaba, se estaba pavoneando frente a mí, quería que lo viera y eso fue lo que hice, lo mire de manera descarada y sin tapujos, como quien evalúa un producto que se cuestiona comprar o no.

Me sonrió de medio lado acercándose aun mas a mí, invadiendo mi espacio personal, el olor madoroso de su loción se impregno en mi sentido olfativo, olía delicioso, una ola de calor recorrió mi cuerpo y se concentro entre mis muslos, estaba jugando con fuego, y yo tenía miedo de quemarme.

—Hola. _— _dije mientras lo miraba a los ojos y me mordía intencionalmente el labio, sabía que eso le gustaba.

—¿Cómo estas tu? _—_pregunto sin apartar su mirada de mi boca. _—_ ¿Como van la revisión de escritos?

—Es interesante, aunque también bastante aburrido. _—_ dije con sinceridad, afirmándome en la encimera de manera seductora, o por lo menos eso intente.

—La política en si es aburrida. _—_ dijo con una sonrisa, mientras se movía por la cocina hasta quedar a mi espalda, lo sentí rebuscar en las bolsas que aun quedaban sin ordenar, hasta que se detuvo, camino hasta donde yo me encontraba y de manera lenta y casual me roso aquí y allá, como sin darse cuenta, pero sabía que todo estaba fríamente calculado, sonríe por su sutileza, me estaba provocando y todo mi cuerpo estaba alerta. _—_ Toma. _—_ dijo tendiéndome un vaso.

— ¿Qué celebramos?_ —_ pregunte, al ver el _Champagne_ que tenía en una mano.

—Mi primer sueldo. _—_ dijo lleno de orgullo, mientras llenaba mi vaso.

Brinde con él, porque la ocasión lo ameritaba.

.

.

.

—¡Allí esta mamá!_ —_ exclamo eufórica Ness aquella tarde cuando por fin las luces iluminaron la estatua de la libertad, haciéndola visible aun atreves de la lluvia que caía de manera copiosa sobre Nueva York.

Tome a Ness en brazos y estuvimos mirando por un rato el monumento, mientras le contaba nuevamente la historia tras el gran trozo de concreto, prometiéndole nuevamente que cuando el clima mejoraría la llevaría a verlo desde más cerca.

Era una promesa que no pensaba romper y si los médicos lo permitían quizás la llevara antes, tal vez para su cumpleaños número cinco, para el cual faltaba menos de un mes.

Estábamos los 3 desparramados en el gran sillón de la sala de estar, viendo una vez mas _Frozen, _amaba esa película y no me aburría de verla, aunque ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces la habíamos visto, no era la típica película de princesa que se enamora eternamente de su príncipe azul, era una película de amor definitivamente, pero de un amor diferente, del amor de hermanas y aunque yo no tenía hermanos, me gustaba.

—Quiero un hermanito. _—_ dijo Ness de pronto, pillándome totalmente desprevenida y haciendo que escupiera el té verde que estaba bebiendo, mire a Edward, quien tenía la misma cara de sorprendido que yo.

—¿Un hermanito? _— _le pregunte con inseguridad. _—_ ¿Para qué?

—Para ser la hermana mayor. _—_ dijo con seguridad.

No sabía que responderle, era como si de pronto tuviera mi mente en blanco.

—Quizás más adelante princesa. _—_ le aseguro Edward, saliendo a mi rescate, Ness solo asintió satisfecha y yo no pude más que agradecerle en silencio.

**.**

**.**

.

Ness se había dormido en los brazos de Edward antes de que la película terminara, por lo que él fue en el encargado de llevarla hasta el cuarto que ocupaba para dormir, después de acomodarla y arroparla en la cama, apague las luces y salí de la habitación, Edward iba adelante mío, eche una última mirada a Ness y junte la puerta.

Iba a dar la vuelta, cuando los brazos fuertes de Edward me sujetaron y me empujaron contra la pared, el pasillo estaba tenuemente iluminado, pero aun así podía ver sus ojos verdes oscurecidos y centelleantes por el deseo.

—Ahora atrévete a mírame como lo hiciste denante. _—_ me dijo amenazante.

Pero yo no sentí miedo, todo lo contrario, sus palabras erizaron mi piel, levante mis ojos, lo mire fijamente y sonreí con gallardía, pero no solo lo mire con total descaro, sino que fui mas allá y toque su pecho, acariciándolo como llevaba toda la tarde deseando hacerlo.

—Me estas provocando. _—_ dijo con voz ronca.

— Quizás sí. _—_ le respondí con voz suave, mirándolo a los ojos, mientras una de mis manos bajaba hasta su entre piernas y acariciaba su notoria erección, arrancándola, dejo escapar un jadeo, que se conecto directamente con mi centro haciéndome apretar instintivamente las piernas. _—_ Quizás no. _—_dije con una sonrisa, mientras me separaba de él y me alejaba.

No alcance a llegar muy lejos, ya que Edward me volvió a detener, empujándome nuevamente contra la pared, me miro con seriedad, para sonreír con petulancia, acerco sus labios a mi boca, pero no me beso, solo me roso provocándose, bajo su rostro a mi cuello, oliéndome, cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar por las agradables sensaciones que provocaba el tenerlo cerca, mi gire para darle un mayor acceso a la piel sensible de mi cuello.

—Estás jugando conmigo._ —_ dijo mientras lamia desde el cuello hasta el lóbulo de mi oreja, para terminar soplando mi piel sensible, ahora fui yo la que jadeo, _¿cómo no hacerlo, si eso me encantaba?_

—_¿_No es lo mismo que haces tú? _— _le respondí con dificultad, mientras acercaba mi pelvis a la suya y me restregaba con necesidad.

Edward siguió besando y lamiendo mi cuello, sus manos recorrían con extremada lentitud mi cuerpo, deteniéndose un tiempo en mis senos, para continuar su exploración más al sur, sus dedos abrieron la pretina de mi pantalón y una de sus manos se coló entre mi ropa, llegando a ese centro neurálgico donde se concentraban toda mi necesidad y deseo.

— Quizás sí. _—_dijo en mi oído, mientras uno de sus dedos recorría mi hendidura húmeda, frotando, torturándome, hasta que uno de sus dedos se adentro en mi interior, comenzando a masturbarme lentamente, contuve los gemidos que querían salir de mi boca..

Sabía lo que quería hacer, quería dejarme al límite, para decirme; _"quizás no",_ como yo lo había hecho antes e irse, dejándome con las ganas, pero yo también sabía lo que a él le gustaba, o _por lo menos creía saberlo_, me pare en la punta de mis pies para alcanzar mi objetivo, y lo atraje hacia mi, hundí mi rostro en su cuello y aspire profundamente, lo sentí tensarse, adivino mi siguiente paso y no me detuvo, comencé a besar y lamer con calma, hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja, deteniéndome ahí, mordí y succione, dejando escapar todos los gemidos que llevaba reprimiendo en mi interior, tembló y entonces supe que ese seguía siendo el botón que llevaba a la felicidad, que despertaba su pasión, me sentí una triunfadora.

—Si solo querías jugar y querías que me detuviera, no debiste hacer eso. _—_ me dijo, mientras me cogía de la cintura, automáticamente enredé mis piernas en sus caderas y me deje llevar.

—Quien dijo que quería que te detuvieras. _—_ le dije mientras con mi boca buscaba sus labios.

—Esto va a ser corto. _—_ dijo mientras me ponía en un mueble que estaba a la entrada del pasillo, de esos que solo sirven solo para poner adornos y sin mayor utilidad, _o por lo menos eso era lo que yo creía,_ nos desvestimos con premura, los dos estábamos ansiosos, yo lo necesitaba dentro, ahora ya.

No sé donde lo saco, pero Edward rápidamente se puso un condón y de una sola estocada se empalo en mí, se lo agradecí, yo estaba tan dominada por el deseo y la lujuria que no había pensado en ello y eso ya era mucho, porque a mí jamás me pasaban estas cosas, siempre era muy cuidadosa con ese tema.

La sensación de tenerlo dentro era maravillosa, sublime, me llenaba por completo, ajustándose perfectamente en mi cuerpo, el calor me consumía, sus manos sujetaban firmemente mis caderas para guiar el ritmo de cada una de sus estocadas, llevándome al límite con cada entrada y salida, lo bese, mordí, lamí, entre mis pies en su nalgas impulsando a ir con mas candencia, mis manos recorrían su espalda arañándolo y él no se queda atrás también me beso, mordió y lamió.

—Bella, me vuelves loco. _—_ dijo mientras me besaba con desenfreno.

"_Te equivocas_"_ — _pensé_ — "Tu me estas volviendo loca a mí_" pero no pude decírselo, porque no era capaz de formular una palabra coherente, yo estaba en otra dimensión, entregada totalmente a cada sensación, a esa burbuja que poco a poco comenzaba a formarse en mi vientre.

Sus jadeos y los míos llenando la habitación, agradecía al cielo que a Ness tuviera el sueño pesado, tanto así que no la despertaba ni una locomotora.

Sentía mis paredes internas ceñirse sobre su falo duro y caliente apretándolo, mi cuerpo caliente, jadeante y sudoroso, no aguanto más y la burbuja en mi vientre exploto en mil pedazos, llevándome directo a ver todas las constelaciones del universo, mi cuerpo se arqueo y grite no pudiendo contenerme, Edward me beso para acallarme y acallar los gemidos que emitió al liberarse.

Edward cayó sobre mi sudoroso, yo estaba laxa, incapaz de mover un solo musculo de mi cuerpo, respirando con dificultad, me llevo varios minutos recuperarme y cuando lo logre, no pude dejar de reírme llena de satisfacción y una felicidad y paz inexplicable, este había sido el mejor orgasmo de mi vida.

Definitivamente nunca más miraría estos muebles decorativos con los mismos ojos.

* * *

Como me divertí escribiendo este capítulo.

¿Les gusto?


	14. Capítulo XII

**.**

**.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo juego con ellos.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Me gusta la cotidianidad, esos pequeños momentos que dan felicidad, por ello hay cotidianidad en esta historia, momentos felices que nos dan la oportunidad de conocer mejor los personajes.

Otra cosa que verán en mis historias son protagonistas que viven libremente y sin mayores reparos su sexualidad, es la única forma que conozco de vivirla y no se relatarla de otra forma, no me gusta las santas que esperan eternamente al príncipe azul, salvo excepciones evidentemente. Jajajaja. Debe ser porque yo no espere al mío.

Chicas gracias infinitas por sus RR, alertas y favoritos. Me encanta que les guste esta historia. Y sin dudad esas detalles me inspiran a continuar y ser puntual cada semana.

.

.

* * *

**Capítulo XII.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A la mañana siguiente desperté desnuda en mi cama, rodeada de los brazos de Edward, las imágenes de la noche anterior vinieron a mi cabeza vívidamente, _sonríe, _no solo lo habíamos hecho en el mueble del pasillo, sino también en mi cama más de una vez, fue una maratón sexual, de esas en que estas la noche o el día entero haciendo el amor, deteniéndote a descansar o dormir solo para recuperar fuerzas y continuar nuevamente.

Sin duda había tenido maratones de sexo con Garret, maratones muy buenas, donde disfrute y quede satisfecha completamente, pero esto era diferente y no sabía porque, tendría que pensar sobre ello, pero más tarde.

_Era como si no tuviéramos suficiente el uno del otro._

Lo sentí moverse a mi lado, me hice la dormida, no estaba de ánimos para encararlo o siquiera mirarlo a la cara, no quería hablar aun de lo sucedido, _quizás más tarde_, pero en este momento solo quería ser perezosa y permanecer entre las cálidas sabanas, dormitando un rato más o por lo menos hasta que Ness se despertara.

Sus labios recorrieron mi cuello y sentí como mi cuerpo sensible reaccionaba a su toque, _¡Quería más!_ De eso no había duda, pero no ahora, cuando Ness debía estar por despertar. Su boca se detuvo en mis labios y me dio un casto beso, para luego levantarse.

Lo mire con cautela y con los ojos entre cerrados, moverse completamente desnudo por la habitación, tenía que reconocer que Edward tenía un buen cuerpo, con musculatura marcada pero no al extremo, como a mí me gustaba.

No pude no fijarme en su culo, era perfecto de esos que dan ganas de apretarlo con las manos, imágenes poco decorosas haciendo precisamente eso la noche anterior, llegaron a mi cabeza, imágenes que se conectaron con mi centro, haciéndome temblar de anticipación y deseo, _maldije mi libido descontrolado._

Edward se calzo su pantalón de pijama, los cuales ignoraba de donde los había sacado y se giro nuevamente y miro hacia la cama, cerré los ojos rápidamente, fingiendo lo mejor que pude que aun dormía, camino hasta la cama, lo sentí subirse en ella y acercarse peligrosamente a mi rostro.

—Se que estas despiertas. — me dijo mientras recorría mi cuello con sus labios húmedos. — Sentí tus ojos todo el tiempo en mi cuerpo. ¿Te gusto lo que viste? — pregunto con petulancia, mientras me mordía despacio.

Me fue imposible contener la risa ante su petulancia y gran ego. Solté una carcajada y lo atrape con mis brazos.

—Engreído. — le dije entre risas. Con los ojos aun cerrados.

Me beso.

Lo bese.

Se sintió como algo tan agradablemente cotidiano, que me asuste. Pero no quería pensar en eso, por lo que me perdí en sus labios húmedos y cálidos. El deseo volvió o ¿_Siempre estuvo ahí_? Mis manos ávidas recorrieron su cuerpo, devorándolo, lo necesitaba de nuevo, _ahora._

El sonido de Ness bajando de la cama, me saco de mi estado febril y me trajo a la realidad y al parecer a Edward también había oído a Ness, porque rápidamente dejo de besarme.

—Esto tendrá que esperar hasta más tarde. —dijo dándome un último beso, antes de dejar la cama.

—Cuidado con tu ego al salir, quizás no quepa por la puerta. —le dije a modo de broma cundo salía de la habitación, él solo rio y yo me envolví en las sabanas nuevamente.

Estuve un rato en la cama hasta que me arme de fuerza de voluntad y me levante, eran las poco más de la siete de la mañana y fuera aun estaba oscuro, yo moría de sueño.

Desde el pasillo escuche la animada voz de Ness, quien estaba enfrascada en una conversación con Edward, acerca de sus preferencias para su cumpleaños.

Edward se había bañado y cambiado ropa, estaba increíblemente atractivo y sexy. _O por lo menos eso pensé al verlo. _Había preparado desayuno a Ness y cuando me vio me sonrió y rápidamente puso otro puesto en la en la mesa de la cocina.

A veces su amabilidad me resultaba absolutamente extraña y fuera de lugar, pero otras veces era como si fuera algo normal, como algo interiorizado en nuestras vidas y eso me daba miedo y asustaba, pero a la vez me gustaba, era algo tan complejo de analizar y entender.

Como ahora el desayunar los tres, conversando amenamente sobre temas variados tales como los resultados de la investigación que ayudaba a llevar Edward, sobre la revisión de mis cartas al editor o simplemente de los dibujos animados que le gustaba ver a Ness, cosas que sin duda formaban parte de la rutina de una familia estereotipada como normal, familia que nosotros quizás formábamos, pero no de una manera convencional, no éramos una familia común y corriente, de partida Edward y yo no teníamos nada. Y para mí las cosas estaban bien como estaban.

Pero no podía dejar de pensar si así hubiesen sido las cosas entre nosotros si hubiésemos seguido juntos, como pareja, como familia, _¿Así serian nuestros despertares?, ¿De esta forma tomaríamos desayuno todos los días? ¿Existiría aun algún tipo de complicidad entre Edward y yo?_

_El si hubiésemos… _odiaba esos pensamientos, me hacían pensar en realidades de universos alternos, donde las cosas se hubieren dado de manera diferente y yo no quería pensar en eso, no después de tanto tiempo.

Sentiría _¿Edward lo mismo? ¿Tendría lo mismos cuestionamientos que yo?_

Demasiadas cosas en que pensar.

—Nos vemos en el Memorial. —dijo Edward, al despedirse con un beso de Ness y de mi.

Esa tarde teníamos control mensual con el equipo de que trataba a Nessy para ver cómo evolucionaba, estaba tranquila, ya que a simple vista Ness se veía bien.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Los resultados obtenidos con la terapia, son realmente sorprendentes. —nos dijo con asombro nuestra doctora de cabecera, mientras observaba los resultados obtenidos en los últimos exámenes realizados a Ness.

—¿La leucemia a desaparecido? —pregunte con esperanza y alegría.

Realmente estaba feliz, los médicos llevaban más de dos meses aplicando _Células T,_ en la sangre de Nessy, y los resultados eran sorprendentes, las células reforzadas poco a apoco combatieron las células enfermas, hasta el punto de hacerlas desaparecer de su sistema, _o por lo menos eso era lo que mostraban los exámenes._

—Según los exámenes; Si. —dijo la doctora.

Edward permanecía en silencio a mi lado, como analizando cada una de las palabras dicha por nuestra medico. Hasta que pregunto.

— Es definitivo. —la doctora lo miro, permaneciendo en silencio por un momento, odiaba esos silencios, porque sabía muy bien que ellos significaban que estaba buscando las palabras correctas para decirnos cosas no muy alentadoras, los conocía de Carlisle y parecía que todos los médicos tenían esa costumbre.

—Voy a ser sincera con ustedes, la terapia con _Células T,_ lleva aplicándose un poco mas de un año en pacientes pediátricos, niños que al igual que Vanesa, padecen de algún tipo de cáncer, esta especie de inmunoterapia es bastante nueva en consideración con las terapias clásicas de tratamiento contra el cáncer, y los resultados obtenidos, como se lo mencione anteriormente varían de niño en niño y no son siempre los mismos, esto implica que no existe un patrón que nos permita decir como evolucionara la terapia. —dijo con tranquilidad. — Solo hay algo seguro y es que en el caso de su hija, estos resultados son positivos.

—¿Y si la terapia falla? —nuevamente pregunto Edward.

—El equipo médico que ha acompañado a Vanesa en todo este proceso, controlara la evolución del tratamiento, si falla o no, es algo que aun no sabemos y frente a lo cual tenemos una serie de posibilidades que evaluaremos en su momento si fuese necesario, pero con los resultados obtenidos hasta ahora, es un riesgo que se corre, pero es un riesgo que en mi opinión vale la pena correr. —dijo mientras observaba a Ness armando un rompecabezas en el suelo de _goma eva_ de consulta.

Edward guardo silencio.

Concorde con ella valía la pena ver a mi hija bien, jugar, divertirse, reír, hacer las cosas que le gustaba hacer, solo pedía que los resultados fueran permanentes.

—¿Qué sigue ahora? — pregunte con cautela.

—Vanesa puede llevar una vida normal, con las precauciones de debe tener todo niño cuya Leucemia esta en remisión, la aplicación de _Células T_, debe continuar por lo menos un año más, tiempo en el cual estará bajo monitoreo mensual, una vez que pase este tiempo, debe ser evaluada y entonces determinaremos los pasos a seguir. — dijo la doctora.

Salimos en silencio de la consulta. Ness por su parte estaba feliz y con muchas energías.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Unos días más tarde esperaba la llegada de Renne, se suponía que nos visitaría hacia dos semanas, pero había aplazado su viaje sin explicación, una y otra vez, estaba ansiosa por su llegada al igual que Ness, y aunque me negara a exteriorizarlo, extrañaba a mi madre.

Cuando estaba en _Fork_ generalmente la odiaba, no a ella en especifico, sino mas bien su afán por controlar todo lo que la rodeaba, de mostrarse perfecta, siempre recatada, el modelo de esposa que todo hombre anhelaba tener y la madre que todos alababan.

No es que no quisiera a mi madre, muy por el contrario la amaba, en ella todo era perfecto, sus facciones, su cuerpo, sus modales, hasta sus ideas, fui amada en extremo, hija única, la princesa de casa, sabía que sus intromisiones no eran con mala intención, sino mas bien porque me creía incapaz, para ella yo no dejaba der ser, la niña que se calzaba en sus zapatos y jugaba con sus joyas y maquillaje.

Pero había algo en ella, de un tiempo a esta parte, que me hacía pensar si todo esa fachada era verdadera ¿o no?, su sonrisa no parecía sincera y sus modales eran practicados y demasiados falsos a simple vista.

Mi sexto sentido me decía que algo estaba pasando en _Fork, _cuando hablaba con mi padre era más escueto que lo de costumbre y solo respondía con monosílabos a mis preguntas, como si intentara de cambiar de tema constantemente, esperaba que con la llegada de mi madre mis dudas se aclararan y pudiera saber que pasaba en casa.

Ness estaba ansiosa, últimamente su energía e hiperactividad eran difícil de controlar, de la niña cansada, pálida y de aspecto enfermizo, no quedaba nada, ahora era normal verla correr de un lugar otro por todo el piso, saltando en la cama o jugando con las cosas que poco a poco comenzaba acumular en su cuarto.

Su pelo cada día crecía un poco más y ya tenía algunos centímetros, por lo que podía ponerse algunos pinches o cintillos, Ness amaba los accesorios y elegía ella misma su ropa, evidentemente esos rasgos no eran míos, sino de la familia de Edward, yo era más bien _hippie_ para vestirme, no es que no me arreglara, sino que mi look era un poco mas casual y no tan apegado a la moda.

Para esperar a "_Nene_" como Ness llamaba a mi madre, eligió su propio atuendo, un vestido con tul, tenía sus propios gustos.

El timbre de la recepción sonó, anunciando la por fin la llegada de Renne, autorice su entrada y espere a que mi madre subiera, Ness se aferro a mis piernas ansiosa, pero nada me preparo para lo que vi al abrir la puerta.

De la mujer recatada y sobria, que llame madre hasta hacía dos meses atrás no quedaba nada, había desaparecido completamente, dando paso a una mujer totalmente nueva y desconocida para mi, una versión rejuvenecida de Renne o por lo menos en apariencia, se veía bien, inclusive más joven, más feliz, tenía un brillo diferente, que yo nunca había visto antes.

Su pelo era diferente ya no lo llevaba debidamente peinado, ahora lo Tenía de un color más claro, con ondas y mucho volumen, maquillada con colores vivos y con ropa que en otros tiempos hubiese calificado según sus propias palabras de "_de un horrible mal gusto"_.

—No saludaras a tu madre. —exclamo la mujer que tenia frente a mí, haciéndome salir de mi estado de asombro, que me había paralizado momentáneamente.

—¿Mamá? —pregunte con total incredulidad.

—¡Oh! Vamos nena ven y dale un abrazo a tu madre. — me dijo, mientras se adentraba en el departamento y me abrazaba. Yo aun no salía de mi asombro. —Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí, si no es mi princesita. —agrego mientras se separaba de mi y se agachaba para tomar a Ness en sus brazos. Cerré la puerta por inercia.

—_¡Nene!_ —exclamo Nessy con euforia mientras abrazaba a la desconocida que decía ser mi madre.

—¡_Dios!_ Que enorme y bella estas, igual a tu mamá cuando tenía tu edad. —le dijo Renne a Ness. Mientras la miraba con adoración. Ness solo reía encantada por los halagos. —Te traje un montón de cosas, mira. —le decía mientras sacaba cosas de su bolso de mano.

—¡_Puky_! —grito Ness al ver la muñeca de género, casi sin pelos y toda destartalada, que la había acompañado desde que tenía un año, esa fue la primera muñeca que Edward y yo le habíamos regalado para su primer cumpleaños, era su preferida, antes de enfermar siempre se dormía con ella, evidentemente era una rutina que pretendía retomar.

Yo no me cansaba de mirarla frente a mi había una mujer realmente fascinante, mi madre siempre fue hermosa, pero ahora esta aun mas hermosa, como renovada, con vida y una chispa que no supe identificar.

Una vez que mi madre vacio completamente su bolso de mano y luego de jugar con Ness hasta que esta se aburrió, volvió su atención nuevamente a mí. Me miro con suspicacia, sabía que tenía un montón de preguntas que hacer.

—Es un bonito piso. —me dijo de manera casual, mientras miraba a su alrededor. Yo estaba en la cocina preparándonos un té verde.

—Sí, Edward tuvo suerte de conseguirlo de un amigo.

—Mmm Edward… Es extraño que vivas con él ¿_No? _—dijo con suspicacia. —A menos que las cosas entre ustedes hubiesen cambiado en este tiempo…

—Sé lo que estas pensando y no es cómo crees, como ya te dije por teléfono cada uno tiene su habitación, el vivir juntos nos abarata costo y nos permite atender mejor a Ness. —dije a la defensiva. Odiaba que Renne, supusiera cosas, aunque no estaba tan lejos de la realidad las cosas no eran como ella creía, y definitivamente no la quería metida en esto.

—Yo no he dicho nada…

—Pero insinúas algo que no es, con Edward solo vivimos juntos nada más, mis noches solo las compartos con mi almohada. —dije con seguridad, pero sin mirarla a los ojos.

—Tendrás que decirle a tu almohada que no te deje chupetones en el cuello.

Las palabras de mi padre me pillaron por sorpresa y no pude ocultar mi cara de asombro, me había pillado desprevenida, enrojecí de vergüenza_ ¡Maldito fuera Edward por dejarme marcas! _

—Bueno lo reconozco no fue mi almohada sino Edward quien dejo las marcas, pero mamá, quiero tomar mis propias decisiones, por favor no te inmiscuyas en esto. —le dije con sinceridad.

—¡Isabella Marie Swan! Por qué dices eso de mí, me muestras como una madre entrometida y yo jamás lo he sido. —dijo dolida. Yo la mire con un signo de interrogación en mi rostro. — no me mires así, las veces que he dado mi opinión, ha sido porque lo he considerado necesario, porque te quiero y no quiero que te equivoques.

—Lo sé y te lo agradezco, es solo que esta vez quiero tomar mis propias decisiones, aunque me equivoque.

—Estas tan grande _Nena. _—dijo mi madre emocionada.

—Tengo 23 años mamá.

—¡Dios como pasa el tiempo!

—Renne, creo que quien tiene cosas que contar eres tú. —dije mirando la nueva imagen de mi madre, sin dudas quería saber que le pasaba a mi madre y el porqué de este cambio tan drástico. Renne me miro y luego suspiro resignada y pregunto;

—¿Te acuerda de Phil?

—¿Qué Phil? El único Phil que conozco es Phil Denali.

—Él.

—¿Qué pasa con él? —pregunte con curiosidad.

—Estamos juntos.

—¿Juntos cómo? —pregunte.

—Como pareja… —dijo sin más y con simplicidad. La mire intentando entender lo que decía. Hasta que finalmente lo hice.

—¿Estas con él? —le pregunte con verdadero asombro. Ella solo asintió. —Y ¿papá?

—Con tu padre las cosas estaban mal hace mucho, es increíble no lo hayas notado, pero bueno supongo que la enfermedad de Nessy opaco todo a tu alrededor.

—¿Como que mal? —pregunte entender del todo lo que me decía.

—_Nena_, con Charlie hace mucho que no éramos una pareja… ¿Supongo que entiendes de que te hablo?

—Pero si su relación estaba mal, ¿Por qué seguir juntos y no decírmelo simplemente? Después de todo muchas parejas se separan. —sentía como si hubiese vivido en una burbuja mucho tiempo, engañada e ignorante incluso de lo que pasaba, en la que suponía era mi propia casa, la mire buscando respuesta, pero lo que vi en rostro me lleno de culpa y frustración, yo quería que mis padres fueran felices y el ser la causante de su infelicidad era algo con lo que no queria cargar. —¿Mamá, porque estaban juntos?

—Bella, cariño no pienses que solo fue por ti o por Ness, fue una decisión que tomamos tu padre y yo, como adultos. —dijo mientras me abrazaba. —Una decisión como la que tomaste tú, al decidir no solo vivir con Edward, sino que también meterlo en tu cama. —la quede mirando perpleja. —¡_Oh Bella_! No me mires así, no te estoy juzgando, pero te conozco bien y solo te pido que tengas cuidado. Edward es como un hijo para mí, pero también hay que reconocer que se comporto como un imbécil, no quiero que sufras al confundirte.

—No me confundiré, mamá tengo las cosas claras, no tienes de que preocuparte. —dije con seguridad, eso era verdad mis sentimientos estaban claros. Y tenía que reconocer que se sentía bien poder hablar con alguien de ello.

— Por lo menos corto su relación con Tania, antes de volver a involucrarse contigo. —dijo mi madre con resignación.

_¿Edward había dejado a Tania?_ yo no sabía nada de ello, tampoco pregunte nada a Edward sobre su relación con ella, y él no había dicho nada al respecto.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —pregunte sin mostrar mucho interés.

—Estoy saliendo con el padre de la chica y me enterado del drama. —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—Se me había olvidado que Phil Denali, era el padre de Tania.

—Ella no se lo tomo bien, sabes que es la reina del drama, en _Fork_ todos se han enterado, incluso Esme llamo a Edward para saber qué pasaba, Tania se había vuelto muy cercana a la familia Cullen.

—Igual que yo.

—Por supuesto. —se apresuro a decir mi madre. —Solo se, que Carlisle tuvo un desliz por ahí, no te daré mayor información. —dijo mi madre ante mi cara de asombro. — Esme se entero y Marie Ann la madre de Tania, estuvo ahí para apoyarla, mi amistad con Esme no estaba en los mejores términos, luego supe que las dos invirtieron en un proyecto, volviéndose inseparables y después de que Phil y yo hiciéramos publica nuestra relación Esme se lo tomo personal, ¡quede como una quita hombres! no le importo que Phil y Marie Ann llevaran más de un año separado y luego sucede lo Tania y Edward, colocándote a ti en la misma categoría.

—¡Oh no! A mí no me metan sus dramas. —dije con molestia.

—Pueblo chico infierno grande. —dijo mi madre encogiéndose de hombros, mientas bebia de la taza de té que le había servido.

Se sentía bien estar lejos de todo el drama, yo había estado una vez inserta en todo ello, y no era agradable, tendría que hablar con Edward.

.

.

.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?

Espero sus comentarios….


	15. Capítulo XIII

hola chicas, aquí un nuevo capítulo.

**Como ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen. Yo solo me adjudico la historia.**

Gracias por sus comentarios positivos y por sus criticas, siempre es bueno saber que es lo que piensan de lo que escribo.

Además es un aliciente que me inspira.

Gracias infinitas.

Estos será capítulos más cortos, hay que dejar ciertos puntos claros, después de ellos…..uf!

* * *

**.**

**.**

"_**Como olvidar el pasado, si es parte de mi presente"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Capitulo XIII.**

**.**

**.**

Hablar con esta nueva versión de mi madre era muy diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrada, Renne se había vuelto muy descarnada y hasta descarada, para contar las cosas y no tenia filtro,, ni de su vida privada ni respecto de quienes habían sido sus amigos, y eso no solo era perturbador, sino que además a veces era imposible no sentirse incomoda, nunca habíamos sido "amigas" para mi ella siempre fue mi madre y nada más, por lo que hablar tan distendidamente era algo totalmente nuevo, y no sabía definir si me gustaba o no, ella era como otra persona, una totalmente desconocida para mí.

Ness revoloteaba por aquí y por allá, por lo que Renne busco palabras claves para referirse a ciertas cosas, impidiendo de esa forma que Ness entendiera de qué hablábamos. Así por ejemplo decía; _el dúo_para referirse a Esme y la madre de Tania.

—Cuando con Phil decidimos hacer público lo nuestro. —dijo Renne con soltura, mientras le daba una cucharada de papilla a Ness. —El dúo fueron donde Charlie con el cuento, pero ellas ignoraban que tu padre ya lo sabía, Charlie es mi confidente _¿sabes?_ después de tantos años de convivencia somos como dos grandes amigos…

Renne seguía hablando sin parar, y mientras la escuchaba, no podía dejar de ponerme en los zapatos de la madre de Tania o de Esme, después de todo, yo había estado en una situación similar un par de años atrás y no era una experiencia agradable de vivir.

—… yo entiendo a Esme, no creas que no lo hago, Carlisle siempre ha sido el hombre de su vida… — mi madre continuo con su monologo, el saber cosas de Esme o de sus amigas de _Fork_, me ponía en una situación poco agadable, Renne nunca fue muy dada a compartir sus sentimientos, siempre fue más bien reservada con su vida y sobre todo con la de las personas que consideraba sus amigos, y eso era algo que también me había enseñado a mí, por lo que tener frente a mí una mujer, que no respetaba tales principios, era complejo, totalmente espeluznante y desagradable _¿Dónde estaba mi madre? ¿Qué habían hecho con ella?_ —… pero no puede culparme a mí, porque él le fue infiel, yo no puedo hacerme cargo de ese muerto…

Mi madre hablando, contándome las infidencias de su vida privada y de las personas de _Fork,_ por cerca de una hora más, así me entere que Carlisle tuvo una aventura con una enfermera asistente, que según mi madre yo conocía, porque a veces trabaja en pediatría, pero y no recordé a nadie con la descripción que me dio, supe de cómo estuvieron separados por cerca de un mes, pero que después de ese tiempo habían decido darse una nueva oportunidad, y todo esto había sucedido un par de días después de que nos marcháramos a Nueva York.

Agradecí no haber estado en _Fork _cuando el gran drama exploto.

Cuando se marcho, quede con una sensación extraña, quizás se debía a la toda la información que recibí esa tarde. Quedo de visitarme durante la semana, ya que estaría un par de días más en la gran ciudad, mientras Phil finiquitara un contrato para ser entrenador de un equipo de fútbol.

.

.

.

Mi madre nos visito un par de veces más, pero siempre cuando Edward no estaba, no es que no quisiera verlo, fue solo casualidad.

Quería que conociera a Phil no como el padre de Tania, sino como su pareja, accedí solo porque para Renne era importante.

Fuimos a cenar al _Buddakan,_ un restaurant de comida tailandesa ubicado en el centro de Nueva York, la cena fue ameno, más de lo que esperaba, aunque tengo que reconocer que fue extraño y bastante perturbador ver a mi madre besando a otro hombre que no fuera mi padre.

Pero me recompuse con rapidez, yo ya no era una niña y no tenía derecho a oponerme a la felicidad de mi madre.

Phil era un hombre agradable y por lo que vi a simple vista muy enamorado de mi madre, _¿que más podía decir yo_? A parte de desearle la felicidad que de seguro se merecían, hablamos cosas triviales, no se tocaron temas sensibles, _como Edward_, tanto para mi madre como para Phil debía ser complejo, después de todo estaban involucradas las hijas de ambos.

Tenía tantas cosas en mi cabeza.

Había hablado por teléfono con mi padre un par de veces y él en todo momento me aseguro que todo estaba bien, que no tenia de que preocuparme por su vida, porque yo tenía cosas más importante de que preocuparme, _Ness, _que él era un adulto y sabia como manejar la situación.

Por otra parte estaba Edward.

Las cosas seguían con la misma rutina, él se dedicaba a su trabajo de investigación y yo a mis cartas al editor, era una perfecta ama de casa y él se preocupa de Ness cuando estaba en el piso o cuando yo por cualquier motivo tenía que salir.

Aunque a veces se comportaba de una forma que me llamaba la atención y me inquietaban, demasiado cariñoso y atento conmigo, no es que molestara, pero se sentía extraño, se comportaba como si tuviéramos una relación nuevamente.

Quería hablar con Edward, hacerle preguntas, aclarar ciertas cosas que mi madre me habia contado, ver si eran verdad. Como por ejemplo; ¿_Si aun estaba con Tania_?, con respecto a su familia, no le preguntaría, no me inmiscuiría en ello, porque no era asunto mío, era algo privado de su entorno familiar-

Pero no me atrevía, no era de cobarde, solo era porque estaba cómoda en la situación que teníamos y no quería complicarla, no quería lidiar con ello, pero sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo.

Supongo él intuía que algo sabia, después de todo mi madre estaba en Nueva York, además yo le había comentado lo de la separación de mis padres, cuando lo hice, el solo asintió y cambio de tema, era evidente que el tampoco quería hablar de _Fork._

Vivíamos en una burbuja y se sentía bien estar en ella, lejos de todo el drama.

Esme siempre fue amable conmigo, y yo la quería como una madre, siempre supe que los consejos que me daba respecto a Ness, eran con buena intención, aunque más de una vez odie su "perfección", pero nunca dije nada e intente absorber lo mejor que pude sus consejos, como por ejemplo; _"Yo a mis hijos siempre les cocine las papillas, jamás le compre una en un supermercado, una buena madre sabe que los niños lo procesado nunca es bueno" "Yo a mis hijos siempre le lave la ropa con detergente hipoalergenico, una buena madre sabe que los niños tienen la piel sensible y su ropa no puede lavarse con cualquier detergente"._ Esperaba que lo que dijo mi madre no fuera del todo cierto, que no estuviera enojada conmigo, le tenía cariño a esa mujer.

Mire a mi madre, mientras conversaba con Phil, estaba radiante, como nunca antes la había visto, era una mujer hermosa, sin duda.

Cuando terminamos de cenar y luego de despedirme de la pareja de enamorados, me dirigí al que por ahora se había transformado en mi hogar.

.

.

.

Esa noche llegue bastante tarde al piso.

La imagen que me recibió removió algo en mi interior.

Edward se había dormido, al igual que Ness, pero esta lo hizo sobre el pecho de su padre, la televisión estaba con estática, de seguro hacia mucho que la película que veían se había acabado, la imagen era sobrecogedoramente tierna, mi bebe tenía su pelo todo revuelto, no le había crecido mucho solo un par de centímetros, pero lo suficiente para que ella estuviera feliz, sus brazos extendidos sobre el pecho de Edward, y entre ellos la muñeca de Ness _Puky_.

Tome mi celular y les saque un par de fotos, era un momento que quería recordar por siempre, porque era hermoso y perfecto.

Edward despertó cuando saque a Ness de sus brazos para llevarla a su cama, él solo me sonrió, después de acostarla y arroparla, me dirigí a la cocina prepararme un té, estaba en ello, cuando llego Edward se quedo mirándome desde la puerta de la cocina, traía pijama puesto.

—¿Qué tal la cena? —pregunto acercándose a la encimera.

—Rara… pero bastante más amena de lo que esperaba. —respondí, mientras ponía tazas para los dos y nos servía agua caliente.

Edward permaneció en silencio.

—Alice vendrá mañana. —dijo de pronto. Esta era una de las cosas que estaba esperando hace mucho, las visitas de Alice, sabía que eran algo inevitable.

—Ok. —le dije con tranquilidad.

—Quiere ver a Ness… y yo no pudo negarme, ella también es su tía. —dijo como excusándose.

—Edward, Alice es tu familia… que ella y yo no nos llevemos, no quiere decir que yo impida de alguna forma que se acerque a Ness o… a ti.

—No quiero imponerte nada, no quiero que nada, ni nadie arruine los que tenemos ahora.

La hora de hablar había llegado y sentía real curiosidad por saber que pensaba él.

—¿Y que tenemos ahora? —le pregunte.

—Estamos juntos. — Aseguro.

—Vivimos juntos. —le aclare.

—Como pareja. —dijo mirándome a los ojos.

_¿Cómo pareja?_ Esa afirmacion resonó en mi cabeza, ¿_En qué momento había sucedido eso?_ Pues yo no lo recordaba, necesita aclarar urgentemente ese punto, no éramos pareja y no lo seriamos.

—Edward… no somos pareja. —le aclare con reticencia.

—Pero…—intento decir, pero lo corte, necesitaba aclarar mi punto.

—Tenemos algo…— le dije haciendo comillas con mis dedos al decir "algo" — …Pero estamos a años luz de tener una relación, tu y yo tenemos nuestras vidas aparte…

—Termine con Tania. —dijo como si eso cambiara en algo las cosas, ni siquiera mostré asombro o intente disimular que yo no lo sabía. —Pero por tu reacción he de suponer que eso tu ya lo sabias ¿Renne? —pregunto, yo asentí. —Bella, ninguno de los dos tiene compromiso con nadie, ¿Por qué no estar juntos?

—Te felicito por terminar con Tania, siempre es mejor no engañar a las personas. —le dije con sinceridad. —Pero eso no cambia nada las cosas entre tú y yo, Edward nosotros no hemos vuelto.

—¿Pero, por qué no? —pregunto con cierto dejo incredulidad. — Podemos hacer que funcione, estoy seguro. — lo quede mirando con asombro, ¿_No hablaba en serio o sí?_ Supongo que él vio mi cara de incredulidad, porque pregunto. —¿Tu no crees que funcione?

—De seguro que funciona… pero Edward, las cosas no suceden por osmosis, nunca terminaste conmigo y ahora pretendes volver sin siquiera preguntármelo. —le dije con molestia y asombro, el me quedo mirando.

—Bella, no te enojes… pensé que tu también creías lo mismo. —dijo intentando apaciguar mi enojo. —Se que en el pasado me equivoque mucho contigo, pero esta vez quiero hacerlas cosas bien…

—Está definitivamente no es la forma. —le corte.

—Entonces te pregunto ¿Quieres volver conmigo? —me dijo con seriedad, mirándome a los ojos.

—No. —le respondí sin siquiera pensarlo.

—¿Por qué no? —pregunto irritado.

—¿Porque que no? —le pregunte con total incredulidad, al ver que él parecía no entender mi punto, ¿_como la conversación había llegado a esto_? — Edward hay otras cosas…

—¿Cómo qué?

—No confió en ti ¿Entiendes? Y no creo que vuelva hacerlo en mucho tiempo.

.

.

.

* * *

Espero sus comentarios, nos estamos leyendo nenas.


	16. Capítulo XIV

**Como ya saben los personajes no pertenecen son de propiedad de MEYER, yo solo me adjudico la historia.**

.

.

Chicas disculpen por la demora.

Gracias infinitas por sus comentarios, son un aliciente para continuar XD.

.

.

* * *

**Capítulo XIV**

**.**

**.**

…

Había pasado una semana desde la conversación con Edward.

Todo estaba en una relativa calma, aunque no habíamos vuelto a compartir la cama desde entonces.

Después de que se retirara molesto por lo que le dije, no me volvió a dirigir la palabra más que para lo eminentemente necesario y yo no tampoco lo había buscado para intentar arreglar las cosas, tenía la firme convicción de que no era yo la que había entendido mal nuestra actual situación _¿entonces porque disculparme?_ Quizás dañe o herí su orgullo, pero si ese era el resultado de ser honesta con lo que sentía, no podía sentirme culpable, por el contrario su actitud no solo infantil sino también _de macho herido _me molestaba y mucho.

Así que con la tranquilidad de que no yo no había hecho nada malo, seguí con mi vida tal y como estaba.

Ness parecía no notar nada extraño y eso me tenia tranquila. Cada día que pasaba, era un día ganado, un día de alegría ¿Cómo_ no estar feliz_?

Esa tarde me tocaba a mí hacer las compras del supermercado y como el ambiente en el piso no era el mejor, decidí hacer la visita al MoMA que llevaba postergando hacia mucho, "_el museo de arte moderno"_ estaba relativamente cerca del departamento, por lo que no me costaría mucho llegar, se suponía que visitar este museo era un recorrido casi obligatoria al visitar la ciudad, estaba dentro de las veinte cosas que hacer en Nueva York, por lo que estaba muy emocionada, el arte siempre me había gustado y ver las colecciones no solo de pintura, sino también de fotografía y arquitectura era una experiencia que quería vivir, además que los viernes por la tarde el recorrido era gratuito.

Recorrí los diferentes salones absorta admirando las obras de "Picasso", "Chagalli", "Kandinsky", "Mondriam" etc. Perdiéndome entre los colores y diferentes técnicas de pintura de cada uno de los expositores, visite el Jardín de las esculturas y las exposiciones del tercer piso, dedicadas a la arquitectura y fotografía, al terminar el recorrido estaba más que satisfecha, visitar el MoMA era una experiencia única, tenía que traer a Ness.

Estaba por irme cuando el deseo impetuoso de volver a contemplar _"La noche estrellada de Van Gogh" _me invadió, volví a la sala que guardaba la conocida de obra de arte y volvi a perderme en los colres, estaba completamente absorta en el cuadro, cuando una voz conocida me interrumpió;

—¿Polilla?

Dicen que "_el mundo es un pañuelo"_, la persona que hizo tal afirmación no podía estar más en lo cierto, frente a mis ojos y como una aparición estaba mi amigo.

—¿Garret? —le pregunte con confusión, él me sonrió y me abrazo con fuerza, ¡Como lo había extrañado! —¿Qué haces aquí? —logre preguntarle después de un largo silencio en sus brazos.

En las conversaciones que habíamos tenido por _whatsapp,_ él nunca menciono que pasaría por Nueva York o si lo dijo no lo recordaba, por lo que estaba realmente asombrada y emocionada a la vez, por el hecho de tenerlo frente a mí.

—Te dije que la vida tenía caminos misteriosos. —dijo enigmático, yo arquee una ceja y me ríe. —Vamos a tomarnos un café y nos ponemos al día ¿Tienes tiempo? —preguntó, yo asentí.

Fuimos un _starbuck´s_ que estaba cerca del edificio 425 de la 5th avenida.

Amaba el café de esa tienda, tenía algo que lo hacía completamente adictivo. Una vez que pedimos lo que no serviríamos y estábamos cómodamente sentados en una mesa le pregunte que hacía en la gran ciudad.

Me explico que llevaba dos días en Nueva York, había venido a para asesorar a diferentes ONG, este era un trabajo totalmente diferente al que realizaba en Port Angels, pero que a la vez lo hacía sentirse realizado, por que ayudaba a las personas.

Me invito a una sus charlas motivacionales, le prometí que intentaría asistir.

Hablamos de todo de Ness, de él, de mí, de Renne, no podía creer el cambio que había sufrido mi vida en tan poco tiempo, estaba feliz con los resultados de la terapia de Ness, omite contarle de mi relación con Edward, sino le había contado antes, no lo haría ahora.

Después de una hora de conversación nos despedimos.

Encontrarme con Garret fue solo una casualidad, pero una casualidad muy agradable, él siempre era como un soplo de aire fresco en mi vida.

.

.

.

Ness no podía más de felicidad, las tres horas de vuelo no le importaron en lo absoluto.

Era su cumpleaños número cinco y como regalo pidió visitar el lugar que todo niño desea conocer y que ella, por la leucemia no había podido visitar _Orlando_ en_ Florida_.

El viaje fue idea de Ness y Edward se esmero en complacerla.

Lo consultamos y obtuvimos la aprobación del equipo médico, el viaje no se podía realizar sin la autorización de ellos, pero con los avances positivos mostrados por Ness se volvió una realidad.

El mayor error fue contarle a Ness que viajaríamos a Orlando, paso los días previos al viaje, preguntando constantemente cuanto faltaba para ir a "_Disney World"_, su ansiedad estaba al límite y el día anterior prácticamente no durmió, nunca habíamos salido de vacaciones y la experiencia la emocionaba.

Nos quedamos en el _Howard Johnson Express Inn &amp; Suites Lakefront Park_, cortesía de Edward, no era un hotel de lujo, y la_ suite_ que ocupamos solo tenía dos habitaciones, con una cama matrimonial y una cama pequeña, un baño y una acogedora salita de estar. pero estaba cerca de todo los atractivos que queríamos visitar, por lo que cumplía con todos nuestras expectativas. Después de todo se suponía que no pasaríamos mucho tiempo en el hotel, nuestro objetivo era recorrer la mayor cantidad de lugares turísticos posibles.

Fueron cinco días excepcionales, nunca había visto a Nessy tan feliz, _"_**_La Capital Vacacional del Mundo_**_"_ era la ciudad en que las fantasías mágicas de los niños eran palpables y ciertas, los parques temáticos eran los encargados de dar vida a todo aquello que veían en la televisión y en los cuentos de hadas, trasladandolos a un mundo mágico, recorrimos la mayoría de ellos, el clásico _Magic Kingdom,_ _el mágico Wizarding World of Harry Potter,__ Universal Islands of Aventure, Universal Studio, Epcot, Animal Kingdom,_ los parques acuáticos de _ Sea World y Aquatic, _entre otros lugares turísticos.

Los días en Orlando eran simples. Nos levantábamos temprano para recorrer la mayor cantidad de lugares, llevando con nosotros siempre la cámara fotográfica, para plasmar cada momento y no volvíamos al hotel hasta la tarde o la noche, momento en el que Ness caía inmediatamente dormida, totalmente agotada del día vivido.

Cada lugar visitado era un mundo nuevo para Ness, mundo que admiraba sorprendida y curiosa, tenía mil preguntas sobre todo aquello que se cruzaba en su camino. Amaba ver a mi hija feliz.

Llevábamos cuatro días recorriendo Orlando, y la experiencia había sido totalmente agotador, por lo que decidimos pasar el ultimo día en la _"Ciudad Bella" _en la piscina del hotel, de esa forma nos relajaríamos y no volveríamos tan cansados a Nueva York.

Me dedique a observar a Ness y Edward chapotear en la piscina, mientras yo tomaba un refresco sentada bajo un quitasol, era increíble como un hombre con una nena de cinco años, llamaba la atención de las féminas del lugar, era imposible no irritarse con las miradas lascivas que le lanzaban —pensé.

Y para ser sincera mi humor en este momento no era el mejor.

Los días en Orlando habían sido increíbles, pero no así las noches, tener a que compartir la cama con Edward, sentirlo cerca y no poder tocarlo, era una tortura, en el departamento, cada uno tenía su habitación y por lo tanto mis noches eran tranquilas, todo lo contrario a lo vivido en las últimas tres noches, todo ello sumado al calor de esta ciudad, era una verdadera locura que me estaba enloqueciendo y ahora se sumaba, el tener que verlo en traje de baño, mi libido estaba al límite —suspire frustrada.

—Mami ven a bañarte con nosotros. —grito Ness, mostrándome una magnifica sonrisa que dejaba al descubiertos sus dientes.

Era una invitación tentadora, sobre todo con el calor que me estaba deshidratando.

Me saque mi vestido, quedando solo en traje de baño —_si, era la única mujer en la piscina que usaba traje de baño y no un diminuto Bikini_—tome el protector solar para echarle a Ness y me dirigí a la piscina.

El agua estaba helada, por lo que intente meterme lo más útilmente posible, pero ello no fue posible, porque Edward y Ness me lanzaron agua, luego de superada la incredulidad inicial, me vengue, de seguro la imagen que brindamos fue la de tres niños.

Los tres, pasamos una tarde muy divertida, tarde que ayudo a distender el ambiente entre Edward y yo.

—Creo definitivamente a disfrutado estas pequeñas vacaciones. —dijo Edward, mientras acomodaba a Ness en su cama.

—Espero que las recuerde por siempre. —le dije.

—Eso espero, porque por lo menos yo, creo que he tenido suficiente de Orlando por unos diez años. —dijo en tono de broma.

Yo asentí, tenía que reconocer que recorrer el día entero parques temáticos era agotador.

Esa noche cuando Edward vino a la cama y al igual que todas las noches anteriores fingí estar dormida. Sentí a Edward deambular por la habitación, buscando y dejando cosas, hasta que finalmente se acostó y apago todas las luces, me quede quieta e intente dormirme pero no tuve éxito.

Podía escuchar hasta el más mínimo ruido, especialmente la respiración tranquila de Edward, mi piel hormigueaba de necesidad, era muy consciente de la presencia del hombre que se encontraba a pocos centímetros de mí, maldije en silencio, odiaba nuestra situación actual, quería volver a reír con él, conversar y hacer el amor.

En mi mente cientos de imágenes de nosotros juntos no ayudaban a calmar mi calentura. Lo necesitaba, lo quería, lo deseaba y a la vez quería golpearlo, por ególatra, necio y cabezota.

Una de sus piernas roso con una de las mías cuando de acomodo en la cama, enviando una descarga eléctrica a mi columna vertical, haciendo que un leve quejido saliera de mis labios.

—¿Estas despierta? —pregunto Edward desde su lado de la cama.

—Sí. —le dije después de algunos minutos de pensar si respondía o seguía fingiendo que dormía.

—Bella, creo que deberíamos hablar, no podemos seguir así como estamos… —dijo volviéndose hacia mí.

—En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero no me retractare de lo que dije, porque es así como yo veo las cosas. —dije a la defensiva.

—Estuve pensando en todo lo que discutimos ese día, y tienes razón en mucha de las cosas que dijiste, pero yo fui sincero al decir que pensaba que teníamos una relación…

—Edward ni siquiera me preguntaste, si tu intención era que volviéramos a ser una pareja, debiste por lo menos preguntármelo y no simplemente darlo por sentado. —le dije interrumpiéndolo.

—Lo sé…. —en su voz había cierto dejo de nerviosismo, — Pero por favor…—dijo posando una de sus manos en mi rostro — Sé que me equivoque y por eso quiero que me disculpes… quiero que volvamos a estar como estábamos antes de esa conversación… Bella te extraño…

Sentí sus labios suaves y húmedos en los míos, en un beso hambriento, mi cuerpo reacciono de inmediato, lo quería.

—Edward… — dije intentando apartarlo.

—Te necesito… —me dijo en un susurro, mientras volvía buscar mis labios.

¡_Yo también lo necesitaba_! Pero no podía estar con él, sin tener las cosas claras, los días que habían pasado, no fueron agradables y quería que se acabaran, puse mis manos en su pecho y logre apartarlo.

—¿Edward, qué es lo que realmente quieres? —le pregunte, el se me quedo mirando, por un momento, sus ojos brillaban en la semi oscuridad de la habitación y luego dijo;

—Quiero a mi propia familia de vuelta.

—Tú y Ness son una familia. —le dije.

—También te quiero a ti… los tres juntos —dijo con seguridad.

—Somos una forma de familia…. No una versión clásica de ella. —argumente sentándome en la cama, yo realmente creía eso, el mundo ya no era como antes, ahora existían formas de familia diferentes, no solo papá, mamá e hijos.

—Bella no quiero eso, quiero…

No lo deje terminar.

—No estoy preparada para eso… no confió en ti. —dije mientras le acariciaba su rostro.

—Deja mostrarte que esto podría funcionar… tu y yo juntos, los tres…

La incredulidad me sorprendió, algo dentro de mí se rompió.

—¡Oh Edward!… —le dije con pesar. — hace un par de años atrás me hubiese muerto de felicidad, si tu hubiese escuchado decirme esas palabras… pero creo que ahora es muy tarde… yo…

—Bella me equivoque… —me dijo, tomándome la cara y mirándome a los ojos y luego agrego. — y lo lamento, en serio… dame una oportunidad…

Me beso de manera tierna, pero yo aun estaba tan anonadada que me fue imposible responder a sus caricias, yo no quería esto.

—No puedo…

—Por favor… —dijo mientras sus labios buscaban los míos.

—¡No Edward! —le dije apartándolo. Me levante de la cama y camine hasta la ventana. — no puedo dar más de lo que estaba dando… No puedo ¿_entiendes_? Es eso o nada, lo siento.

Silencio.

Lo sentí acercarse.

—¿Pero puedo intentarlo? — me susurro muy cerca de mi oído izquierdo.

Me gire para quedar frente a él.

—Edward, dejemos las cosas como estaban ¿Si?

—Quiero intentarlo. —dijo, mientras sus labios dejaban pequeños besos en mi mandíbula y posaba sus manos en mis caderas, la tela de mi camisola provocaba una seductora fricción en piel sensible, bajo las caricias de sus manos, el deseo volvió a despertar en mi.

Este hombre era un manipulador.

—Haz como quieras, pero no creo que cambie de parecer. —le dije mientras salía en la búsqueda de sus labios, lo bese y fue un beso hambriento, desinhibiendo y con cierta necesidad, el me respondió de la misma manera, había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última que lo habíamos hecho.

—Voy a demostrarte que tan bueno somos juntos. —dijo con arrogancia. Yo me reí.

—El sexo no es el problema y lo sabes. —le dije, mientras mis manos recorrían su espalda con ansiedad.

—Pero es un excelente punto de partida. ¿No crees?

Esa frase puso fin a nuestra discusión.

Terminamos en la cama, nuestras extremidades enredadas, nuestras bocas unidas en un baile ancestral de lengua, saliva, pequeños gemidos y suspiros, lo había extrañado, demasiado para ser honesta.

No fue necesario mucho juego previo, por lo menos yo no lo necesitaba, y cuando por fin estuvo dentro de mí, me sentí completa y eso me abrumo.

Placer y mas placer fue lo que sentí en sus brazos, sus caricias, sus besos, todo era perfecto, nos complementábamos a la perfección. Alcanzamos el clímax juntos

Cuando por fin mi respiración se tranquilizo, repare en que aun tenía la camisola puesta.

—Creo que teníamos prisa. —le dije, mostrándole con mis manos la camisola.

—Es porque solo fue el preámbulo. —me respondió Edward. Me reí. —Solo fue porque me habías tenido mucho tiempo desatendido.

Me reí con más ganas,

—¿Desatendido? —le pregunte con curiosidad.

—Sí. —dijo mientras se recostaba sobre mí y me besaba. —Atenderme es una de las obligaciones de mi mujer.

—Pero yo no soy tu mujer. —le dije riéndome, por lo menos yo lo tome como una broma.

Edward me mostro una enorme sonrisa.

—Quizás te haga cambiar de parecer, si te muestro las cosas buenas de ser mi mujer. —me dijo de manera seductora, mientras me besaba lentamente, con una de sus manos tomo las mías y las junto sobre mi cabeza, con la mano que tenia libre recorrió uno mi muslo, arrastrando con ella mi camisola, mi espalda se arqueo instintivamente ante el rose de boca en uno de mis pezones.

Me torturo con su boca de manera sensual, hasta que estuve al límite, anhelante y ansiosa de volver a tenerlo dentro.

Y mi anhelo se cumplió a los pocos minutos, Edward se posiciono entre mis piernas y me penetro, haciendo que todos mis pensamientos se concentraran solo en las sensaciones que me provocada una de sus embestida. Al comienzo fue tortuosamente lento, para luego ir aumentando la intensidad, esta a puertas de correrme nuevamente, sentía como en la parte baja de vientre se iba acumulando la energía que haría explotar en mil pedazos, apreté el bien formado culo de Edward, para indicarle que lo quería más fuerte.

—Mami. —escuche a Ness decir.

No fui consciente de que Nessy estaba parada en la puerta de la habitación, hasta que Edward se levanto precipitadamente cayéndose de la cama en el intento.

—¡Mierda! —maldijo Edward. —Nena que haces hay en la puerta. —le pregunto a Ness, cuando logro ponerse de pie.

—¿Por qué está mami quejándose? —pregunto con inocencia.

Sentí mis colores subirse a mi cara y una ola de pánico me invadió, me odie por descuidada, quizás traumara a mi hija para siempre, trate de buscar en mi mente los consejos de psicología que contenía el manual para padres que había leído hacia un par de años.

_Mantén la calma, primer consejo y finge que nada paso, si el niño pregunta respóndele con la verdad, pero no le des demasiada información, esta tiene que ser de acuerdo a su edad._

Me acomode rápidamente mi camisola, agradecí al cielo que la habitación estuviera a oscuras.

—Mmm… Con mami estábamos jugando a… —intento con dificultad explicar Edward, mientras disimuladamente se ponía su bóxer, decidí ayudarlo.

—Un juego que solo pueden jugar las personas adultos. —le dije, yendo hacia ella. —¿Porque te levantaste de la cama? —le pregunte.

—Escuche ruidos. — dijo somnolienta. Haciendo un puchero.

—Ness, no pasa nada. —le dijo Edward, tomándola en brazos.

—No quiero dormir en mi cama, no me gusta. —dijo.

—¿Donde quieres dormir? —le pregunte respirando tranquila, "_quizás ella no había visto nada", _casi llore de alegría con esa posibilidad.

—Contigo.

—Bueno. —le dije, accedería a cualquier cosa, con tal de que ella no hiciera pregunta y olvidara lo sucedido.

Acomode a Ness en medio de Edward y yo, la arrope y le di las buenas noches.

—¿Mami? —pregunto.

—Sí.

—Si tú y mi papi duermen juntos tendré un hermanito.

—¿Por qué preguntas eso? —quise saber.

—La abue Renne, me dijo que los bebes llegaban cuando los papas duermen juntos.

—¿Y tú quieres un hermanito? —le pregunto Edward.

—Solo si es una niña, no me gustan los niños. —nos respondió con seguridad.

—¿Y porque no te gustan los niños? —pregunte.

—Tienen pene. —Respondió Ness con sinceridad.

—¿Y eso es malo? —le pregunto Edward.

—Es feo. —dijo dando un bostezo.

—Duérmete cariño. —le dije dándole un beso en la frente.

—Te quiero mami, te quiero papi. —dijo cerrando sus ojitos, a los pocos segundos estaba dormida.

—¡Oh dios! cuando la vi parada en la puerta casi me da un ataque de panico. —dije en un susurro.

—Creo fuiste demasiado ruidosa. —dijo Edward con jactancia.

—¡Cállate!

—Fue peor que la vez que nos pillo mi madre. —recordé esa vez, fue poco antes de quedar embarazada y fue una experiencia horrible, pero jamás como la vivida esta noche.

—Esto fue mil veces peor. —le asegure.

.

.

.

* * *

¿Que les parece chicas?

Un capitulo mas…. Y esta historia da un giro.

Nos estamos leyendo… intentare subir un capitulo mas esta semana. Pero he andado un poco corta de inspiración, así que no les aseguro nada.


	17. Capítulo XV

**Como ya saben los personajes no pertenecen son de propiedad de MEYER, yo solo me adjudico la historia.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias infinitas por sus cometarios.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Capítulo XV**

**.**

**.**

Rosalie Hale era una mujer excepcional, con una energía que muy pocas personas eran capaces de igualar, con ideas ingeniosas y unas ganas de trabajar y cambiar el mundo que me impresionaron desde la primera vez que la escuche hablar, tenía el don de la palabra y con sus comentarios inteligentes eran muy fácil que convenciera hasta la persona más testaruda y menos creyente del mundo.

Alta, rubia, hermosa y con desplante tenia lo que todos querían, pero que muy pocos tenían.

Proactiva, directa y con argumentos sólidos, la primera vez que la vi, me impresiono y admire sus ideas y sueños, fue muy fácil coincidir con ellos, no había nada que hacer frentes a los planteamientos inteligentes que ella mostraba.

Rosalie Hale quería cambiar el mundo, pero como sabía que ello era prácticamente imposible, se conformaba con mejorarlo lo máximo que pudiese, y con esa meta se levantaba todos los días, trabajaba duro para conseguirlo y no claudicaba antes la negativa de una persona, o alguna dificultad o inconveniente, era terca y no se daba por vencida con facilidad.

Y en el poco tiempo que la conocía, se había transformado en una amiga.

Todo partió hacia una semana, cuando cumplí con la promesa que le hice a Garret de asistir a una de sus charlas motivacionales. Lo hice sin ninguna motivación y más por cumplir con mi amigo, pero el asistir fue una buena cosa, yo conocía los voluntariados que Garret organizaba en la Universidad comunitaria de _Port Angels,_ pero esto no se parecía nada a eso. El trabajo que realizaba era algo mucho más grande y mejor organizado, que no solo abarcaba todo Nueva York, sino que llegaba a muchas partes del mundo.

_World visión, _era una organización internacional dedicada abolir el analfabetismo del mundo, era increíble como aun en nuestro siglo existía tal falencia, quizás no de una manera tan radical y evidente como en el pasado, pero el nivel de desigualdad en la educación que recibía un niño de un estrato social bajo, comparado con niño con recursos económicos era abismante, influyendo directamente en las oportunidades que ese niño tendía de adulto.

Para ellos el conocimiento y la educación eran la base para alcanzar la igualdad social, y definitivamente era un lema que yo compartía.

Todo estaba perfectamente organizado, cientos de personas unidas y trabajando con un mismo fin. Fue difícil no dejarme convencer, _¿Cómo no hacerlo?_ No había mucho con lo que yo pudiera colaborar, el dinero no me sobraba y el tiempo tampoco, pero si tenía las ganas, y por el momento solo podía hacerlo ayudando a mi nueva amiga a captar nuevos socios.

Edward no estaba feliz con mi voluntariado, no lo manifestó con palabras, sino más bien con su actitud, sabía que ello tenía como razón principal a Garret, pero él no tenía nada que ver con mi decisión, necesitaba hacer esto, necesitaba algo que hacer, algo más que estar en el piso cuidando a Ness, esperando que Edward volviera de su trabajo, teniendo como única distracción leer cientos de cartas al editor, no me mal interpreten, amaba cuidar a mi hija, estar con ella, verla todos los días, pero a veces sentía que me ahoga, necesitaba un poco de aire fresco y eso era para mí el voluntariado.

Lo que hacía era bastante simple y para nada complejo, los primeros días solo debía acompañara a Rosalie, apoyándola en su trabajo, conversando con los posibles futuros socios, y con el correr de los días ya participando activamente en la captación de socios y voluntarios, era un trabajo arduo, visitábamos convenciones, hoteles y en general cualquier lugar que tuviera personas dispuestas a escuchar nuestro mensaje, inclusive si este era la calle.

—Es un trabajo agotador, sin duda y muchas veces conoces historias de personas que te hacen plantearte si continuar o no, porque no siempre se consigue tener éxito y entonces te cargas de demasiadas energías negativas, pero cuando consigues ayudar a alguien y esa persona te lo agradece y ves en su rostro gratitud, piensas que todo el tiempo y el trabajo invertido en verdad todo vale la pena. —me dijo la mujer mientras revisaba unos panfletos, antes de salir nuevamente en busca de los tan necesitados socios.

—La verdad es que yo nunca he hecho ningún tipo de voluntariado. —le dije con honestidad.

—Dar el primer paso siempre cuesta, porque después de todo es tu vida la que pones al servicio de los demás, por lo menos en mi caso, yo estoy avocada 100% al voluntariado, pero no es obligatorio que sea así, las personas deben dar solo aquello con lo cual se sientan cómodas, hay personas que solo dan dinero y no se involucran mas allá de eso, pero hay quienes quieren conocer a dónde van los recursos que donan y tienen un rol más activo, otros trabajan como monitores algunas horas a la semana, entregando a otros partes de sus conocimientos, en fin todo depende de la persona.

Esa tarde iríamos a un concurrido centro comercial, y para mí era una nueva experiencia, una que me encantaba sentía que estaba haciendo algo por ayudar un poco a mejorar el mundo donde mi hija crecería.

.

.

.

Había algunas cosas que me relajaban. Caminar bajo la lluvia escuchando música era una de ellas. Acababa de terminar una con la captación de nuevos y voluntarios, en compañía de Rosalie Hale, las personas no siempre estaban llanas a escuchar la propuesta y el trabajo realizado por _World visión, _y no siempre eran cordiales al decir que NO, pero había quienes si estaban dispuestos a participar por lo que había sido una buena tarde. O por lo menos eso dijo la rubia.

Al salir del edificio donde _World visión _tenía su central, llovía de manera copiosa, por lo que decidí caminar bajo la lluvia, en mis oídos sonaba, _Umbrella de Rihanna, _un tema perfecto para el momento. Edward cuidaba de Ness, mientras yo hacía mis cosas, por lo que no tenía porque preocuparme.

En mi cabeza repasaba los últimos meses vividos aquí en Nueva York, todo era tan surrealista, un año atrás si me hubieran dicho que estaría viviendo en esta ciudad, compartiendo mi cama con Edward como si fuéramos una perfecta pareja de recién casados, me reiría en su cara, pero así era _¿el cómo comenzó todo_? lo sabía y lo tena claro, no había cuestionamientos, pero ¿_el cómo se había vuelto tan natural compartir la cama con él?_ eso no lo tenía tan claro, simplemente había sucedido, como si no se pudiera evitar… y fue tan fácil acostumbrarse.

Tenía las cosas claras o al menos, eso creía. Pero tampoco podía desconocer que había una parte de mí "_una parte pequeña"_ que amaba despertar entre sus brazos cada día y el que me gustara me aterraba, no quería confundirme, pero como no hacerlo, si todo era perfecto.

Y todo era perfecto, Ness estaba mejor que nunca el tratamiento estaba funcionando de manera asombrosamente bien, jugaba, reía como cualquier niña de su edad. Y la perfección me asustaba, todo estaba bien, como un espejismo y me aterraba que todo se acabara, que las cosas volvieran a ponerse mal, intentaba no pensar en ello, pero a veces era imposible sacar eso de mi cabeza.

Cuando llegue al piso Ness me recibió su pelo le llegaba hasta los hombros y lo tenía atado en dos tiernas coletas.

—Mami, papi dice que podemos ir a la estuatua de la libertad.

—Estatua no estuatua. —la corregí, mientras la toma en brazos y le daba un sonoro beso en su mejilla.

—Pero podemos ir. —insistió haciendo un mohín.

—Por supuesto. —le dije, Ness sonrió. —Pero cundo el tiempo mejore.

Edward estaba en la cocina preparando la cena, todo era tan cotidiano, y extraño a la vez, una extraña sensación de familiaridad me invadió.

—¿Cómo te fue? —me pregunto Edward desde la cocina.

—Según Rosalie bien, pero la verdad es que hay mas _no,_ que _sí…_ pero es difícil. —reconocí con sinceridad.

—No todas las personas están dispuestas a colaborar —dijo mientras ponía la mesa. —Y cuando estas de compra lo último que quieres son un par de mujeres insistentes, hablándote de lo mal que esta el mundo. —termino diciendo alegremente. Lo hacía solo para molestar.

Yo moví la cabeza negando, mientras lo ayudaba a poner las cosas para la cena.

Ness estaba jugando con sus masas de _play doh,_ le encantaba jugar con ellas, hacer múltiples figuras. Esta era una actividad que podía hacer desde hacía poco tiempo, ya que antes era una de las cosas que tenia totalmente prohibidas, por las bacterias que podían almacenarse en las masas. Le encantaba hacer comida, por lo que era normal que nos prepara la cena o el desayuno, como ahora, sonríe mientras la miraba.

—¿Y tu amigo? —pregunto Edward, después de un rato de silencio. En un primer momento no comprendí lo que me estaba preguntando, después caí en cuenta, que era de Garret.

—¿Estas preguntándome por Garret? —le pregunte con una sonrisa maliciosa. Edward hizo una mueca de disgusto. —No lo vi. —le dije con sinceridad.

—No es que te este controlando. —dijo excusándose.

—Como tú digas. —le dije con una sonrisa.

—¡Esta lista cena! —grito Ness.

—Esta cena también esta lista. —dijo Edward yendo hacia Ness y cogiéndola en sus brazos.

—Te salvaste. —le dije cuando paso por mi lado.

—Siempre. —dijo con suficiencia.

Cenamos tranquilamente una mezcla de tortilla de verdura preparadas por Edward y _cupcake, _preparadas por Ness con plastilinas _play doh._

.

.

.

—¿Bella? —pregunto Edward.

Después de cenar y acostar a Ness y como todas las noches, Edward llego a mi cama, era increíble, como poco a poco, la pieza que yo ocupaba, se había transformado en "_nuestra"_ pieza, las cosas de Edward poco a poco fueron apareciendo en los armarios, en el baño, el tocador, hasta que finalmente la pieza que él ocupaba era una mera pantalla, para no sé quién.

—¿Si? —le dije con voz adormecida, tenia mi cabeza en su pecho.

—¿Por qué Garret, te dice polilla? — su pregunta me hizo despertar completamente.

—¿Por qué quieres saber eso? —le pregunte.

—Curiosidad. —dijo simplemente.

Dude si responderle o no, y al pensarlo no vi nada de malo en ello, por lo que decidí responderle.

—Es algo gracioso en verdad. — reconocí con sinceridad. — las polilla son mariposas nocturnas, cuyos mayores depredadores son los murciélagos, por ello tienen colores que le sirven para camuflarse en la noche, Garret dice que yo soy un ser esencialmente nocturno y que tengo una habilidad especial para evitar _chupasangre_…hombre como tú. — termine diciéndole. Edward permaneció en silencio por unos segundos, pensando.

—¿Cómo yo? —pregunto después de un momento. —y ¿Cómo se supone que soy yo?

—Ya lo sabes. —le dije con gracia.

—Mmm…. No lo sé, ilumíname. —dijo algo molesto,

—Un seductor, un galán, un divo. —le dije con malicia, quería molestarlo.

—Él no puede hablar de mí, porque no me conoce, nunca hemos cruzado más de diez palabras, yo podría decir mil cosas de él, pero no lo hago porque no lo conozco y sería injusto hablar de alguien sin conocerlo, ¿no crees?

—Para ser sincera, creo que las palabras "_seductor, galán o divo_" te definen perfectamente. Y con tu reacción agregaría rey del drama. —dije mientras me reía con descaro.

—¿Crees que soy exagerado? —dijo con incredulidad. Me reí más fuerte.

—Sí. —fue lo único que pude decirle.

—Me cae mal tu amigo. —dijo ganándose encima de mí.

—Lo sé.

—¿Por qué tienes que seguir viéndole? —dijo mientras me besaba.

—Casi no lo veo… —le dije.

—No quiero que lo veas. —dijo en un murmullo.

—No es una decisión que te toque tomar a ti Edward. —le dije.

Edward gruño frustrado, detuvo sus besos y se acostó en su lado de la cama.

—¿Edward estas celoso? —le pregunte con diversión, después de unos minutos de silencio.

—No, — respondió. — Solo que me parece que es un idiota, que se cree altruista y filántropo y que pareciera que se está postulando al premio nobel de la paz, como una especie _Gandhi_ o algo por el estilo.

—¡Oh dios, estas celoso! —exclame sorprendida, no siendo capaz de contener mi risa, Edward celoso era gracioso, sus mohines eran tiernos, no recordaba lo posesivo que podía llegar a ser.

—¡No! —exclamo a la defensiva. —Solo que no me convence sus frases prefabricadas de Hippie moderno.

Edward estaba recostado en su lado de la cama serio y con los brazos cruzados, la situación era divertida, por lo menos para mí, me reí de manera nerviosa, él me quedo mirando aun más serio que antes, por lo que aguante una carcajada que quería salir de mi boca, respire lentamente y me calme.

—Ok, estas celoso. —afirme.

—Mejor cambiemos de tema. —dijo irritado.

Silencio, ninguno de los dos dijo nada por lo que parecieron horas, yo solo quería reirme de la situación.

—Mis padres quieren ver a Ness, quieren que viajemos a Fork. — dijo Edward rompiendo el silencio.

Las ganas de reírme desaparecieron completamente. Volver a Fork, ¿_estaba preparada para eso? Ver a Esme y Carlisle nuevamente, _definitivamente no estaba preparada y quizás nunca lo estuviera.

.

.

.

* * *

Ya chicas este último capitulo de tiempos de vacas gordas.

Gracias por la espera y por seguir acompañándome en esta locura.

Gracias por sus RR, me encanta que les guste lo que escribo y espero que me sigan acompañando en esta aventura.

Espero sus comentarios siempre son una aliciente para mi.


	18. Capítulo XVI

**Como saben los personajes no me pertenecen son de propiedad de MEYER, yo solo me adjudico la historia.**

.

.

.

**Gracias infinitas por sus RR son mi combustible.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Capitulo XVI**

**Diez meses después…**

**.**

**.**

.

El clima estaba como mi ánimo, en una disyuntiva. El sol se dejaba ver por algunos fugaces momentos a través de las densas nubes que cubrían el cielo. Como si no se pudiera decir entre las nubes o el sol. Al igual que yo, que no podía decirme si estar feliz o no, con este viaje, aunque en mi caso la balanza se inclinaba desproporcionalmente por esa negatividad de volver aquello que de alguna u otra forma no te hace feliz…

En el caso del clima no era de extrañarse, que nubes cargadas de lluvia cubrieran el cielo, eso era algo normal en esta parte del estado de _Washington,_ y en general de_ Fork, _ese pueblo olvidado donde viví los momento más felices y los más frustrantes también, donde crecí, donde conocí a Edward y donde nació Ness… mi vida estaba ligada a ese pueblo y eso era inevitable.

Pero volver a _Fork_, no era algo me agobiara mayormente, sino que una parte de mi se negaba a volver a lo mismo, como si por el solo hecho de regresar, retrocediera todo lo ya avanzado, mi independencia, el ser quien era ahora en este momento y por ello intente aplazar este viaje lo máximo que pude, hasta que ya fue imposible seguir retrasándolo, e instintivamente algo dentro de mí, me decía que a Edward tampoco le entusiasmada mucho la idea de volver,

Pero la verdadera disyuntiva se presentaba en que una parte de mi quería volver, ver a mi padre, mi casa o mejor dicho la que fue mi casa porque mi hogar ahora estaba en Nueva York, ver a mis amigos los que aun estaban en _Fork_ y recorrer los lugares donde crecí.

El vuelo a _Port Angeles,_ fue largo pero tranquilo, Ness durmió gran parte del viaje, y cuando estuvo despierta se entretuvo jugando en la _Tablet_ de Edward. Mi hija era la más feliz con volver a _Fork _y ver a sus abuelos, aunque hablaba muy seguido con ellos por teléfono o _shype_, no era lo mismo que verlo personalmente, después de todo creció con ellos.

Llevábamos más de un año viviendo en una burbuja, alejados de todo lo que conocíamos y que formo parte de nuestras vidas, teníamos una rutina a la que los tres nos habíamos adaptados con gran bastante facilidad.

Edward estaba trabajando de manera permanente en los laboratorios de la universidad, sus planes de estudiar medicina aun estaban postergados y no mostraba gran interés en retomarlos, sobre todo porque lo que el trabajo de investigación, le gustaba mucho más de lo que él esperaba en un principio, aunque eso no hiciera feliz a su padre. Edward nunca me dijo directamente que Carlisle no estaba feliz con que siguiera trabajando en la universidad, pero más de una vez lo escuche discutir con él por teléfono por su negativa de retomar la carrera de medicina.

En cuanto a Ness, su tratamiento con _Células T_, fue un éxito o por lo menos a este ese momento, las células manipuladas genéticamente me habían devuelto a mi niña y los resultados eran tan buenos que Ness llevaba una vida casi normal, incluso asistía a clases de ballet y al preescolar. Dicen que una de las mejores cosas de ser niño, es que te adaptas rápidamente a los cambios, y parecía ser que ello se aplicaba a Ness, porque no hubo mayores problemas en vivir los tres juntos y parecía incluso que ello le encantaba.

—Mami donde iremos ahora. — pregunto Ness.

Estábamos esperando en la sala de embarque por nuestras maletas, mientras Edward buscaba arrendar un automóvil para poder trasladarnos a Fork.

—A Fork, —le dije, ella asintió feliz.

Ness estaba ansiosa por llegar finalmente a Fork y su impaciencia y alegría eran contagiosa, pero había algo me impedía estar feliz, y por el contrario estaba intranquila y nerviosa. Se suponía que estas eran unas vacaciones, estaríamos poco más de un mes en nuestro pueblo natal, ya que nuestras vidas estaban en Nueva York o por lo menos así lo sentía.

.

.

.

A cada metro que avanzábamos el paisaje se iba haciendo más conocido, dándome la bienvenida, arboles y mas arboles, verde y más verde, tal cual como lo recordaba.

Edward maneja y Ness sentada en una silla para niños de su edad. Tenía una sensación extraña, como una premonición de que algo ocurriría, pero no sabía qué.

Coloque a _Rihanna_ para relajarme. Pero estaba seguro que mi rostro refleja mi intranquilidad.

—Todo va a salir bien. — me dijo Edward, mientras me sonreía.

Y por alguna razón sus palabras de ánimo no me tranquilizaron.

—No estoy tan segura. —le dije con honestidad. —Las cosas ya no son como las dejamos…

—Y nosotros tampoco. —me dijo. —estamos juntos en esto… no podemos escondernos por siempre en Nueva York, la vida sigue Bella, y eso es algo que nuestros padre deben entender,,, aunque creo que a mis padres les costara más que a los tuyos aceptar las decisiones que hemos tomados.

Edward lo decía por su decisión de aplazar indefinidamente el retomar su carrera medicina. Sabía que para él este viaje era mucho más difícil que para mí, mi padre no tenía nada que reprocharme, más que el hecho que estuviera viviendo con Edward, eso no lo hacía feliz, después de todo yo aun seguía siendo su nena.

—Una de las cosas que me asusta es el drama que este viaje implica. —dije con resignación. Edward rio.

No es que le temiera a lo que nos esperaba, Esme, Carlisle, Tania e incluso Alice, era solo que no quería dramas y como estaban las cosas era imposible que no lo hubiera. Mi vida había estado tan tranquila todo este tiempo, tenía todo equilibrado, que ni siquiera sabía si era justo que tuviera que lidiar con ellos.

—Tu estarás en la casa de tu padre, seré yo quien este en el epicentro mismo de los acontecimientos. —me respondió alegremente.

—Y a ti te gusta el drama. —dije mas como una afirmación.

—Ya no estoy para eso Bella. Quiero tranquilidad, disfrutar con Ness y contigo de estas vacaciones y si eso no es posible en _Fork_, lo hare en cualquier otra parte.

Sus palabras me tranquilizaron, yo quería lo mismo, disfrutar con Ness y con él, no importaba el lugar.

—¿Sabes qué? —pregunto un par de minutos más tarde. Yo lo quede mirando con cara de interrogación.

—¿Qué? —le pregunte.

—Sé lo que necesitas para relajarte. —dijo Edward, mientras tomaba un desvió en el camino que conocía bien. —Nadie sabe que llagábamos hoy, por lo que no se extrañaran si llegamos mañana, ¿Qué dices? —pregunto con entusiasmo.

—Creo que ya tomaste la decisión. —dije haciendo referencia a que ya había tomado la desviación. Él sonrió con suficiencia. —Pero me gusta la idea. —reconocí con una sonrisa.

—¿No vamos donde los abuelos? —pregunto Ness desde el asiento trasero.

—Si iremos, pero ahora tendremos una aventura. —le respondió Edward. Ness salto de alegría, le encantaban las aventuras que su padre organizaba.

Ese camino de piedra me era muy conocido, no era otro que el que llevaba a la cabaña de los padres de Edward. Cabaña que yo conocía muy bien.

.

.

.

Cuando llegamos era poco más de medio día y las nubes habían dado paso a un extraño y poco común día de sol, confirmando nuevamente que el clima estaba en coordinación con mi estado de ánimo.

—¡Aquí esta! —exclamo Edward mientras sacaba una llave de una disimulada abertura en la pared oeste de la cabaña.

Se notaba que la cabaña hacia mucho que no recibía huéspedes, todo estaba ordenado y eso se debía a que una vez al mes los Cullen pagaban a alguien para que la ventilara e hiciera

Almorzamos en la playa la comida que habíamos comprado en el aeropuerto, sobre una manta que Edward saco de la cabaña.

Esa tarde, la recordaría por siempre, estaba segura de eso.

Ness corriendo descalza por la playa, arrancando de las olas que una y otra vez se amenazaban con mojarla, cada vez que el agua se acercaba a sus pies corría hacia mí, soltando sonoras carcajadas que iluminaban mi corazón y hacían que sol brillara mas, si es que eso es posible, mientras Edward sacaba fotografías con su teléfono.

Ya en la tarde y de vuelta en a cabaña, arme una cama improvisada para los tres, de tal manera que parecía que acamparíamos en la sala de la casa.

.

.

.

—No te preocupes por la comida, mis padres siempre tienen la despensa llena de comida enlata, como una especie de refugio contra el fin del mundo. —dijo Edward mientras hurgaba en uno de los muebles y sacaba una serie de latas de comida. —Solo tenemos que verificar que aun no estén vencidas y listo.

Cenamos un rico plato de ravioles enlatados no eran los mejores que había comido, pero estaban bastante buenos.

La tarde en la playa y nuestra rustica noche de campamento en la sala, eran una especie de espejismo y felicidad utópica. Y a veces me asustaba que todo se acabara y que esto no fuera más que un sueño.

Ness dormía plácidamente sobre el pecho de Edward, mientras yo descansaba en la misma posición pero en el lado contrario.

—A mí tampoco me emociona volver a enfrentarme con mis padres. —dijo de pronto. —Una cosa es discutir con ellos por teléfono y otras muy distinta es hacerlo en persona. —reconoció. Guarde silencio, esta era la primera vez que Edward hablaba directamente de los problemas que tenia con sus padres, escuchando lo que decía en la oscuridad. —Mis padres y en especial mi padre puede ser muy controlador cuando se lo propone y no quiero enfrentarme a todo eso nuevamente.

—Podríamos habernos quedado en Nueva York. — le dije a modo de solución.

—No Bella, ya no somos niños ¿_entiendes_? —pregunto. — y mis padres deben entender eso, ya no pueden obligarme a tomar las opciones que ellos crean más convenientes para mí, porque soy yo quien debe tomarlas por sí solo, ellos pueden darme un consejo y eso está bien, pero no pueden decidir por mi… eso no lo aceptare y si tengo que discutir con ellos para que lo puedan entender, es algo que hare sin dudarlo.

Había pasión en sus palabras, convicción de lo que quería hacer y su discurso, hizo que me diera cuenta de que ya no era el divo que yo creía, Edward ya no era un niño y en cierta forma estaba dejando atrás esa etapa de su vida, para dar paso a un hombre, y eso me gusto.

—Entiendo. — le dije.

—Pero hay algo que yo no entiendo. —reflexiono mientras acomodaba Ness sobre una almohada.

—¿Qué cosa? —pregunte.

—Porque no quieres decir que estamos juntos. —dijo mientras me miraba a los ojos, eso era algo que habíamos hablado en Nueva York.

—Como ya te dije, no quiero más dramas de lo que ya tendremos en _Fork_, además ni siquiera está claro que tenemos. —le dije con tranquilidad.

—Estamos juntos Bella, acéptalo, quizás no tengamos un nombre típico para definir nuestra relación, más que nada porque tú no quieres dárselo, pero hay cosas que no se pueden negar.

—¿Cómo qué? —le pregunte con curiosidad.

—Como el hecho que de que es contigo, con quien quiero estar y asumo que tú has tomado la misma decisión ya que por casi un año, es conmigo con quien compartes tu cama. —dijo con suficiencia. Mientras se ponía sobre mí y me besaba. — ¿o Me equivoco?

No podía negarlo, me gustaba y mucho, no solo él, sino todo lo que teníamos ahora, lo que estábamos construyendo juntos, los tres, como familia, como un todo, y eso era mucho más fuerte que yo, me había reconquistado poco a poco, con sus pequeñas acciones, día a día, paso a paso, pero aceptarlo de una vez, era algo que me negaba a hacer. Nueva York era como una burbuja, donde solo éramos los tres, y donde casi no teníamos tiempo para nada más que para Ness, su tratamiento y nuestros respectivos trabajos, necesitaba ver cómo eran las cosas fuera de esa burbuja. En el mundo que si bien estaba lejos de nuestras vidas, también era parte de nosotros… _Fork_ y todo lo que con el traía.

—Bueno lo reconozco tenemos algo. —le dije con honestidad, mientras le devolvía el beso. —Pero no quiero que lo que estamos construyendo ahora, se vea afectado por todo esto, veamos primero cómo van las cosas en _Fork_… un paso a la vez.

—Te concedo eso. —dijo con resignación. —Pero no sé si pueda estar lejos de ti. —sus manos vagaron por mi cuerpo, deteniéndose tortuosamente en mis senos. —Tú estarás en casa de tu padre y yo en casa de mis padres. —su boca recorrió mi cuello con pasmosa lentitud, torturándome.

—Edward... Detente… Ness…— le dije entrecortadamente, sabia a donde se dirigían sus caricias, y Ness estaba a nuestro lado, no quería volver a repetir lo de Orlando, desde entonces habíamos sido muy cuidadosos en ese aspecto, no queríamos traumatizar a Ness.

—Vamos a mi cuarto. —dijo Edward mientras me besaba.

Lo sopese, quizás no volviéramos a estar juntos en varios días. Y lo extrañaría como condenada, lo sabía.

—Vamos. —le dije en un susurro, mientras con mis manos recorría su cuerpo.

Ya lo extrañaba.

.

.

.

* * *

**Gracias chicas por sus comentarios y hacerme saber que piensan: eddimargonzalez, Laura Katherine, makatargaryen, Andy, leslieemariia, suhaylc, keith86, leahdicoli, lunabsc, pera l.t, Melania, miopi, sofiarp, nina cordova, yoliki, y a las chicas que comentaron en el capitulo anterior y que no mencione gracias…. **

**¿Qué les pareció?**

.

.

.


	19. Capítulo XVII

.

.

Los personajes no son míos son S.M, pero la loca historia si.

.

.

.

* * *

Hola chicas…. Estoy aquí más pronto de lo esperado, pero es que no pude aguantarme, el capítulo anterior genero controversia y muchas dudas, por lo que me veo en la necesidad de aclarar algunas cositas:

1.- Creo que cometí un error de principiante y me odie por ello, hice un pésimo spoiler, por querer responder algunas inquietudes de que pasaba con Edward, adelante mucho… pero bueno ya es tarde para borrarlo, por lo que he de seguir adelante con ello.

2.- Odian a Bella, a veces yo también, pero las personas tenemos diferentes formas de superar las cosas, algunos les cuesta más, ténganle un poquito de paciencia y espero que en este capítulo la odien un poquito menos.

3.- No soy de la idea de ocultar bebes eso no pasara, no por lo menos de parte de Bella.

4.- Creo en los finales felices.

5.- Para las que se preguntan cuánto tiempo ha pasado, le aclaro que no mas 5 meses, la confusión se produjo, porque di un adelanto del futuro (me di cuenta de ello, cuando ya lo había colgado… lo siento.)

6.- Gracias por sus RR, y alertas, es jodidamente emocionante recibir sus comentarios.

7.- Gracias por continuar leyéndome… son las mejores!

.

.

.

* * *

**Capítulo XXVII.-**

.

.

.

Llevaba dos días en mí cama, en un estado catatónico, negándome completamente a aceptar cualquier posibilidad que reflejara la realidad.

Pero a pesar de mi negación, era imposible ocultar o hacer desaparecer, ciertos hechos que estaban ahí, recordándome a cada instante lo que no quería aceptar.

Sigo con mi vida como si nada pasara, como si no estuviera ahí, me levanto por las mañanas, me baño, desayuno, concurro al trabajo, sino estoy viajando a distintos lugares, ayudo Jasper, manejo la página Web de la institución, busco lugares donde dar a conocer esta realidad en la que estoy incerta, almuerzo, en la tarde sigo en lo mismo, a veces salgo con Rosalie de compras o dar una vuelta a algún lugar de moda, luego volvimos al departamentos, compartimos, conversamos, intento sonreír y reírme de las anécdotas que cuentan Jasper y Rosalie.

Sé que Rose intuye que algo me sucede, y por más que le he dicho que nada me pasa, ella no se da por vencida, suele ser muy insistente cuando se lo propone, y yo odio ser parte de su escrutinio.

Le envió mail a mis padres contándoles en que me encuentro, lo que hago, pero siempre son mensajes sencillos, que no dicen mucho y que solo cumplen con la función de hacerles saber que aún estoy viva, evito leer sus respuestas, siempre son mensajes pidiéndome que vuelva, y yo no estoy lista para ello, no aun, quizás nunca lo este.

En algunos momentos pienso en llamarlo a él, y golpeo mentalmente por deshacerme de mi teléfono móvil, en momentos como este, lo necesito, lo busco en _Facebook_, pero cerro su perfil, la única solución que se me ocurre es pedirle ayuda a mis padres o conocidos de _Fork,_ pero no quiero responder las preguntas que se ocasionarían… no aun, cuando puedo retrasarlo.

.

.

.

—¿Quieres leche? — me pregunta Rosalie desde el refrigerador.

—No tengo hambre. — le respondo, veo la cara de preocupación de amiga, y me siento mal por ello, sé que solo se preocupa por mí. —De verdad Rose… no tengo hambre, quizás más tarde coma algo…

—Bella debes comer

—Bien, bien, tomare un vaso de leche. —le digo dándome por vencida, Rose me brinda una sonrisa satisfactoria.

El día transcurre con normalidad, concurro al hogar de acogida, pero desde que _Ana_ la niña con la que me encariñe fue devuelta a unos tíos lejanos en su país de origen, no es lo mismo, hay cierto alejamiento de parte, con los niños del hogar, es que el hecho de verla partir fue un duro golpe para mí, el verla llorar a ser llevada por los policía de emigración, fue una de las cosas más difíciles que he tenido que hacer en mi vida. Me había acostumbrado a ella, a tenerla cerca, su presencia me hacía olvidar mis propios problemas e inquietudes, pero _Ana_ no era mía y nunca lo seria, eso lo sabía desde el principio, pero es inevitable no quererla quedársela, cuidarla y protegerla, solo espero que este bien, donde sea que se encuentre.

Me prometí a mí misma, no volver a encariñarme con ningún otro niño. Verlos partir es demasiado difícil y no puedo volver a soportarlo algo así. Los días que siguieron a la partida de _Ana_, fueron días tristes. En que antiguos dolores e inseguridades volvieron.

Mi castillo de naipes se derrumbó y la realidad me golpeo el rostro sin ninguna contemplación, sabía que esto tarde o temprano sucedería, pero aun así era muy difícil aceptarlo.

Sucedió una noche, cuando estaba en mi cama, me había despertado por una pesadilla, y estaba intranquila, al principio fue como revoleteo en mi vientre, cerré mis ojos y me concentre intentando opacar la sensación, pero fue imposible, estaba ahí, yo lo sabía. Ya no podía negarlo, miles de sensaciones recorrieron mi cuerpo.

_Miedo._

_Ansiedad._

_El futuro se mostraba aterrador._

_Lagrimas._

_Cuestionamientos._

_Oscuridad._

_Dudas._

_¿Y si todo se volvía repetir? ¿Y si sucedía lo mismo otra vez?_

_No, no, no, no, no…_

_No podía pasar otra vez por lo mismo._

_Negación._

_Negación…_

_Primero Ness, luego Ana… no._

_Negación._

_No podría tenerlo entre mis brazos y perderlo…_

_No, no, no, no…_

_Dolor._

_Lágrimas._

_Negación._

_No podía aceptarlo._

_Negación._

_No, no, no, no…_

_Me negaba aceptarlo._

_Negación._

_¿Por qué ahora?_

_¿Por qué no antes?_

_¡Porque Dios era tan jodidamente cruel!_

_Era una broma del destino, una broma de mal gusto._

_Era como si la vida se vengara por buscar un hijo para salvar a otro._

_Negación._

_Lagrimas._

.

.

No necesitaba de ninguna prueba para saber de qué se trataba, las cosas estaban claras.

_Más lágrimas._

_._

_._

Intento dormir pero no es fácil.

Tengo miedo.

.

.

.

El hambre me despierta.

Me levanto de la cama por inercia y me dirijo a la cocina, la noche anterior fue difícil, no dormí bien y tengo ojeras, estoy pálida y me siento enferma, solo quiero permanecer en mi cama y dormir.

Busco algo que comer en el refrigerador "_un sándwich de mantequilla de maní y mermelada estaría bien"_ — pienso.

—Bella tenemos que hablar. —me dice Rosalie, la rubia esta afirmada en el marco de la puerta y tiene el rostro serio, no refleja ninguna emoción., no tengo ganas de hablar ni con ella, ni con nadie. Yo solo la mire con indiferencia, no quería hablar de lo que ella quería hablar. — Bella, he dejado pasar el tiempo, porque sinceramente esperaba que tu actitud cambiara y fueras tu quien me lo dijese, pero los días pasan y no veo un cambio en tu actitud, muy por el contrario estas cada día más encerrada en tu mundo, en tu autocomposición y miseria…

Las palabras de Rose me dolían, era consciente de que en estos días había hablado poco y compartido nada con ellos, pero el ser mi amiga no le daba el derecho a meterse de esa forma en mi vida.

—Mira, sé que lo que has vivido es difícil… pero ahora tienes que preocuparte de esa nueva vida crece dentro de ti, de tu hijo o hija… llevas dos días prácticamente sin comer, no te estás controlando…

—Rosalie, sé que te preocupas por mí, y te lo agradezco, pero no es tu problema. – le respondí con algo de brusquedad, sabía que Rose estaba preocupada por mí, y que estaba comportando como una mal agradecida y niña mimada, pero no estaba preparada para hablar de esto ahora, "_quizás nunca lo estés_" — me dijo mi conciencia.

—Te equivocas, Si es mi problema, eres mi amiga y me preocupo por ti. — dijo mientras se acercaba. — Bella, me puedo imaginar lo que debes estar sintiendo… perder un hijo, pero ahora tienes alguien por quien luchar, por quien seguir…

—No me digas que sabes lo que siente, porque tú no lo sabes. —le espete molesta. — No quiero tu lastima Rose… —la rubia me miro con dolor. — Como tampoco quiero esto…—le dije señalando mi vientre. — La incredulidad se reflejo en los ojos de mi amiga, me sentí mal, no había querido decir lo anterior, solo salió de mí, ni siquiera yo era consiente de aquello. — Rose no puedo pasar por lo mismo de nuevo, no puedo tenerlo en mis brazos y perderlo… _¡No puedo! _— le grite intentando explicar mis sentimientos, mientras nuevas lagrimas se derramaban por mis mejillas, Rose iba a decirme algo pero la detuve. — No sabes que se siente perder un hijo…. Tú no tienes la menor idea de dolor que te carcome el cuerpo, el alma… — le dije entre lágrimas.

— No te creas dueña del dolor Bella, no seas egoísta, no eres la única que ha pasado por situaciones difíciles en la vida…— me dijo tratando de contener sus propias lágrimas, su reacción me sorprendió y dolió a la vez. —Porque… aunque no lo creas… yo también sé lo que siente tener una hija enferma y perderla… —las palabras de Rose salieron llenas de dolor. — Pero al menos tú la conociste… la tuviste entre tus brazos… la viste reír, llorar, crecer… te llamo mamá. – la voz de Rose se quebró, lagrimas corrieron por mejillas, llore con ella. – Yo…—dijo tratando de calmarse, quería decirle algo, pero no sabía que. —Yo nunca conocí a mi hija… de ella solo me quedo una ecografía difícil de interpretar…pero aun así yo también fui madre y perdí a mi hija… así que no me digas que no sé lo que se siente… porque lo sé…

Rose estaba llorando y yo no sabía qué hacer. Me sentía tan mal, tan egoísta, tan injusta, quería abrazarla, pero no me sentía con ese derecho, yo había provocado ese dolor en ella.

—Yo lo siento… no quise decir eso. — fue lo único que atine a decir, como justificación.

—No. Bella eso fue exactamente lo que quisiste decir… porque estas tan cegada en tu dolor, que eres incapaz de ver lo que tienes entre las manos… a veces la vida es tan injusta sabes… — dijo mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas y yo me sentía aún más mal. — Le da ojos a quien no quiere ver, oídos a quien no quiere escuchar…

—Rose… yo… —- no sabía que decir, solo sabía que quería decir algo.

—Deja de comportarte con una estúpida y hazte responsable de tus actos, porque sin duda son tus decisiones las que te tienen en este punto… no... ¿Sabes qué? Son tus jodidas malas decisiones las que te trajeron a esta situación… porque no creo que hayan violado ¿O me equivoco? —me pregunto, no fui capaz de aceptar nada, estaba tan sorprendida por su reacción, por sus palabras tan frías y ciertas a la vez, que toda esa información era un balde de agua fría, a mis miedos —Lo suponía. —dijo con satisfacción. —Isabella, no solo eres una mujer adulta, sino también una mujer que está dando vida… ¿Sabes? algunas aunque lo deseamos con el toda el alma, ya no tenemos esa opción. – dijo mientras salía de la cocina.

Nuevas lagrimas abandonaron mis ojos, me sentía tan mal, le había hecho daño a una de las personas que menos se lo merecía, Rose solo me había ayudado, yo le devolvía la mano de esa manera… dañándola.

.

.

.

* * *

Háganme saber sus opiniones.

Nos estamos leyendo.


	20. Capítulo XVIII

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Como saben los personajes no me pertenecen son de Meyer, la historia es mía.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡No al plagio! Lamentablemente este es un mal que azota por estos días fanfiction, una cosa es jugar con personajes ajenos y otra muy distinta es adjudicarse una historia que surgió en la imaginación de otra persona y más encima lucrar con ella.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Como siempre gracias por leerme y dejar sus RR que como ya saben son mi combustible para continuar con esta locura.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Capítulo XVIII.**

.

.

**Quimera.**

.

.

Dicen que la felicidad es efímera, no eterna como equivocadamente uno desea, solo momentos prestados del destino, en que los eventos que ocurren diariamente en nuestras vidas se alinean y permiten que todo se dé perfecto, otorgándonos frágiles y breves momentos de felicidad, dicen que solo pueden ser felices aquellas personas que son capaces de disfrutar y reconocer tales momentos. _¿Soy yo una de esas personas? ¿O simplemente soy incapaz de reconocer la felicidad?_

.

.

.

Llevábamos cerca de dos semanas en _Fork, _dos semanas que en ciertos momentos se volvían eternas, pero en otros como ahora eran momentos que atesoraría por siempre.

El olor de la tierra mojada, mezclada con hojas que se pudren en el suelo producto de la humedad, para algunas personas puede ser insignificante, pero para mí, era un olor que tenia grabado en mi conciencia. La humedad, los rayos de sol que rara vez lograban pasar por las espesas nubes que cubrían el cielo, los arboles, los helechos, todo era tal cual lo recordaba.

Ness caminaba entusiasta de la mano de Edward, llevaban una animada conversación acerca de todo lo que se les cruzaba en el camino, ya fuera un árbol con una corteza fuera de lo común, o el sonido de un pájaro, todo llamaba su atención, yo camina a su lado interviniendo en algunas ocasiones, con la cámara fotográfica en mis manos, disparando el _flash, _cuando lo estimaba necesario dejando plasmado en una fotografía cada momento vivido, felicidad etérea vivida en momentos mágicos.

Recorríamos los mismos senderos que más de una vez recorrimos cuando Edward y yo aun éramos niños, una gabardina roja, un gorro de la lana blanco y unas botas de agua eran el atuendo de Ness para esta aventura. Estaba feliz. Habíamos organizado esta excursión con mucha anticipación y la estaba disfrutando.

Después de una hora de caminata por fin llegamos a nuestro destino, una pequeña cascada ubicada cerca de la cabaña de los Cullen, era un lugar mágico, un montón de piedras dispersas en diferentes niveles y de variados tamaños, por donde corría y caía el agua de un pequeño riachuelo.

En el lugar había una especie de pequeña área de camping no era mas que una mesa de manera con unas bancas rudimentarias hechas de troncos de árboles caídos, no acomodamos en ese lugar a disfrutar del lugar y comer las cosas que habíamos traído para nuestro picnic.

Fue una tarde perfecta, un momento efímero de felicidad.

.

.

.

Charlie acepto tácitamente que Edward se quedara por las noches, claro que tuvo una conversación con él, una conversación de la cual yo no fui participe y de la cual ninguno de los dos quiso contarme lo hablado en ella.

Por lo que nuestra rutina era casi igual a la que seguíamos en Nueva York, Charlie nunca estaba en casa, seguía con su obsesión por el trabajo y estaba segura de que eso nunca cambiaria.

Edward y Ness iban casi todas las mañanas a casa de los Cullen, pero la mayoría de las veces eran visitas cortas, generalmente pasábamos el resto del día recorriendo los lugares aledaños a _Fork, _disfrutando de estos días que quedaban de vacaciones, ya que en poco más de una semana volveríamos a _Nueva York, _yo tenía sentimientos encontrados con eso, extraña la gran ciudad, tenía mi vida en ella, mi trabajo y en esa ciudad de cierta forma había roto el cascaron, pero de mi pruebo natal extrañaría a mi padre y a mis amigos que aunque los había visto poco, sabía que estaban ahí.

Charlie estaba de guardia, por lo que esa mañana solo éramos Edward, Ness y yo en la casa, eran casi las once de la mañana y estaba extrañada porque Ness aun no despertaba, Edward me insistido en que la dejáramos dormir, porque de seguro estaba cansada por la salida del día anterior. Pero las once de la mañana era demasiado tarde, por lo que no soporte más y fui a su cuarto a despertarla, debía desayunar, no era bueno que a su edad se saltara comidas.

El cuarto se encontraba en penumbras, por lo que lo primero que hice fue correr las cortinas para que entrara la luz del día, Ness estaba acurrucada en la cama y ni siquiera se movió molesta cuando abrí las cortinas, eso no era normal ya que siempre que lo hacía gruñía y se molestaba y eso me preocupo.

—Ness cariño. —le dije, sentándome en la orilla de la cama.

Nada. Con una de mis manos la toque, pero aun nada, seguía durmiendo.

—Ness despierta, cariño ya es tarde. —insiste moviéndola suavemente, pero solo conseguí que emitirá algo parecido a un gruñido, el miedo me invadió, ya habíamos vivido esto y me aterraba el solo pensar en lo que podía ser, porque algo de mí se negaba siquiera concebir esa posibilidad.

Cerré mis ojos, encomendándome al cielo, a los santos, ¡_a quien fuera!_ rezando oraciones silenciosas.

Era como un_ Deja-vu_.

_Miedo._

Corrí las mantas que la cubrían y con mis manos temblorosas moví su pijama, revisando su cuerpo, en busca de alguna señal, de alguna marca, que me indicara que lo que me negaba a aceptar no fuera siquiera una posibilidad.

_Temor._

_Miedo._

_Desesperación._

_S_egundos eternos, oraciones, suplicas.

Su vientre, sus brazos, sus piernas no tenían marca alguna, solo la palidez tan común en ella.

_Esperanza._

La gire con cuidado para revisar su espalda, Ness aun se negaba a despertar.

Y mi esperanza se vino al suelo.

_Miedo._

_Miedo._

_Miedo_

En su espalda había marcas de color morado y mi mundo se vino abajo como si de un castillo de naipes arrasado por la fuerte brisa se tratara.

Sabía que significan.

_¿Cómo no saberlo? _

_Terror._

_Angustia._

_Miedo._

_Miedo._

—Mami, tengo sueño. —dijo Ness, mientras se aferraba la colcha e la cama.

—Tienes que despertar cariño, ya es tarde. —logre decir, mientras silenciaba las lagrimas que querían escaparse.

—Tengo frio. —dijo en apenas un susurro.

—Vamos, Ness, tenemos que ir al hospital.

La senté en la cama y comencé a envolverla de en una manta, Ness comenzó a llorar.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunto Edward preocupado desde la puerta de la habitación.

—Hay que llevarla al hospital. —logre decir, mientras seguía intentando envolver a Ness, pero ella se resistía.

—¿Qué pasa? —insistió Edward quitándome la manta, Ness seguía llorando y pataleando. —¿Bella?

—Hay que llevarla al hospital, tienes moretones en la espalda. —dije con voz mecánica, sin mirarlo.

—¿Cómo? —pregunto con incredulidad.

—No sé cómo, solo sé que la enfermedad volvió. —dije con voz quebrada por el llanto.

_Silencio. _

.

.

.

El viaje al hospital lo hicimos en tiempo record. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, pero era obvio cada uno iba sumido en sus propios pensamientos, en mi caso eran pensamientos e ideas negativas, apreté mas a Ness contra mi pecho, mire su rostro pálido, sus pelo color chocolate esparcido sobre su rostro, se había vuelto a dormir y la paz que emitía su semblante no lograba alcanzarme.

No entendía que pasaba, se suponía que el tratamiento de con las _células T,_ estaba dando excelentes resultados o por lo menos eso era hasta el día de ayer, _¿Qué había pasado?_ _¿Por qué aparecieron esos moretones y porque Ness se negaba a despertar? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?_

Esas preguntas se repetían una y otra vez en mi cabeza, y el silencio en que iba sumido Edward no me ayudaba en nada, se suponía que él debía decirme que todo estaría bien, que esto era normal, que sucedería, que era producto del tratamiento y que se le pasaría, pero no decía nada, solo silencio y esa cara de misticismo que ponía cuando algo lo preocupaba, me asustaba, no auguraba nada bueno, había cosas que él comprendía, que él conocía, información que el manejaba, con respecto a esta maldita enfermedad y que yo desconocía completamente, era una ignorante y eso me frustraba.

Quería gritarle, recriminarle por su silencio, quería que me digiera que pasaba, que sabia él, _¿Por qué pasaba esto? _Que me explicara. Lo quería de vuelta, porque este silencio lo alejaba de mi, era como una barrera autoimpuesta para protegerse de algo ¿de qué? No lo sabía, quizás de mí o de todo esto.

Cuando por fin llegamos, todo era tan espeluznantemente conocido, la recepción, las enfermeras, los afiches, el procedimiento.

Ness fue ingresada a la unidad de cuidados intensivos, debían examinarla por lo que no nos dejaron entrar con ella, por lo que tuvimos que esperar en la sala espera, estábamos en silencio.

—No aguanto más, iré a ver cómo va todo, espérame aquí. —dijo Edward, mientras se ponía de pie y rompía el silencio imperante entre nosotros.

—¿Cómo vas a entrar? —pregunte.

—Aun soy hijo de mi padre y hay personas que me conocen, veré si puedo colarme.

Yo solo asentí.

Lo vi desaparecer por la puerta que decía "_solo personal autorizado_" por lo menos él podría averiguar cómo iban los exámenes que le realizaban a Ness, esperaba que volviera pronto y me informara que sucedía.

La espera e incertidumbre eran lo peor de todo. Supongo que en mi mente había bloqueado todos los recuerdos sobre esto, porque era como si viviese lo sucedido en alguna película o programa de televisión, pero no como algo que yo ya había vivido, se sentía tan lejano, tan ajeno.

Los minutos se sucedieron unos tras otros, hasta que llego un punto en que solo perdí la noción del tiempo y deje llevar un cómputo respecto de los segundos que se marchaban. Yo solo esperaba que alguien apareciera por esa puerta y me digiera que pasaba, daba lo mismo si era Edward o algún médico.

No sabía que pensar de todo esto, solo esperaba que fuera un mal sueño, que en algún punto despertara y todavía estuviéramos paseando los tres por algún sendero olvidado del bosque, que Ness preguntara cosas, _¡cualquier cosa!_ qué Edward le respondiera a su manera, mientras yo les sacaba fotografías de ellos juntos, de los tres o simplemente del paisaje, quería esa vida, me gustaba y la amaba, era feliz en ella.

La puerta se abrió, pero yo estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos felices, que no repare que esta vez era Edward quien la abría, hasta que estuvo frente a mí, al mirarlo comprendí que lo que tuviera que decirme no sería nada bueno, estaba devastado, se dejo caer en asiento que estaba a mi lado y su cabeza cayó derrotada en sus manos, algo dentro de mí se volvió a romper, algo que poco a poco había cicatrizado, pero ya no mas, quizás eran mis esperanzas o simplemente mi fe.

No hubo lágrimas o solo una pasmosa resignación, como si dentro de mí siempre hubiere esperado este desenlace, como si fuere algo inevitable y el último año solo fuere tiempo prestado.

—¿Qué tiene? —pregunte con calma.

—Leucemia. —respondió sin mirarme, después de unos segundos.

—Y el tratamiento ¿Qué paso con el? —pregunte mirándolo, quería respuestas.

Edward hecho su cabeza para atrás y se afirmo en la pared, con los ojos cerrado, suspiro y luego me miro, en sus ojos había dolor y una enorme tristeza, que me conmovió.

—Solo fue una quimera, la enfermedad siempre estuvo ahí, pero por algún motivo no era detectable, es como si se hubiere escondido en algún lugar y ahora simplemente reapareció.

Analice sus palabras, en ellas estaban las respuestas que quería y esperaba. Esta vez no podía ser una mujer llorosa, tenía que ser fuerte, por Ness, por mí, por los tres.

—¿Qué se supone que haremos ahora? —pregunte, tomándole las manos, estaban heladas. Él me sonrió, pero fue una sonrisa triste de esas que no llegan a los ojos.

—Debe comenzar con _quimioterapia _cuanto antes, por ello no podemos trasladarla al _Memorial. _—yo asentí. —Ahora la están preparando, en cuando esta lista podremos entrar a acompañarla.

Todo volvía a comenzar. Pero esta vez ya no era igual que la primera vez, esta vez estábamos los tres juntos, como familia.

.

.

.

* * *

Lo se me odian… a veces yo también lo hago.

si hay errores ortográficos disculpas, son capítulos sin betear,

—


	21. Capítulo XIX

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Como saben los personajes no pertenecen son de Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la historia, que es mía.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Antes que nada gracias por sus RR son aliciente para continuar y como ya lo he dicho anteriormente son mi gasolina.

Disculpen por la demora, pero este capítulo me costó mucho escribirlo.

.

.

* * *

**A modo de aclaración antes de dejarla s leer quiero decirles que soy de finales felices, aunque cueste llegar a ellos.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Canción que inspiro este capítulo.**

**October – **_Evanescense._

_._

_._

_. _

* * *

**Capítulo XIX.**

**.**

Siempre odie a las personas que se creen dueñas absolutos del dolor, como si sus sentimientos fuesen mas importantes y relevantes, que el de los demás, como si tuviesen derecho a creer que lo que ellos sienten es lo único que importa, los odio tanto como odio a quienes se creen dueños de la verdad, aquellos seres que van por la vida diciendo que hacer o cómo hacerlo, como si ellos estuviesen autorizados para ello, para criticar y juzgar a los demás, como si tuviesen alguna prerrogativa que los hace ser mejor que otros.

Carlisle Cullen, no solo sufría de esos males, sino también de otros y yo lo odiaba por ello, sobre todo en momentos como estos, en que se creía con el derecho a cuestionar y juzgar como si fuésemos culpables de que Ness estuviese nuevamente enferma, como si lo hubiésemos buscado.

—Te lo dije en más de una ocasión, pero tú insististe en llevarme la contra y ´por tus malas decisiones ahora estamos aquí son estos resultados. _¡Con mi nieta nuevamente enferma_! si hubiésemos aplicado radioterapia desde un principio las cosas serian totalmente diferente…. No sé porque este escuche, debí haber hecho lo que sabía era correcto y no dejar que las cosas llegaran a este punto, con estas consecuencias.

Mire al hombre que tenía en frente y me pregunte si era estúpido o solo estaba haciendo un muy mal uso de las palabras, quizás solo se debiese a esta situación que estábamos viviendo y no supiese lidiar con el dolor, intente ponerme en su lugar, sabía que era difícil no quedar impávido ante la imagen de Ness inconsciente, entubada y conectada a cientos de maquinas, por que al verla esa tarde sentía que me estaba desgarrando por dentro, tal vez un sentimiento similar llevaba a Carlisle actuar de esta manera.

Pero al observarlo con ese porte prepotente con el que nos miraba, lo dude Carlisle nunca utilizaba las palabras al azar, siempre pensaba antes de actuar, lo conocía desde siempre, sabia como era, el solo se creía dueño absoluto del dolor y la verdad.

Era obvio que el regaño del que estaba siendo testigo no estaba dirigido a mí, sino a Edward, pero en verdad, este hombre creía que de alguna manera, nosotros buscamos este resultado, se veía molesto, y su actitud me frustraba y molestaba por igual, Ness era nuestra hija y el fracaso del tratamiento era algo que nos afectaba directamente, aunque Carlisle lo desconociera completamente, eso no quitaba el dolor que sentía y la angustia que me estaba consumiendo.

El rostro de Edward era de odio puro y no lo criticaba por ello, en este momento yo igual odiaba a su padre, no se suponía que Carlisle debía apoyarnos y no hundirnos, como lo estaba haciendo, porque el pensar el cómo hubiesen sido las cosas, si nuestras decisiones hubiesen sido otras, era como poner el dedo en la llaga, _¿Cómo si ya no me lo hubiese cuestionado? ¿Cómo si ya no lo hubiese pensado?_ Esos eran cuestionamientos que llevaba haciéndome desde que Ness cayó nuevamente en la clínica_._

—Hicimos lo que creímos que era mejor para ella. —le dije a modo de explicación intentando apaciguar la pesadumbres del momento y que reinaba en esa habitación, y de una u otra forma intentado calmar mis propios cuestionamientos.

Sabía que dar explicaciones a Carlisle estaba demás, que ello no era necesario, después de todo Ness era nuestra hija y las decisiones que tomamos en torno a ella, eran nuestra responsabilidad y su momento llevarla al _Memorial _nos pareció la mejor opción, solo queríamos su bien estar.

—Pues se equivocaron. —dijo Carlisle de manera cortante.

—Ser el abuelo de _MI_ hija no te da el derecho a decidir por mi o por Bella, ¡Deja de comportarte como un _maldito sabelotodo!_ —le espeto Edward, se notaba en su voz el intento fallido que hacía por intentar controlar su ira. —Ya te lo dije hace un año, no era tu ¡_Maldita decisión_!

—¡Debiste hacerme caso, si lo hubieses hecho no estaríamos ahora en esta situación! —grito el rubio.

—¡Con la radioterapia se corría el mismo riesgo, tampoco había garantía de que fuese absolutamente efectiva, eso lo sabes! — le respondió Edward, mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo de manera descontrolada, señal de nerviosismo, podía ver la duda reflejada en su rostro.

Odiaba los _Quizás _Porque era evidente que Edward, también sabía que existía esa posibilidad; la posibilidad de que Carlisle tuviese razón y que las cosas fuese diferentes si hubiésemos aplicado la _Radioterapia_ en vez del tratamiento en el _Memorial_, _¿Cómo saberlo?_ Servía de algo la duda, ¿_servía cuestionarse_? Decidí que no, después de todo el tiempo no se podía volver atrás, para hacer las cosas de manera diferente y ver si los resultados serian otros.

_Y de pronto todo estuvo muy claro. _

—Tomamos la opción que creímos que era mejor para Ness y la que era menos invasiva y dio buenos resultado, ella estuvo bien, hasta ahora. —respondí con seguridad, no quería dudar de mis decisiones, no quería pensar si estas eran buenas o malas, porque si lo hacía en qué tipo de madre me convertiría.

No quería dudas sobre decisiones tomadas, no podía vivir con esa carga, no cuando el llevarla al _Memorial_, cambio nuestras vidas, después de todo, Ness estuvo bien por mucho tiempo, fuimos a nuestra manera felices los tres y pasase lo que pasase en el futuro, lo único que me importaba era que Ness fue feliz durante este año.

"_Los hubiese"_ no servían ahora, era meras posibilidades, vacías, sin sentido, para que cuestionar algo que no se podía cambiar, la realidad era lo que estábamos viviendo ahora, y la única posibilidad que había era sacar adelante a Ness, nada era relevante, ni lo que pensara Carlisle, Esme o mis padres, nada, solo Ness.

Me levante y salí de la oficina de _MI_ Ex suegro, nada de lo que dijese importaba, sus palabras no cambiarían el estado clínico de mi hija y era junto a ella donde debía estar en este momento y no escuchando recriminaciones y sermones que no venían al caso, no ahora.

No fui consciente de que Edward me había seguido hasta que su mano en mi hombro detuvo mi andar.

—Sabes que si hubiese siquiera sospechado que las cosas terminarían de esta forma, jamás te hubiese aconsejado que la lleváramos al _Memorial. _—dijo con inseguridad, era obvio que se culpaba, esa reacción era tan propia de él.

Lo mire a los ojos, vi tristeza, dolor y culpa en ellos, era tan fácil hacerlo responsable de todo y lavarme las manos, como _Poncio Pilatos_, pero _¿Cómo podría culparlo?_ Si Edward amaba a Ness tanto como yo misma lo hacía, si era consciente de que él daría todo porque ella estuviera bien, porque fuera feliz _¿Cómo podría ser tan injusta y cruel con él? ¿Cómo?_

No podía, jamás le haría eso.

Con mis manos tome su rostro y lo bese, fue un beso corto pero lleno de significado.

—Nadie es culpable de lo que está sucediendo. —dije.

—Pero…—intento decir, pero lo detuve poniendo un dedo en su boca, para que callara.

—Hay demasiadas posibilidades Edward, pero solo son eso; posibilidades, ninguna de ellas va hacer que las cosas sean diferente, nadie puede hacerlo… — Edward cerró los ojos con dolor, pero cuando los volvió a abrir vi entendimiento en ellos, me abrazo y su abrazo solo fue la confirmación de que los dos estábamos en la misma sintonía, remando para un mismo lado, como debía ser, como siempre debió ser. —Y ahora lo único que debe preocuparnos es lo que viene para Ness, lo demás es irrelevante… no nos sirve, no le sirve a Ness.

O por lo menos eso fue lo que pensé en ese momento, cuando aun habían esperanzas a las que aferrarse.

.

.

.

_**Algunos días más tarde.**_

Había algo terrorífico y espeluznante en la sala de espera de un hospital, no importa si esta pertenecía a una clínica privada o un centro de salud pública, siempre era un lugar deprimente, como una especie de _dementor_ que absorbe la energía y la felicidad de las personas que tienen la mala suerte de estar en ella, quizás sea ese olor tan característico en ellas y que nunca he logrado detallar completamente, una mezcla a cloro, medicamentos y desinfectante, o quizás se deba a ese ambiente de esterilidad y pulcredad que rodea todo el ambiente, o esa fatidica combinación de blanco y azul en las paredes, tal vez sea producto de las baldosas uniformes con patrones específicos e información pegada por todos lados, o simplemente se deba a esa estela de tristeza y muerte que rodea todo, en ellas nadie ríe, nadie habla muy fuerte, se respira ansiedad y temor; temor de que la puerta que reza "_Solo personal autorizado_" se habrá y acabe por siempre con las esperanzas a las que uno desesperadamente se aferra.

Es ese mismo temor y angustia, es el que ahora me consume, no sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado, quizás horas, o solo segundo ¿_Quién lleva la cuenta del tiempo en una sala de espera_? Aquí no hay relojes, el tiempo se mide en información obtenida.

Edward esta a mi lado, pero a kilómetros de mí, no hay peor soledad que esa en que estas rodeado de personas, pero tu estas solo, es así como me siento ahora, ninguno de los dos dice nada ¿_Que decir?_ No hay palabras, no puede haberlas, solo esperar a que esa puerta se abra y acabe por siempre con nuestras esperanzas… con mi fe, o que suceda una extraña alineación planetaria y las cosas se den de forma diferente a las esperadas.

La última vez que lleve la cuenta del tiempo habían pasado 36 horas quizás dormí en este mismo sillón, quizás no lo he dormido, todo ha sucedido como en una nebulosa y a quien le importa si dormí, cuando a pocos pasos de este lugar, mi hija se debate entre la vida y la muerte.

No hay nada más horrible que la espera, ese espacio de tiempo perdido en la nada, en las posibilidades, en la tortura, en el miedo de lo que puede ser, en oraciones infinitas recitadas en una monocorde letonia, como una tabla de salvación en océano tormentoso, no importa lo que sea, lo importante es aferrarse para mantenerse a flote, para seguir esperando, prometo, juro rezo, oraciones a medias porque nunca fui muy creyente y por tanto no se ninguna oración oficial, pero por Ness me vuelvo al cristianismo, al judaísmo o a la religión que sea, que importa en verdad a quien le rezo _¿No es que Dios es uno solo? _

_Dios que no muera._

_Dios que se mejore,_

_Por favor Dios que suceda un milagro._

_Dios que muera yo y no ella._

_¡Dios!._

_¡Dios!_

_._

_._

_._

—Bells porque no vas a casa dormir. —la voz de mi padre me saca de mis suplicas inconscientes, de mi letanía, que mas que una oración se ha vuelto un mantra.

_Dormir, _¿Cómo se supone que voy a dormir si Ness estaba en esos momentos luchando contra las bajas defensas de su organismo? O al menos esa fue la última información que nos dieron, hace un par de horas o quizás fue el día de ayer.

Lo ignore y mi padre como siempre entendió mis silencios y me dejo sola.

_Dios que no muera._

_Dios que se mejore,_

_Por favor Dios que suceda un milagro._

_Dios que muera yo y no ella._

_¡Dios!._

_¡Dios!_

_._

_._

.

Fije la mirada en el andar pasivo de otro ser que al igual que yo solo _espera, _no vivo, no soy, solo me mantengo aferrada a esa última esperanza. a ese milagro del que hablan, del que predica la mujer que hasta hace pocos segundos intento conectar conmigo, pero sin éxito, no es su culpa, es que yo no quiero hablar, no quiero nada, solo quiero ver a mi hija, pero los doctores no nos han dejado entrar a verla, han dicho que de momento eso no es viable, ¿_Cuándo será viable volver abrazarla?_ Me pregunto.

Siempre odie el silencio, pero hoy más que nunca lo agradezco. Lo tomo como un regalo, ¿_Porque que podría decir?_ Cuando no hay nada que decir.

_Dios que no muera._

_Dios que se mejore._

_Por favor Dios que suceda un milagro._

_Dios que muera yo y no ella._

_¡Dios!._

_¡Dios!_

_._

_._

.

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose me despierta, ¿_Cuánto tiempo llevo dormida_? No lo sé. En la sala reina el silencio, pero todos los presentes en ella levantamos la cabeza por inercia y escuchamos el llamado a "_Los familiares de Carlie Thompson_" no es a mí a quien llaman, no es a los familiares de Vanessa Cullen, y no sé si sentirme tranquila o maldecir esa ignorancia en la deberé continuar, esa incertidumbre que desespera y agobia en minutos, pero en otros es esperanza pura, Ness sigue luchando, aun hay porque esperar.

_Dios que no muera._

_Dios que se mejore._

_Por favor Dios que suceda un milagro._

_Dios que muera yo y no ella._

_¡Dios!._

_¡Dios!_

Mis oraciones son interrumpidas por el llanto doloroso de los _Thompson,_ no son buenas noticias para ellos y lo lamento ¿_Cómo no hacerlo_? Nadie en la sala dice nada, porque al igual que yo todos los que están en están aquí a la espera, rezan para no ser ellos los dueños de esos llantos.

Vuelvo a mi mantra.

_Dios que no muera._

_Dios que se mejore._

_Por favor Dios que suceda un milagro._

_Dios que muera yo y no ella._

_¡Dios!._

_¡Dios!_

_._

_._

.

No sé cuando llego Esme y Alice y en verdad tiene poca importancia para mí, no me hablan y es mejor así, no quiero hablar ni, con ellas ni con nadie, Edward aun esta a mi lado, a veces nuestras miradas se cruzan, sobre todo cuando la puerta se abre y sale algún hombre o mujer vestido de blanco, pero ninguno de los dos dice algo, solo silencio y vacio _¿Qué decir cuando no hay nada que decir?_

_Dios que no muera._

_Dios que se mejore._

_Por favor Dios que suceda un milagro._

_Dios que muera yo y no ella._

_¡Dios!._

_¡Dios!_

_._

_._

_._

Cierro mis ojos y la recuerdo, porque el hacerlo es lo único que me mantiene cuerda en esta espera, la recuerdo en la playa arrancando de las olas, la recuerdo en el bosque curiosa ante todo lo que aparece ante sus ojos, la recuerdo sonriendo para la cámara, posando divertida y con cierta coquetería inocente, la recuerdo como es ella, vida, alegría e ingenuidad pura… _tan_ _mía y tan de él_, _la recuerdo nuestra_.

_Dios que no muera._

_Dios que se mejore._

_Por favor Dios que suceda un milagro._

_Dios que muera yo y no ella._

_¡Dios!._

_¡Dios!_

_._

_._

_._

La puerta se abre y hombre vestido de blanco sale y llama a "_Los familiares de Vanessa Cullen_" con Edward nos levantamos rápidamente en modo automático, por inercia…

_Dios que no muera._

_Dios que se mejore._

_Por favor Dios que suceda un milagro._

_Dios que muera yo y no ella._

_¡Dios!._

_¡Dios!_

Mi corazón late de manera desenfrenada.

_Miedo._

_Angustia._

_Por favor Dios que suceda un milagro._

Lo veo en su rostro antes que alguna palabra siquiera salga de los labios del hombre.

"_Hemos hecho todo lo que estaba en nuestras manos_… pero _lamento informarles…_" El mundo deja de girar y se desmorona como en cámara lenta, pedazo a pedazo, escucho al hombre hablar a la distancia, ¿_Cuántas veces habrá dicho estas mismas palabras_? Será consiente que con ellas se ha llevado mi vida, llantos de Esme y de Alice, yo no puedo llorar, porque yo aun estoy recordando a mi nena reír, arrancando de las olas, su risa sincera suena en mis oídos y es música que calma, que reconforta.

"… _sus defensas estaban demasiado bajas y sufrió un shock séptico reflectivo_…" hasta este momento no me había dado cuenta de que el espacio es demasiado reducido, claustrofobia, el aire me falta, me ahogo, de pronto simplemente ya no puedo respirar, todo da vueltas, todo gira demasiado rápido a mi alrededor, la sala, el mundo, yo, todo comienza a volverse negro y esa oscuridad me arrastra con ella, me dejo llevar, porque cualquier cosa es mejor que mi realidad y antes de dejar de sentir escucho las palabras que ponen fin a mi esperanza, a mi fe, a mi vida.

"…_Vanessa no resistió… lo siento"_

Ya no hay risas.

Ya no hay nada.

Y yo ya no soy nadie, porque _Ahora en mi mundo solo hay oscuridad._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

A la que sigue leyendo y no abandono el capitulo cuando vio como terminaría le digo lo siguiente:

Ahora entienden porque me costó tanto escribir este capítulo.

En verdad lo siento porque sé que ninguna de uds, esperaba y quería este final para Ness, solo queda decirles a mi favor que la Leucemia es una enfermedad real y que mata a muchos niños al año, que si bien es una enfermedad que se puede superar, ello no sucede en todos los casos, siendo una causal importante en la muerte de menores de edad, quiero que sepan también que es así como me imagine la historia desde el comienzo, testigo de ello es quien fue mi beta Patto Moleres y aunque intente muchas veces cambiar esta parte por ustedes, ello no fue posible… lo siento.

Quiero decirles que para mí fue súper difícil y triste escribir este capítulo, y nunca pensé que algo como esto influiría tanto en mi estado de ánimo, estoy triste… pero este no el final de esta historia… a modo de spoiler les quiero contar que esta primera parte esta por terminar. Luego se viene una segunda parte narrada por Edward.

Chicas soy de finales felices y de parejas canon, aunque aún falta tiempo para que alcancen nuevamente la felicidad, al final lo serán, no lo duden….

A la que no seguirá leyendo esta historia quiero decirle que lo lamento y en verdad lo siento, por no cumplir con tus expectativas-


	22. Capítulo XX

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Como saben los personajes no pertenecen son de S. MEYER, yo solo me adjudico la historia, que es mía.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chicas gracias por su apoyo es bueno saber que aunque no es un momento feliz, les gusta mi relato y mi historia, sus RR son el mejor combustible y por ellos decidí subir este capítulo con tan poca diferencia del anterior, más que nada para que no se pierda el hilo y la continuidad de la historia, porque si vamos a sufrir que sea de una y no por momentos o por lo menos eso es lo que creo.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**He leído muchos fics…. Quizás demasiados y nunca he leído algo como lo que les dejo a continuación…. Espero no sobrepasar la libertad creativa y que no sea muy fuerte… pero no quise simplemente decir, bueno Ness murió… espero lo entiendan…**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo XX.**

**Réquiem de una despedida.**

.

.

"_Hay algo peor que la muerte física y eso es el olvido, porque la muerte física es solo el cese de las funciones del cuerpo, pero no así de los recuerdos, mientras que el olvido es la salida definitiva de alguien de la memoria de uno… esa es la verdadera muerte."_

.

¿_Qué queda después de la muerte_? Me pregunto, siempre pensé que la respuesta era que solo queda un cuerpo vacio, la cascara de algo que un día fue vida, solo eso…

Camino en silencio, hasta la puerta que reza _"Morgue"_ la habitación esta fría, tiemblo, demasiado fría, tan fría que no solo hiela el alma, sino también los huesos, me han insistido que esto no es necesario, que Esme ha contratado un servicio profesional que se encargara de todo, pero yo aun soy su madre, no me pueden quitar esto, es mi deber hacerlo, mi responsabilidad.

En medio de la sala, se encuentra una camilla, sobre ella una sábana blanca, no hay monitores a su alrededor, estos ya no son necesarios, _agradezco que por lo menos ya no hay dolor._

_Silencio, _no hay ruido que perturbe el vacio sepulcral que lo invade todo, cojo aire y lleno mis pulmones de aire, siento que las fuerzas me faltan, pero me obligo a estar bien, _"Soy su madre"_ me repito en mi cabeza, limpio las lagrimas que corren por mis mejillas, debo hacerlo, quiero hacerlo, todo es tan escabrosamente cruel, todo es tan injusto, con una de mis manos temblorosas corro la sabana, es necesario que lo haga, necesito hacerlo.

Sobre la camilla tendido esta su cuerpo, cualquier rastro de la enfermedad que me la arrebato ha sido borrado, parece normal, como si solo durmiese, su rostro esta en paz, inmaculadamente tranquilo, pero al mirar con detención,_ pienso y finalmente comprendo_, que si bien se parece a Ness ella no es mi hija, porque mi hija ya no reside en ese cuerpo vacio, ella se fue y no volverá, y esa verdad es desgarradoramente dolorosa, se siente como si mil agujas se cavaran en mi piel.

La realidad me abruma.

_Hoy no solo murió mi hija, una parte de mi se fue con ella._

_Lloro por qué es lo único que puedo._

.

.

.

No hay nada de ella en este cuerpo, nada de lo que ella fue queda aquí, la toco, como intentando confirmar lo que es y no se puede cambiar, que Ness ya no está, que ya nunca volverá, que esto es real y no una cruel pesadilla.

_Es un pobre consuelo pensar que una parte de ella nunca morirá porque se queda aquí conmigo._

Su cuerpo ya no irradia ese calor que siempre calentó mi corazón, su piel esta fría, pero su rostro aun conserva la esa paz e inocencia que la caracterizo siempre, la beso en la frente, en sus mejillas, pero no hay nada, Ness ya no está… la cobijo en mis brazos como intentando darle calor a este cascaron vacio e inerte que dejo al partir, _y lloro_.

Lloro por todo lo que pudo ser y nunca volverá a ser, _lloro_ por lo que ya no tendré, por que ella no podrá vivir, _lloro_ por las risas que ya no me dará nunca más, por los berrinches que no realizara, por las preguntas que no vendrán, por todas las cosas que se perderá, por su presentación de Ballet a la que no podrá asistir, por el primer día de clases que nunca tendrá, por las amigas que no conocerá, por las penas de amor que no sufrirá, por la fiesta de graduación a la que no asistirá, por las alegrías que no vivirá, por los abrazos que ya nunca más me dará, por todo… ¡_Por ella, que ya no está!_

.

.

.

_Parece que ha pasado todo una vida y aun así nunca será suficiente cuando se trata de ella._

La dejo nuevamente en la camilla, limpio mis lágrimas y me calmo para hacer lo que vine a hacer.

Tengo pena y siento un dolor tan desgarrador por dentro, que por momentos siento que me falta el aire, respirar se vuelve tan doloroso, que hacerlo significa un gran esfuerzo, pero lo hago, no puedo volver desmayarme, no ahora, no aquí, no cuando estos son mis últimos momentos con ella.

Le digo cuanto la ama y quiero, le cuento cuanto la extrañare, cuanto me hizo feliz, cuanto ame cada segundo que pase con ella los buenos y los malos, los tristes y los alegres porque cada segundo que vivimos juntas es un tesoro que guardare por siempre, le cuento sobre las cosas que me enseño, cosas como amar de esa forma tan desinteresada y primitiva, a ser paciente, entregada a pensar en alguien más que solo en mis intereses, a no ser egoísta, a _ser madre,_ le agradezco ya que por ella me volví una mejor persona. Le pido perdón por las cosas que no hice, por los momentos en que no estuve y ella me necesito, por las veces en que la regañe y sobre todo le pido perdón por no darle un cuerpo sano… por no darle mas _vida._

.

.

.

La puerta se abre y entra un hombre pálido y de una aspecto lúgubre, se presenta como el _Tanatoestico, _me explica su trabajo y apenas dice la primera palabra se que nunca dejare que él ponga una mano en sobre mi hija.

Con él _Tanatoestico, _también viene Esme y Alice, insisten en que ese hombre es un profesional, especialmente contratado para esto, pero me niego siquiera a escucharlas y me niego a que se queden en la habitación, nadie me robara este momento con Ness y se los hago saber, Esme me dice;"_Que estoy mal"_ y yo le respondo "_Que evidentemente estoy mal, mi hija está muerta, ¿Cómo se supone que debo estar?" _Mi padre las saca, y silenciosamente se lo agradezco, Charlie sabe que necesito esto, quedo sola nuevamente,

.

.

.

La puerta se vuelve abrir, me giro irritada, dispuesta a echar a quien sea. Pero cuando lo veo a él, a Edward, me calmo, él es el único que tiene el mismo derecho que yo a estar aquí con Ness, se ve derrotado, cansado, sus ojos están rojos, pero supongo que su aspecto debe ser similar al mío.

Nos miramos en silencio, ninguno de los dos dice nada, yo por mi parte busco palabras que decir, pero no las encuentro, no existen.

Le doy su espacio, se que al igual que yo, Edward lo necesita, por lo que mientras reviso lo traje en mi bolso.

Lo escucho llorar y silencio yo también lloro con él, porque _somos una familia rota y no se exista algo que pueda repararla._

_._

_._

_._

Limpio su cara y su cuerpo con toallas húmedas, desenredo su pelo y la peino tal y como hice siempre por las mañanas. Le pongo su vestido rosa con tul, el que era su preferido.

Edward me ayuda, en silencio.

La tristeza me invade cuando pienso en que esta es la última vez que hare todo esto, cosas tan triviales y rutinarias como lavarla, peinarla y vestirla. La rabia me invade, es tan injusta toda esta situación, no se supone que lo normal es que los hijos entierren a los padres y no al revés.

_Dios, porque ella y no yo._

Lloro de frustración.

Edward me abraza, y ya no lo puedo aguantar, lloro y es un llanto desgarrador, que sale del alma, es un llanto que no puedo evitar o controlar, pero a la vez es liberador, él llora conmigo.

.

.

.

"_Y__o soy la resurrección y la vida, dice el Señor: el que cree en mí, aunque esté muerto vivirá: y todo aquel que vive, y cree en mí, no morirá eternamente…"_

Las horas pasan en cámara lenta, veo las situaciones y las vivo, pero es como si no fuese yo quien las realiza, porque para mí todo sucede de la siguiente manera; estoy en un cine y veo una cinta que proyecta la vida de otra persona, no la mía, pero no es una película completa, son cuadros de actos, de situaciones sin una línea fija, como ahora; estoy en la iglesia a la que los Cullen suelen asistir sagradamente un domingo al mes, escucho la letanía con que el sacerdote dice las palabras y no analizo toda la escena en su conjunto, para mi es solo es eso un cura diciendo palabras sin sentido, palabras que no me identifican.

"_P__ADRE Misericordiosísimo, cuya faz los ángeles de los pequeñuelos constantemente contemplan en el cielo; Concede que creamos firmemente que __Vanesa __ha sido recogido en la santa custodia de tu eterno amor…"_

Todo es como un sueño, quizás se deban a las drogas que me inyectaron, cuando me obligaron a separarme de ella. Mis movimientos son lentos y poco fluidos, tengo una nueve en mi cabeza, una que pesa y no me deja pensar y ver las cosas con claridad… todo es tan absurdo…

"_P__ADRE Omnipotente y misericordioso, que concedes a los niños amplia entrada en tu reino;…"_

Una falsa sensación de tranquilidad me invade, se que algo está mal, lo siento, es como si algo me faltara…

"…_Concédenos gracia para conformar nuestras vidas a su inocencia y perfecta fe, de manera que al fin, unidos con ellos, podamos estar en tu presencia en gozo perfecto; mediante Jesucristo__…"_

Recuerdo que dormí no se cuanto tiempo, solo sé que desperté en la cama de mis padre, con mi madre al lado.

"_L__A gracia de nuestro Señor Jesucristo, y el amor de Dios, y la comunión del Espíritu Santo…"_

Caminamos en procesión, seguimos algo o a alguien, no lo sé con claridad.

El sacerdote sigue recitando oraciones sin sentido.

"…_dijo a sus discípulos, También, pues, vosotros ahora ciertamente tenéis tristeza: mas otra vez os veré, y se gozará vuestro corazón, y nadie quitará de vosotros vuestro gozo."_

Nos movemos y salimos de la iglesia ¿Cómo_ llegue aquí_? No lo sé. Pero agradezco los pocos rallos de sol que iluminan el cielo, es algo raro que haya sol en esta época del año.

Visto de negro y solo puedo pensar que siempre odie el negro, tanto como la homilías, y me pregunto porque estoy en una, si mi familia nunca fue catolica, miro a mi alrededor y veo a Edward y su familia, que al igual que la mía también viste de negro.

Mi padre me guía, me tiene sujete de un brazo y me pregunto porque lo hace.

Nos detenemos… Edward esta a mi lado y no comprendo el dolor que refleja su rostro…

… mis ojos se posan en el centro de toda la aglomeración de personas presente, gente que conozco, ahí hay un pequeño ataúd blanco rodeados de de lirios de color blanco, naranjo y amarillo, fue en ese momento que recordé y entendí porque estaba ahí.

El espacio de reduce y siento mis piernas temblar, todo mi cuerpo lo hace, es como si pronto todo el suelo se desestabilizara y no puedo mantenerme en pie, siento que me desvanezco, como si una extraña fuerza intentara arrastrarme….

"_Todo estar bien_" susurra mi padre a mi oído, pero lo dudo, nada está bien, nada puede estar bien. Sus brazos me cobijan y _lloro en su pecho._

"_E__N esperanza segura y cierta de la Resurrección a la vida eterna mediante nuestro Señor Jesucristo, nosotros entregamos el cuerpo de__este Vanesa__a la tierra. El SEÑOR__lo__bendiga y__lo__guarde, el SEÑOR__haga resplandecer su faz sobre__él__y__le__sea propicio, el SEÑOR dirija a__él__su rostro, y__le__dé paz, ahora y por siempre..."_

El sonido hueco que hace la tierra al golpear la madera del ataúd, me ensordece, no quiero oírlo, cubro mis oídos, pero la palabras del sacerdote aun penetran en mi cabeza… solo quiero que se calle, solo quiero que el sonido que produce la tierra al caer se detenga…

"… _no tendrán más hambre, ni sed, y el sol no caerá más sobre ellos, ni otro ningún calor. Porque el Cordero que está en medio del trono los pastoreará, y los guiará a fuentes vivas de aguas: y Dios limpiará toda lágrima de los ojos de ellos."_

Mi llanto se mezcla con el de las demás personas…

"… _Dános gracia, te suplicamos, para confiar el alma de__Vanesa__a tu perenne cuidado y amor, y condúcenos a tu reino celestial; mediante tu mismo Hijo…"_

Me aferro a mi padre como si fuese lo único estable en medio de una tormenta…

"…_Atiende con clemencia, te suplicamos, a todos los dolientes, para que, confiando sus pesares a ti, puedan comprender la consolación de tu amor; mediante Jesucristo nuestro Señor."_

No hay palabras de consuelo que sirvan, no existen frases que ayuden con el dolor que siento y que me desgarra por dentro.

Quiero no sentir,_ quiero ir con ella…_

"_Q__ue el Dios Omnipotente, el Padre, el Hijo, y el Espíritu Santo, os bendiga y os guarde, ahora y por siempre.__Amén."_

.

.

.

* * *

Las oraciones que dice el sacerdote son de extractos del oficio de entierros de la iglesia católica apostólica y romana, oficio que aun se utiliza.

Quiero aclararle de la parte final de este capítulo Bella esta bajo los efectos de las drogas que le dieron para calmarla, por eso esta un ida, ello se debe a que esta dopada y en _shock,_ una reacción normal para la experiencia que acaba de vivir.

.

.

A continuación mi humilde agradecimiento a sus palbras:

_**Guest N°1**_: a modo de spoleir, lo que se viene por delante es un largo camino se superación en que ambos tendrán su manera de sobrellevarlo. _**Guest N°2: **_habrá final feliz, pero no aun. _**Frecles03;**_ un hijo es una de las cosas más especiales que te puede pasar en la vida, perderlo una de las más triste y dolorosa. _**Lovelove13; **_gracias por hacerme saber tu opinión, aquí está la actualización, para no perder el hilo de la historia. _**Melania. **_Espero que te guste lo que viene, espero tus opiniones e ideas. _**Abril. **_La vida en si es dura, pero ellos son una familia aunque no siempre es fácil verlo de esa manera, ellos deben de sanar, creer y perdonarse. Un abrazo para ti y también para tu tía que es una luchadora._** Csuhayl: **_el cáncer y en especial la leucemia es una de las principales causas de muerte de niños en Usa y en el mundo. Lamentable pero es una realidad. _**PERA L.T; **_linda eres una de las chicas que me lee desde el principio y sabes que te tengo siempre presente, y espero tenerte hasta el final e intentare cabalmente con el favor que me pediste. Un abrazo a la distancia. _**Yoo;**_ aquí está el capitulo para que no pierdas el hilo._** Reva6: **_gracias por el apoyo. Tienes razón se viene lo más difícil el vivir con la perdida pero saldrán adelante. _**Laura Katherine; **_me alegra cumplir con tus expectativas. _**Jenny: **_habrá final feliz eso no lo dudes, porque si bien la vida no es color de rosa, no hay nada mejor que la redención. _**Cj: **_siempre quise escribir algo realista, donde se dieran cosas cotidianas, de seres que luchan por superar las pruebas que pone la vida y ver como salen adelante, esto ha sido una aventura para mí y me alegra compartirla contigo. _**Joselina:**_ gracias por tus palabras y apoyo. _** ;**_ los finales felices existen, solo que a veces el camino es un poco pedregoso y cuesta llegar a ellos. _**Smilelau19; **_aquí esta lo que pediste, espero te guste. _**Andy;**_ espero tenerte hasta el final. _**Guest N°3;**_ yo también llore, gracias por tu apoyo. _**Missy:**_saber que mis historia te llega de tal manera es absolutamente alucinante, sobretodo porque solo soy una principiante en esto. _**Jade Hsos: **_es increíble pero cierto muchos niños mueren de esta enfermedad. _**Patricia; **_espero que me acompañes hasta el final, un abrazo. _**Guacha**_; no eres la primera ala que miran raro por expresar sus sentimientos a leer algo te alguna forma te llega, soy una freaky consumada en ese aspecto, siempre quedo como loca y me gratificante que la causante de ello es algo que yo escribí. Tendré en cuenta tu consejo, pero quiero aclararte que ello se debe en gran parte a que por más de 20 años Carlisle y Esme fueron personas importante en la vida de Bella, casi como sus padres. _**Yoliki;**_ gracias por leerme y seguir esta locura, se que siempre te das el tiempo de dejar tu RR y gracias por ello. _**Brigitte:**_se vienen capítulos mejores, pero aun no están con la pena y dolor a flor de piel._** Keith 86; **_aun falta para la segunda parte espero tenerte aun de lectora. _**Angi cullen:**_ yo también valoro ese año por eso me explaye más de lo que inicialmente tenía pensado. _**Ali-lu kuran Hale;**_ la escuchare. No este fics aun no termina creo que solo voy por la mitad y la parte que narrada Edward están dentro de la misma historia. _**NinaCordova;**_ tienes razón a eso de que en el mundo hay suficiente crueldad, que injusto leerlo en los fics también, pero creo que cada fics tiene un poco de crueldad, quizás en mi historia llega un poquito más, por se trata de un niño que además de una u otra forma mis lectoras aprendieron a conocer a través de lo que he narrado, quizás la empatía que genera Ness no fuese tanto si solo hubiese partido la historia diciendo que ellos tuvieron una hija que murió producto de la Leucemia, pero me pareció injusto no conocer a Ness que no disfrutara con sus padres y que uds no la conocieran, quizás fue un riesgo, pero creí que valía la pena correrlo. Gracias por tus palabras siempre es bueno saber lo piensan. Un abrazo a la distancia. _**Lunabsc:**_ las personas tienen diferentes formas de reaccionar ante el dolor. Gracias por atreverte a leer hasta el final, espero que este capítulo no te genere el mismo dilema. _**Maddycullen;**_ "malas decisiones" por llevar a Ness a N.Y, por las decisiones de su pasado y por las que vendrán. _**Mary de cullen;**_ que lindas tus palabras y genial tu capacidad de ver mas allá de las simples palabras, porque en cierto modo deslumbraste la finalidad o moraleja (si es que se le puede llamar así) de esta historia. _**Guest N°4:**_ gracias por tu palabras con conocimiento de causa, me alegras que volvieras y espero que sigas hasta el final. Freedom2604: me alegro que volvieras, que bueno que te guste mi historia y la forma en que plasmo la realidad de los personajes, y tienes razón la vida nos siempre es color de rosa, y la verdadera felicidad esta en pequeños momentos que vivimos, o al menos eso creo. _**Suiza19;**_ gracias por tus palabras, yo también me alegro del tiempo que vivieron juntos y en el cual fueron felices, lamento lo de tu primita. Un abrazo.

Un mensaje especial para_** Only-love-g**_ lamento haber tocado una fibra sensible en tu corazón y en tu vida, sobre todo porque escribiste que tu viviste la experiencia de perder un hijo y concuerdo plenamente contigo en que en que es imposible que el pedazo de alma que se lleva un hijo al morir sea devuelto o reemplazado por otro, como escribí mas arriba cuando un hijo muere algo dentro de ti también muere, pero también es cierto que algo de esa personita también queda en ti.

Y aunque sé que no leerás esto espero de todo corazón que te encuentres bien un abrazo a la distancia y gracias por tu comentario.


	23. Capítulo XXI

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Como saben los personajes no me pertenecen son de MEYER, yo solo me adjudico la historia que es mía.**

**.**

**.**

**Volví estaba media desaparecida, pero aquí estoy…**

**Gracias por sus comentarios son, como ya saben mi combustible.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chicas les quiero dejar una recomendación, vean si pueden y quieren la película española titulada "CAMINO" es del 208 y fue dirigida por Javier Fesser, y me dicen que les pareció.**

**Sin más a leer**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Capítulo XXI.**

"_Nunca más"_ Para mí no es solo una frase, es una realidad demasiada cruel y difícil de asimilar.

"_Nunca más_" se me repite en cabeza una y otra vez, como un monologo inconsciente que se rehúsa a terminar, pero realmente _¿Qué significa esa frase?_

La respuesta no es sencilla o fácil de procesar, _¿Cómo iba a serlo?_ _"Nunca más"_ son solo dos simples palabras, que por separados no son más que eso… palabras sin sentido, pero que juntas significan tanto… tanto para mi, significa que;

"_Nunca más la veré_"

"_Nunca más la escuchare_"

"_Nunca más la sentiré a mi lado_"

"_Nunca más velare sus sueños"_

"_Nunca más oleré su fragancia única y particular_"

Hay tantos _nunca más_, que es desolador pensar en ellos.

.

.

.

Un estado catártico me consume y acompaña diariamente, no sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado y es que en algún punto deje de contar los días sin ella…

Como de costumbre el viene a mi cada noche, como si de manera inconsciente aun siguiese cumpliendo con nuestro acuerdo y lo acepto, porque el abrigo que encuentro en sus brazos es lo único que da un poco de calor a mi cuerpo y mi espíritu consumidos por este frio que no solo congela mis huesos, sino que inhabilita mi alma y mi ser.

Edward… Es el único que entiende lo que siento, como se siente este dolor, porque para él, ella también partió.

No hablamos mucho y es que no hay mucho que decir, lo siento a mi lado, pero a la vez tan lejos, ¿_Quizás una parte de él también partió con ella_? y ahora, aquí, solo existen dos mitades incompletas de seres que viven y comparten un mismo dolor, los mismos recuerdos, el mismo amor por ella, la misma soledad que genera su ausencia, el mismo vacio en el alma, pero que ya nunca más serán nuevamente ellos, y eso es aterrador porque él, es lo único que me queda de ella.

.

.

.

La sensación de que realmente no vivo me asola y es extraño sobrevivir de esa manera… por inercia.

Es como si en cierta forma me desdoblase, y mi alma observase la vida trascurrir… _mi vida_ y solo soy una espectadora, que observa lo que ocurre a mí alrededor, como si de una curiosa y sórdida obra de teatro se tratase, una obra escrita por un dramaturgo en decadencia, los que me rodean son actores fracasados, interpretando un personaje sin importancia, todo es tan decadente, todo es tan absurdo, tan irreal, que dejo de ver y sentir lo que ocurre a mi alrededor… ¿_Para qué_?

Mis padres me hablan, buscan iniciar una conversación, al principio solo son de cosas banales, pero con el paso del tiempo se aburren de no obtener respuestas de mí y me dejan ser, me vigilan en las sombras, soy consciente de sus miradas curiosas y odio cada una de ellas.

Mis amigos vienen a visitarme, se que sus intenciones son buenas, pero sus palabras sacadas de libros de autoayuda me enferman, porque ellos jamás sentirán lo que yo estoy sintiendo en estos momentos, no lo sabrán a menos que vivan una experiencia similar y odio sus miradas de compasión y lastima… las odios, después de un par de días dejan de venir y lo agradezco, quiero estar sola.

Estoy en modo automático, respirando sin vivir, _¿Es eso posible?_ O soy yo la que vive en una pesadilla de la que no puede y no sabe como despertar, por más que lo intente.

.

.

Los días no tienen comienzo ni fin, recorro la casa como autómata, mi madre ha vuelto con Phil a Nevada, mi padre ha quedado a mi cuidado, me vigila en las sombras, inclusive se tomo unos días en el trabajo, creo que teme que me mate.

Y para ser sincera, el suicidio no es algo que no hubiese pensado, "_acabar con mi vida_", suena fácil, si es que tuviese una, pero no la tengo, porque cuando ella murió, yo también lo hice, acabar con los pedazos quedan de mí, eso es otras cosa…

Acabar con esto, poner fin el al dolor, dejar de sentir, suena tan prometedor, tan pacificador, tan perfecto, que las posibilidades vienen a mi cabeza sin siquiera buscarla, a cada paso que doy, con cada bocanada de aire que entra en mis pulmones… y sobre todo en las noches cuando el sueño no llega y me torturan los recuerdos, cuando el calor de sus brazos no logra hacerme olvidar, no logran darme paz, porque en el silencio de la oscuridad él también llora y sé que él también lo piensa… Somos dos seres vacios.

Idea tras idea, son tantas posibilidades, en mi mente trazo el camino… pastillas o cortarme las venas, son maneras de una muerte lenta y tortuosa o por lo menos eso es lo que he escuchado y muchas veces no se logra el objetivo… un disparo con el arma de Charlie es más rápido y sencillo, pero a la vez más cruel con mi propio padre, habría cierta ironía en el hecho de quitarme la vida con la misma arma con la que él me enseño a disparar cuando tenía 12 años… colgarme de la viga del _garaje _o inclusive saltar del acantilado que hay a la orilla de la carretera en la _Push, _son solo algunas de las formas que he planeado, solo ideas tentadoras para poner un punto final a esta oscuridad que rodea desde que ella ya no está, desde que ella es un recuerdo que me niego a olvidar.

Las personas usan el tiempo pasado para hablar de ella, pero yo me niego ha hacerlo, porque ella siempre será parte de mi presente.

"_Sigue adelante_" "_La vida continua_" son algunas de las frases más comunes que escucho a las personas decirme, quiero gritarles en la cara, que para mí no hay mañana, que yo no estoy viva, que solo respiro porque soy una cobarde, que no se atreve a dar ese paso, a saltar al vacío o simplemente apretar el gatillo, una parte de mi se ríe de la ingenuidad de ellos, una parte de mi se ríe de su propia miseria. ¿_Es eso posible_?

"_El tiempo todo lo calma_" dicen otros y yo sinceramente lo dudo, porque a cada minuto que pasa respirar se vuelve más difícil y doloroso, en mi pecho hay un nudo constante, que permanece ahí, negándose a soltarse, negándose a desaparecer.

.

.

.

_Fork, _de pronto se volvió un pueblo demasiado inhóspito y lúgubre, estar en casa de mis padres es asfixiante y claustrofóbico, mi habitación, la habitación de Ness, todo aquí es un recuerdo constante de que ella no volverá, sus cosas siguen tétricamente puestas en el mismo lugar que ella las dejo, como si todos, como si yo, esperáramos que ella volviese, pero una parte de mi sabe que eso nunca sucederá y darse cuenta de ello es desgarrador.

Los senderos de los bosques de_ Fork_, se han vuelto mi pasa tiempo favorito, mi vía de escape, la soledad, el silencio que encuentro en ellos, son reconfortante para mi alma herida, paso horas recorriéndolos y en ese lugar que el tiempo no existe, le hablo, le cuento cosas, como si ella realmente pudiese oírme, como si ella estuviese ahí, y es que a veces siento su calor, percibo su olor y esos son momentos realmente mágico, es alucinante… cuando cierro los ojos puedo escuchar su risa a la distancia y corro tratando de encontrarla, pero nunca lo consigo y eso me frustra y entristece. Estoy enloqueciendo, una parte de mi lo sabe y es consciente de ello, pero es tan catatartico hacerlo, que lo acepto sin analizarlo.

Una tarde creo verla correr por entre los árboles y es tan real, que una ola de felicidad me invade, la grito y la persigo, corro tras ella, voy en su búsqueda, la escucho llamarle "_Mami_" y mi corazón vuelve a latir, creo que el tiempo que ha pasado no es más que una cruel pesadilla de la que acabo de despertar, que ella sigue aquí junto am mi.

Corro entre los arboles… no soy consciente de las ramas golpeando mi rostro, resbalo en la tierra húmeda y me pongo nuevamente de pie, nada importa, solo alcanzarla, la veo a pocos metros de mi, corre y me llama, le grito que se detenga, que me espere, pero es como si no me escuchase, ella está jugando a un juego macabro, porque yo solo quiero estrecharla entre mis brazos.

Corro por lo que parecen horas, pero entre más me esfuerzo ella más lejos se encuentra de mi, y eso me desespera… hasta que finalmente dejo de oírla y por mas que le grito y la llamo por su nombre un silencio desesperante me responde, ya no escucho su risa, la busco, pero no la encuentro, _ella no está_ y la realidad cruel me invade mis sentidos y finalmente comprendo su verdadero alcance…_"Nunca más"_

_Ella no está…_

_Ella no está…_

_Ella no está…_

"_Nunca más"_

"_Nunca más"_

"_Nunca más"_

Siento que mi cuerpo es mutilado una y otra vez, que mi alma se desprende de mi ser, que soy una caja vacía, sin vida, sin sueños, sin esperanzas… _Sin fe_.

No puedo respirar, el dolor es inhabilitante, y no me permite mantenerme en pie, caigo el suelo y lloro, es un llanto desgarrador que sale del alma y la parte de mi que quedaba viva muere lentamente.

Pasan horas, horas eternas en que no importa nada, en que nada tiene sentido, en que todo se vuelve negro y solo espero que el frio acabe conmigo, es una muerte dulce la que produce la hipotermia, solo es dormir y no despertar, es lo que necesito, dejar de sentir por fin.

Soy un despojo de ser humano, soy un ser inerte que siente la lluvia caer sobre su cuerpo. Pero que es incapaz de dormirse, algo lo impide y odio eso, odio no morir.

.

.

.

Soy alzada del suelo donde me encuentro, intento evitarlo, no quiero que me saquen de ese lugar, no quiero ser ayudada, pero no puedo, unos brazos me contienen.

—Shh… Tranquila pequeña, todo estará bien.

Al principio me cuesta reconocer su voz, pero finalmente lo hago, es mi padre y un calidez inesperada recorre mi cuerpo, soy consciente de que estoy empapada y de que tiemblo de frio…

_Lloro…_ y no sé si es, porque fui encontrada, o por lo patético de mi intento de suicidio, Charlie me consuela y eso es abrumadoramente reconfortante.

.

.

.

* * *

¿Que les pareció?


	24. Capítulo XXII

.

.

.

**Hola chicas, como ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen son de MEYER, yo solo juego con ellos y le doy vida a mis locas historias.**

* * *

**.**

Primero que nada disculpen por la tardanza en actualizar, pero estoy en un momento súper importante de mi vida, en que debo dedicarle tiempo a otros estudios, soy casi profesional, por ello les aviso desde ya que me demorare un poquito en actualizar nuevamente… gracias por entenderme.

* * *

.

Gracias por su comentarios como saben son mi combustible para no dejar este proyecto abandonado.

* * *

.

.

**Este capítulo esta dedicado a la niña que en cierta forma inspiro esta historia y que el día de ayer se marcho para siempre... a _Monserrat!_**

_._

_._

* * *

**Capítulo XXII**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_¿Qué sigue después?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Las nubes se extienden hasta donde mis ojos pueden ver y no dejan distinguir nada más que a ellas mismas, son egoístas, _pienso, _egoístas como yo, _¿serán las nubes conscientes de su egoísmo? Como _yo lo soy del mío. Porque soy egoísta, _lo sé,_ cada pensamiento, cada sentimiento que invade mi mente lo es. Y así como soy consciente de mi egoísmo, soy también consciente de que por más que intente controlarlo no puedo hacerlo y es esa es una verdad tan absoluta que no existen contra ella razones o lógica aceptables.

Es lo que siento, es lo que soy, es lo que me he vuelto, un ser apático, que se envuelve en un caparazón y se encierra en su propio mundo de recuerdos, de días felices y risas contagiosas, que se adueña del dolor y lo hace exclusivo, se olvida del resto, porque es incapaz de comprender y entender que otros también sufren como ella, que otros también siente la perdida, la pena, la ausencia, el dolor, y esa es una forma de protegerse, un escudo ante el mundo, ante la verdad, ante lo que no quiere ver, lo que no quiere aceptar, lo que no quiere dejar atrás… _¿Y es que como hacerlo?¿cómo seguir?_

Soy un torbellino de contradicciones, mi cuerpo ya no me pertenece, es manipulado y controlado por la emoción de turno, odio, amor, culpa, rencor, altruismo, miedo, desolación.

Por momentos quiero controlar quien soy, avanzar y dejar todo atrás, pero en otros simplemente quiero dejar de pensar y sentir, quiero aferrarme a su recuerdo, a sus cosas, a quien fui cuando estaba ella, las tres semanas de terapias con él psicólogo no han servido para ello, han sido inútiles, no han tenido sentido, o como dice el médico yo no quiero verlo, porque estoy estancada entre lo que fui y lo que debo ser.

.

.

.

Sin quererlo y como es ya costumbre me sumerjo en mis pensamientos, evitaba caer en esos estados de letargo, porque el hacerlo significaba atraer las miradas interrogantes de Edward o de algunos de mis padres, ellos eran mis custodios, desde el día que me perdí en el bosque.

De eso, ya eran casi cuatro semanas. Había estado dos días en la clínica recuperándome del principio de hipotermia que cogí, y luego de asegurarse que me encontraba bien _por lo menos físicamente_, me habían dado de alta, no sin antes tener una obligada evaluación psicológica.

Nunca confié mucho en la psicología como una ciencia exacta ¿_Como se supone que te ayuda el hablar con una persona desconocida que escasamente puede entenderte_? Pero oponerme a una revisión psicológica no era una opción.

No fue ninguna novedad el _diagnostico final_… depresión producto del duelo, _su receta_; una terapia para superarlo, sumado a esto aconsejo que estuviese siempre acompañada y en lo posible retomara mi rutina diaria.

.

.

.

_Hablar._

Eso era lo que hacía en la hora que duraba cada sesión con el Doctor Harrison, un hombre poco agradable, con aire presuntuoso de sabelotodo, que se me quedaba mirando como si esperaba resolver el acertijo que yo significaba para él.

Cada sesión era una hora perdida de mi vida, no quería hablar, menos con un desconocido, _¿Cómo si una terapia pudiese ayudarme a superar y olvidar?_

Lo ideal según las palabras del Doctor Harrison era que mis días estuvieran ocupados con actividades que me sacaran del ensimismamiento y la soledad en la que me había _auto_ envuelto.

Y no es que yo no hubiera intentado, _el seguir con mi vida,_ porque lo intentaba, quería seguir salir adelante, _por ella,_ pero no sabía cómo, era como si de pronto, me hubiesen sacado de mi eje, como si mi mundo ya no tuviera sobre que rotar y todo perdiera sentido, demasiadas preguntas, sin respuestas, demasiado tiempo desocupado, horas perdidas, libres para pensar, para cuestionarse y culparse o… culparlos.

Volver a _Nueva York_, de pronto no pareció una mala idea, un nuevo comienzo, donde no tuviera en cada esquina, miradas lastimeras de personas que no conocía, palabras de consuelo, de seres extraños que escasamente podían siquiera llegar a dimensionar mi dolor, pueblo chico infierno grande, dicen por ahí, esa frase jamás tuvo tanto sentido como ahora, _Fork, _se había vuelto un infierno… mi infierno personal.

Tengo que reconocer que cuando mi psicólogo recomendó la idea de volver, la odie, porque sentía que me estaba marchando sin ella y eso no era justo, pero cada hora que pasaba en _Fork_ era un tormento, un sin sentido, no había nada en este pueblo para mi, ni siquiera buenos recuerdos, solo dolor y tristeza, porque los recuerdos felices estaban nueva York.

.

.

.

Se suponía que en la gran ciudad teníamos una vida, o por lo menos así era antes que ella partiera, quería volver a sentir eso, que mi vida tenía un sentido, que seguía, que tenia porque vivir, aunque ella ya no estuviera.

Me sentía atrapada en una pesadilla de la que no podía despertar, encadena a emociones que no podía controlar, era una montaña rusa de sentimientos, altos y bajos, culpa y resignación, odio y amor, dolor y tranquilidad… _¿No es absurdo sentir tranquilidad en un momento así? _Pues yo lo sentía tranquilidad, ella ya nunca más sentiría dolor, nunca más pasaría por una quimioterapia o una punción lumbar… nunca más.

—¿Cómo te sientes? — pregunto Edward con preocupación, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Edward era otro dilema en mi vida, una montaña rusa construida en madera, con un engranaje totalmente desconocido para mi, su sola presencia generaba sentimientos tan contradictorios como la vida y la muerte, como el amor y el odio, me desestabilizaba porque muchas veces no sé cómo controlarlos y es totalmente frustrante…_ como ahora._

En ocasiones solo quiero que me abrace, sentir su calor, su olor, que me diga que todo estará bien, que saldremos adelante, que la vida sigue porque ella siempre estará con nosotros, pero en otros momentos, momentos _como este_, lo odio, lo culpo y lo hago responsable, quiero que se aleje d mi, de mi vida…

Me vuelvo irritada hacia la ventana no quería odiarlo, no a él, pero es que a veces era tan difícil no hacerlo. Respire con calma, buscando la paz que me diera la tranquilidad que necesitaba.

—Estoy bien. —le respondo, forzando una sonrisa.

Puedo ver en sus ojos que no cree en mi falsa tranquilidad, pero extrañamente también me sonríe, pero su sonrisa no llega a sus ojos, algo dentro de mí sabe que él tampoco está bien, pero esa parte egoísta que últimamente sale a flote más seguido que de costumbre, se niega a pensar en ello, no ahora, no con el cúmulo de cosas que tengo en mi cabeza, con el odio y el rencor que le guardo, sé que no es justo… pero he aprendido que la vida no siempre es justa.

El solo asiente y vuelve la vista al frente, no supe identificar que mira, quizás fuese cualquier cosa, menos a mí, hago lo mismo, lo _ignoro_ y vuelvo a enfrascarme en mi propio mundo y es que ignorarnos se ha vuelto tan común entre nosotros, el está ahí junto a mí, cuidándome, vigilando que no haga nada estúpido, pero realmente no está conmigo, está lejos en otro lugar, en su propio mundo, sumido en su propio dolor, en su culpa.

Es irritante que solo permanezca a mi lado como un roble fuerte al que debo aférrame para no caer, como si solo cumpliese con su obligación, su deber autoimpuesto, no quiero eso, no lo quiero así, porque ello me lleva a pensar que las palabras que me escupió Tania tienen sentido, y lo odio por ello, lo odio por guardar silencio, por no compartir sus sentimientos conmigo, por olvidar que no solo somos amigos, sino que compartimos algo muchas importante… _a ella_.

Lo hago culpable de mi torbellino de emociones, de mi culpa, de mi resentimiento.

Y no es que no hubiese intentado que las cosas fuesen diferentes, porque lo hice, pero él se cerró como una ostra y me dejo sola, con el monstruo que crece dentro de mí, con cada pensamiento, con cada sensación, con cada sentimiento, como si mis emociones fuesen el alimento con el que se nutre y me asusta, porque sé que en algún momento explotare…_ es inevitable, como la crónica de muerte anunciada._

.

.

.

Llevábamos casi dos horas de viaje y por momentos puedo sentir las miradas especulativas de Edward sobre mí, sé que me analiza, como si quisiese leer mi mente y saber que pienso. No lo dejo entrar y eso es mi manera de castigarlo por su propio silencio.

Vuelvo mi vista a la ventana como si fuera hubiese algo que llama mi atención. No controlo mi mente y esta viaja sin quererlo a pensar en posibilidades… _en lo que pudo ser y no fue_, en eso que me tortura por las noches, que no me deja dormir, y que hace que mi rencor por Edward aumente sin control, y es que los "_Si hubiese_" son una tortura que carcomen mi alma, porque las posibilidades son tan variadas y las cosas podrían ser ahora tan diferentes, si tan solo hubiésemos seguido adelante con el plan inicial de tener un hijo, quizás si lo hubiésemos hecho, podríamos haber realizado el trasplante de medula que ella necesitaba y ahora estaría viva. Pensar en esa posibilidad me destrozaba por dentro, como si mil cuchillos me hirieren al unisonó, y me odiarlo.

Lo odio por confiarse en ese maldito tratamiento experimental, se suponía que él era el que sabía de medicina, yo confié en él y las cosas habían salido muy mal, todo era un maldito desastre y eso era su culpa.

En _Fork _Edward estaba siempre conmigo, pero nunca realmente hablábamos, era como una presencia silenciosa que oscilaba a mí alrededor, velando por mis necesidades, pero a veces solo quería saber que era lo que él sentía, saber que no era solo yo quien la extrañaba, saber que a él también le afectaba. En momentos me invadía la melancolía solo quería que él me abrazara, pero él no lo hacía y yo tampoco me atrevía a dar ese primer paso, o simplemente pedírselo… lo extrañaba.

Agradecía que estuviera ahí para mí, pero yo también quería estar para él, quería que dejara de hacerse el fuerte, que dejara ser esa tabla de salvación a la que yo me aferraba constantemente, quería que se aferrara a mí, quería ser su tabla de salvación, pero él no me dejaba y eso me frustraba.

Pero no hacía nada por cambiar las cosas. Es como ser consiente de que poco a poco vas juntando la pólvora que te hará explotar y eres incapaz de dejar de hacerlo, porque eres masoquistas y una parte de ti, quiere ser destruida, y esperas con una mezcla de temor y ansias ese día, el día en que explotaras.

.

.

.

Volver a pisar el vigésimo octavo piso del edificio 425 de la 5th avenida, es algo totalmente chocante, el lugar esta frio y oscuro, es como si nadie hubiese estado aquí en años… es escalofriante, la soledad y vacio que proyecta.

Las cortinas están cerradas, lo que aumentaba la oscuridad del ambiente, Edward es el encargado de correrlas, y la luz de la tarde se adentra en la habitación, dejando ver lo que había tras la penumbra, las cosas estaban tal cual las dejamos dos meses atrás, en lo primero que repararon mis ojos es en los juguetes que se encuentran tirados por todos lados, como testigos mudos de que ella vivió en este lugar, de que aquí estaban sus cosas, su vida… su presencia esta en todo el lugar y eso es completamente abrumador.

Cojo un muñeco del ratón _Mickey, _es un muñeco pequeño que compramos en Orlando y los recuerdos se agolparon en mi cabeza y la desesperanza me invade, el lugar se volve agobiante y pequeño, es como si de pronto las ventanas desaparecieran y el aire faltara, me cuesta respirar.

Sé de qué se trata, no es la primera vez que me ocurre, él psicólogo ha dicho que son crisis de pánico, que es algo psicológico y que se pasara solo si logro calmarme. Pero es fácil decirlo, hacerlo es completamente diferente, intento respirar con calma, pero la sensación de estarme ahogando no se va y duele tanto… tanto.

—Tranquila todo estará bien. —me dice Edward mientras me abraza.

Sus palabras suenan totalmente falsas, las dice como quien recita un monologo que memorizo con antelación y el cual ha interiorizado de tal manera que ni siquiera es consciente de decirlo, simplemente sale de su boca, sin sentimiento alguno.

Eso envía mis niveles de tolerancia a cero, quiero saber que pasa por su cabeza, que siente, no quiero escuchar frases pre armadas, solo quiero que sea sincero, que me diga que siente o piensa, quiero que confié en mi.

Y de pronto es como si hubiese juntado la pólvora suficiente para explotar y eso hago, es como si toda la rabia y la frustración que he acumulado saliera a flote, como una represa que se rompe en mil pedazos y el agua estancada de pronto corre libre y sin limitaciones, arrasando con todo a su paso. Eso soy un rio contenido, pero yo no contengo agua, contengo emociones que ahora son liberadas en una verborrea de palabras que no controlo y de las que no tengo dominio alguno.

—¡Deja de decir eso! —le espeto con rabia, soltándome de su abrazo. —Deja de ser tan malditamente compuesto y respóndeme una pregunta ¿Tú realmente crees que todo estará bien? Porque yo no lo creo… — le grito, Edward me mira sorprendido por mi reacción, pero no dice nada, lo que hace aumentar mi frustración e ira. —Es como si tú y el resto de las personas, se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo para escupirme constantemente un maldito discurso sin sentido, un puto discurso que no tiene pies ni cabeza, dicen _"Todo estará bien Bella" " El tiempo te hará olvidar" "Debes seguir con tu vida" _Pues a TI y a tosas esas estúpidas personas, YO les digo; que esos consejos son una mierda sacada de un libro de autoayuda, y que nada esta jodidamente bien y no lo estará, pues MI hija murió, y eso no es nada normal. ¿Cómo se supone que todo estará bien, cuando todo está mal? ¿Cómo se supone que debo seguir con mi vida cuando ella ya no está? ¿Cómo Edward? —le pregunto iracunda con lagrimas corriendo por mis mejillas.

—No lo sé. —me responde apretando los labios con rabia contenida.

—¡Entonces no me digas que todo estará bien! Cuando sabes que eso no es así, cuando es mentira, porque ¿Cómo voy a estar bien? cuando ella no debía morir, las cosas no debían darse de esa manera, eso no debía ser el resultado… cuando eso no es normal, ¿Cuándo se supone que eso no debería haber pasado?... —termine de gritarle, intentando controlar mi exaltación. Respiro con dificultada, y es como si pronto me sintiera liberada, como si una aparte de mi por fin pudiera decir lo que siente, lo que cree —No es natural, se supone que los hijos no deben partir antes que los padres, eso es antinatura… eso no es justo. —termino de decir sollozando. Edward no me abraza, no dice nada y al mirar en sus ojos, estos están vacios, sin vida y por fin entiendo que él Edward que yo conocí, ya no está aquí, porque una parte de él también murió.

.

.

.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?


	25. Capítulo XXIII

.

.

**.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Meyer.**

.

.

.

Antes que nada disculpas por la tardanza, problemas personales de carácter estudiantiles, nada grave, nada resuelto aun, pero con un poco mas de tiempo, pretendo utilizarlo para seguir actualizando.

.

Capítulo de transición y dedicado especialmente a Erica f Matt, gracias por la espera linda, ojala te guste lo que sigue.

,

,

.

* * *

**Capítulo XXIII.**

.

.

.

—_Mami, cuando sea grande quiero que mi pelo sea tan laaaaargo como el tuyo._

_Miro el reflejo de mi hija en el espejo, su rostro refleja toda la concentración que pone en la tarea que se a encomendado… peinarme, sus pequeños dedos separan diestramente cada mechon de mi pelo, para terminar siendo coronado con un llamativo moño de color rosado, este es el tercero, en el espejo puedo apreciar, que ya tengo uno de color morado, amarillo y azul eléctrico, nada combina, ¿Pero qué importa? peinarme se ha vuelto su juego favorito, existe un acuerdo tácito entre nosotras, solo me deja peinarla, si ella me peina a mi también._

_Me gusta mirar sus estados de concentración… me recuerda a Edward. Ambos tienen esa manía de morderse la lengua cuando están concentrados en algo, como lo está ahora Ness, su expresión cambia a enojo, noto que el peinado no le estar resultando como ella quería y eso inevitablemente la frustra, no tolera bien el fracaso, otra característica que heredo de su padre, no dice nada, pero sé que pronto querrá cambiar de juego… quizás quiera ver una película o la repetición de algún episodio de un programa infantil, se que analizaremos el actuar de los personajes o situaciones sin sentido que ocurren en ese mundo poco verídico que son los dibujos animados._

_Amo estos momentos, cuando solo somos ella y yo, amigas, cómplices, más que madre e hija, Ness y Bella… compañeras de vida, la paz me invade, estoy tranquila… feliz, la observo en el reflejo sin poder despegar mis ojos de ella, es tan perfecta, tan única… tan Ness, tan mía._

_._

_._

_._

El ruido de una puerta cerrándose me despierta, mantengo los ojos cerrados con esperanza de volver a dormir y seguir soñando, pero después de unos minutos de intentarlo y no conseguirlo, me doy por vencida.

Miro el reloj son las 07:20 AM, asumo que fue Edward quien salió, quien mas, solo somos él y yo, en este piso, dirijo mi odio a él, por despertarme, por sacarme de mi lugar feliz.

Me mantengo en la cama con los ojos cerrados y sin realmente pensar en nada, recreando en mi mente lo soñado, su cara, su risa, su olor, una sensación de alivio y paz me invade soy tan feliz cuando ella me visita en sueños, soy tan dichosa de tenerla, de sentirla, aunque solo sea por momentos y en mi imaginación.

Soñar con ella, es mi adicción, un _shock_ de adrenalina para mi alma, un regalo, me da fuerzas, y es que hacerlo es tan placentero, un placebo.

_Sonrió. _

Corro el cobertor y me obligo a levantarme, el reloj marca las 08:38 de la mañana, otro día comienza, y aunque es otro día sin ella, hoy es un día aceptable, y eso es bueno, hay días que son una mierda…

Es sábado, el día está nublado, prendo el televisor sin realmente ver lo que están dando, no soporto el silencio de este lugar, es abrumador y claustrofóbico, demasiados metros cuadrados para dos personas, pero hay algo que me ata a este lugar, aunque aun soy capaz de reconocerlo en voz alta… sé que es ella.

Me ducho con calma, dejando que mi cuerpo disfrute del placer que provoca el agua caliente a caer en mi piel, cierro mis ojos y me dejo llevar por las sensaciones, me siento extrañamente bien, tranquila, y eso me inquita, siento que esta paz, es el preludio de una gran tormenta, intento alejar esos pensamientos negativos, me ha costado gran trabajo y horas interminables de terapia el estar relativamente bien, quiero seguir así.

Salgo de la ducha envuelta en una bata, mientras me seco el pelo con una toalla, pienso, en lo que hare hoy, no tengo mucho que hacer, quizás recorra el parque más tarde si no llueve, hacerlo es reconfortante, aire libre, y uno nunca sabe con lo que uno se va encontrar, cientos de personas, naturaleza, siempre hay algo nuevo que descubrir.

Un ruido proveniente de la sala me saca de mis cavilaciones, haciendo que toda mi atención se dirija a ese ruido, bajo el volumen de la televisión hasta dejarla en silencio, tratando de escuchar de donde proviene, mi corazón late acelerado, dejo la toalla en la cama y abro la puerta lentamente, miro el pasillo que lleva a la sala y no se ve nada.

—¿Edward? —pregunto en voz alta.

Nadie me responde.

Con cautela me dirijo a la sala, no quiero pensar en lo que esto puede significar.

El silencio de este lugar me abruma, creo escuchar el sonido que hacen mis pies al caminar por el pasillo alfombrado, o incluso mi respiración.

_Risas… _su risa.

Me detengo en seco, sin analizar nada, cierro mis ojos, mi corazón amenaza con salirse de mi pecho de lo rápido que late, a mi alrededor solo silencio, respiro con lentamente tratando de calmarme, de traer paz a mi mente, para evitar que me juegue una mala pasada.

"_No es real_"

"_Solo es tu imaginación_"

"_No hay nadie más que tú en este lugar_"

Me repito como un mantra.

Abro mis ojos y solo en ese momento soy consciente de donde me encuentro, frente a mí una puerta blanca cerrada, toco la manilla, mi mano se cierra entorno a ella, queriendo girarla y entrar a su mundo, la tentación es grande, sería tan fácil caer en lo mismo nuevamente, dejarme vencer y retroceder, guardo silencio y puedo escucharla, sentir su presencia.

_Mami_… ella llamándome, es tan jodidamente aterrador saber que solo basta con girar la puerta, para perderme en ese mundo de fantasías y alucinaciones, es tan escalofriante saber que la línea que separa la realidad, con la locura es tan estrecha.

La puerta de su cuarto permanece cerrada y yo no me atrevo abrirla, por lo general yo ni siquiera me acerco a este lugar, no es que no quiera hacerlo, es que me da miedo perderme en los recuerdos, en lo que fue y no volverá, es tan fácil vivir forzando la realidad, una parte de mi, quiere dejarla ir definitivamente, otra atarla por siempre a este mundo… a mí.

Soy tan egoísta a veces.

Apretó más fuerte la manilla, la tentación está ahí, latente, como una posibilidad cierta, se lo que hay dentro, su cosas… su mundo, mi adicción, mi locura, mi enfermedad.

Respiro agitada, aprieto tan fuerte la manilla, que mi mano esta roja y mis dedos duelen por el esfuerzo.

Intento ser fuerte y alejarme de la tentación. No quiero atarla a este mundo al que no pertenece. Cierro mis ojos y busco la fuerza de voluntad en mi interior para hacerlo, es tan difícil, dejarla ir, es tan frustrante seguir sin ella…

¿Bella que haces aquí? — la voz de Edward me vuelve a la realidad, esta al comienzo del pasillo mirándome, se que está preocupado por mí y me pregunto cuando llego, que yo no lo escuche llegar.

Nada, solo caminaba. _—_ le respondo, no siendo del todo sincera, veo en sus ojos que no me cree, que sabe el motivo, me siento como una niña a la que pillan en alguna mentira.

No te hace bien, lo sabes ¿verdad? _—_ me dice después de unos segundos de silencio, y me doy por vencida tiene razón.

Lo sé. _—_ le respondo.

Ven vamos a tomar desayuno.

.

.

.

Miro a Edward comer su desayuno, lo escucho hablar de algo, pero yo no le prestó atención, tampoco como, no tengo hambre, nunca la tengo.

Siento miedo, hace mucho que no escuchaba su voz, su risa, hace mucho pensé que había superado esa etapa y volver otra vez a lo mismo es aterrador, no quiero eso, no ahora, que he avanzado tanto.

No es que no la extrañe, lo hago con toda mi alma, con todo mi ser, es como si una parte de mi ya no estuviese, me siento incompleta, pero a la vez, es liberador saber que donde este, por lo menos ya no sufre.

Amo su recuerdo, amo soñar con ella, pero hubo un tiempo, no hace mucho que me perdí completamente, roce la locura, y me deje llevar por el dolor, la miseria y el auto compadecimiento, alucine, creí escuchar su voz, siendo consciente de que eso no era posible, porque ella ya no estaba, por lo menos no terrenalmente, no físicamente.

Depresión con características psicóticas, medicamentos, terapia intensiva, _reiki, yoga_ e incluso terapias grupales y de pareja, no fue fácil salir de todo eso, llevo tiempo, mucho tiempo, pero lo logre, lo logramos.

Edward siempre estuvo conmigo, mas como amigo que como pareja, acompañándome, superándolo, los decidimos cerrar su cuarto, fuimos incapaces de deshacernos de sus cosas, no estábamos preparados para dar ese paso, y creo que aun no lo estamos, en cierto punto aprendí a vivir con ello, o eso creía, por lo menos hasta hoy en la mañana.

Se eso hace ya más de 5 meses.

Y por primera vez en todo ese tiempo, siento que algo me retiene, como si me atara, y me impidiese seguir adelante.

No quiero olvidarla, no se trata de eso, sino de vivir sin ella, solo con su recuerdo.

—¿Crees que tengo razón?_ —_pregunta Edward, lo quedo mirando sin entender lo que me pregunta, no he escuchado nada de lo que me dice, por lo que solo asiento a modo de repuesta, el sonríe satisfecho.

Miro su rostro, tan distinto al de ella y a la vez tan semejante, y el sueño que tuve esa mañana, nuevamente vuelve a mí, y no puedo dejar de reconocer que sus expresiones fáciles son tan iguales, sus sonrisa, los hoyuelos que se le hacen en las mejillas al hablar o incluso las gesticulaciones que hace con las manos al hablar y por primera vez soy absolutamente consiente, de que, es lo que me impide seguir… _él_, todo él es tan ella al mismo tiempo.

Y ser consiente de esa realidad absoluta trae un tipo de paz tan avasallador queme paraliza y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se que lo quiero, lo que necesito, para seguir adelante.

Necesito alejarme de él, partir de cero, una nueva oportunidad.

.

.

.

La semana avanza lentamente y la idea que surgió en mi cabeza cada vez toma más fuerza, cientos de ideas vienen a mi mente, algunas totalmente descabelladas, otras más centradas, solo sé que necesito hacer algo tan radical, que signifique un cambio total en lo que es y a sido mi vida.

Hay una idea que tiene más fuerza que las otras, un viaje, Europa, quizás, América del sur, o recorrer Estados Unidos, conocer otros lugares, otras personas y realidades, experimentar, vivir vivencias, experiencias, tantas cosas.

No estoy prácticamente en todo el día en el departamento, Edward trabaja por lo que ni lo nota, pero ese lugar se ha vuelto mi cárcel, cuando estoy ahí siento que no puedo respirar, y algunas veces me sorprendo con la mitad del cuerpo afuera del ventanal, buscando aire, miro hacia abajo me provoca vértigo, y a veces pienso que seria tna fácil saltar ya cavar con todo.

Me alejo de aquello, de lo negativo, de ese lugar tan cargado de energías negativas, de dolor y sufrimiento, de ausencias, de su voz inexistente, de su presencia, me atemoriza perder la batalla contra la locura, no quiero enloquecer, no quiero perderme en la oscuridad, quiero ver el sol brillar, hacer lo que le prometí que haríamos algún día a ella, recorrer el mundo, ser felices.

En mi cuenta bancaria tengo poco más de 5000 dólares del seguro de vida de ella, que ironía, pero es verdad, con eso me alcanza para empezar con la locura que se gesta en mi mente.

,

,

,

Siento que estoy siendo injusta con él, por no decirle lo de mis planes, no quiero ser mal agradecida, y el sentir agradecimiento por él, me perturba, no es lo que se necesita para seguir con alguien.

Y no es que seamos parejas, precisamente hace mucho que ya no lo somos, hace mucho que solo compartimos la cama para dormir, somos como compañeros, amigos, no es por falta de amor, porque lo quiero, no sé si lo amo, pero lo quiero mucho, es solo que mi libido murió.

Quizás el tengo otra, no me extrañaría, lo extraño es que no molesta, soy consciente de que él siempre ha sido un hombre muy sexual, y yo no tengo ganas de llenar esa necesidad.

Lo tengo todo listo, solo queda comunicarle mi decisión y es eso lo que planeo hacer, lo espero nerviosa, no quiero discutir con él, hace mucho que no lo hacemos.

La puerta se abre y se que es Edward.

No puedo dejar de notar que es hermoso, le sonrió y él me devuelve la sonrisa, algo le pasa lo sé, lo conozco se cuando algo le molesta. Y yo no puedo dejar de sentirme una pésima persona.

—¿Qué pasa?. _—_ le pregunto cuándo se sienta a mi lado en el sofá.

—Me gane una beca para terminar medicina en Europa._ —_ me responde sin mirarme.

—Pero Edward, eso genial, es lo que siempre has querido._ —_ le cuestiono.

—Pero eso significa que debo dejarte._ —_dice irritado.

Me quedo callada, sin saber bien que decir. El tampoco dice nada.

—Creo que deberías aceptarla. _—_le digo después de un tiempo._ —_ no es justo que te limites por mí.

El se me queda mirando incrédulo.

—¿Qué se supone que harás tu?... no creo que sea una buena idea, sobre todo cuando has vuelto a lo de antes.

—Puedo cuidarme sola… no te preocupes por eso. _—_ le digo con calma, Edward solo me mira, como analizando la veracidad de mis palabras._ —_Yo también tengo algo que decirte… he tomado una decisión…

Me armo de valor y le cuento mi planes, me mira con incredulidad, pero me escucha en silencio, le hablo de mi necesidad de salir de este lugar, que me asfixia, de partir de cero, de conocer otros lugares, otras realidades, de retomar mi carrera, de salir a vivir experiencias, de mis sueños.

Mientras le cuento todas mis ideas, Edward se levanta y se prepara un trago y otro para mí, me lo ofrece, y siento un _deja-vu_, toma la copa y bebo un sorbo.

—Creo que ya lo tienes todo planeado.

—Es una buena idea, quizás lo mejor es que sigamos por separado, no debemos solo estar junto porque la tuvimos a ella… no es justo para ti, ni para mi, ni para nadie._ — _le digo con pena, pero con seguridad.

—¿Crees que solo estamos juntos por eso? _—_me pregunta, y yo solo asiento.

—Hace mucho que ya no somos una pareja. _—_ le digo a modo de explicación.

—Lo dices por el sexo… o mejor dicho por la falta de el.

—No solo es eso…_—_intento explicarle, pero él no me deja terminar.

—Solo estaba esperando hasta que te sintieras segura de hacerlo, no quería forzarte a nada…

—Edward va más allá del sexo._ —_ le corto. _—_ Necesito reinventarme, alejarme, necesito partir de cero, lejos de todo lo que me recuerda su partida diariamente… siento que me ahogo… Edward siento que me estoy volviendo loca…_—_ termino de explicarle entre lagrimas, quiero que me entienda, que me apoye.

Edward me abraza, y como siempre, su calor me reconforta.

—No me dejes Bella. _— _me susurra en mi pelo.

—Solo es por un tiempo, para pensar… a ti también te servirá. _—_intento convencerlo.

—Bella… yo te quiero mucho… yo te amo. _—_dice mientras se pega a mi cuello, una escalofrió me recorre entera, porque yo también yo lo quiero mucho.

—Ey. _—_ le digo tomando su rostro entre mis manos, y mirándolo a los ojos.

—Yo también te quiero mucho… te amo… _—_ lo beso, por que hacerlo es una necesidad. _—_ pero necesito reencontrarme conmigo misma… por favor entiéndeme.

Me besa con pasión con desenfreno, yo lo abrazo y me entrego a sus caricias, que hasta ese momento no era consciente de que las necesitaba.

—Promete que cuando estés listas iras por mí. _—_dice cuando nuestros labios se separan, lo miro a los ojos y sello una promesa.

—Lo prometo. _—_le digo con seguridad.

Lo beso con urgencia, algo dentro de mí se ha despertado y es la necesidad de él, mis manos recorren su cuerpo, las de él, el mío con desesperación, como intentando abarcar lo máximo posible, nos despojamos de la ropa, me pierdo en sus gemidos, en sus palabras lascivas, en mis suspiros y lo amo y me ama, como si esa fuese la ultima vez, como si no hubiese mañana, como una despedida.

.

.

.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?

Gracias por sus RR, son mi combustible.

Gracias por leerme aun, después de tanto tiempo.


	26. Capítulo XXIV

.

.

.

**Como ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen son Meyer, yo solo los utilizo para dar vida a mis historias.**

* * *

.

.

.

Chicas gracias por sus comentarios y por hacerme saber sus vivencias y experiencias, es realmente asombroso saber que mi historia las toca de alguna forma...

.

.

* * *

**Capítulo XXIV.-**

.

.

_**Día 1.**_

_Solo tengo claro una cosa, necesito alejarme del frio, de los días lluviosos, de la nieve…_

_En general se que huyo del invierno, de los días tristes y húmedos en soledad, tengo necesidad de sentir los rayos del sol calentar mi piel…_

_._

_._

_._

Escribir se ha vuelto una adicción, tengo un cuaderno para nada aparatoso y un lápiz común y corriente, es una forma de llevar un registro, como una memoria de lo que estoy haciendo, necesito de alguna forma dejar constancia de lo que siento, de lo quiero y de lo que espero.

Soy un ser vacio en busca de algo.

Los primeros días trascurren prácticamente en la carretera, manejo la mayor parte del tiempo, duermo en hoteles baratos durante la noche, nadie me conoce y yo no conozco a nadie, me detengo en algunos sitios, pero ninguno aun llama mi atención como para quedarme, busco algo, pero no se qué.

Recorro cientos de kilómetros, dejando atrás ciudades y pueblos, pasó por la capital del país, pero no me detengo, sigo adelante en este viaje loco, en el que busco reencontrarme.

Extraño a Edward y su compañía silenciosa, sus charlas, y hasta nuestras discusiones, extraño esa rutina que formamos los dos, esa misma rutina que odie cuando estábamos juntos, en ocasiones me descubro escribiéndoles mensajes de textos, donde le cuento lo mucho que lo hecho de menos, pero nunca los envió.

En algún punto de carretera me deshago de mi teléfono celular, no sin antes guardar los números de teléfonos de aquellos que me importan en una vieja agenda, el de mis padres, mis amigos, y el de Edward, de alguna forma ellos aun son parte de mí y yo de ellos.

No quiero nada que me ate al mundo real, a la tecnología, no quiero esa dependencia que se genera al tener un celular, esa necesidad de estar siempre conectada a las redes sociales, tengo que reconocer que los primeros días es más difícil de lo que pensaba, después ya se vuelve más llevadero y tolerable, uno se acostumbra y la vida se vuelve menos compleja, mas simple.

Dar ese paso significa mucho para mí, siempre me ha gustado estar conectada con el resto del mundo, con mis amigas, con mis padres, pero ya no más de eso, si quiero que esto resulte, necesito hacerlo, desconectarme, ser simplemente yo y el mundo.

Yo y la carretera…

Yo y mi cuaderno…

.

.

.

_**Día 3.**_

_Estoy perdida en la carretera, buscando mi camino, pero es más difícil de lo que pensé._

_A veces los días transcurren demasiado lentos, por momentos solo quiero tomar las llaves de mi viejo Chevy y regresar._

_Él dijo que esperaría por mí, no le creo del todo, hay una parte de mi que aun no logra confiar en él en un 100%, como dicen por ahí es mucho más fácil perder la confianza en alguien que recuperarla…_

_Pero también es cierto que uno no valora lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde…_

_._

_._

_._

Extraño el departamento y sus lugares prohibidos, es masoquista de mi parte, pero extraño extrañarla, debe ser cierto eso que dicen que uno se vuelve adicta al dolor.

Tengo días buenos en que solo ver el sol aparecer en el horizonte es una esperanza de días mejores, más llevaderos y tolerables, pero también hay días malos, días negros, en que escucho una y otra vez, esa lista de canciones que solo tengo para llorar, en que lloro a mares y la única forma de liberar dolor es cortando sutilmente mi piel, no causo mayor daño, son cortes superficiales, que solo sirven para hacerme saber que aun sigo viva, que aun siento, que aun estoy aquí. Pero pese a eso, he aprendido a superarlo y hacerlo es absolutamente gratificante.

.

.

.

_**Día 5.**_

_Solo quiero cerrar mis ojos y volver a soñarte…_

_Verte aunque sea es mis sueños es un milagro al que quiero aferrarme…_

_._

_._

_._

Estoy sola en esto, soy yo tomando mis propias decisiones, tantas veces había soñado con ello, con salir al mundo y vivir sin preocupaciones, sin obligaciones y es tan triste por fin lograrlo, es tan absurdo que pueda hacerlo porque ella ya no está aquí, por fin comprendo que volvería a perder mi libertad, mi adolescencia, todo, por volver a tener a ella conmigo, suena tan tonto, que sufriera por no poder ir a una estúpida fiesta de graduación, cuando ahora daría todo lo que me queda de vida por volver a tenerla.

En ese hotel barato a orillas de la carretera lloro, porque comprendo, que ella fue y será más importante que todo, me odio por las veces que la culpe de algo, por dejarla de lado, por no disfrutarla lo suficiente, por no valorar esos momentos en que fuimos solo las dos, por no hacer mas y porque ahora ya es demasiado tarde.

.

.

.

_**Día 6.**_

_No soporto mi pelo…_

Son más de 600 km los que he recorrido alejándome de _Nueva York_, de su ruido, de su frio, de su invierno, de su gente caótica y de manera casi inconsciente, termino en _North Myrtlr Beach, _en Carolina del Norte, no es que esta localidad tenga algún significado especial para mí, es solo que en este lugar y junto a mis padres, pase el mejor verano de mi vida cuando era niña.

Supongo que busco reencontrarme con esa niña que un día fui.

Es una ciudad relativamente pequeña, si se la compara con _Nueva York_, pero inmensamente grande al lado de _Fork_, durante el verano es muy visitada por miles de turistas, por su gran extensión de costa y vida bohemia, pero en invierno la cosa es totalmente diferente, es un lugar perfecto para pensar y encontrar esa soledad que busco,

Llevo dos días en esta ciudad, dos días en que he recorrido la playa impregnándome de la inmensidad del mar, de su infinidad, hoy llueve, pero es una lluvia suave, humedece más que mojar, no está del todo nubado y eso es algo de lo cual no puedo dejar de asombrarme, el sol no tardara en aparecer, no hace frio, las olas mojan mis pies descalzos, el mar no está tranquilo, pero tampoco esta tempestuoso, es más bien una agitación pacifica.

Me envuelvo en el sonido de las olas, en ruido que hace esta gigante masa agua, en el olor salino del aire, la playa esta vacía, no hay nadie y es que quien saldría a recorrerla cuando llueve… solo yo.

Me pierdo en mis pensamientos, a veces no quisiera pensar tanto, tener demasiado tiempo para hacerlo, puede llegar a ser abrumador, pero es lo que busco aclararme, encontrarme y volver a encauzar mi vida.

.

.

.

_**Día 8.**_

_Necesito un cambio radical, dejar atrás quien fui y comenzar desde cero._

_Suena fácil cuando se plantea, pero llevarlo a los hechos concretos es mucho más complejo y difícil…_

.

.

.

El reflejo que me devuelve el espejo, es la imagen de una mujer que yo no soy, que ya no puedo ser…

_La hija._

_La amiga._

_La amante._

_La madre._

¿Que soy ahora?

Isabella Marie Swan ¿y que significa eso,

¿Quién soy realmente?

Que pregunta más difícil de responder.

Examino mi rostro, estoy pálida y con ojeras, no explico lo último porque duermo la mayor parte del día, estoy más delgada, mi rostro se ve anguloso y mis mejillas sobresalen, dándome un aspecto enfermo y poco sano.

Tomo mi pelo entre mis manos y hoy como nunca, me molesta y estorba, siempre me gusto mi pelo, largo y femenino, de un olor tan poco convencional, amaba mis ondas y su brillo, pero ahora esta opaco y sin vida, con las puntas resecas y descuidado, de la melena frondosa y llamativa de la que siempre me sentí orgullosa de lucir, ya no queda nada, solo un montón de cabello descuidado, demasiado para mi rostro pequeño y delgado.

Y analizando mi reflejo en el espejo soy consciente de que la persona que fui ya no existe, murió junto ella y es tan doloroso ser consciente de esa verdad.

Me armo de valor y tomo las tijeras, no quiero pensarlo mucho, porque no quiero arrepentirme, cojo un mechón cualquiera y corto.

No me duele tanto como supuse, es mas hacerlo es catártico, me trae una tranquilidad que estaba necesitando, cortar los mechones restantes es solo un paso necesario para lograr lo que quiero.

No soy consciente de mis lágrimas hasta que termino, limpio mi rostro y miro el resultado en el espejo, me asombra el cambio, pero no sé si para bien o para mal.

.

.

_**.**_

_**Día 10.**_

_Me pinte el pelo de color negro, hace que me vea más grande y seria, y supongo que eso es una cosa buena, cuando se recorre el país sin compañía, no puedo dejar de reconocer que a veces me da miedo, realizar este viaje, estoy sola y eso aunque no quiera, siempre llama la atención._

_Y aunque suelo enviarle Mail a mi madre y padre avisándoles del lugar en el que me encuentro, no deja ser peligroso._

_Tuve problemas con un tipo… no entendió el "quiero estar sola", que le dije… por ello tome la decisión de seguir con mi viaje y dejar North Myrtlr Beach … prefiero evitar problemas…_

_._

_._

_._

Dejo atrás _North Myrtlr Beach_, no creo extrañe esta ciudad, sigo mi recorrido por la costa hasta llevar a _Savannah_, dicen que es el pueblo más bonito de la costa sureste de Estados Unidos, la verdad, es que a mí me parece bello, pero no más que_ Fork_, creo que por primera vez valoro tanto mi pueblo natal.

"_La vida es como una caja de bombones, nunca sabes cuál te va a tocar_" es la frase que dijo _Forrest Gump, _cuando estaba sentado en un banco de esta ciudad, concuerdo con él. La vida es una caja de bombones, pero habría que especificar que esta afirmación solo aplica si la caja de bombones es de distintos sabores, porque si la caja de bombones es de un solo sabor _¿Qué pasa entonces?_ Será siempre igual, aburrida y monótona.

Recorro las distintas plazas, _Savannah_, está llena de ellas, cada una es hermosa, llena de ornamentación, y arboles que en esta época del año, están desojados, dándole un aspecto lúgubre, que viene a complementar el hecho de que esta ciudad también es la más hechizada del país.

.

.

.

_**Día 12.**_

_Visitar plazas tiene su lado malo…_

_Nunca antes había reparado en las personas con hijos, y ahora parece que es lo único que llama mi atención…_

_Es como si solo pudiese ver lo que ellos tienen y yo ya no… me deprime…_

_._

_._

_._

Permanezco solo en la habitación de hotel, sin hacer mucho, analizando una idea lleva días gestándose en mi cabeza, y hoy fin me he decidido llevarla a cabo.

Tomo mi mochila y parto en busca de una tienda de tatuajes.

Las luces de las vitrinas me daban la bienvenida, sin pensarlo mucho entro, espero en los sillones de la sala de espera, a los pocos minutos un hombre alto con su piel con mas tatuajes y pircing de los que podía contar, abrió una de las puertas y me pregunta que busco, le digo lo quiero y me indico que entre a una habitación, lo hago, es pequeña pero limpia.

–¿Qué tienes en mente, pequeña? – me pregunto el hombre.

– Mariposas. – le respondo, sin siquiera pensarlo.

–¿Tienes claro el diseño que quieres? – gire mi cabeza a modo negación, el hombre solo asintió, para luego preguntarme. – Dime ¿Dónde lo quieres?

– En la espalda. – le dije.

– Cuéntame la historia, lo que quieres plasmar, para poder confeccionar un diseño.

Le conté mi historia, el hombre me escucho pacientemente, para luego salir de la habitación, dejándome sola, esperando mientras diseñaba una imagen para mi tatuaje.

Cuando el hombre volvió, traía consigo tres bocetos, los tres eran hermosos, pero uno sobresalió por sobre los demás y se asemejaba mucho a la imagen que tenia formada en mi, mariposas de diversos colores, elevándose en busca del cielo, mezclándose con las estrellas, en el infinito de un espacio sin fin, eterno, misterioso e incomprensible, como la vida y como la muerte.

Sentía la aguja romper mi piel y era un dolor punzante, que estaba dispuesta a soportar, pensando que cada vez que se adentraba en mi dermis depositaba un poco de tinta, marcando, delineando poco a poco la imagen que representaba a ella y que la plasmaría en mi piel para siempre, por toda mi vida.

_Mariposas._

Ella era una mariposa entre otras muchas mariposas, ella era la más grande, la más llamativa, la más bella, perfecta, la de colores brillantes, elevándose al cielo, a las estrellas en el espacio infinito de la eternidad.

Cuando por fin pude ver el resultado final, todo el dolor valió la pena.

.

.

.

_**Día 13.**_

_Por primera vez en mi vida odio la navidad… esta época del año sin ella es triste y deprimente… _

_._

_._

_._

Siento que ya es hora de marcharme de _Savannah_, pero antes de volver a las carreteras decido visitar _River Street,_ que es el paseo que esta junto a la desboncadura del rio _Savannah_, es una zona animada con galerías y restaurantes y boutiques, nada de eso me interesa en verdad, sobre todos por las fiestas de fin de año, pero quiero conocer esta zona, hay que me dice que debo hacerlo.

Paso toda la tarde viendo el espectáculo de los barcos navegar este gran rio, la brisa que llega del atlántico es refrescante y me dejo llevar por todo lo que veo y siento.

A las siete de la tarde decido regresar es hora de seguir con mi camino, voy perdida en mis pensamientos, n mi mundo, hasta que siento que alguien me llama por mi nombre, no hago caso, aquí nadie me conoce. Pero insiste y me giro a ver quién me llama, cuando lo hago me encuentro frente a frente a Rosalie, la miro asombrada, realmente nunca espere encontrármela aquí, hace mucho que no la veo, siglos, ella me abraza y siento una tranquilidad que me recorre hasta el alma, y es como si una compuerta que se mantenía cerrada y que yo ignoro que existe se abre sin poder controlarla y lloro, ella solo me abraza sin decir nada y se lo agradezco, porque a veces solo se necesita un abrazo.

.

.

.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?

Espero sus comentarios, siempre es bueno saber sus opiniones.

Que esperan de Rosalie, solo les diré que ella juega un jodido papel importante XD

Feliz navidad atrasada y espero que disfruten mucho de este fin de año…. Nos estamos leyendo.

.

.

.

Gracias especialmente a: Adriana molina, Lu-Kim-501, freedom2604, invitado, suhaylc, leahdecall, Nairelena, Vikkii Cullen, marihanna carvajal3, salyluna, miop, Suiza19, , Katty A Cruz, dany16, annia21, EbyCmasen, Lunabsc, Marme, Maka Targaryen, Luna Katherine, Andy. Gracias por leerme y comentarme.

.

.

.


	27. Capítulo XXV

.

**.**

**Como ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia sí. Es completamente mía.**

.

.

Chicas el motivo de la tardanza… verano, calor, vacaciones, blah, blah... no diré más.

.

.

.

Gracias infinitas por sus comentarios son siempre un aliciente…

.

.

* * *

**Capitulo XXV.-**

.

.

…

_El aire seco de Dallas, es algo a lo que definitivamente nunca me acostumbrare, siempre renegué de la humedad y frio de Fork, pero ahora todo aquello es algo que añoro, no con ese deje de melancolía de antes, sino más bien con nostalgia de lo que fue._

.

.

.

_**Tres semanas antes.**_

_**.**_

El tiempo pasa, ya no lentamente, sino a un ritmo normal, soy consciente de que los días van quedando atrás, porque los vivo, cada uno de ellos, ya no estoy en ese estado de letargo, en que las cosas suceden, pero es como si no las vivieses.

Ella está siempre conmigo, su presencia es una constante en mi vida, está presente en todo lo que hago, en lo que soy y en lo que quiero ser, ella es parte de mí, como yo fui parte de ella, como debe ser, como es, no es solo un recuerdo, es más que eso… es inexplicable, no hay frases para ello, va más allá de las palabras y eso me reconforta, porque aunque ya no este, ella sigue siendo mía, no de una manera dañina, sino más bien como una experiencia que atesoro en mi corazón, por ella fui madre, ame y me amaron de manera incondicional, por ella fui mejor, _¿cómo no amarla?_

No es que no la extrañe, porque la extraño con toda mi alma, con todo mí ser, pero me resigno e intento seguir con mi vida.

.

.

.

Estoy bien… me siento bien. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo mi vida tiene un ritmo normal, que lo que hago tiene un motivo, que sirve para algo, ya no solo ocupo un lugar en el espacio, no solo consumo aire o marco el paso, soy útil y eso me motiva.

Levantarse cada día tiene un propósito, una razón de ser, hacer cosas por otros y sentir que eso ayuda de algún modo es gratificante, por primera vez siento algo de lo que siente Rosalie al hacer esto.

Las dos nos unimos, ella es como la hermana que nunca tuve y aunque al principio tengo algunos resquemores, por mis experiencias pasadas, hay algo que me dice que con ella las cosas serán distintas, hay algo en su forma de ser, que me hace confiar y me dejo llevar por ese sentimiento.

Es bueno tener a alguien que no hace preguntas y no mira con cara de lastima, ella está ahí, pero de una manera mucho más madura, más real y concreta.

.

.

.

Rosalie conoce toda mi historia, se la conté el día que nos encontramos y aunque sabía a grandes rasgo por lo que estaba pasando, tuvo la paciencia de escucharme y no hacer preguntas. Y al día siguiente todo fue normal, no hubo cuestionamientos o lamentaciones, por el contrario me introdujo a una rutina, lo que agradecí, no tenía tiempo para pensar, para dejarme llevar por el dolor, estaba activa y en un lugar completamente nuevo, nada había de mi pasado en ello.

Era como si Rosalie supiera precisamente todo lo que necesitaba y me lo daba sin siquiera preguntarme.

Por mi parte yo no fui consciente de lo que necesitaba, hasta que estuve inserta en una rutina, esa era mi forma de empezar de nuevo.

Desde ese punto to fue sencillo, comencé ayudando a Rosalie en su trabajo para _World visión, _recorríamos ciudades, pueblos buscando socios que ayudasen a financiar el trabajo que se realizaba a lo largo del país.

Convivir con la rubia era simple, ella no se complicaba por nada, vivía con lo necesario, no se daba grandes lujos, pero nunca dejaría de preocuparse por su apariencia, ella decía que por la vista entra todo, por ello era rigurosa con ese punto.

Dormíamos en hoteles económicos, porque los recursos debían cuidarse, algunas noches salíamos a recorrer la vida bohemia de la ciudad en que nos encontrábamos, en ocasiones Rosalie se dejaba seducir por algún galán lo suficientemente seguro para atreverse hablarle, yo por mi parte aún no estaba lista para dar ese paso.

.

.

.

Al recorrer los distintos lugares me di cuenta de algunas cosas que necesitaba _World visión,_ para mejorar todo el sistema, el trabajo que hacia Rosalie de búsqueda de socios era necesario, pero a la vez insuficiente, no lograba llegar a todas las personas, se necesitaba dar a conocer todo el trabajo que se realizaba, mostrarles a las personas donde iban los recursos que donaban.

Por primera vez sentí que mi carrera universitaria podía ser aplicada en algo que me gustara, y eso me motivo para hablar con Rosalie y explicarle mi punto.

La rubia se mostró un muy interesada, pero _World visión,_ estaba comenzando toda una campaña publicitaria apoyada por el gobierno, por lo que veía difícil poder aplicar mi idea con ellos, pero me dijo que no me preocupara que instituciones que necesitaban algo así sobraban, que ella me contactaría con alguna que me interesara patrocinar.

.

.

.

_**Dallas una semana antes…**_

.

.

_Jasper whitlock_, era psicólogo y medio hermano de Rosalie, estaba involucrado en un proyecto que no muchos conocían, pero que ayudaba a cientos de niños en los que nadie pensaba, porque para el sistema no eran más que una cifra.

Si mi rubia era apasionada por lo que hacía, su medio hermano era su semejante, amaba lo que hacía y era completamente devoto en su labor, era difícil no contagiarse con su espíritu, él era aire fresco en mi vida, siempre alegre y perspectivo.

Cuando llegue a trabajar con Jasper, era completamente ignorante de la realidad a la que me enfrentaría. Como periodista tenía conocimiento de la realidad que existía en la frontera entre México y Estados Unidos, con las personas que trataban cruzar la frontera de manera ilegal, pero al vivir tan lejos de la frontera, toda esa información era solo eso… información.

Sabía que miles de personas cada año intentan cruzar la frontera, cada una de ellas movida por un anhelo de encontrar en estas tierras una oportunidad de surgir y tener una mejor calidad de vida, debe ser absolutamente abrumador para ellos vivir la realidad de sus países, porque para mí es difícil comprender que se corran tantos riesgos solo por cruzar a un país donde no siempre son tratados bien.

Sabia también que muchos de ellos morían en el intento, mientras otros eran abandonados a su suerte en medio de la nada por _Coyotes, _inescrupulosos que les robaban, que las mujeres eran víctimas de violaciones, asesinadas y dejadas en el desierto donde era muy difícil que las encontraran.

Que mujeres y niños eran vendidos a mafias que traficaban con ellos, prostituyéndolos, o en otras actividades tan cuestionables y ofensivas que las personas, ni siquiera logran deslumbrar

Que muchos de ellos son detenidos por los guardias fronterizos y deportados a sus países de origen, para ellos la travesía termina ahí, quizás lo vuelvan a intentar nuevamente, eso nadie lo sabe, solo ellos.

Pero hay un grupo de ellos, niños, que son detenidos intentando cruzar la frontera, que nadie reclama y que quedan abandonados a la espera de que las autoridades encuentren a algún familiar en país centroamericano para devolverlos a este.

Pero aun así, hay niños que nunca encuentran un familiar y que quedan en un limbo, es ahí donde entra la labor que realiza Jasper, él está organizando una nueva corporación que se acogida a estos niños, buscando que el Estado le dé la calidad de refugiados, para que esta forma puedan entrar al sistema y formen parte de él.

.

.

.

La barrera del idioma es una dificultad para mí, pero Jasper me ayuda con ello y yo aprendo rápido

Es imposible quedar impávida ante esta realidad, ver los rostros de estos niños y no querer protegerlos, llevarlos para mi casa y cuidarlos, darle amor, protección, muchos de ellos tienen grandes heridas, no solo física, sino también psicológicas y son esas heridas las difíciles de curar, muchas veces son casi imposible de borrar.

Veo sus rostros inocentes, abatidos y desconfiados, quiero darles paz, pero Jasper me explica que cada día más niños como ellos son encontrados a lo largo de la frontera, que el verdadero trabajo está en encontrar la forma de protegerlos para siempre, que no sean solo una cifra, que el estado se haga cargo de ellos y tengan una oportunidad de integrarse al sistema y no sean una paria social.

Educación, tratamiento psicológico, la oportunidad de ser adoptados, salud entre otros cosas y eso solo se lograría haciéndole ver a las personas que ellos existían, que estaban aquí.

Recorro la frontera recogiendo historias, fotografiando e involucrándome en esta realidad.

Publico en internet en blog, en páginas web, la publicidad en otros medios de comunicación es mucho más complejo y difícil, la radio, la televisión y hasta el periódico, no siempre están dispuesto ayudar… _no vende…_ me explico un editor, pero no dejo que ello me desamine, los niños lo necesitan.

.

.

.

En mi tiempo libre ayudo en las diferentes casas de acogida como profesora, cuidadora o lo que sea, cada niño es un caso especial, lleno de necesidades y falto de amor.

Cada uno de ellos está dispuesto a entregar cariño, un amor que reconforta mi corazón y mi alma.

_Ana, _es una niña morena, de ojos rasgados y pelo negro liso,de unos 4 años, aunque nadie está seguro de esto último, desconocemos su apellido o más datos de su pasado, principalmente porque ella no habla, solo algunos monosílabas, que nos ayudan a entender sus necesidades básicas, se cree que es de Guatemala, pero tampoco estamos seguro, fue encontrada en una redada hecha por la policía en manos de dos hombres con un largo prontuario policial que no solo incluía drogas, sino también abuso infantil.

Por alguna razón Ana se daba solo conmigo.

El sentir nuevamente el peso una personita en mis brazos era extraño, pero a la vez tan reconfortante, llenaba un parte de mi corazón que creía estaba muerta. Intento no encariñarme con ella, porque sé que en cualquier momento puede ser devuelta a su país y no quiero sufrir nuevamente una perdida, pero es prácticamente imposible no encariñarse, cada cosa que ella hace es un avance, y por lo tanto tiene un significado más valioso, sus sonrisa, cada una de sus palabras, sus caricias.

.

.

.

Sigo con mi trabajo, busco historia y lucho por darlas a conocer, aunque siempre es difícil hacerlo, son más puertas las que se cierran, que las que se abren, pero lo que estamos armando es tan importante, que vale la pena dar la lucha.

Rosalie es como yo, al conocer en terreno esta realidad, no puede simplemente olvidarla y seguir en lo suyo, decide ayudar en esta nueva causa, los niños de nadie lo necesitan más y ella es una experta en captar ayuda y es a lo que se aboca.

Nos instalamos en Dallas, más precisamente en el departamento de Jasper, es pequeño pero acogedor y para mí es un hogar... nuestro hogar.

.

.

.

Los días pasan rápidamente y en cada uno de ellos hay cientos de cosas por hacer...

Pero hay algo que me inquieta y en lo que no quiero pensar…. Porque aún no estoy preparada para hacerme cargo de ello.

Es una duda que me carcome, pero no quiero hacer nada para salir de ella. No aun, no ahora cuando toda mi vida tiene un motivo, un ritmo, una rutina.

Me niego completamente a esa posibilidad.

.

.

* * *

.

Bueno chicas esto por ahora….

_Espero sus comentarios, críticas y opiniones respecto a lo que viene… solo quiero decirles que tengo claro el final, pero el camino para llegar a él, no esta tan claro, así que si se sorprenden por los cambios, quiero aclararles que a veces hasta yo me sorprendo._


	28. Capítulo XXVI

**Como saben los personajes son de MEYER, yo solo me adjudico la historia.**

.

.

.

* * *

**Capitulo X****XVI.**

.

.

.

.

_A veces ella me visita en mis sueños, son sueños dulces y tranquilos, llenos de paz y de una tranquilidad que durante el día no tengo. Amo soñar con ella, sentir su presencia, escuchar su risa, su voz, oler su fragancia a lilas, estar con ella siempre es mágico._

_Quisiera quedarme en ese mundo onírico en el que ella se encuentra, odio despertarme, siempre que lo hago hay un vacío que no es fácil llenar, cientos de cuestionamientos por aplacar, es necesario rearmarme y recoger los pedazos que quedan de mi, para comenzar un nuevo día sin ella._

_A veces también sueño con él, pero son sueños que trato de olvidar rápidamente, a él lo deje ir, quedo atrás, y trato de no pensarlo, si lo hago lo extraño, y hay tanto por sanar…_

_A veces sueño con los dos y es maravilloso y frustrante a la vez, maravilloso porque la sensación de estar nuevamente juntos los tres, es jodidamente alucinante y frustrante porque sé que solo es un sueño más y que esa imagen nunca más se repetirá._

_Los días en que sueño, son días difíciles, en que mis sonrisas son fingidas, y en los cuales no siempre es fácil, disimular el dolor y la pena que siento por no tenerla, aquí junto a mí, días en que la careta que cubre mi rostro no siempre es efectiva, son días tristes, llenos de lagrimas silenciosas, donde el sol no logra iluminar como es debido, en que la extraño y no siempre es fácil seguir como si nada, como si ella nunca estuvo realmente aquí, junto a mí._

_Son días en que me obligo a seguir adelante, trabajo como loca y me alejo de los niños del hogar de acopgida, tenerlos cerca solo abre las grietas y llagas que hay en mi corazón, su ausencia es algo difícil de sobrellevar. _

_Lo bueno es que en Dallas, son pocos los que saben que fui madre, y yo nunca hablo de ella, atesoro su recuerdo solo para mí, no quiero sus caras de lastima, no quiero contar como fue, ni cuestionamiento, no quiero recordar lo malo, solo lo bueno._

_Son solo días negros… uno más de los muchos que vendrán._

_Uno más de los que deberé afrontar._

_Solo espero que llegue la noche para dormir y esperar que el día que sigue sea mejor que el anterior._

.

.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —me pregunta Jasper con una sonrisa, desde el otro lado del escritorio.

Llevamos toda la mañana trabajando en la propuesta que se presentara en una reunión con autoridades estatales, pero yo no estoy aquí, estoy en un lugar muy lejano, mis pensamientos vagan en otra parte.

Miro al hombre carismático que esta frente a mí, y le devuelvo la sonrisa, es imposible no hacerlo, Jasper en este tiempo se ha transformado en un amigo.

—Estoy bien. —le respondo. —pero creo que necesito parar por un momento. — Le digo refiriéndome al trabajo que estamos realizando.

No puedo concentrarme en nada, solo puedo pensar en aquello que me preocupa, y por más que intento distraerme con lo que sea, me es imposible.

—Yo también necesito un _break, _¿Qué te parece si vamos por un café? — me pregunta.

—Me parece bien. —le respondo. Aunque no muy convencida, me gustaría encerrarme en mi cuarto y no pasar tiempo esquivando la inquisición a la que Jasper está a punto de someterme, sé que sus intenciones son buenas, que quiere ayudarme, pero no quiero hablar, ni con él, ni en nadie. Solo quiero estar sola y dormir.

Me he vuelto un ser solitario y creo que eso está bien, me gusta tener a Jasper y a Rosalie junto a mí, son como mi familia ahora, pero a veces son agobiantes, soy como la hermana depresiva a la que todos cuidan porque temen que se suicide, y ya pase por aquello, en _Fork_, de eso precisamente quería alejarme, pero las malas costumbres siempre vuelven.

Bajamos los dos pisos en silencio y caminamos a un café que queda cerca de la oficina central, Jasper intenta romper el hielo, hablándome de cosas triviales, pero yo realmente no lo escucho.

Pienso en el _suicidio_, para ser honesta, es una idea que ha rondado mi cabeza mas de alguna vez, sobre todo en estos días, en que las ideas se suceden una tras otra, generando situaciones complejas, que me asustan, pero realmente no es una opción ahora, y no es porque crea que suicidarse es de cobarde, soy de la opinión de hay que ser bastante valiente para apretar el gatillo, o saltar al vacío… no es que no lo hubiese pensado antes, muy por el contrario, solo que en este momento y viendo lo que veo todos los días esa idea me parece obsoleta, siento que me quedan cosas por hacer, que hay situaciones que me quedan por ver y vivir, es como si algo me atase a la vida, incluso más de lo que reconozco, hay algo dentro de mí, que quiere vivir, y es esa misma esperanza la que me aterra.

Intento centrar mi atención en el monologo del rubio y dejar por fin de lado la línea que toman mis pensamientos, pero hay tantas posibilidades gestándose en mi interior, tantas situaciones, tantas posibilidades, algunas buenas llenas de luz y otras oscuras llenas de penumbras y miedos tan fuerte que me congelan la sangre y me paralizan…

—¿M e estas escuchando bella? —pregunta Jasper son una sonrisa en su rostro, por la expresión de desconcierto en mi rostro es obvio que él se dio cuenta que lo he ignorado durante todo el trayecto que hemos recorrido, además soy incapaz de negarlo, no se me da bien mentir.

—Lo siento Jasper. —le digo a modo de disculpa, se que no es suficiente, pero es lo único que puedo esbozar, —Hoy soy pésima compañía, creo que es mejor que me vaya a casa, la verdad, solo quiero estar sola.

No espero que responda y me alejo rápidamente.

.

.

.

Analizo con criticamente mi imagen en el espejo, toco con cuidado mi vientre buscando algún cambio visible, lo siento duro y levemente inflamado, pero puede deberse al hecho de que este subiendo de peso, y no a otra cosa, después de todo, el peso siempre ha sido un problema para mí, más aun después de estar embarazada de ella.

Suspiro tranquila por un momento, pero luego recuerdo que hay otras señales que son más difíciles de explicar.

Tomo la prueba de embarazo y siento que tengo un _Deja vu_, yo y pase por esto antes, pero esa situación parece tan lejana en el tiempo, que es como si nunca la hubiese vivido, las cosas eran tan distintas entonces, y a la vez tan similares.

Recuerdo que en aquella ocasión sentí miedo, pero parece que era menos que el miedo que siento hoy, la sensación de ahora es paralizante, tanto, que lanzo al bote de basura la prueba de embarazo, aun antes de realizarla, no puedo, no quiero… aun no estoy preparada para ello.

Es la tercera prueba que desecho sin siquiera abrirla, aun no logro reunir el valor para seguir las instrucciones y saber la respuesta a mis dudas.

Salgo de baño, me visto rápidamente y dejo del departamento.

Estoy siendo cobarde lo sé… pero no puedo lidiar con ello ahora.

.

.

.

Los días van quedando atrás uno tras otro y no soy consciente del paso del tiempo, o ignoro darme cuenta de los cambios que se van produciendo en mí con el paso de los días, es más fácil vivir de esa forma.

Me aboco completamente al trabajo, a visitar lugares, recorro la frontera, me introduzco completamente en este mundo, olvido mi vida, lo que fui, y por momentos parece efectivo, logro olvidarme de mis problemas.

Un aparte de mi sabe que todo es falso, que construyo un castillo de naipes sobre nubes, que en algún momento se derrumbara, pero no me preocupo, porque ahora estoy bien y me siento en paz con ello. Y es esa falsa paz la que induce un estado de tranquilidad e ignorancia cómoda, que me llevan a concluir que los malestares estomacales que sufro algunos días se deben a la comida condimentada que como durante los viajes por la frontera _Mexicana_ y no a otra cosa, por ese mismo motivo me convenzo que uso ropa más holgada porque es más cómoda y que en ello no haya nada malo, que no oculto nada, que todo está bien.

Y mi castillo de naipes crece piso tras piso…

.

.

.

* * *

**Es un capitulo cortito, lo sé, pero ya se dan cuenta para donde van las cosas.**

**Gracias infinitas por sus comentarios son siempre son aliciente, mi gasolina para escribir, sean buenos o malos, siempre es bueno saber lo piensan, es jodidamente extraño saber que lo que escribo genera algo.**

**Aclaraciones a GUEST: No me molesta tu comentario, no te preocupes. A modo de respuesta a tus dudas, no pertenezco a ninguna institución de ayuda social, pero si en el pasado hice trabajo social, ya no.**

_**Wordvision**_** existe, pero no se dedica ni remotamente a lo que dije en el capitulo anterior, eso solo fue invención mía espero que este capítulo te guste.. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tengo el próximo capítulo casi listo, así que espero no demorarme mucho en colgarlo…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Muchas me han preguntado que pasa con Edward, y bueno quiero decirle que ya pronto lo sabremos, pero aquí les dejo un poquitito de él ´para que me digan que les parece.**

—Piénsalo. – me dijo. – si tuvieras un hijo, podrías vivir todo lo que no viviste con ella…

La quede mirando sorprendido, lo que acaba de salir de su boca era lo más estúpido que acaba de oír, sentí ira.

—¡Nunca!… escúchame bien, nunca vuelvas a decir una estupidez como la que acabas de decir. – le espete molesto.

—Pero a mí me gustaría tener un hijo.—insistió.

—Tania… lo entiendo, pero yo ya te he dicho que yo no quiero tener mas hijos, ni contigo ni con nadie, ademas ni siquiera tenemos algo serio, solo nos vemos de vez en cuando. – le explique.

—Lo se... — reconoció —Pero Edward podíamos sufrir un accidente, a veces esas cosas pasan, tu eres el mejor ejemplo de ello ¿no?... con Bella te paso. – insistió, Tania era así cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza.

—Conmigo no volverá a pasar… yo no tendré mas hijos. – le dije con seguridad.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? Lo hemos hecho sin condón y yo no me cuido, ahora mismo podría estar embarazada.

—Tania no estás embarazada y si lo estuvieses no sería mío, porque yo me hice la vasectomía hace 5 años.

Tania me miro sorprendida, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se arrepintió y no dijo nada, tomo su cartera y salió dando un fuerte portazo. Sabía que había tenido poco tacto para decirle lo de la vasectomía, pero por más que le había dicho que no quería tener hijos, ella no se había dado por vencida,

Tome un vaso y me serví Whisky, hace un año que no bebía, pero en fechas como estas era imposible para mí no hacerlo, sentí el liquido quemar mi garganta, en 2 días Nessy abría cumplido 10 años.

.

.

.

Espero sus comentarios…


	29. Capítulo XXVII

.

.

Los personajes no son míos son S.M, pero la loca historia si.

.

.

.

* * *

Hola chicas…. Estoy aquí más pronto de lo esperado, pero es que no pude aguantarme, el capítulo anterior genero controversia y muchas dudas, por lo que me veo en la necesidad de aclarar algunas cositas:

1.- Creo que cometí un error de principiante y me odie por ello, hice un pésimo spoiler, por querer responder algunas inquietudes de que pasaba con Edward, adelante mucho… pero bueno ya es tarde para borrarlo, por lo que he de seguir adelante con ello.

2.- Odian a Bella, a veces yo también, pero las personas tenemos diferentes formas de superar las cosas, algunos les cuesta más, ténganle un poquito de paciencia y espero que en este capítulo la odien un poquito menos.

3.- No soy de la idea de ocultar bebes eso no pasara, no por lo menos de parte de Bella.

4.- Creo en los finales felices.

5.- Para las que se preguntan cuánto tiempo ha pasado, le aclaro que no mas 5 meses, la confusión se produjo, porque di un adelanto del futuro (me di cuenta de ello, cuando ya lo había colgado… lo siento.)

6.- Gracias por sus RR, y alertas, es jodidamente emocionante recibir sus comentarios.

7.- Gracias por continuar leyéndome… son las mejores!

.

.

.

* * *

**Capítulo XVII.-**

.

.

.

Llevaba dos días en mí cama, en un estado catatónico, negándome completamente a aceptar cualquier posibilidad que reflejara la realidad.

Pero a pesar de mi negación, era imposible ocultar o hacer desaparecer, ciertos hechos que estaban ahí, recordándome a cada instante lo que no quería aceptar.

Sigo con mi vida como si nada pasara, como si no estuviera ahí, me levanto por las mañanas, me baño, desayuno, concurro al trabajo, sino estoy viajando a distintos lugares, ayudo Jasper, manejo la página Web de la institución, busco lugares donde dar a conocer esta realidad en la que estoy incerta, almuerzo, en la tarde sigo en lo mismo, a veces salgo con Rosalie de compras o dar una vuelta a algún lugar de moda, luego volvimos al departamentos, compartimos, conversamos, intento sonreír y reírme de las anécdotas que cuentan Jasper y Rosalie.

Sé que Rose intuye que algo me sucede, y por más que le he dicho que nada me pasa, ella no se da por vencida, suele ser muy insistente cuando se lo propone, y yo odio ser parte de su escrutinio.

Le envió mail a mis padres contándoles en que me encuentro, lo que hago, pero siempre son mensajes sencillos, que no dicen mucho y que solo cumplen con la función de hacerles saber que aún estoy viva, evito leer sus respuestas, siempre son mensajes pidiéndome que vuelva, y yo no estoy lista para ello, no aun, quizás nunca lo este.

En algunos momentos pienso en llamarlo a él, y golpeo mentalmente por deshacerme de mi teléfono móvil, en momentos como este, lo necesito, lo busco en _Facebook_, pero cerro su perfil, la única solución que se me ocurre es pedirle ayuda a mis padres o conocidos de _Fork,_ pero no quiero responder las preguntas que se ocasionarían… no aun, cuando puedo retrasarlo.

.

.

.

—¿Quieres leche? — me pregunta Rosalie desde el refrigerador.

—No tengo hambre. — le respondo, veo la cara de preocupación de amiga, y me siento mal por ello, sé que solo se preocupa por mí. —De verdad Rose… no tengo hambre, quizás más tarde coma algo…

—Bella debes comer

—Bien, bien, tomare un vaso de leche. —le digo dándome por vencida, Rose me brinda una sonrisa satisfactoria.

El día transcurre con normalidad, concurro al hogar de acogida, pero desde que _Ana_ la niña con la que me encariñe fue devuelta a unos tíos lejanos en su país de origen, no es lo mismo, hay cierto alejamiento de parte, con los niños del hogar, es que el hecho de verla partir fue un duro golpe para mí, el verla llorar a ser llevada por los policía de emigración, fue una de las cosas más difíciles que he tenido que hacer en mi vida. Me había acostumbrado a ella, a tenerla cerca, su presencia me hacía olvidar mis propios problemas e inquietudes, pero _Ana_ no era mía y nunca lo seria, eso lo sabía desde el principio, pero es inevitable no quererla quedársela, cuidarla y protegerla, solo espero que este bien, donde sea que se encuentre.

Me prometí a mí misma, no volver a encariñarme con ningún otro niño. Verlos partir es demasiado difícil y no puedo volver a soportarlo algo así. Los días que siguieron a la partida de _Ana_, fueron días tristes. En que antiguos dolores e inseguridades volvieron.

Mi castillo de naipes se derrumbó y la realidad me golpeo el rostro sin ninguna contemplación, sabía que esto tarde o temprano sucedería, pero aun así era muy difícil aceptarlo.

Sucedió una noche, cuando estaba en mi cama, me había despertado por una pesadilla, y estaba intranquila, al principio fue como revoleteo en mi vientre, cerré mis ojos y me concentre intentando opacar la sensación, pero fue imposible, estaba ahí, yo lo sabía. Ya no podía negarlo, miles de sensaciones recorrieron mi cuerpo.

_Miedo._

_Ansiedad._

_El futuro se mostraba aterrador._

_Lagrimas._

_Cuestionamientos._

_Oscuridad._

_Dudas._

_¿Y si todo se volvía repetir? ¿Y si sucedía lo mismo otra vez?_

_No, no, no, no, no…_

_No podía pasar otra vez por lo mismo._

_Negación._

_Negación…_

_Primero Ness, luego Ana… no._

_Negación._

_No podría tenerlo entre mis brazos y perderlo…_

_No, no, no, no…_

_Dolor._

_Lágrimas._

_Negación._

_No podía aceptarlo._

_Negación._

_No, no, no, no…_

_Me negaba aceptarlo._

_Negación._

_¿Por qué ahora?_

_¿Por qué no antes?_

_¡Porque Dios era tan jodidamente cruel!_

_Era una broma del destino, una broma de mal gusto._

_Era como si la vida se vengara por buscar un hijo para salvar a otro._

_Negación._

_Lagrimas._

.

.

No necesitaba de ninguna prueba para saber de qué se trataba, las cosas estaban claras.

_Más lágrimas._

_._

_._

Intento dormir pero no es fácil.

Tengo miedo.

.

.

.

El hambre me despierta.

Me levanto de la cama por inercia y me dirijo a la cocina, la noche anterior fue difícil, no dormí bien y tengo ojeras, estoy pálida y me siento enferma, solo quiero permanecer en mi cama y dormir.

Busco algo que comer en el refrigerador "_un sándwich de mantequilla de maní y mermelada estaría bien"_ — pienso.

—Bella tenemos que hablar. —me dice Rosalie, la rubia esta afirmada en el marco de la puerta y tiene el rostro serio, no refleja ninguna emoción., no tengo ganas de hablar ni con ella, ni con nadie. Yo solo la mire con indiferencia, no quería hablar de lo que ella quería hablar. — Bella, he dejado pasar el tiempo, porque sinceramente esperaba que tu actitud cambiara y fueras tu quien me lo dijese, pero los días pasan y no veo un cambio en tu actitud, muy por el contrario estas cada día más encerrada en tu mundo, en tu autocomposición y miseria…

Las palabras de Rose me dolían, era consciente de que en estos días había hablado poco y compartido nada con ellos, pero el ser mi amiga no le daba el derecho a meterse de esa forma en mi vida.

—Mira, sé que lo que has vivido es difícil… pero ahora tienes que preocuparte de esa nueva vida crece dentro de ti, de tu hijo o hija… llevas dos días prácticamente sin comer, no te estás controlando…

—Rosalie, sé que te preocupas por mí, y te lo agradezco, pero no es tu problema. – le respondí con algo de brusquedad, sabía que Rose estaba preocupada por mí, y que estaba comportando como una mal agradecida y niña mimada, pero no estaba preparada para hablar de esto ahora, "_quizás nunca lo estés_" — me dijo mi conciencia.

—Te equivocas, Si es mi problema, eres mi amiga y me preocupo por ti. — dijo mientras se acercaba. — Bella, me puedo imaginar lo que debes estar sintiendo… perder un hijo, pero ahora tienes alguien por quien luchar, por quien seguir…

—No me digas que sabes lo que siente, porque tú no lo sabes. —le espete molesta. — No quiero tu lastima Rose… —la rubia me miro con dolor. — Como tampoco quiero esto…—le dije señalando mi vientre. — La incredulidad se reflejo en los ojos de mi amiga, me sentí mal, no había querido decir lo anterior, solo salió de mí, ni siquiera yo era consiente de aquello. — Rose no puedo pasar por lo mismo de nuevo, no puedo tenerlo en mis brazos y perderlo… _¡No puedo! _— le grite intentando explicar mis sentimientos, mientras nuevas lagrimas se derramaban por mis mejillas, Rose iba a decirme algo pero la detuve. — No sabes que se siente perder un hijo…. Tú no tienes la menor idea de dolor que te carcome el cuerpo, el alma… — le dije entre lágrimas.

— No te creas dueña del dolor Bella, no seas egoísta, no eres la única que ha pasado por situaciones difíciles en la vida…— me dijo tratando de contener sus propias lágrimas, su reacción me sorprendió y dolió a la vez. —Porque… aunque no lo creas… yo también sé lo que siente tener una hija enferma y perderla… —las palabras de Rose salieron llenas de dolor. — Pero al menos tú la conociste… la tuviste entre tus brazos… la viste reír, llorar, crecer… te llamo mamá. – la voz de Rose se quebró, lagrimas corrieron por mejillas, llore con ella. – Yo…—dijo tratando de calmarse, quería decirle algo, pero no sabía que. —Yo nunca conocí a mi hija… de ella solo me quedo una ecografía difícil de interpretar…pero aun así yo también fui madre y perdí a mi hija… así que no me digas que no sé lo que se siente… porque lo sé…

Rose estaba llorando y yo no sabía qué hacer. Me sentía tan mal, tan egoísta, tan injusta, quería abrazarla, pero no me sentía con ese derecho, yo había provocado ese dolor en ella.

—Yo lo siento… no quise decir eso. — fue lo único que atine a decir, como justificación.

—No. Bella eso fue exactamente lo que quisiste decir… porque estas tan cegada en tu dolor, que eres incapaz de ver lo que tienes entre las manos… a veces la vida es tan injusta sabes… — dijo mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas y yo me sentía aún más mal. — Le da ojos a quien no quiere ver, oídos a quien no quiere escuchar…

—Rose… yo… —- no sabía que decir, solo sabía que quería decir algo.

—Deja de comportarte con una estúpida y hazte responsable de tus actos, porque sin duda son tus decisiones las que te tienen en este punto… no... ¿Sabes qué? Son tus jodidas malas decisiones las que te trajeron a esta situación… porque no creo que hayan violado ¿O me equivoco? —me pregunto, no fui capaz de aceptar nada, estaba tan sorprendida por su reacción, por sus palabras tan frías y ciertas a la vez, que toda esa información era un balde de agua fría, a mis miedos —Lo suponía. —dijo con satisfacción. —Isabella, no solo eres una mujer adulta, sino también una mujer que está dando vida… ¿Sabes? algunas aunque lo deseamos con el toda el alma, ya no tenemos esa opción. – dijo mientras salía de la cocina.

Nuevas lagrimas abandonaron mis ojos, me sentía tan mal, le había hecho daño a una de las personas que menos se lo merecía, Rose solo me había ayudado, yo le devolvía la mano de esa manera… dañándola.

.

.

.

* * *

Háganme saber sus opiniones.

Nos estamos leyendo.


	30. Capítulo XXVIII

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de S.M. Yo solo me adjudico la historia.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Capítulo XXVIII.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—¿Estas segura de que quieres ir sola? —me pregunta Rosalie, con cierta duda en su voz. — Sabes que no tengo problemas en acompañarte, es más me gustaría hacerlo. —creo en la sinceridad de sus palabras.

—Lo sé. —le digo con agradecimiento, Rosalie es la mejor amiga que cualquier persona puede desear. —Pero prefiero hacerlo sola, estas son cosas que debo resolver sola… por lo menos eso es lo que siento.

La rubia asiente y me brinda una sonrisa de apoyo.

Me bajo de la camioneta y subo el cierre de mi chaqueta, fuera hace frio y no quiero resfríame, creo que me he acostumbrado al calor de Dalas. Respiro el aire frio y helado de Fork, es difícil estar aquí de vuelta, ver lugares que traen recuerdos a mi mente, algunos buenos y otros malos, recuerdos de ellas, de él, de los tres.

Intento suprimirlos, es eso lo que me llevo a alejarme de este lugar, de todo lo que había sido hasta entonces, no quiero que mi estado de ánimo baje, el mantenerlo relativamente estable es una lucha con la que debo lidiar diariamente.

.

.

.

La casa que esta frente a mí, es tal como la recordaba, grande y lujosa, ella refleja el status de sus moradores, el césped está cubierto de nieve, pero sé que en verano ese mismo césped es inmaculado, rodeado de flores de diversas especies, que le dan un aspecto de perfecto y que nada tiene que envidiarle al de una revista de decoración, es una casa preciosa, como pocas en este pueblo.

Cientos de recuerdos se vienen a mi mente, recuerdos felices y vividos en estos mismos parajes, recuerdos de risas, de travesuras, de días cuando mi mayor preocupación era divertirme con mis amigos, añoranza, es imposible no extrañar todo aquello, pena porque con la mayoría de ellos ya no tengo contacto.

Alejo esos recuerdos de mi mente y me armo de valor, para tocar el timbre, espero impaciente que abran, sé que el recibimiento no será bueno, y eso me tiene nerviosa. Pasan unos minutos y nadie viene abrir, me muevo inquieta tratando de mantener a raya mi ansiedad.

Hace mucho frio, no llevo guantes y mis manos están heladas, para entibiarlas las meto en las carteras de mi chaqueta y aprovecho de tocar mi vientre, intentando calmar los movimientos del ser, que crece en mi interior, pareciera que percibe mi nerviosismo y en cierta forma eso lo activa y pone en movimiento.

Después de un momento, que para mí es una eternidad, la puerta se abre, y una hermosa mujer de pelo color miel, me mira como si hubiese visto a un fantasma, al verme su rostro se descompone, dándome a entender claramente, _primero_, que no esperaba verme aquí y _segundo_, que mi visita le desagrada, para ser sincera no esperaba otro recibimiento, Esme Cullen, me odia y no lo oculta.

Luego de la sorpresa inicial Esme se compone y borra de su rostro toda expresión de asombro, me analiza de pies a cabeza, deteniéndose más de lo políticamente correcto en mi nuevo look, específicamente en mi pelo negro y corto, sé que a ella siempre le ha gustado el pelo largo, lo ve como una señal de femineidad y clase, un nuevo punto para que su odio hacia mi aumente, una sonrisa involuntariamente se dibuja en mi rostro, todo ella y su odio me parece tan tonto, la mujer mueve la cabeza en señal de desagrado y luego rompe el silencio.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunta a quema ropa y sin nada de tacto.

—Hola Esme. —la saludo con una nueva sonrisa, intentando entablar una conversación amena con la mujer, que por mucho tiempo fue como una segunda para mí.

Esme Cullen no muestra ningún signo de empatía, sino más bien todo lo contrario, su rostro que siempre ha sido hermoso, se afea con la mueca de desagrado que muestra a tenerme frente a ella y siento melancolía por el pasado, lo que fue, por los días en que ella era más que la persona que me odia sin motivos.

—¿Qué quieres? —insiste.

—Puedo pasar. —pregunto, me gustaría estar en una estancia más cálida, que al aire libre, donde me estoy congelando.

—No creo, que eso sea posible, en este momento voy saliendo. —dice con frialdad. —Dime rápido a que has venido, porque no dispongo de mucho tiempo.

Es evidente que mi presencia le molesta y que no quiere tenerme cerca y me resigno a ello, opto por ir directo al grano, salir luego de esto y poder refugiarme del frio dentro de la camioneta de Rose.

—Necesito contactarme con Edward, ¿Podrías darme un número de teléfono o dirección para ubicarlo? —le pido.

Esme se suelta una risa sarcástica llena de satisfacción.

—Yo no sé las razones por las que Edward termino contigo, esta vez… y créeme no me importa… solo sé que me alegro por ello, después de lo sucedido con mi nieta… Edward tiene derecho a empezar de nuevo, a intentarlo sin ti ¿Entiendes?

Respiro hondo intentando calmarme, esta mujer tiene una mala vibra que me enferma, solo quiero alejarme de ella.

—Tengo razones importantes para buscarlo… créeme. —le digo con calma.

—Si mi hijo ha decido ya no estar contigo, es por algo. —dice, y yo me muerdo la lengua para no aclararle como fueron las cosas, y el por qué estoy aquí, sé que no hay razón para hacerlo, máxime, cuando esta mujer, ahora no es más que una extraña que me odia. —Deberías dejarlo en paz y comprender que entre ustedes, las cosas simplemente no se dieron.

—Necesito hablar con él…

—Bella… te daré un consejo por el cariño que te tuve. —dijo interrumpiendo mis palabras. —Eres joven… rehace tu vida, búscate una pareja… no sé, lo que se te ocurra, pero deja a mi hijo tranquilo, él por fin está bien, rehízo su vida y es feliz… has tú lo mismo y deja el pasado atrás. — sin más se dio la vuelta, para marcharse. — Ah… el pelo corto y negro no te queda… hace que te veas enferma.

Quiero responderle, decirle algo, pero no es posible, antes de que siquiera lo note, Esme Cullen, ha cerrado la puerta y me ha dejado fuera.

.

.

.

—¿Cómo te fue? —me pregunta una impaciente Rosalie, una vez que estoy de vuelta en la camioneta.

—Mal. —Es lo único que le digo.

Estoy derrotada, es increíble que en la época en la que vivimos, con la tecnología que existe, las redes sociales, internet, la telefonía móvil, una persona sea tan difícil de encontrar.

Después de la discusión con Rosalie, tuve tiempo para pensar en todo lo que estaba viviendo. En mi presente, pasado y futuro, en todo lo se venía y en lo que haría. En las palabras de Rose había dolor, un dolor que ambas compartíamos, las dos habíamos tenidos experiencias diferentes, pero a la vez similares, las dos éramos madres, las dos habíamos sufrido la pérdida, las dos debíamos vivir con ella.

Podía entenderla y en cierta forma incluso llegar a comprender la frustración y el dolor que había en sus palabras, ella nunca más podría volver a intentarlo, nunca podría ser madre, no por lo menos de un hijo de sus entrañas, al hablar con ella era fácil darse cuenta que ese era uno de sus más grandes anhelos… ser madre, por mi parte ni siquiera me había planteado esa posibilidad, ser madre nuevamente no estaba en mis planes, ni siquiera en mis sueños o pesadillas, esto era algo absolutamente inesperado y no planeado, ni siquiera estaba completamente segura de poder liderar con ello… de conservarlo.

En esos pocos días pensé tantas cosas, en tantas posibilidades, el aborto evidentemente ya no era una posibilidad, el feto ya estaba muy desarrollado para hacerlo, en todo caso no estaba segura si podría haberlo hecho. Pero hacerme cargo de él o ella, me aterraba, no me sentía preparada para pasar por todo ese proceso de nuevo, me aterraba el solo pensar que podría tener la misma enfermedad que ella, ver sufrir a este nuevo ser, los exámenes, los hospitales, el dolor, las lágrimas, el no poder hacer nada, la sensación de sentirse inútil, de tener las manos atadas… no podía.

Rose era una especie de ángel, para nada rencoroso, acepto mis disculpas y las cosas volvieron a ser como antes, siempre preocupada de mi bienestar, de que me alimentara bien, de que descansara e insistió en que me controlara, escucho mis miedos y temores, no me critico o cuestiono, la decisión era mía y ella lo sabía, pero me ayudo analizar mis opciones.

Dentro de las opciones que analizamos; la adopción era una de las mejores, yo no estaba completamente segura de ella, tenía miles de dudas y aprensiones, pero Rose prometió ayudar a buscar información.

Pero antes de tomar cualquier decisión, debía tener la opinión de él… de Edward. Tenía derecho a saber.

Y era por eso que estaba de vuelta en _Fork, _Rose había decidido acompañarme, cuando en _Dallas_, no había podido conseguir información de Edward, en todo caso mis medios eran limitados, me había deshecho de mi teléfono móvil al salir de _Nueva York,_ y no recordaba el número de teléfono de nadie, busque en internet; _Facebook, Instagram, Twiter, _pero su perfil ya no existía, incluso busque en los perfiles de los miembros de sus familia, sus padres Esme y Carlisle, hermanos Alice y Emmett, en los perfiles de sus amigos y de nuestros amigos en común, pero los perfiles de sus familia estaban bloqueados, y yo no era amiga de ninguno de ellos, ni siquiera de Emmett y en los de sus amigos no había nada de él.

Intente con enviándole mail, pero ninguno de ellos tuvo respuesta. Rose decidido acompañarme a _Nueva York_, pero el conserje del edificio me dijo que el ya no vivía en ese lugar y que el departamento estaba vacío hacía meses, yo ya no tenía llaves de ese lugar, pero tampoco quería entrar, tampoco lo encontré en la universidad donde trabajaba, nadie sabía de él, era como si la tierra se lo hubiese tragado.

Mi último recurso era tocar la puerta de sus padres o la de los míos, en el primer caso era obvio que se pondrían felices de verme, pero ver a mis padres era dar demasiadas explicaciones y responder preguntas que no quería responder, no cuando ni siquiera yo sabía que haría con mi vida. Fue cuando solo me quedaron solo esas dos posibilidades, que decidí optar por la primera, no estaba lista para ver y hablar con mis padres.

—¿Qué haremos ahora? —me pregunto la rubia.

—No lo sé. —le respondí con sinceridad.

.

.

.

* * *

**Como siempre gracias por sus RR y alertas, es siempre emocionante recibirlas y leer lo que piensan.**

**Sé que es un capitulo cortito y muchas me han pedido que sean más largos, pero es mi forma de escribir.**

**Nos estamos leyendo.**


	31. Capítulo XXIX

**.**

**Los personajes no son míos…. Si lo es esta loca historia.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chicas gracias por leerme y comentar, por dejar su RR que siempre es alucinante recibirlos.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Chicas estoy súper triste, hoy acaba de morir la mamá de mi mejor amiga (que es como mi hermana), que además fue mi profesora de kínder Garden, murió de linfoma una especie de cáncer, y lo más triste de todo es que se fue, en el día del cumpleaños de mi amiga y yo estoy a 120 kilómetros de distancia y no puedo simplemente abrazarla… la vida puede ser una jodida mierda a veces.

Va por ella.

.

.

.

* * *

**Capítulo XXIX.-**

.

.

.

La mujer esparce el gel helado por mi vientre y un escalofrió recorre mi cuerpo, es una situación incómoda y surrealista por la cual no puedo dejar de sentir miedo, en mi cabeza cientos resquemores y miedos se aglutinan, nublando lo maravilloso que debiese ser este momento…_la primera ecografía de un hijo que viene en camino. _Mentiría si negase que hay algo de esa felicidad y emoción en mí corazón, pero me niego a darle el lugar que debiese ocupar.

Visitar un ginecólogo y verificar como iba este embarazo era algo que debía hacer y que no podía seguir aplazando por más tiempo, era absolutamente necesario, _lo sabía, _solo que me había negado a hacerlo, porque a veces uno no quiere ver las cosas como son, y es mucho más fácil vivir en negación, pero llega un momento en que no se pueden seguir negando, porque simplemente la vida se encarga de demostrarte que la realidad siempre impera… como con un embarazo, uno no puede cerrar los ojos y decir "_aquí no está pasando nada y seguir con tu vida" _ quizás sea el mismo punto en que tus pantalones ya no te entran o en el que ves tus pies con cierta dificultad.

Si buscara describir con una sola palabra, lo que siento en este momento, quizás la más cercana seria pánico… _de todo lo que puede ser._

Hay tantas posibilidades, tantas situaciones que pueden darse, algunas buenas otras malas.

Soy absolutamente consiente de el miedo que siento, quizás sea infundado, pero hay una parte de mi, una parte negativa y oscura, esa donde viven todos mis temores, mis miedos e inseguridades, que sale a flote y me pone siempre en el peor de los casos… _Que las cosas salgan otra vez jodidamente mal._

Y en este punto en que la negación se vuelve la mejor de las posibilidades, da una falsa sensación de tranquilidad, que quizás solo el alcohol o las drogas puedan, pero supongo, que aun no soy una completa perra irresponsable, para llegar a tal nivel de locura y maldad, no es que no lo hubiese pensado, olvidar a veces es todo lo que quiero… _Pero no puedo hacerlo._

Intento respirar con tranquilidad… pero estoy tan nervios, que me es difícil controlar la ansiedad que siento, por lo que mi respiración es agitada, Rose toma mi mano en señal de apoyo, ella sabe lo difícil que es para mí dar este paso, con su toque suave, solo me demuestra que está aquí conmigo y eso es mas valioso y reconfortante que un discurso lleno de palabras y frases elaboradas de apoyo… _Ella ahora es parte de esto, quizás mas que yo._

_._

_._

_._

Permanezco en silencio, pérdida en mis pensamientos, en las posibilidades…

La doctora, una mujer joven, habla sin cesar, del tamaño del feto, de los gramos que pesa, de comida y las vitaminas que debo comer y tomar, de lo que debe esperarse en esta etapa y en las que vienen, de lo que ve en la pantalla de _ecografo_ y cree según su experiencia en embarazos.

Yo permanezco en silencio, incapaz de formular alguna frase coherente, absorta en lo que la pantalla muestra, que no es otra cosa, que un nuevo ser en proceso de formación, una nueva vida, completamente diferente, su cabeza es completamente visible, al igual que sus extremidades en formación.

—En esta oportunidad, no podremos ver el sexo de este pequeño, porque por más que intento ver, no se muestra. —dice la doctora, mientras mueve incesantemente un aparto de ultrasonido en mi vientre, escucho el sonido de decepción de Rose a mi lado y es imposible no sonreír ante esa imagen.

Una corriente cálida recorre en mi cuerpo, es extraña y no podría describirla solo sé que es agradable sentirla, es como un _Deja-vu_, buenos recuerdos vienen a mi mente y me entregan la paz que mi cabeza se niega a darme.

Y al ver aquello no puedo evitar preguntarme, _¿a quién se parecerá? _a él o a mí, tendrá el mismo color de sus ojos, o el mismo color de pelo, o se asemejara mas a mí, tendrá algo de _ella, _quizás su sonrisa, o el brillo de sus ojos, controlo las lagrimas que se forman en mis ojos y aparto esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, no quiero llorar…_ no otra vez._

Pongo atención en una de las tantas preguntas y dudas que Rose hace a la doctora, y siento cierta pena por la pobre mujer, que con paciencia responde todas las dudas de mi amiga. Al mirar y ver el entusiasmo de Rose, no puedo dejar de sentirme como la persona más egoísta del mundo, y pensar que la vida era una jodida mierda, _siempre dando a quien no pide, y quitando a quien desea._

—Ahora vamos a escuchar los latidos del corazón. —escucho decir a la doctora y algo dentro de mí se rompe, era consciente de que esto sucedería, pero nada te prepara para escuchar el sonido galopante del corazón de un nuevo ser humano.

Es una sensación totalmente alucinante e imposible de describir, saber y sentir, que para bien o para mal, el dueño de ese signo de vida crece en tus entrañas, que es parte ti, sin importar que suceda después, te genera un sentido de humanidad y de responsabilidad con el cual no es fácil lidiar.

Eres participe de esto, de de él… o ella.

La doctora sigue con su monologo interminable, describiendo lo bien que va todo, lo normal del ritmo de ese corazón en formación, y yo me pierdo en cada uno de los latidos, en ese mágico sonido generador de vida.

Y tengo tanto miedo de que todo se joda nuevamente, de que todo se diluya entre mis dedos, en que su vida se apague, antes de verdaderamente vivir, y ya no lo puedo controlar, las lágrimas escapan de mis ojos, sin poder detenerlas, odie el miedo que siento, odio a la cobarde en la que me he transformado.

—_¡Oh Bella!_ No llores. —Rose me consola. —No hay de qué preocuparse, la doctora acaba de decir que todo está bien… que todo es como debería ser.

.

.

.

Después de terminar con la ecografía y controlar mi ataque de pánico y lagrimas, la doctora imprimió y me dio un par de imágenes, para que me lleve conmigo, pasamos a su consulta y me receto un montón de vitaminas prenatales, me recomienda consumir algunos alimentos específicos para ayudar en el crecimiento del bebe, y me da un discurso sobre los cuidados que debo tener con 24 semanas de embarazo, me regaña por lo descuidada que he sido hasta el momento, no puedo no estar de acuerdo con ella, cuando lo que dice es la verdad.

Una vez fuera de la consulta, una parte de mi está más tranquila… _todo está bien_, hago una nota mental de agradecerle a Rose, por haber conseguido una hora tan rápido con una ginecóloga, en vedad —_pienso_— que no solo debo agradecerle por eso, sino por muchas otras cosas, que Rose ha hecho por mí, principalmente por soportarme.

—Todo está bien, no hay de qué preocuparse. —dice una entusiasta Rose. Y es imposible no contagiarse con algo de su optimismo. —¿Y ahora que haremos, vamos ahora a ver a tu madre? —pregunta.

—No sé. .. —respondo, encogiéndome de hombros.

Ir a ver a mi madre es un paso que debo dar, pero la cobarde que últimamente se ha tomado mi cabeza, lo duda, después de mi fallida e inservible visita a mi pueblo natal y de saludar a mi padre de manera rápida, volvimos a _Dallas_, de eso ya poco más de un mes, si en esa fecha mi vientre no sobresalía mucho, lo que ayudo a que nadie en _Fork _notara mi estado, incluyendo mi padre, pero ahora con casi seis meses de gestación, es todo lo contrario, mi vientre a crecido bastante.

Pero mi madre es un tema completamente aparte, hable con ella hace un par de días, después de meses de solo comunicarme con ella por mail, esta de mas decir que estaba feliz con que la llamara, tenia miles de cosas que contar, y fue bueno sentir, que por lo menos ella no se preocupa mucho por mi y se centraba mas en sus cosas, como que por ejemplo, que había terminado su relación con Sr. Denaly y ahora tenía una relación con empresario de petrolero de Texas, cuyo nombre no me preocupe de guardar en mi memoria, con lo liberal que estaba mi madre ahora, era probable que dicho romance no durara mucho.

Siendo Rene como era, hizo mil planes para vernos ahora que vivíamos relativamente cerca, solo a poco mas de 5 horas de viaje en automóvil, ya que se estaba quedando en _Louisiana, _la verdad era que no me entusiasmaba visitarla, pero Rose insistía en que era necesario… _quizás tuviera razón._

. —Ahora solo quiero almorzar. —agrego cuando mi estomago gruñe. Rose suelta una sonora carcajada.

.

.

.

Observo el reflejo de mi cuerpo en el espejo, analizar cada detalle de mi imagen se ha vuelto una obsesión últimamente, en esta etapa los cambios no solo son obvios, sino que también bastante notorios. No es solo mi vientre, hay otras cosas… como por ejemplo mis pechos que se preparan para recibir este nuevo ser.

Me siento en mi cama y reviso los muchos y variados panfletos que tengo, me quedo con él que promociona la adopción como si fuese una buena cosa, ya lo leído antes, pero lo vuelvo a releer, en ellos hablan de los beneficios de la adopción y de lo exitosa que puede ser, del regalo, que uno hace otras personas, que no pueden concebir o que simplemente y por altruismo quieren acoger a un niño que no es de su sangre, para cuidarlos y quererlos, todo se muestra perfecto en las fotografías. Hay varias opciones adopción abierta, en donde soy quien elije a las personas que lo recibirán, y tengo la opción incluso de recibir reportes anuales de su desarrollo y crecimiento o la adopción cerrada donde son otros quienes eligen y yo nunca sabré de ellos, ni ellos de mí.

Y al tener toda esta información para poder decidir, me pregunto si finalmente, tendré el valor para hacerlo, para entregarlo y deshacerme de él o de ella, y si me quedase con esa opción, n puedo dejar de pensar que simplemente le estoy entregando el problema a otro y olvidándome de que alguna vez estuvo aquí conmigo, para simplemente seguir con mi vida, como si nunca hubiese existido, solo como un recuerdo amargo de alguien a quien deje ir o será esa otra de mis malas decisiones.

Tengo tantas dudas y me cuestiono si estaré o no haciendo lo mejor para él o ella, observo las imágenes de los panfletos familias felices, con niños sanos, riendo e integrados a un hogar bien constituido —algo que conmigo nunca tendrá — _¿será verdad o solo es publicidad?_ Y si lo adoptan un par de psicópatas, o lo maltratan, si nunca lo quieren, o abrazan cuando necesite, si no están ahí cuando llore, tenga frio o miedo —_irónico, pensar en ello cuando yo tampoco estaré ahí, me cuestiono._— será feliz, _¿y si me odia por hacerlo… por entregarlo? _Entenderá alguna vez, mis motivos.

La pregunta que tengo que responderme es sencilla ¿_seré capaz de entregarlo_? Pero sin duda la respuesta es mucho más compleja, sobre todo con esta confusión que tengo en mi cabeza. Con esas dudas e inseguridades que han transformado en una cobarde, que solo quiere esconder la cabeza y fingir que nada ha pasado.

Y si tengo la cabeza tan nublada de malos recuerdos, de miedos y temores que no puedo ver las cosas como realmente son, y si Rose finalmente tiene razón, y esta es una segunda oportunidad para volver a empezar, para volver a creer.

Si elijo esa opción, lo hare bien o me equivocare, si no tengo la fuerza para hacerlo, si todo sale mal nuevamente… _solo sé que no podría soportarlo._ Pero si las cosas salen bien, si él o ella es un niño sin grandes complicaciones, esa posibilidad manda una ola de calor a mi corazón y mí alma, si tengo una nueva oportunidad para amar… _de ser madre._

Quiero creer que es posible, que se puede volver a empezar, aunque esta vez sea sola, quiero tener esperanzas en que hay oportunidad para ello, que puedo hacerlo, que esta vez puedo tener éxito, y como si fuese una señal de algo, el bebe se mueve dentro de mí.

.

.

.

Con el pijama ya puesto observo otra vez la ecografía, aun con lo avanzado de la tecnología, que revela mucho mas de la silueta de un bebe, de lo que hacía años atrás, en que las ecografías solo eran solo estática difícil de interpretar, es difícil imaginar cómo será esta nueva persona, quedando solo a la imaginación el darle un ser real, con colores y luces propias.

Quisiera que Edward estuviera aquí, sin duda con él presente sería mucho más fácil encontrar una solución… o quizás no, porque con él nada es seguro, a lo mejor solo lo complicaríamos mas, quisiera odiarlo, por desaparecer, por irse, pero luego pienso, es lo mismo que yo hice… irme.

Y es cuando pienso en lo que me gustaría compartir con él, que empiezo a escribirle, al principio no son más que frases locas, sin sentido, pero luego decido que lo mejor es hacerlo de manera formal a través de una carta, es la única forma que se me ocurre de poder compartir esto con él.

Siempre es difícil comenzar a escribir, mas cuando se sabe que se está haciendo con un motivo, así que decido hacerlo de manera sencilla, sin frases elaboradas.

_**Edward:**_

_Siempre es difícil comenzar a escribir, sobre todo cuando el motivo que impulsa hacerlo es complejo, evidentemente este no es la forma de contarte algo así, pero no queda de otra, sobre todo cuando encontrarte se ha vuelto una odisea, quiero que sepas que agote las otras posibilidades y poder comunicarme contigo se ha vuelto tan difícil, como encontrar una aguja en un pajar, nadie sabe de ti, incluso fui hablar con tu madre ¿Puedes creerlo? una completa locura sin duda, lo sé, Esme me odia ¿Dónde estás? Se suponía que era yo la que se iría… y no tú._

_Sin duda puedo entender que quieras desaparecer…. Yo también lo intente… pero no es justo que lo hagas ahora…. En verdad que no lo es._

_Tal vez esté siendo injusta pero es como veo las cosas…_

_Quisiera que estuvieras aquí... Aun no sé bien para que, quizás solo para maldecirte por el hecho de encontrarme nuevamente en esta situación (y créeme con lo hormonal que estoy sería demasiado fácil hacerlo) o por las pésimas ideas que tienes… aunque debo reconocer que tal vez, yo soy una completa idiota por seguirte en tus locuras… y dejarme llevarme por desesperación del momento… o quizás solo extraño a mi amigo o simplemente te extraño a ti… no lo sé._

_Es difícil contarte esto por este medio, pero no se ocurre otro, mas cuando no respondes mi mail, o teléfono y no estás en Nueva York (te busque en el piso y tu ex trabajo, pero nadie sabe dar respuesta de tu paradero, quizás esta sea solo una manera de desahogarme y poder exteriorizar mis miedos, dudas e inseguridades._

_Serás padre… otra vez.._

_¿Te sorprende? Créeme no creo que lo haga más que a mí, pero es la verdad. Tengo 24 semanas de embarazo y no se sabe si será una niña o un varón. Creo que es mejor de esa forma._

_La doctora que me reviso dijo que todo está bien, por lo menos hasta el momento, no he subido tanto de peso como con Ness, aunque estoy según yo estoy gorda y se mueve como un alíen dentro de mí…. ¡Te sorprenderías de lo inquieto que es!_

_¿Qué piensas? Crees que es injusto y tardío igual que yo. ¿O te alegras por ello? he de confesarte que hay una parte de mí que lo hace, pero hay otra que se muere de miedo y ansiedad, por vivir otra vez lo mismo que con ella… ¿Crees que miedo es justificado o crees que solo es una inseguridad pasajera que se irá con el tiempo? _

_Es ese miedo a hacerlo mal, a que todo se arruine otra vez, lo que me ha llevado a pensar en la posibilidad de darlo en adopción ¿Qué piensas de ello? ¿Me apoyas o crees que es una decisión apresurada? en los folletos que tengo todo parece como arreglado, demasiada perfección y felicidad, creo que dudarías al igual que lo hago yo. (Te ajuntare una copia de los folletos para que veas de qué hablo)o ¿O crees que estoy viendo cosas que no son?_

_¿Dónde estás? Sería mucho más fácil tomar una decisión, si tuviera tu opinión, no quiero ser injusta y excluirte de todo esto, creo que es una decisión en la que deberías participar, pero como lo hago, sino estas… si no te encuentro._

_Bella._

_._

_._

_._

Cuando termino la doblo, al día siguiente la enviare a la dirección del piso de Nueva York, con la esperanza de que la lea, a penas vuelva de donde sea que se encuentre, en el sobre adjunto los folletos y una copia de la ecografía,

Eso es lo único que puedo hacer por ahora.

.

.

.

* * *

chicas que les pareció?

Espero sus opiones.

.

.


	32. Capítulo XXX

**.**

**.**

**Los personajes no son míos, son de S.M. yo solo me adjudico la historia, que si es mia.**

**.**

.

Hola chicas, estoy aquí nuevamente con un nuevo capítulo de esta loca historia, gracias por preocuparse por mí, por sus RR y alerta. Todo eso es mi combustible.

.

.

* * *

**Capítulo XXX.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

_**Edward:**_

_¿Cómo estás?_

_¿No leíste la carta o nunca llego a tus manos? Es estúpida la pregunta, lo sé, pero no puedo dejar de hacerla…_

_Los días pasan lentos y la espera es tediosa en este punto… bueno, eso tú ya lo sabes… aún recuerdo lo impaciente que estuviste antes..._

_Es difícil para escribir y expresar en una pocas palabras todo lo que sucede a mi alrededor, aquí y ahora, sería mucho más fácil que estuvieras aquí, (suena como una recriminación, quizás lo sea, puedes echarle la culpa a las hormonas, yo suelo justificarme en ellas)._

_Las cosas marchan bien… aunque él o ella le gusta el misterio y se ha hecho esperar, aún no se muestra… tu qué opinas ¿Quieres saber qué será, si niña o niño?... Yo aun no estoy segura de quererlo saberlo, creo que hay algo mágico en ignorar ciertas cosas, sobre todo cuando hay tanto por resolver todavía. _

_La doctora dijo que quizás en la próxima ecografía saliéramos de las dudas… Rose es la más complicada con todo, es una maniática del control y si no estar segura del sexo del bebe, según ella, la desestabiliza en todo lo que debe planear, a veces pienso que ella vive este momento más que yo y me da pena por ella, siento como si le robase algo que realmente ella anhela vivir._

_He seguido adelante con lo de la adopción y opte por la que es abierta, esa en la que puedes elegir a las personas que cuidaran de él o ella, creo que es mi deber elegir a las personas más idóneas para ello… _

_Me he entrevistado con dos parejas; la primera era una pareja de ancianos, se veían buenas personas, pero no pude dejar de pensar que morirían pronto y lo dejarían solo, ¿Que sucedería con él después? Pasaría a servicios sociales, trabajar en una fundación que se encarga de niños sin padres o alguien que se haga responsables de ellos, te lleva a darte cuenta, lo vulnerable que son en esta situación y lo mal que lo pasan, lo solo que sienten y lo carente de amor y cariño que se encuentran, no quiero eso para este bebe, quiero que siempre tenga amor y alguien que vele por él._

_La segunda pareja era más joven y perfecta, demasiado perfecta a mi parecer, ambos ejecutivos exitosos, que dejaron pasar demasiado el tiempo, para tener un bebe, hasta que ya fue muy tarde, por lo menos para ella, se veían excesivamente trabajólicos y eso me llevo a pensar, que materialmente nunca le faltaría nada, de seguro tendría todos los juguetes de moda para navidad y su cumpleaños, pero ellos jamás tendrían tiempo para cuidar de un niño, son personas que simplemente no nacieron para ser padres, no es que eso este mal, pero es la verdad, siempre pendientes del teléfono móvil, viviendo demasiado de prisa, de seguro pagarían por una niñera que supliera su ausencia y llenara precariamente el vacio de no tenerlos, creo que solo quieren un hijo porque es lo que se supone que deben hacer, lo que se espera de ellos, la llave que no lo excluirá de las comidas y conversaciones con amigos que ya tienen hijos, el eslabón que le falta a su imagen de familia feliz… no, ellos tampoco me gustaron._

_Rose, dice que solo busco excusas y que así como voy, encontrare peros y falencias hasta en las personas más calificadas ¿Qué crees tú? Yo soy un mar de dudas y a veces ni siquiera estoy segura del camino que piso. ¿Has estado alguna tan confundido? No lo creo. tu siempre ha tenido todo claro… siempre sabes lo que quieres… yo por el contrario soy más indecisa, siempre pensando demasiado, viendo los peros y los porque de todas las cosas… a veces me gustaría ser mas como tú._

_En verdad, que esta vez no quiero equivocarme y hacer las cosas bien, dejarme llevar solo por un impulso y equivocarme, quiero ver que es lo mejor, para este ser que los dos creamos… pero es tan difícil, porque por momentos el anhelo de mantenerlo a mi lado, es tan grande y crece a cada segundo que pasa, y se hace más grande con cada patadita que da, con cada centímetro que mi vientre crece, con cada sueño que tengo y en el que está a mi lado… calentando mi corazón, haciendo surgir nuevas esperanzas, nuevos sueños y anhelos… ¿Estoy siendo egoísta o es simplemente lo que debe hacerse? ¿Qué crees tú? _

_Responde… por favor, que a veces creo que tu opinión es la única que escucharía…_

_**.**_

_** Se despide Bella.**_

_**Posdata: **__Adjunto los perfiles de las parejas que entreviste ¿piensas lo mismo que yo?_

_._

_._

_._

_**Edward:**_

_Será hombre…_

_No sé qué pensar al respecto… ¿Qué piensas tú?_

_**.**_

_** Bella.**_

_**Posdata**__: te adjunto la ecografía y el vídeo del ultrasonido, es increíble como a ha avanzado la tecnología, todo en él es tan claro, sus pestañas, su nariz…_

_._

_._

_._

_**Edward:**_

_Soy una jodida bola… no logro ver del todo mis pies y podría rodar sin problemas si me deslizara por una pendiente… (adjuntare una foto de mi para que me creas)_

_Recuerdo que nunca te gustaron las mujeres gordas, por lo que supongo, que al verme huirías de mi, como lo hiciste antes… no pienses que te estoy recriminando, es solo que mi humor sarcástico volvió… y creo que eso es una buena cosa… o por lo menos eso dice la psicóloga que estoy viendo…_

_No te sorprendas, aun creo que la psicología no es una ciencia exacta, pero Rose no fue la única, que noto mi indecisión sobre todo este asunto y me aconsejo que tomara terapia, sino que del centro de adopción también me lo recomendaron… no hubo más opción que visitarla… _

_Bueno, tú ya sabes cómo es esto… hablar y escuchar a otros hablar de sus experiencias… los psicólogos tienen algo con eso de las terapias grupales… siempre las recomiendan, pero no es solo eso, hay otras cosas, como terapias de relajación… _

_Y en esta ocasión creo que de algo ha servido. Me he vuelto una experta en mándalas, he pintado cientos de ellos… puedes creer que realmente sirve para relajarse… hay algo adictivo y cautivador en colorearlos… aun creo que es una mierda… pero en mi estado es una de las pocas cosas que puedo hacer… si eres aplicado puedes llegar a crear verdaderas obras de arte de múltiples colores y pasar horas en ello, es increíble como el tiempo vuela cuando estás coloreando un mándala… te enviare algunos para que veas cómo me quedan._

_He tenido que acomodar mi horario, ya no puedo ir salir de viajes e intento hacer lo máximo que puedo desde casa, lo bueno es que me queda más tiempo para ir a la fundación, amarías a todos los niños si lo conocieras, son increíbles, cada uno de ellos repleto de cariño por entregar, es un cariño desinteresado y básico, es imposible no conmoverse con sus historias, algunos son tan pequeños y sus ojos han visto tanto, cosas atroces e incontables, que ni siquiera imaginarias, cosas que nadie debería vivir, el ser humano puede ser un verdadero monstruo a veces… son niños tan dañados y vulnerables, que han visto lo peor del mundo, y que pese a todo se aferran la vida, es inspirador ver sus luchas e increíblemente gratificante cuando tienes resultados positivos, y sabes que has hecho algo bueno._

_Este trabajo es increíble, lo mejor que hecho laboralmente hablando, una experiencia de vida que no me hará millonaria, pero que engrandece mi alma, ¿Puedes entender de lo que te hablo? Esa sensación de no ser una completa egoísta, una persona vacía, de hacer algo que sirve a otros… disculpa si me explayo demasiado en algo que quizás no interesa, pero me es imposible no hacerlo, hacer lo que hago, es lo único que ayuda olvidar la inquietud y el miedo, que atormenta mi mente y mi alma… eso y escribir estas cartas que nadie lee… _

_¿Cómo estás tú? ¿Cómo lo llevas las cosas? ¿Necesitas ver algún psicólogo o no lo necesitas? Quisiera saber de ti… en serio… ven en cuanto puedas…_

_**.**_

_** Bella.**_

_._

_._

_**.**_

_**Edward: **_

_**.**_

_Vi a mi madre, se sorprendió mucho cuando la llame para que nos juntáramos, pero eso era un hecho que sucedería tarde o temprano, pero creo que por miedo había postergado… ya sabes como es mi madre, o por lo menos como es ahora, no le hable de ti y ella tampoco pregunto, sobre quien fue el hombre que ayudo a que mi vientre estuviese hinchado… evidentemente se asombró mucho con mi estado._

_Lloro mucho y cuando se calmo comenzó hacer miles de planes, creo que nunca escucho o no tomo enserio cuando le hable de la adopción… Creo nadie piensa que finalmente tendré el valor para hacerlo, a veces yo también me cuestiono si lo tendré…. _

_Mi madre insistió en acompañarme a este control médico y ver con sus propios ojos que todo está bien, es bueno tenerla cerca y poder compartir algunos de mis miedos con ella, creo que ella intuyo lo nerviosa que estoy, ya falta tan poco… solo un poco más de un mes._

_En el control médico todo fue bien, según la doctora todo está como debe ser a las 33 semanas, mide 45 centímetros y pesa 1.900 kg, nacerá por cesaría, todo será programado para no correr riesgos, aun tengo que definir la fecha, pero eso me tranquiliza un poco, porque podre controlar algunas cosas, es tonto lo se… _

_._

_. _

_Renne se inicialmente se quedaría solo un par de días, pero se ha negado a marcharse, aunque ya se lo pedí en más de una ocasión, ella está comenzando una nueva relación y no es justo que deje de vivir por mí y mis problemas, siento que soy egoísta y una carga, pero ella no escucha razones, dice que junto a mi es el lugar exacto en el que debe estar, y que si la ama esperar por ella, mi madre puede como un torbellino en algunas ocasiones, pero es bueno tenerla cerca, y recibir su cariño y comprensión, sobre todo en las noches cuando las pesadillas y mis miedos no me dejan dormir… puedes creer, que ella duerme conmigo y cuando algo así sucede ella me calma, como si aun fuera una niña pequeña que teme al fantasma que hay en el closet… pero es bueno tenerla cerca._

_Mi padre viajara a verme, Renne lo llamo, no le dio la noticia, porque era de mal gusto, pero dice que lo justo es que Charlie sepa que está sucediendo con su hija, no puedo dejar de sentir que nuevamente tengo 9 años, pero es bueno sentirse cuidada._

_No he podido entrevistarme con nuevas parejas… por eso no he escrito nada sobre ese tema…_

_**.**_

_** Se despide Bella.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Edward:**_

_Escribirte se ha vuelto una costumbre rara, a veces creo que es inútil, porque no hay repuesta de tu parte y se siente como si hablase sola, en un eterno monologo que nadie escucha, pero en otras ocasiones me sirve para desahogarme y hacerlo me hace sentir, que de una u otra forma tú, estas aquí entre estas líneas… es raro, lo se… pero bueno yo en general soy rara… otra rareza a mi historial, no es más que una raya para un tigre…_

_Mi padre llego al día siguiente de hablar con mi madre… lo fuimos a buscar al aeropuerto, evidentemente estaba preocupado y no pudo ocultar el asombro al verme, pero esta vez no dijo nada, no hubo decepción o recriminaciones de su parte o si la sintió, la disimulo muy bien, solo me dijo que había extrañado a su pequeña… no hubo más preguntas, solo acepto todo, como si lo hubiese sabido desde el comienzo, ni siquiera se molestó por no haberle dicho… se sintió bien estar protegida, entre sus brazos otra vez, no era consciente de lo mucho que lo extrañaba, y de la falta que me hacía, Charlie puede que no hable mucho y que no sea muy expresivo, pero es un buen padre… Te sorprenderías al verlo, estuvo un par de días y luego tuvo que volver a Fork, prometió volver pronto._

_La presencia de mi madre me ha hecho bien, se ha vuelto mi compañera y no me deja sola, a veces es agobiante, pero se siente bien tenerla a mi lado, con Rose se han hecho grandes amigas y juntas casi me enloquecen, pero es soportable, no sé si lo hacen a propósito o no, pero han armado mil panoramas y no me ha quedado tiempo para entrevistar a otras parejas, a veces pienso que pasa el tiempo y no zanjo este asunto, e inevitablemente el tiempo se va agotando día a día, cada vez está más pronto su llegada… y yo no puedo evitar sentir que él ya es parte de mí._

_Las sesiones con la psicóloga me han llevado a enfrentar mis miedos y aprensiones, hacerle frente a todo esto que estoy viviendo, dice que el miedo me ciega y me inhabilita, pero que no es determinante, que con trabajo se puede superar, que nada indica que la enfermedad de Ness, la vaya a llevar este bebe, sé que eso es verdad, pero no puedo evitar temer… _

_El otro día después de salir de una sesión y mientras me dirigía a encontrarme con mi Renne y Rose para cenar, me detuve en una tienda para comprar algo de ropa más grande, la que tengo ya no me queda, solo entre a la primera tienda que vi, pero no era una tienda cualquiera, en ella también había cosas de bebes, me había negado ver las cosas que mi madre y mi amiga habían comprados para él, pero en esta ocasión fue imposible, en este lugar había cientos de cosas, todas hermosas y pequeñas, ropa, accesorios, juguetes, ¡No te imaginas!… contra todo lo que dice mi cabeza, compre algunas de ellas… un par de zapatitos y unos pijamitas de recién nacido… una vez que realice el pago con mi tarjeta de crédito, recién fui consiente, no solo del hecho de que le había comprado ropa por primera vez, sino que también que el dinero que utilice para hacerlo… era mío… y fue como una revelación… ya no tendría que darle cuenta a nadie por ese gasto, porque todo el saldo que hay en esa tarjeta es producto de mi trabajo, porque trabajo y no dependo de otros para comprarle algo a mi hijo, si quiero… sabes cómo se siente eso…! increíble!... no le dije a nadie de esto, los tengo guardados, los saco y veo cada vez que puedo y me lo imagino a él, vestido con esa ropa… es mi secreto… mi satisfacción y mi esperanza._

_**Bella.**_

_._

_._

_**Edward:**_

_No creo que pueda hacerlo… definitivamente creo que no lo hare… simplemente no puedo entregarlo y olvidarme de él… no puedo… Entiendo si tu no quieres ser parte de esto… en serio, sin rencores, jamás te reclamare nada, no te sientas comprometido, pero no puedo… no quiero darlo en adopción a otras personas, quiero que sepa que yo soy su madre, quiero ser yo quien lo abrigue en las noches, quien atienda sus necesidades, responda sus dudas y acuda cuando tenga miedo, quiero verlo, cuidarlo y amarlo… quiero ser parte de su vida, de sus primeros momentos, de sus balbuceos, de sus primeras palabras, quiero estar ahí cuando le salga el primer diente, cuando aprenda a caminar… quiero estar a su lado… siempre._

_Y creo que puedo hacerlo… no estoy completamente segura de hacerlo bien… de ser perfecta, de seguro me equivocare… y mucho, cometeré errores, ojala no los mismo que antes, pero creo que tengo la fuerza para intentarlo… quiero intentarlo… por él… por Ness, por mí._

_No se lo he dicho a nadie… porque es algo de lo que acabo de darme cuenta… estoy solo en mi cuarto, mi madre salió con su nuevo novio, ella no quería hacerlo pero yo insistí en que lo hiciera, tiene derecho a distraerse, por lo que me dormí temprano._

_Todo iba bien hasta que me desperté, después de un mal sueño… de esos que se transforman en pesadilla… soñé con ella, con Ness, no es que no me guste soñar con ella, siempre es mágico hacerlo y lo deseo. El sueño era sencillo estábamos en el bosque detrás de la casa de mis padres en Fork, jugando, yo la buscaba y ella se escondía de mí, entre los árboles, cuando por fin lograba atraparla, ella reía y su risa sonaba como pequeñas campanillas y me preguntaba donde estaba su hermano… y yo no sabía que responderle, porque no tenía idea de donde estaba él… y luego todo se volvió oscuro, como en una tormenta y tampoco estaba Ness, comenzaba a llover torrencialmente, yo la buscaba y no la encontraba… hasta que ya no tuve fuerzas… y el vacío que sentí en ese momento Edward... era la peor sensación que he sentido en mi vida… no tenía nada... estaba completamente sola… _

_Desperté llorando y me abrace a mí misma, y él se movió inquieto, recordándome que estaba aquí junto a mí… fue ahí cuando lo entendí… no estoy solo… ya no más… porque lo tengo a él… aquí conmigo, no importa que pase en el futuro… porque eso nadie puede controlarlo… pero el ahora si… y quiero estar a su lado…siempre. ¿Puedes entender el sentimiento que me sobrecoge? Ojala pudieras hacerlo… es increíble Edward… paz, felicidad y tranquilidad, emociones que hace tanto no sentía y todo es por él, por el pequeño ser que revolotea en mis entrañas… una personita que ni siquiera tiene un nombre, pero que tú y yo creamos… es tan loco todo…tan increíblemente mágico y esperanzador._

_._

_._

_Respecto a ti hay dos opciones, la primera es que no hayas leído las cartas anteriores y la segunda es que leyendo no te interesara, me inclino más la primera opción, es la que más se acomoda a la imagen que tengo de ti…_

_Sé que en algún momento leerás esto, y quiero que sepas que tienes las puertas abiertas para ser parte de esto… si quieres… no te sientas obligado hacerlo… y yo no te cuestionare si no quieres, como puedo hacerlo si ni siquiera yo estaba segura de esto…si todo es tan inesperado…pero tampoco niego que me gustaría que fueras parte y que estuvieras aquí… solo hazme saber qué piensas… solo di algo… lo que sea._

_** .**_

_** Se despide Bella.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Ya chicas aquí esta este nuevo capítulo, ¿Qué les pareció? Vamos avanzando, en la historia.**_

_**Espero sus comentarios, opiniones y dudas. **_

_**Soy todo oído para sus consejos, respecto al nombre… **_

_**Y otra cosa con respecto al summary, me dijeron que no refleja el fondo de la historia, ¿Qué creen?... que debería decir, déjenme sus ideas.**_


	33. Capítulo XXXI

**.**

**.**

**Como saben los personajes no son míos, son de MEYE, yo solo me adjudico la historia, que es de mi autoria.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chicas gracias por sus comentarios como siempre son mi combustible para no claudicar… **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Este es el ultimo capitulo narrado por Bella, aquí acaba la primera etapa de esta historia, ha sido un camino largo, pero lleno de enseñanzas y alegrías, los próximos capítulos son desde el punto de vista de Edward (_espero hacerlo bien ya que nunca he narrado nada desde el punto de vista de un hombre_).

.

Respondiendo a algunas inquietudes de ustedes:

1.- Días de actualización no tengo, intento hacerlo semanalmente, pero últimamente no he podido.

2.- Sé que quieren capítulos más largos, no sé si pueda hacerlas felices en esa petición, lo intentare.

3.- ¿Cuantos capítulos quedan? No lo tengo claro aun, pero no creo que muchos.

4.- Estoy atenta a sus comentarios y sugerencias, siempre que sean con respeto, se que lo que escribo no es gran cosa, pero sin duda me siento orgullosa de ello.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Capítulo XXXI.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**4 años mas tarde.**

El sonido de la televisión me despierta.

Al comienzo son solo sonidos molestos, ruidos difíciles de identificar, pero a cada minuto que pasa los voy comprendiendo de mejor, son sonidos y melodías que yo ya conozco, la reiteración constante de ellos me hace identificarlos con facilidad.

Una vez que ya estoy despierta, me niego abrir completamente los ojos, quiero seguir durmiendo, es fin de semana y quedarse enredada entre las sabanas es demasiado llamativo, para desechar completamente esa opción.

Risas y extractos de la conversación que se lleva a cabo al otro de la pared me llegan, e inconscientemente una sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro, son timbres conocidos, arraigados en mi conciencia, son voces que anhelo escuchar de manera frecuente.

La voz suave y tierna de mi hijo, su timbre melódico, con erres que no logran salir del todo, replicando frases a medio terminar, entre ingles mezclado con español y la voz segura de Rose que entre modismos intenta descifrar lo que Alex quiere decirle, me provocan una ternura que no es fácil de explicar.

Una sonrisa aun mas grande se dibuja en mi rostro es maravillosamente genial despertarse de esta manera.

Me levanto y voy a su encuentro, la imagen que veo, es como muchas de antaño, Rose y Alex en la mesa del comedor, desayunando cereales con leche, ambos me sonríen al verme, y me uno a ellos, en una charla solo que haremos en los próximos días..

.

.

—No crees que exageras un poco, Bella. —dice Rosalie con una sonrisa burlesca en su bello rostro.

La rubia sabe, que el que me diga hipocóndrica de manera solapada, siempre me ha molestado. Pero Rose siente la confianza para decirme siempre las cosas de frente, es lo que deja una amistad de años, como la nuestra.

El ser medio hipocondriaca, es algo que no lo puedo evitar, son resabios que quedan de mis miedos pasados… es lo que soy.

Desde el día en que tuve a Alex por primera vez en mis brazos, prometí que me esforzaría al máximo por no cometer los mismos errores del pasado, por no volver a repetir las malas experiencias.

Una de las primeras cosas que hice fue averiguar sobre los bancos de células madres y guardar las de su cordón umbilical, para contar con ellas en caso de que fuese necesario, es un gasto necesario.

Suelo hacerle controles periódicos para comprobar y verificar que su estado de salud es bueno, que no hay nada anormal con él, que todo marcha bien, es un poco raro lo sé, pero con ello busco detectar algún problema con antelación y que no sea demasiado tarde.

Soy de esas madres que abrigan a sus hijos cuando ellas tienen frio, soy de las que ante el menor indicio de tos o fiebre, pide una consulta al médico para realizar un _chequeo de defensas_, soy una de esas madres que a cada segundo que pasa, teme perder a su hijo…. Soy de esas madres un poquito exagerada, de las que teme ante el menor signo de enfermedad, como ahora que Alex tiene un poco de fiebre y unas pequeñas manchas rojas en algunas partes de su cuerpo.

—Es mejor verificar que todo está bien. —le respondo resignada.

—Solo es un resfrió… con reposo e _Ibuprofeno_ debería bastar. —insiste la rubia.

—Sabes que no cambiare de opinión. —le digo, dando por finalizado el tema. Rosalie sonríe resignada.

.

.

.

Esa misma tarde llevo a mi bebe a la consulta, al llegar la secretaria del centro médico, que se llama _Ana_, me saluda como si me conociera desde siempre… en este lugar todos se conocen, la maldición de un pueblo chico, le llaman… yo sé de ello.

Apenas entramos Alex, se adueña del lugar, siento cierto grado de vergüenza, pero me tranquilizo, Ana siempre ha sido amable con él, siempre le regala algún dibujo y le presta crayones para colorear, es una de las pocas formulas infalibles para que se tranquilice y no esté tan inquieto.

Alex es un niño inquieto, siempre está en movimiento… es como una pequeña maquina de inagotable energía, siempre corriendo, siempre preguntando cosas; _que porque esto, porque aquello_… cientos de porque, me alegra poder responder sus dudas, me aterra que llegue el día en sus preguntas sean más complejas y difíciles de responder, que pregunte por él, _¿Dónde está? ¿Quién es?_ Cuando ni yo, tengo las respuestas a esas preguntas.

Pensar en Edward, siempre me deja un sentimiento amargo, un sentimiento difícil de describir e incluso de descifrar, una mezcla de resentimiento, duda, misterio y dolor… ausencia, alejo esos pensamientos desagradables de mi mente, su ausencia no es algo que dependa de mi, he hecho todo lo que está en mis manos para cambiar ese punto, pero nunca he obtenido alguna señal o una respuestas… Quizás esté muerto… prefiero no pensar en ello… en mi vida he tenido demasiadas perdidas para agregar otra.

En la consulta hay pocas personas, y aunque tengo asignada una hora, no siempre hay puntualidad, mientras esperamos, Ana se encarga de contarme todos los por menores del pueblo, no hay mucho que contar y nada es muy interesante, pero ella sabe todo lo que sucede en este lugar, desde la llegada de una nueva profesora al colegio de la localidad, como de la muerte de algún vecino que vive perdido en los bosques aledaños.

Cuando finalmente nuestro turno llega, Alex se aburrido de colorear hace mucho, por lo que agradezco que la espera termine, controlarlo a veces es una tarea titánica.

El doctor Medina lo revisa y determina que puede algún tipo de alergia o _escarlatina, _pero que no está seguro de ello, porque las manchas rojas que tiene en el cuerpo no son del todo determinante, para dar un diagnostico, por lo que me dice que debo esperar a ver como evolucionan, le recomienda reposo y beber mucho líquido.

.

.

.

Abrigo a mi bebe para salir de la consulta, el tramo que tengo que recorrer para llegar a casa, no es mucho, pero fuera hace frio, el aire golpea mi rostro y es refrescante la sensación que provoca en mi cuerpo… respiro el olor a humedad, lluvia y bosques… y inevitablemente mis recuerdos viajan a _Fork_, pero esta a miles de kilómetros del pueblo que fue mi hogar.

Llevo poco más de un año trabajando y viviendo en este pequeño y olvidado pueblo del sur del mundo… que parece sacado de una de una fabula o de una película de _Hollywood_, _Caleta Tortel,_ es un pueblo de pocos habitantes, _Fork _es una enorme ciudad al lado de él, y una de las cosas que lo caracteriza y que lo hace especial, es el hecho que no tiene calles, no al menos como se las conoce normalmente, en el no hay automóviles, ni semáforos, que está emplazado en la desembocadura de un rio indómito y cuya única forma de moverse es y aunque suene increíble es con los propios pies, a través de cientos de pasarelas de madera que unen todos los sitios… aquí siempre llueve y hay bruma, pero hay un encanto que no encontré en otro lugar antes… esa sensación de tener algo… quizás algo como un hogar.

.

.

.

Recorrí muchos sitios antes de llegar a este lugar. Siempre como un ave errante, y es que eso es lo que soy; un ave en busca de su lugar en el mundo…

Cuando finalizo el trabajo que realizábamos en la frontera, no porque ese problema social se erradicara, sino porque el estado se hizo cargo de llevar esa problemática, llego con su burocracia y sus instituciones, complicándolo todo, con personas vestidas formal, con caras serias, con protocologos que seguir y cientos de papel que llenar, ya no hubo espacio para nosotros, por lo que junto con Rose y Jasper decidimos embarcarnos en proyectos absolutamente diferente, pero siempre dentro del ámbito de lo social, de hacer algo por otros.

Jasper es arriesgado y él no tiene nada que lo ate a ninguna parte, es un _inarraigado_, que solo quiere experiencias, sitios que recorrer y aventuras por vivir, migro al lugar más cercano y que más ayuda necesita; _Haiti, _con Rose también estuvimos un tiempo haciendo clases, ayudando de la manera que fuese posible.

Tuve al con Jasper, duro menos, que lo que dura en disolverse un caramelo en mi boca, incompatibilidad de caracteres, confundimos el vernos diariamente con algo más que cariño, al trabajar juntos fue incomodo al principio, pero superamos es odio infantil que queda después del término de una relación y pudimos retomar la amistad, como si eso nunca hubiese pasado, sin incomodidades, sin problemas.

Jasper es mi amigo, casi un hermano, suena extraño decir eso de alguien, con el que has compartido fluidos más que salivales, pero su presencia en los momentos difíciles le ha otorgado ese lugar… y es como un tío para Alex, una imagen masculina a la cual imitar y seguir, el respeto y cariño son mutuos.

Fue esa fallida relación la que nos llevo a separar nuestros caminos y al abrirse una vacante para organizar el trabajo en _Latinoamérica_ Rose decidió tomarlo y yo me vine con ella, fue así como termine en este olvidado paraje del fin del mundo.

Se suponía que solo estaría un poco más de medio año, trabajando en la escuela como una figura intercultural, que les ayudaría con el idioma, pero poco a poco me fui quedando, es que este lugar es ideal para criar a un niño, no hay mucho de qué preocuparse no me rodea ese boche constante de las grandes ciudades, acá la vida es más pausada, más lenta, nadie corre, todo tiene su propio ritmo y nadie te apura, no hay para que, no hay bocinazos, ni personas irritadas, estoy rodeada de buenas personas, por lo que esos seis meses iniciales, se transformaron en un año y con cada día que pasa, es un poco más que me quedo, el encontrar no ha sido un problema.

Alex va al _pre-escolar_ en un colegio con pocos niños, se ha integrado bien, cuando eres niño aprendes idiomas con facilidad y eso sin duda es una ventaja para mi pequeño, es un niño normal, tiene amigos, juega futbol y va al bosque de excursión, es irónico que él crezca en un lugar parecido al lugar en que yo crecí, y que a la vez sean lugares tan distinto, hay bosques, si, pero acá no hay nieve, los arboles son diferentes, el musgo es de otra variedad y hasta el olor que emana de la tierra después que sale el sol, en un día lluvioso es diferente, tenemos un perro se llama _Bob._

Soy feliz aquí… somos felices.

.

.

.

_Edward:_

_Estoy intranquila, no ha sido un buen día… nunca es un buen día en esta fecha… nunca lo es en su cumpleaños…_

_Hace mucho que la casa en esta en silencio, Rose y Alex duermen, pero el insomnio me tortura y no me deja dormirme, se que en la carta anterior, había dicho que esa sería la última vez que te escribiría… pero como ves cambie de opinión…_

_No porque decidiera volver con ese monologo inservible, que mas que una necesidad se transformo en una costumbre, sino que porque ya no tiene ningún sentido seguir haciéndolo… ¿Para qué?_

_Pero hay tantas cosas que me abruman y no me dejan conciliar el sueño, el vacío que deja su ausencia… y Alex, Edward, él tiene poco mas de 4 años, y a su edad yo creo, que no entiende mucho muchas cosas, pero en momentos como los de hoy creo que me equivoco, y me cuestiono, si lo estaré haciendo bien…_

_Hay tanto que quisiera contarte, tanto que quisiera compartir contigo, saber si tu pasas por lo mismo, en ti ya es solo parte de un pasado que no quieres recordar, como saberlo si no se de ti…_

_Esta ansiedad me tiene mal…_

_Intente recordar su rostro e imaginarla como estaría ahora… ya con 10 años, pero no pude, odie mi mente frágil, que no es capaz de mantener el recuerdo del brillo de sus ojos, o el color de piel en verano, el sonido de voz o la sensación de tener el calor de cuerpecito frágil junto a ti… el tiempo es implacable cuando de olvidar se trata…. Por más que uno intente retener los detalles en la memoria, es imposible, es como si genéticamente eso ya no fuera posible…_

_Y quiero recordarla… en su plenitud… con su pelo suelto al aire, a la orilla del mar, corriendo y riendo… jugando… siendo simplemente ella…._

_Las personas no entienden esta sensación de haber perdido a alguien, de no recordar sus facciones, para ellos es fácil decir que lo supere, que está bien y que atesore los momentos vividos… pero con cada día que pasa, es algo que olvido… una sensación que se pierde… un recuerdo que se marcha…_

_¿Te pasa a ti lo mismo? O soy solo yo, en esta vorágine…_

_El tener a Alex, sin duda es un aliciente, su compañía, sus locuras, sus sonrisas y sus mañas, todo es como un bálsamo que endulza mi alma herida, él me ayuda a sanar, él es todo para mi… no sé cómo pude creer que podría entregárselo a otros, cuando hoy no se qué haría sin el… quizás hubiese saltado de algún acantilado para acabar con esta locura… ¿Cómo lo haces tú, para sobrellevar todo esto?_

_Rose está conmigo, acompañándome como siempre, y aunque le dije que estaría bien y que no era necesario que viajara tantos kilómetros, vino con la excusa de grabar un infomercial para la fundación (Alex y yo somos parte, contamos nuestra experiencia y el trabajo que realizamos, para que de esa forma las personas puedan ver en qué se gasta su dinero), no es gran cosa, pero sirve para que este día se vaya mas rápido._

_Alex es el más feliz, ama rose, tanto como la rubia lo ama a él._

_Y la presencia de mi amiga en cierta forma ayuda a que él, no vea mi ansiedad, y que es un niño tan despierto, quizás todas las madres dicen eso de sus hijos, pero Alex es especial... le hizo un dibujo a su hermana en su cumpleaños… un dibujo para acompañar en los globos que chinos que lanzamos al aire, como tradición todos los años, para recordar el día en que ella nació… es hermoso y extraño a la vez…_

_Es la primera vez que le dibuja, y cuando le pregunte que había dibujado, me dijo que era su hermana pidiendo a su padre que volviera… yo nunca le hablado de ti, y él nunca ha preguntado, pero de una u otra forma, siento que esto, es la manera que él tiene para preguntarme por ti… he temido por años este momento…y ahora que llego, que le digo Edward… que le digo…_

_Bella._

.

.

.

* * *

¿Qué les parece? espero sus comentarios...

.

.


	34. Introducción 2 parte

.

.

.

* * *

Como ya saben los personajes no son míos, la historia si.

.

.

Disculpa por la tardanza, cuando termine la primera parte pensé tomarme un tiempo, pero nunca tanto, paso volando y creo que ayudo a ello, el que de alguna forma desactive las alertas de mi celular y no me llagan las notificaciones de sus RR, por lo que me ralaje… lo siento.

.

.

Es corto, pero conciso y espero actualizar esta semana.

gracias por sus alertas y sus RR, son definitivamente un aliciente para continuar...

y gracias a las chicas que me presionaron, son las mejores.

.

.

.

* * *

**Segunda parte**

**Introducción.**

_Escuche decir alguien una vez que los hijos son un préstamo… el más preciado y valioso préstamo… _

_._

_._

_._

_El viento soplaba tranquilo, no era más que una suave brisa que indicaba la pronta llegada del otoño, a lo lejos el sonido de las olas golpeando en los requeríos, el olor a mar en el ambiente, el sol ocultándose en el horizonte y el calor de su cuerpecito amoldándose perfectamente al mío, respire su aroma a bebe, tranquilidad, paz, amor infinito, sus manitas en mi pecho, mi mentón afirmado en su cabeza, una de mis manos recorriendo su cabello fino, largo, hermoso, sus piececitos desnudos enterrándose en la arena, paz, su respiración tranquila, el latido de su corazón, mi bebe, mi niña, Nessy._

_Mira papi un cangrejo. – grito mi hija mientras se ponía de pie y corría hacia donde se encontraba el cangrejo._

_La vi alejarse, yo solo me limite a observarla se veía tan grande, tan hermosa… tan perfecta. _

_Recogió una rama seca que estaba botada y con ella movió al asustado cangrejo quien se puso en actitud defensiva levantando sus astas, lo que provoco una estruendosa carcajada de mi hija, era contagiosa… me hizo reír a mí también._

_Me acerque donde se encontraba su cara risueña, los hoyuelos que se le hacían en sus mejillas cuando reía, al verme corrió a mí y la atrape en el aire y le di una vuelta, provocándole un ataque de risa, la abrace y le di un beso, de pronto me quedo mirando seria con esos enormes ojos color chocolate y me dijo:_

_Papi ¿Dónde está mami?_

Me desperté agitado, provocando que el vaso que tenía en la mano, cayera en la alfombra persa que adornaba la sala de estar de mi departamento, solté una maldición. Mientras me ponía de pie, una dolorosa punzada atravesó mi cabeza, el alcohol que llevaba bebiendo desde el viernes me pasaba la cuenta.

Me levante con cuidado, vigilando mi equilibrio, mire el reloj en la pared marcaba las 07:45 Am, estaba atrasado para el trabajo, solté una nueva maldición, odiaba llegar tarde, eso significa tener que dar explicaciones que no tenia animo de dar… no hoy.

Me dirigí al baño, sentía mi boca pastosa, mi reflejo en el espejo era deplorable, la de un hombre cansado, derrotado, me metí en la ducha y deje que el agua caliente relajara mis doloridos músculos, la posición en la que me había quedado dormido no era la mejor, pero el agua siempre era un calmante.

Pensé en mi sueño, soñar con ella siempre era agradable, pero también me recordaban el vacio de su ausencia y eso me traía mal durante días.

Cuando termine de ducharme, no me rasure, no tenía ganas de cortar mi barba y no me importaba lo que pensaran los demás, llevaba todo el fin de semana encerrado en mi departamento… bebiendo. Pero esa era la única forma que tenía de sobrellevar fechas como navidad, día del niño, como su cumpleaños, o la el día en que se conmemoraba un año más de su muerte.

Un año más, ya son cinco y uno tendería a pensar que el paso del tiempo aminora el dolor o la culpa, pero no es así… solo se intensifica, la ausencia es la misma… solo se aprende a vivir con ella.

Me visto deprisa no quiero retrasarme más de lo que ya estoy, Cayo es comprensivo, pero su tolerancia también tiene un límite, eso lo sé bien.

Mi departamento es un asco, pero no importa, no tengo tiempo para lidiar con ello, busco un par de aspirinas en la alacena, para aminorar la migraña y las trago de prisa, la luz del teléfono parpadeaba constantemente avisándome de los mensaje que hay esperando en el contestador, los ignoro, sin duda se de quienes son esas llamadas, una de ellas debe de ser de mi madre dando sus condolencias y recriminándome por no viajar a _Fork_ a visitarla, también habrá llamadas de mi padre de mis hermanos y quizás alguna de Tania… pero no quiero oír su lastima… no hoy.

Manejo deprisa, no le temo a la muerte, quizás sea irresponsable de mi parte, teniendo en cuenta el clima de Londres en invierno, pero esta es sin duda, una de cosas que deja el no tener nada que perder.

Al Doctor Cayo no le gustaba la irresponsabilidad y veo la molestia en sus ojos a penas llego al centro, honestamente a mí tampoco me gusta y sé que me espera una amonestación por mi falta, es su deber como encargado del Centro Europeo de Investigación Oncológica, no me pide explicaciones y se lo agradezco, yo tampoco no me excuso por mi retraso, pero se sobre entiende que una situación como esta no puede volver a repetirse.

Me ha costado mucho trabajo estar donde estoy y sobre todo conseguir una plaza para realizar una investigación autónoma, fue Aro quien me recomendó, con Cayo, que es toda una eminencia europea en oncología infantil y líder en investigación, partí siendo su ayudante y estuve así por dos años, hasta que logre demostrar avances significativos en mi proyecto, para poder continuar por si solo con una investigación propia.

Intento poner mi mente en modo trabajo, aunque es difícil sobre todo cuando se encuentra en otra parte, más específicamente en una playa donde mi hija corre y ríe feliz, sé que no puedo quedarme esa utopía, no es sano y nunca termina bien… por lo que fuerzo ha abocarme en lo único que me abstrae y de cierta forma me motivaba… mi trabajo.

Si nueve años atrás me hubieran dicho que me volvería un trabajólico, de seguro me hubiese reído en la cara de quien lo dijese, hace nueve años yo no mas que un niño negando sus responsabilidades, queriendo vivir una vida que ya no le correspondía, porque tenía obligaciones que no quería ver… porque era mucho más fácil y divertido, salir de fiesta, coger con alguna universitaria liberal, presumir a la novia perfecta, fumar un caño con los amigos, aspirar una línea, beber hasta desfallecer y pertenecer alguna fraternidad estúpida, que quedarse cuidando de un bebe, que llora, se caga y enferma, que depende y necesita de ti, de una novia gorda y aburrida, que solo habla de biberones, medidas y otras mierdas que no quieres asumir.

Porque era mucho más fácil y egoísta seguir con sus sueños y negarse a dejarlos de lado por otro ser, aunque sea tu hija, tienes la justificación perfecta y te escudas en ella, todo es por tu hija, pero en el fondo sabes que todo es mentira, siempre es por ti y solo por ti… porque eres un ser horriblemente egoísta, pero sigues adelante, ese ser no reclama y si sientes culpa, tu simplemente le atribuyes la responsabilidad a otro y así sigues con tu vida.

No. De ese niño ya no queda nada o al menos eso me digo.

Fue muriendo poco a poco a medida que la vida se encarga de mostrarle lo equivocado que estaba, pero pese a todo ese niño intenta remediar sus errores y mágicamente y sin merecerlo obtienes una segunda oportunidad, pero se vuelve a equivocar toma malas decisiones, que provocaron consecuencias nefasta y dañan a las personas que más quiere y especialmente a ella.

Y es ahí cuando finalmente comprende lo equivocado que estaba y lo estúpido que ha sido, pero ya no queda nada para rearmar o reconstruir, solo piezas demasiado dañadas para volver a unir, pero se niega a ver las cosas como son… los viejos hábitos son difíciles de olvidar.

Pero ya no soy ese niño, tampoco soy mejor que él, quizás nunca lo sea, solo un hombre vacio, esclavo de sus errores, preso de sus rencores y del pasado, de sus malas decisiones y equivocaciones.

Trabajo duro para no volver a ser ese niño, entiendo que nunca podre volver el tiempo atrás y cambiar las cosas, pero intento aprender de ello y no volver repetir mis faltas. Sin duda quiero ser mejor persona, se lo debo, ser el padre que debí ser y no uno a medias.

Me he vuelto un trabajólico, no lo negare, pero aquello tiene una razón ser, ocupo mejor mi tiempo, trabajo duro para conseguir un resultado o una solución, que no beneficiara a mi hija, porque eso ya es posible, pero si a otros niños, siento que se lo debo, es mi forma de redimirse y expiar mis faltas, mis errores, mi abandono y egoísmo.

Entro a mi laboratorio y me visto como debe ser, me encierro, este es mi mundo, solo soy yo y mis muestras, continuo donde quede el viernes y me siento mal por no avanzar el fin de semana, son días de trabajo perdido, pero no hay nada que se pueda hacer, pongo una muestra en la placa del microscopio y me apronto a observar.

Otro día comienza, es mi rutina, no me arrepiento de ella, esta es una de las pocas ocasiones que siento que hago algo realmente útil… observo, anoto y analizo, se que lo que busco no lo encontrare en una semana o dos, sino en años de trabajo duro y constante, pero es un precio que estoy dispuesto a pagar, por encontrar un tratamiento que permita salvar vidas de niños que padezcan el mismo cáncer… que mato a mi hija.

.

.

.

* * *

Que les pareció?


	35. Segunda parte primero

.

.

Los personajes no son mios, son S.M, la historia.

.

.

.

* * *

Lo se, lo se, no tengo perdón de Dios por tardarme tanto….

Solo decir gracias por la paciencia…

.

.

.

* * *

**Primero**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Miro el techo, sin pensar realmente en nada, solo disfruto de ese momento de relajación que queda después de coito.

El sexo es algo a lo que nunca he podido renunciar del todo y es una de las pocas formas de liberación que tengo, que me conecta y me hace sentir que sigo siendo un ser humano con emociones. No es algo altruista, es más bien egoísta, no busco conectar con alguien en particular, porque no es una relación de pareja lo quiero, no puedo involucrarme emocionablemente, no es lo que me motiva, sino mas bien obtener una satisfacción puramente carnal. No soy un depredador sexual, que busca abusar de alguna mujer desprevenida, sino más bien de encontrar a una chica dispuesta a pasar un buen rato, es una utilización mutua y cuando no tengo ganas de salir en busca de alguien, no tengo reparos en pagar un par de libras por obtener tal servicio.

De esa forma vivo, es lo que me acomoda y se adapta a mis necesidades actuales, pero si bien el compartir la cama, con una conquista de una noche o una prostituta, es lo mas practico, es también lo más informal y frio que existe, no hay caricias, ni arrumacos, cada cual obtiene lo que busca y después de eso no hay promesas de llamadas futuras.

Pero no puedo desconocer que es grato tener como compañía, el cuerpo cálido y dispuesto de una mujer que quiere estar con uno, que disfrutas de tus atenciones y caricias…

Se siente bien.

Es una sensación que ni siquiera sabía que extrañaba.

.

.

.

El encontrarme a Tania fue una casualidad agradable, la rubia había dejado de estar en mis pensamientos hace mucho, y si no es por ella, que me hablo al reconocerme, yo no la hubiese visto.

Ese día no había sido bueno, los avances en mi investigación estaban estancados, no había obtenido los avances esperados, si bien los resultados en animales eran buenos, el probarlos en humanos era una cosa totalmente diferente, el laboratorio no siempre estaba de acuerdo con mi línea investigativa, sobre todo cuando los resultados no eran concluyentes. Cayo quería reducir mi presupuesto y eso me habría encabronado, discutí mi punto sin resultados y ese fracaso me había llevado al bar cercano en busca de una copa de Whisky.

Solo quería un trago para calmar la furia que tenía en ese momento, las cosas no se estaban dando como esperaba, y mi investigación, en la que había invertido años de mi vida, pendía de la decisión de un grupo de accionistas cuyos únicos intereses eran meramente lucrativos.

Iba en la tercera copa, cuando la rubia se me acerco, al principio no tenia ánimo para ser agradable con ella, tenía demasiada bronca con el mundo, y recordar el pasado no haría nada bien a mi ya frágil estado anímico, pero como siempre Tania logro romper esa barrera de animosidad y una cosa llevo a la otra, y esa misma noche terminamos en mi departamento recordando viejos tiempos.

No estaba en mis planes terminar en la cama con ella, pero su compañía sirvió para hacerme olvidar la mierda en la que estaba sumido.

Pero con Tania las cosas nunca son fáciles y simples, es evidente que ella está feliz de reencontrase conmigo, y es que Tania siempre ha tenido una especie de fijación en nosotros dos como juntos como pareja, he ignorado magistralmente sus indirectas, y planes respecto al futuro, ella no entiende que yo ya no soy la misma persona que conoció en _Fork._

Por momentos escucho su parloteo incesante, sin realmente detenerme a escuchar, o analizar lo que dice, con ella siempre ha sido así, cuando Tania quiere algo, siempre da por sentado que los demás se esmeraran por complacerla, es su forma de ver la vida. Sé que el hecho de compartir la cama con ella, hace que piense que estoy dispuesto a reintentar retomar nuestra relación, es lo que ella quiere, es lo que me ha planteado, pero he sido demasiado egoísta para negar esa posibilidad de plano.

Me gusta tenerla a mi lado, se siente bien y es cómodo, es como tener algo más que un simple revolcón, pero no es lo quiero, no con ella por lo menos… se que falta algo, porque me siento incompleto, solo sé que Tania no llena este vacío.

Soy consciente de que esto no puede mantenerse por demasiado tiempo, pero una parte de mí, no quiere dejar ir la calidez que se siente el tener algo con alguien. Estoy siendo egoísta, pero por momentos parece difícil no aferrarse a lo que se conoce y es cómodo.

—¿Me estas escuchando? —me pregunta de pronto, pillándome desprevenido. Es evidente que mi rostro me delata, porque Tania, solo sonríe y me da un beso en los labios. —Sigues siendo el mismo… nunca he entendido esos trances de auto analices que te vienen después de tener sexo.

—Me conoces… demasiado bien. —le respondo con una sonrisa, atrayéndola hacia mí.

La beso y mis manos comienzan a recorrer su cuerpo.

—Tú siempre utilizas la misma técnica para distraerme. —me dice con un puchero, mientras se arrastra hasta quedar a horcadas sobre mí. —Pero me gusta, que lo hagas… —agrega mientas comienza a besar mi cuello, para seguir bajando por mi cuerpo. —Aunque no creas que estas vez me harás olvidar lo que te estaba diciendo.

Llevo días sumidos en esta vorágine sexual…

Es fácil dejarse llevar por la pasión y el placer, perderme entre sus piernas y olvidar que mi mundo comienza a desmoronarse nuevamente.

.

.

.

Observo nuevamente el techo de mi habitación, como si en el hubiese algo realmente atractivo, el cansancio poco a poco comienza apoderarse de mi cuerpo, pero lucho contra el sueño, no quiero dormir, tengo demasiadas cosas en mi cabeza en las que pensar… no es solo tener que lidiar con los deseos de Tania, sino también con la inestabilidad de mi proyecto de investigación… pero ahora no quiero pensar en ello, no cuando en este mismo momento una junta directiva discute la continuidad de ella… alejo mi mente de aquello y utilizo a la rubia como distractor.

.

.

.

Cuando era un adolescente, Tania era solo la hermana menor de mis amigos, la que siempre nos perseguía y quería ser parte de nuestros juegos y secretos.

Tania siempre ha sido una chica hermosa, sumamente sexy y sabedora de sus atributos, aunque desde niña ya tenía algo de mujer fatal, sin duda los años solo le han dado más experiencia, afinando ese toque maquiavélico, que suele enloquecer a los hombres y que la hace a la vez tan atractiva y seductora.

Es una extraña mezcla entre una niña mimada, jugando a seducir, y una mujer experimentada, que con un batir de pestañas, o una sonrisa coqueta, consigue lo que quiere, de un hombre.

La relación con ella siempre fue especial y la consideraba una amiga, Tania siempre fue amable conmigo, y aunque más de alguno de mis amigos me hizo el comentario de ella mostraba especial interés en mí, nunca le preste mayor atención, en esa época yo solo tenía ojos para Isabella, teníamos nuestra pequeña familia y mi mayor preocupación era demostrarles a todos que podía hacer lo mejor por ellas, sin tener que dejar mis sueños de lados, lo quería todo, no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a nada.

En el instituto nunca fui el más popular, pero nunca me faltaron amigos, siempre estaba rodeado de personas que querían escuchar lo que tenia para decir, pero al llegar a la universidad las cosas no son siempre fáciles, mas si tu vida está dividida entre dos lugares, en esa época siempre tenía la sensación de estar haciendo las cosas a medias y de que algo me faltaba, me sentía frustrado y en cierta forma hasta amargado.

No fue hasta que Tania llego a compartir departamento conmigo, que di cuan desesperadamente extrañaba ser simplemente un adolescente sin responsabilidades. Al principio teníamos una convivencia afable, ella vivía su vida y yo la mía.

Tania se había transformado en la mejor amiga de Bella, por lo que sentía que de alguna forma era como mi carcelera, y su misión era contarle todo lo que yo hacía… la odiaba, Intente alejarme de ella, pero coincidir con Tania en fiestas era algo normal, ella estaba en primer año y rápidamente se había vuelto muy popular, ingreso a una fraternidad y su belleza y carisma rápidamente la volvieron la chica que todos querían, la rubia que todos deseaban, pero ella siempre buscaba mi compañía, estaba atenta a mis conversaciones y lo que hacía, por lo que poco a poco, nos fuimos volviendo amigos y compañeros de parranda, mi vida social era movida y si bien irme de fiesta era normal, era solo eso, hasta ese momento nuca le había sido infiel a Isabella.

Con Tania la vida era sencilla, los problemas eran sobre cosas estúpidas y nada muy trascendental, todo lo que mi vida no era en ese momento, las cosas con Bella no estaban bien y supongo que la distancia también hizo lo suyo, nos habíamos alejado y últimamente solo nos unía Nessy… amaba a Bella y a mi hija, pero odiaba la responsabilidad que significaba ser padre… no estaba preparado para ello, me sentía atrapado… me aterraba ver pasar mi vida delante de mis ojos y no vivirla.

Con Tania todo partió como un juego, en nuestro círculo de amigos, todos crían que éramos novios, nadie sabía siquiera que a cientos de kilómetros tenía a mi verdeara novia y a mi hija de poco más de un año esperándome, a Tania no le molestaba que nos vincularan, es más le gustaba jugar a seducirme delante de los demás. Era renovador y jodidamente atractivo jugar ese juego.

Sin dudas el vivir en el mismo piso, ayudo a que las cosas se dieran más fáciles, ella se paseaba en ropa interior y yo disfrutaba admirando un cuerpo sexy, un roce acá y allá, una abrazo más largo de lo normal, un beso cercano a los labios, hay personas que dicen que no saben cómo llegaron a ser infieles, yo les digo que mienten, existe un punto en el que eres consciente de que si das un paso más, ya estas siendo infiel y está en tus manos seguir adelante o no, en mi caso yo decidí darlo y seguir adelante, dejar mis principios de lados y vivir la vida sin importar las consecuencias… sin importar a quien dejas en el camino.

Fue emocionante.

No hubo culpa.

Una ráfaga de aire fresco.

Volví a ser joven y me quite veinte años de encima.

Pero cuando eres egoísta y piensas solo en lo que tú quieres, nunca es gratis y siempre hay alguien que sale dañado, en este caso fue Bella… no me importo que ella se enterara por otros medios y no por mí, que lo que teníamos había llegado a su fin, yo la quería, pero ya no éramos felices juntos… yo estaba viviendo el momento.

Tania era apasionada no solo en la cama, sino también con sus sentimientos, era posesiva y muy celosa, estaba dispuesta a todo por mí, y me lo hacía saber, ella había buscado esto y no le importaba nada con tal de estar conmigo. Éramos una pareja dorada.

Pero no era Tania lo que yo quería, sino lo que implicaba estar con ella… la vida social, las fiestas, la admiración y envidia que provocas en otros… me volví un ser egoísta, que solo pensaba en lo que quería y lo que deseaba, las cosas se me dieron fáciles, y siempre había personas buscando mi compañía, fiestas alocadas, drogas para rendir, chicas dispuestas a pasar un buen rato.

Tania era consciente de que no siempre le era fiel y sus ataques de celos eran siempre épicos, sobre todo cuando se trataba de Isabella, por más que le explicara que Bella con suerte me saludaba y solo me habla por Ness, no lo entendía, la odiaba y proyectaba su ira en ella.

Es fácil volverse adicto a una relación tortuosa, terminar y volver, era nuestra dinámica, donde el sexo siempre era una pieza trascendental. Tania podía llegar a ser una jodida perra a veces, pero yo no quedaba atrás, los dos sacábamos lo peor del otro.

.

.

.

—Piénsalo. — me dice. — Si tuvieramos un hijo, podrías vivir todo lo que no viviste con ella.

La quede mirando sorprendido, poniendo por primera vez atención en lo que dice, estoy tan sorprendido que en un primer momento ninguna palabra sale de mi boca, solo puedo pensar, que lo que acaba de salir de su boca es lo más estúpido que he oído en años. Como siquiera puede plantear tal estupidez… siento la ira bullir en mi.

—¡Nunca!… escúchame bien, nunca vuelvas a decir una estupidez como la que acabas de decir. — le espeto molesto, Tania me mira sorprendido, mientras me levanto de la cama y busco mi ropa para vestirme.

—Pero a mí me gustaría tener un hijo. —dice en voz baja, mientras empieza a llorar, y al verla tan afectada, la ira que siento es reemplazada por la culpa, he dejado que se haga ilusiones y que albergue esperanzas, sobre algo que nunca sucederá, me siento mal por ella… y por volver a ser ese hombre, que prometí a mi hija nunca volver a ser.

—Tania… lo entiendo, pero yo ya te he dicho que yo no quiero tener hijos… ni contigo ni con nadie. —le explico lo más calmado que puedo, pero ella no deja de llorar.

Sé que ella no tiene la culpa, de las malas decisiones que he tomado en mi vida y que de seguro seguiré tomando… como la que me tiene en esta situación con ella… no debimos volver a mezclarnos.

—Pero Edward podíamos sufrir un accidente, a veces esas cosas pasan, tu eres el mejor ejemplo de ello ¿no?... con Bella te paso. —me espeta algo alterada, limpiando los vestigios de sus lagrimas, parece una niña caprichosa, que quiere obtener que su padre le compre el juguete que se niega a comprarle.

—Conmigo no volverá a pasar… yo no tendré más hijos. – le digo con seguridad.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? Lo hemos hecho sin condón y yo no me cuido, ahora mismo podría estar embarazada.

La ideas me horroriza, el solo pensar en tener otro hijo me da pánico…

—Tania no estás embarazada y si lo estuvieses no sería mío, porque yo me hice la vasectomía hace 5 años. —le digo sin siquiera pensarlo… y agradeciendo haber hecho algo bien.

Apenas salen esas palabras de mi boca, soy consciente de que he cometido otro error, Tania me mira sorprendida, abre la boca para decir algo, pero se arrepiente o no encuentra las palabras, pero no dice nada, se levanta de la cama y se viste en tiempo record, toma su cartera y sale dando un fuerte portazo.

El hombre que fui años atrás le hubiese importado una mierda, que ella se marchara, haciendo un berrinche, de seguro me hubiese tomado otra copa, o hubiese llamado alguna amiga de turno para pasar el rato o para salir de fiesta y celebrar habérmela sacado de encima tan fácilmente, pero el hombre en que había convertido no actuaba de esa forma, o por lo menos lo intentaba, era apático, pero no por eso iba por el mundo causando daño o hiriendo a las personas, ya no era un niñato irresponsable y sin sentimientos.

Tenía que reconocer, que a pesar de todo le tenía cariño a Tania, crecimos juntos y la consideraba una amiga, habíamos pasados buenos momentos juntos y no quería que las cosas terminaran de esta forma. Me decido a ir por ella, pero no alcanzo a llegar muy lejos, a penas abrir la puerta, me encuentro frente a frente a rubia, que me sonríe con suficiencia.

—Sabias que vendrías por mí… siempre ha sido así… tu y yo estamos destinados a terminar juntos… —dice con tranquilidad, mientras me rodea con sus brazos y su boca busca la mía. —Dime que tu también sientes lo mismo. —susurra en mis labios, mientras intento alejarla.

Esto definitivamente ha ido muy lejos.

—Creo que no debemos volver a vernos, esto ha sido un error. —le digo cuando logro separarme de ella.

—Pero… no entiendo… pensé que habías venido por mí. —me cuestiona dudosa.

—Solo quería decirte que lamento si mal entendiste las cosas… nunca fue mi intención darte falsas expectativas… —intento explicarle. —Pero ahora, no estoy buscando el tipo de relación que tú buscas.

—Tú nunca quieres ese tipo de relación conmigo, no sé porque me sorprende, si siempre ha sido así contigo. —me recrimina. —Pero, Edward, date cuenta, en este momento no hay nada que impida que estemos juntos…

—Tania… —intento detenerla, no me gusta el significado de sus palabras y su estupidez nuevamente comienza a cabrearme.

—…pero es verdad… no solo yo creo que debemos estar juntos… todo el mundo lo cree… —sigue insistiendo.

—¿Quién es todo el mundo? —pregunto con cierto dejo de ironía en mi voz.

—Tu madre, por ejemplo.

—Que tiene que ver mi madre en toda la idiotez que estás diciendo. —le digo absolutamente cabreado, dándome cuenta que será imposible terminar en buenos términos con ella.

—Quien crees que me dijo donde encontrarte…

.

.

.

* * *

Espero le haya gustado…. Espero sus comentarios, como saben son mi combustible para continuar con esta idea loca... saludos y nos estamos leyendo.…


	36. Segunda Parte: Segundo

.

.

.

**Como saben los personajes no son míos, yo solo me adjudico la historia que si es completamente mía.**

.

.

.

Gracias por sus RR, son las mejores. Como siempre saber de ustedes y lo que piensan es alucianate.

.

.

Espero poder seguir actualizando con cierta regularidad semanal… crucen los dedos…

Si las aburre saber de Edward… eran ustedes las que pedían saber de él.

.

.

.

* * *

**Segundo.**

.

.

.

—Podrías pensarlo… quizás te sirva pasar un tiempo con la familia. —intenta convencerme Emmet, mientras bebe relajadamente de su cerveza.

Emmet es mi huésped hace tres días, llego como siempre, sin avisar, pero él es así… impredecible.

Miro sin decirle nada, viajar a Fork no está en mis planes, no quiero ver a mi madre, no después de lo Tania, se que hacerlo en este momento solo llevara a una confrontación, que prefiero evitar, mi madre siempre ha tenido una fijación conmigo y mi vida, siempre ha intentado de una u otra forma influir en mis decisiones, pero esta vez fue demasiado lejos, ya no soy un crio para que se entrometa, si incluso Emmet tuvo que enfrentarse a mi desconfianza cuando llego, ya que al verlo en mi puerta, lo primero que pensé que era Esme quien lo enviaba.

La compañía de mi hermano no me es del todo grata. Pero su llegada vino a sacarme un hoyo negro en el que mi había sumido, mi vida nuevamente estaba en punto muerto. El laboratorio definitivamente corto el financiamiento a mi investigación, por poco viable y los años invertidos en ella, no significaron nada… no cuando lo que hay que esperar, es demasiado para ver resultados favorables… no cuando esa espera lo vuelve poco rentable para las farmacéuticas.

Su presencia es de alguna manera un calmante para rabia y la frustración que se comienzan acumularse en mi interior. Siento que todo va cuesta abajo y no hay mucho de donde aferrarse. Mi hermano y sus chistes tontos son una brisa de aire fresco, que alejan el gatillo de mi sien.

Emmet vive en alguna parte de _Seattle, _se traslado hace tres años a esa ciudad, cuando instalo su consultora de arquitectura de interiores en ese lugar, el motivo por el cual eligió esa ciudad, fue el típico de Emmett, una mujer, llevaba dos años casados con Irina una actriz que aun soñaba con ser descubierta por _Hollywood_, la verdad era que yo nunca lo había visitado en nuevo hogar, ni siquiera había asistido a su fugaz boda, y aun no conocía a su esposa, ya que en estos años solo había visto un par de veces a mi hermano, cuando él se hacia el tiempo y viaja a verme al otro lado del mundo y siempre vino solo, sin ella, decia que ese era un tiempo de chicos… como en los viejos tiempos.

—No creo que este sea el mejor momento para ver a mamá. —le digo con amargura, el solo pensar en mi madre me encabrona. —No después de lo Tania.

—Vamos hombre… la mujer la jodío, pero sus intensiones eran buenas. —agrega intercediendo por Esme, ese siempre ha sido su papel, actuar de intermediario entre yo y mis padres, Emmet siempre ha sido más conciliador. —Pero ponte en su lugar… tiene que haber estado bastante desesperada para llegar al punto de enviar a Tania como anzuelo para atraerte… no has vuelto a Fork… ¿en cuánto? —dice a modo de pregunta, al ver que no le respondo, sigue con su discurso. —Que, 5 años… nadie te hubiese visto, si no viajáramos a visitarte, te alejaste de todos, nos dejaste fuera de tu vida, no vas a las comidas familiares, o para las fiestas es como si simplemente no fueras parte de la familia… si no llamáramos no sabríamos que es de ti… —Emmett detiene su recriminación, y me mira, como esperando una respuesta a sus palabras. —Ahora dime, ¿Hace cuanto que no hablas con ella? o ¿Qué no llamas a cualquiera de nosotros?

Sé que en estos años he estado alejado de todos, pero no he tenido ganas de lidiar con sus cuestionamientos y sus celebraciones familiares me hacen sentir fuera de lugar, como si ese no fuera mi sitio, una parte de mi siente que ya no pertenece a esa familia.

—Es evidente que si no llamo o no viajo… es una indirecta, bien directa de que quiero estar solo. —le digo de manera brusca. Emmet jamás entendería mi manera de ver las cosas, mi hermano solo me escucha sin decir nada, sé que mis palabras son duras, pero es como si no pudiese controlar las emociones que tengo dentro retenidas.

Ninguno de los dos dice nada, es un momento incomodo, Emmet bebe de su cerveza y mueve su cabeza en forma negativa, y después de lo que parece una eternidad vuelve hablar nuevamente.

—Hermano, entiendo que quisieras estar solo después de lo de… —se detiene de manera abrupta, evitando nombrar a mi hija.

No me extraña en lo más mínimo, después de la muerte de mi hija, pmi familia y especialmente mis padres, el nombrarla en mi presencia se volvió un tabú, algo prohibido, el tiempo que estuve con ellos o cada vez que viajaban a verme evitaban hacerlo, como si él no nombrarla aplacara el dolor que siento o llenara el vacio que tengo en mi interior. Pero ya estoy cansado de todo aquello.

—Después de lo de Ness. —termino la frase por él, el solo decir su nombre en voz alta, evoca emociones tan profundas y difíciles de explicar, que un nudo se forma en mi garganta, dejo la cerveza de lado y voy por un trago más fuerte, necesito aclara mi mente. —No quiero hablar de este tema. —le digo mientras me bebo al seco, un vaso de _Whisky, _siento la quemazón del licor en mi garganta, pero esta vez mis emociones no son adormecidas, siguen ahí, aguijonándome el alma, el cuerpo y la mente.

—Vamos hombre… no quiero tocar temas, que tu no quieras tocar… —se excusa, mientras me toca un hombro, en lo que supongo es algún tipo de consuelo al estilo Emmet. —¡Diablos! Ni siquiera puedo dimensionar lo que significo para ti su partida… pero Edward esa niña se llevo una parte de todos nosotros con ella.

—Se llevo más que una parte de mi Emmet… Ness se llevo mi vida con ella. —le digo con tanta amargura y dolor, que hasta a mi me sorprenden las palabras que salen de mi boca. —No lo entiendes… —intento desesperadamente explicarle lo que siento, pero parece tan difícil encontrar las palabras para describir lo que siento. —¡Joder Emmet! Hice todo tan mal… tan mal…

Emmet no dice nada y se lo agradezco, tengo tanto acumulado, que siento las palabras atorradas en mi garganta luchando por salir, me sirvo otro vaso de _whisky_ y lo bebo de una sola vez, me siento en el sofa, tomo cabeza en mis manos e intento aclarar mis ideas, pero me es imposible, tengo tantas ideas y culpas en mi cabeza.

—Me equivoque tanto con Ness… —le digo derrotado, intentando por primera vez abrir esa parte de mi, que ha estado vedada al resto y que solo yo conozco; mis culpas, mis demonios internos, lo que me mata lentamente, lo que me encadena a esa parte oscura que reside en lo profundo de mi alma. —Hice todo tan asquerosamente mal con ellas… ¡Diablos Emmet! haría cualquier cosa… solo para poder volver el tiempo atrás y no volver a ser el pendejo que fui…

—No seas tan duro contigo. —dice, yo solo suelto una risa irónica. —Eras solo un niño… armar una familia a los 17 años, es algo de ligas mayores, era obvio que te equivocarías…

—Bastante caro me costaron mis errores… perdí a mi hija... y no pude hacer nada para evitarlo… porque cuando pude hacer las cosas de manera diferente, me entretuve en otras cosas, porque en ese momento cualquier cosa era más interesante que estar con ella… ¡la amaba!... ¡las amaba!... en serio… es solo que… todo era tan complicado…—intento explicarle eso que me atormenta y que me he guardado por años. —Ver mi vida escaparse de mis manos, no vivirla, ver como el resto vivía sin complicaciones y sentir que mi mochila era demasiado pesada, que debía cargar con ellas por siempre, ser responsable de sus vidas, de su futuro y de su felicidad… tener miedo Emmet… —reconozco por primera vez, aquel sentimiento que me negaba aceptar. —Quizás fui un cobarde, pero sentí si, sentí miedo… miedo de arrepentirme y culparlas a ellas de mis fracasos y frustraciones, de no hacerlas felices… de volverme como él… como papá.

Las palabras escapan de mi boca como un torrente desbocado, están cargadas de emociones… de dolor, de frustración y culpa, no tengo control de ellas, las he guardado por todos estos años, incluso desde antes que Ness enfermara, negándome del todo a aceptarlas y por primera vez en todo este tiempo soy consciente de la totalidad de mis sentimientos y mis miedos, de lo que me llevo actuar como lo hice.

—Vamos Edward, no puedes culparte por todo eso… —me mira con incredulidad, como si esperase una negativa de mi parte, yo solo lo miro con tranquilidad y bebo otro vaso de_ Whisky_, y por primera vez en años siento que una parte de mi se ha liberado, por que ha dejado salir esa parte oscura que me carcome el alma y hace que odie quien fui y quién soy. —Edward sabes que tú nunca serias como Carlisle…

—¿En serio crees eso? —le pregunto con ironía. —Porque honestamente creo que me comporte mucho peor que él… por lo menos el mantuvo a todos sus hijos vivos…

—Edward no te discutiré respecto a Bella, porque con ella cometiste muchos errores y actuaste en muchas ocasiones como un idiota… pero no creo que tu no hubieses hecho todo lo necesario por Ness, lo que le paso a ella, su enfermedad… eso no estaba en tus manos… sabes que se hizo todo lo necesario para tratarla, todos nos hicimos lo exámenes para ver si éramos compatibles, y cuando eso no resulto tu y Carlisle averiguaron los mejores tratamientos y se los aplicaron… a veces simplemente escapa de nuestras manos…

—No me vengas con eso del "destino" o de "Dios sabe por qué hace las cosas". —le digo con amargura. —Quizás si hubiese estado siempre con Bella… si no la hubiese dejado cuando fui a estudiar a nueva York… hubiésemos tenido otro hijo… y hubiésemos tenido otra opción donde buscar. —le explico con cierto desespero.

—No creo que en esa época, estuviese en tus planes o en los de Bella tener otro bebe, no cuando tu ni ella aun terminaban la universidad. —dice Emmet a modo de explicación y sé que tiene razón, pero me niego a aceptarlo y alivianar mi culpa.

—Eso nunca lo sabremos, porque yo decidí dejarla. —le digo irritado.

—En ese tiempo definitivamente hiciste muchas cosas mal. —reflexiona para si mismo, para luego agregar. —Edward tomaste malas decisiones y te equivocaste, pero no creo que recriminarte sobre el pasado vaya a cambiar tu fututo. —termina diciendo en un tono esperanzador, odio tener que hablar de esto.

—No entiendes nada, ni siquiera sé porque estoy hablando esta mierda contigo.

Emmet me mira dolido. Y nuevamente nos sumimos en un silencio incomodo. Bebo dos vasos de _whisky,_ como si fuesen dos vasos de agua, ya no hay quemazón en mi garganta, ni adormecimiento, estoy lucido y es como si el licor no lograra apagar lo que siento, mi mente se niega desconectarse del todo, y mis ideas fluyen una tras otras, mostrando posibilidades, siento la culpa, mezclarse con el dolor y el remordimiento de saber que ya nada se puede hacer para cambiar lo que fue.

Es Emmet quien rompe el silencio, pero yo ya no estoy aquí, estoy lejos, encerrado en mi propio mundo. Imagino que estoy solo que esto jamás sucedió, que hace tres días apreté el gatillo o salte el maldito vacio, estoy muerto y este es mi purgatorio… si es que eso existe de alguna forma…

.

.

.

—Se que la mayoría de las personas piensan que soy un tipo frívolo, que no se toma nada en serio y que ando por la vida haciendo estupideces. —me dice después de un momento, haciendo que vuelva a prestarle atención, es como un _Deja-vu_, no si es el alcohol que produce sus efectos y esta conversación jamás sucedió, solo en mi mente enferma, y me asusta mi propia soledad, enfoco mi murada en mi hermano, como queriendo corroborar que él está frente a mí, hablándome... que esto es real y no enloquecí… nuevamente me prometo no volver a beber, no dejar que mis demonios se tomen mi mente.

—Sabes cuando no apareciste en mi boda. —continua Emmet ajeno de toda la mierda que carcome mi mente. —Me enoje mucho contigo, estaba realmente dolido, eras mi padrino, se suponía que debías estar ahí... apoyándome… _¡joder hombre_! era mi maldita boda… era importante para mi… y realmente pensé en no volverte hablar más, y pasaron los meses y tú no te diste ni por enterado de mi molestia… —dice con una risa irónica, para luego tomar aire y continuar con sus declaraciones. —Y después me dije, "Vamos entiende a Edward, lo está pasando mal, perdió a Ness" "No es que sea un egoísta, es su manera de enfrentar las cosas"… sabes… te perdone, ni siquiera me lo pediste pero lo hice. —me vuelve a mirar como esperando una reacción de mi parte, pero no sé qué decirle.

Estoy tan atónito con sus palabras que es difícil formar una frase coherente. Una parte de mi sabe que he sido un egoísta, que me he alejado de mis hermanos, pero es que ellos tienen sus vidas y yo solo tengo… yo no tengo nada.

Emmet vuelve a mover la cabeza en forma de negación, como si por primera vez viese la mala persona que soy.

—¿Sabes cuál es el motivo de este viaje?¿Te has preguntado si quiera, porque en los días que llego en tu casa no he llamado ni una sola vez a Irina? —pregunta con incredulidad, como negándose aceptar lo obvio.

—No sé a qué punto quieres llegar Emmet. —le cuestiono ensimismado.

—Éramos unidos, solíamos confiar el uno en el otro… éramos amigos… ¿Qué nos paso? —me pregunta.

—Supongo que crecimos. —le respondo con un dejo de ironía. Emmet soltó un bufido de molestia.

—Iba a ser padre. —soltó de pronto, dejándome totalmente sorprendido. —¡Diablos! Ni siquiera sabía que quería serlo, hasta que Irina me dio la noticia… estaba tan feliz, el solo pensar que yo había ayudado a crear un nuevo ser… era jodidamente alucinante… solo quería que pasaran los meses para empezar a notar los cambios en ella, ver como se hacía más grande día a día… quería llamarte y compartir mi felicidad contigo... y beber un par de cervezas a modo de celebración como lo hacíamos antes. —dice mientras me mira. —Pero al pensarlo mejor, creí que era egoísta de mi parte hacerlo… —guarda silencio y bebe de su cerveza. —Fue mejor que no hiciera. —termina diciendo con amargura.

—¿Qué paso? —no puedo dejar de preguntarle, no parte de mi quiere escuchar lo que tiene que decir, se que Emmet necesita ser escuchado, siempre ha sido así, el habla yo me encierro.

—No era mío. —dice encogiéndose de hombros como si se tratara de algo sin importancia, pero aun así puedo ver el dolor en sus ojos. —Lo supe cuando nació hace una semana… era mestizo… podrás entender mi sorpresa en la sala de parto, cuando me entregaron a mi supuesto hijo y vi que tenia mas de negro, que lo que yo tendré en toda mi vida…

—¿Qué hiciste? —le pregunto, se que necesita desahogarse.

—Me fui… la sala de parto definitivamente no era el lugar, ni el momento para aclarar las cosas con Irina.

—¿Hablaste con ella?

—Claro que hable con ella, no hubo mucho que decir más que aclarar lo obvio, el hijo no era mío, supongo que ella no lo sabía o me lo quiso decir… quiere que volvamos y formemos una familia… —me dice con un dejo de pena en su voz.

—¿Qué harás? —le cuestiono, frente a mi hay un hombre derrotado y me siento culpable por no estar ahí para él, después de todo Emmet es mi hermano y el siempre ha estado para mi, aun cuando no he querido o no he sido del todo agradable.

—Que se yo… quiero a esa mujer, teníamos planes con ella… con el bebe… _¡Dios!_ Vi como su vientre creció poco a poco, cumplí sus antojos, trabaje duro para que nada les faltara… solo me falto fallármela cuando quedo embarazada. — dice con amargura, voy al refrigerador en busca de otra cerveza y se la alcanzo. —Gracias. —dice y luego continua. —¿Y sabes que es lo peor de todo? es que a mi realmente me gustaría poder olvidar ese detalle… pero no puedo… por más que intento… no puedo volver a confiar en ella… y por más que intento aceptar a ese bebe como mío… no puedo… no es que lo culpe o lo odie… no estoy tan loco. —dice mas para sí mismo. —Pero es que no puedo dejar de sentir que perdí al mío… y este sentimiento de pérdida lo que me está matando… pero bueno que te digo de esto a ti… tu debes saber muy bien de que se trata. —dice mientras me mira.

Yo solo asiento y por primera vez soy capaz de ver y entender que otros pueden sentir el mismo dolor que me quema por dentro. Y aunque suene extraño me siento mas cercano a mi hermano, más cercano de lo que estado en años.

—Nuestras vidas apestan. —le digo en son de broma.

Emmet me mira sin comprender, pero luego suelta una risa ironica.

—Hermano… estamos completamente jodidos.

.

.

.

* * *

Esto por ahora…. Me pareció justo y necesario, que les pareció a ustedes?.

besos y nos leemos...


	37. Segunda Parte: Tercero

**.**

**.**

**Como saben los personajes no son míos, yo solo me adjudico la historia que si es completamente mía.**

.

.

* * *

.

Gracias por sus RR, son las mejores. Como siempre saber de ustedes y lo que piensan es alucinante.

.

.

* * *

**Tercero:**

.

.

—Esto definitivamente debe postularme como el mejor hermano del año. —le digo a Emmet en tono de broma, mientras me acomodo en el asiento.

Emmet me mira con una sonrisa risueña tan propia de él, mientras deja caer su enorme anatomía junto a mí, estira su cuerpo para luego acomodarse, soy un tipo grande, pero mi hermano lo es aun más.

—Si existiera tal concurso, es obvio que ese premio sería totalmente mío. —dice, mientras gesticula de manera exagerada. —El solo hecho de soportarte, me hace merecedor de un trofeo al hombre más paciente del mundo… quizás deba postularme a los _Record Gines_. ¿Crees que exista una categoría relacionada? —pregunta intrigado.

Lo miro como intentado encontrar donde está el chiste, pero al ver la seriedad con la que pregunta, no puedo creer que un hombre de su tamaño y edad sea tan crédulo, y el solo pensar tal hecho hace que suelte una sonora carcajada que llama la atención de la mitad del avión.

—A veces actúas como un idiota. —le digo, aun riendo.

.

.

.

Emmet duerme a mi lado, para mi es imposible conciliar el sueño, el estar sentado en un avión rumbo casa, no es algo que estuviese planeado hacer en el corto tiempo…_"casa"_ pienso con ironía, ya no hay un lugar en el mundo, al que yo llame o sienta como mi hogar, eso se siente lejano y extraño… eso ya no es para mí… ya no.

Mi vida nuevamente estaba en un punto muerto, mis proyectos se encontraban estancados, sin fondos o un mecenas que financiase mi investigación, ya no tenía mucho que hacer, los últimos días había estudiado mis opciones, quería seguir con mi trabajo era lo que me apasionaba y el motivo que me impulsaba, eran demasiados años de mi vida invertido en ella, para tirar todo al tacho de la basura, no rendiría tan fácilmente, había hecho una promesa a Ness y quería cumplirla, sentía que podía lograr avances significativos solo faltaba que alguien confiara en mi.

Postule mi investigación en muchos centros y universidades de Europa, pero en la que mejor recepción recibí fue una universidad en España, que recién habría un centro de investigación y buscaba nuevos científicos para su planta, solo tenía que esperar los resultados, mi tiempo en Londres se acababa, y no sentía el menor dolor en dejar atrás esa ciudad, no tenía nada que me atara a ningún lugar.

Una azafata me pregunta por mi comodidad, bate de sus pestañas coquetamente y me sonríe, una de sus manos se posa descaradamente en mi pierna, es una chica linda, un poco atrevida, pero supongo que está bien, le sonrió y muevo la cabeza negativamente, ella me devuelve la sonrisa y se va sin antes decirme _que yo me lo pierdo_, ignoro su invitación, quizás en otro época hubiese aceptado y hubiésemos terminado en el baño del avión, o a lo menos me hubiese llevado a casa su número de teléfono para concretar una cita con posterioridad. Pero hoy no tengo ganas, me siento cansado y no sé cómo luchar contra ello.

Quizás Emmet tenga razón y mi problemas surjan al miedo que siento de dejar el pasado atrás, el dice que lo que tengo es culpa, y que para volver a comenzar debo reconciliarme con esa parte de mi vida, que no es justo que me encierre y deje de vivir, que yo no soy así, y que no es lo Ness hubiese querido para su padre, que soy demasiado sur conmigo mismo. La primera vez que me dijo eso, me reí en su cara, de sus nuevos dotes de psicólogo, que podría saber él de lo que pasa por mi cabeza o lo que hubiese querido Ness para mí, es ridículo. Pero a medida que los días pasan sus palabras no dejan de dar vuelta en mi cabeza, y no dejo encontrarles razón,

Una idea surge en mi cabeza y no me deja tranquilo, en verdad es más que una idea, es una necesidad, a la cual no le había dado rostro ni forma, que pero que había estado ahí por años y que ahora por primera vez, sale a flote y no deja de acosarme, volviéndose imperiosa, y quizás sea eso lo que necesito para seguir y estar tranquilo, para superar y comenzar nuevamente… quiero verla a ella… a Bella, quiero saber que está bien, que sigue con su vida, que es feliz… quiero tener la tranquilidad de saber y ver que mi mierda no la hundió, que no destruí su espíritu.

Recuerdos de una Bella derrotada vienen a mi mente… y es que el ultimo tiempo vi como poco a poco se iba apagando, hundiéndose en su propia oscuridad, ella siempre fue un alma compleja, y difícil de descifrar, nunca logre interpretarla del todo, siento que yo para ella siempre fui un libro abierto, por mi parte ella para mí siempre fue un misterio difícil de interpretar, se encerraba en su propio mundo y no dejaba entrar a nadie en el.

Recuerdo la soledad, necesitaba tanto de ella, y es que sentía que solo Bella era capaz de entenderme en ese momento, pero acercarme a ella era una misión imposible, lo intente… realmente lo intente… estar ahí para ella, ser esa tabla a la que se aferrase en un momento difícil, como lo habíamos hecho antes, pero ella ya no estaba ahí… porque solo sentía odio por mí… y como podía siquiera defenderme si lo que yo sentía era lo mismo.

Mis manos estaban atadas, por eso cuando quiso partir y dejarme, no había nada que pudiese hacer para retenerla… no cuando por mi culpa estábamos en ese punto…

Es egoísta de mi parte querer buscarla, lo sé, sobre todo cuando le prometí que no lo haría, que la dejaría ir, que respetaría su decisión de partir… y que esperaría… pero ella nunca volvió, y ahora más que nunca, siento que hay que no se ha cerrado, es como estar esperando por algo que nunca volverá… necesito cerrar esa puerta, para seguir, necesito que decir adiós.

Y esa es la razón por la que estoy volviendo, jamás le reconocería a Emmet, ni a nadie mis intenciones, porque hasta una parte de mi se negaba a aceptarlas, es más fácil decir que acompaño a hermano a poner en orden su vida, que estas son unas pequeñas vacaciones para visitar a la familia, acompañar Alice en su postura de argollas y para hablar con mi madre y pedirle que por favor deje de intentar intervenir en vida, infórmale que ya no soy un niño y que acepte de una vez por todas que por lo menos por mi parte nuestra familia no se unirá a los Denali.

La turbulencia normal y la voz del piloto anunciando el descenso me traen de vuelta a la realidad, despierto a Emmet y nos preparamos para bajar.

.

.

.

No era mi intención estar de vuelta en este lugar, lo hubiese evitado de haber podido, pero por la hora de nuestra llegada y producto de no que convención que se llevaba a cabo en la ciudad, la oferta hotelera estaba al tope, era la mejor la opción.

El piso en la 5ta avenida nos dio la bienvenida, y con el cientos de recuerdos se vinieron a mi cabeza, algunos buenos otros no tanto, lo aleje de mi mente y deje que mi hermano entrara, cuando Emmet estuvo dentro dio un silbido de asombro.

—¡Wuau! Tu descripción fue bastante modesta. —dijo refiriéndose al departamento, no recordaba lo espacioso y grande que era, solo me encogí de hombros.

—Solo aproveche una oportunidad. —le dije, con sinceridad, inicialmente no había sido mi intención comprarlo, la oportunidad se presento, solo fue un impulso, lo hice sin pensarlo, ni analizar la hipoteca ala que me amarraría por años, nunca se lo dije a Bella, se suponía que era una sorpresa, que este lugar sería perfecto para volver a empezar… pero nada había salido como planee… todo se había ido al carajo.

La nostalgia me invade, recorro el lugar con la vista y todo estaba tal cual lo había dejado, solo faltaban las cosas personales, esas que dan vida a un lugar, las fotografías y sus juguetes desparramados por todas partes… los extrañe, pero sabía que la corredora los había sacado, después de todo no podía ser arrendado con cosas personales dentro…

—¿Que harás con él? — la voz de Emmet me saco de mis pensamientos, me obligue a volver de ese lugar.

—No lo sé, quizás lo venda. —digo aun con nostalgia.

—Deberías pensarlo, es un buen lugar. — dijo mi hermano, mientras se dirigía al ventanal, no se podía negar que la vista era espectacular y asombrosa, sobre todo cuando el cielo estaba despejado como hoy, cintos de luces dando cuenta de la gran ciudad que estaba a nuestro alrededor y atrás y la mas magnifica de todas, la gran luz que proyectaba la estatua de la libertad.

Y es como un _deja-vu_, he visto esa luz otras veces, en realidad he contemplado ese mismo paisaje cientos de veces en el pasado, porque es su paisaje favorito de Ness, no se aburre de observarlo y ama dormirse viéndolo, la sostengo entre mis brazos cuando lo hago, un nudo se forma en mi garganta y un dolor punzante se instala en mi pecho, el espacio se reduce y el aire abandona mis pulmones, es como si de pronto se volviesen inútiles y me olvidase de respirar, no hay suficiente oxigeno y solo sé que quiero huir de este lugar.

No han pasado años, se siente como si fuese hoy, el vacio que siento dentro se amplia como un agujero negro que todo devora… me devora… estoy claustrofóbico y las paredes se reducen cada vez mas y mas, y solo queda el vacio ante mis pies, es el vidrio el que impide que de ese paso y lo odio por eso… lo odio por impedirme saltar y negarme esa posibilidad de sentir el aire entre mis brazos.

—¿Estás bien? — pregunta Emmet, pero su voz no está aquí, sino que a cientos de millas.

Intento tranquilizarme y respiro con calma, como me han dicho que debo hacerlo en situaciones como esta, se dé que se trata, solo que no recordaba la sensación angustiante que se siente, "_ataque de pánico_" años sin sentir uno, y ahora nuevamente vuelven, como si de un mal presagio se tratasen.

—Estoy bien. —Logro decir, ante los ojos inquisidores de Emmet, que me analizan con preocupación. —Creo que es la altura. —digo como mala excusa, mi hermano levanta una ceja dudosa. No me cree. —Creo que es mejor que vayamos descansar.

Después de dejar a Emmet en el cuarto de invitado, intento descansar, pero me es imposible, todo el lugar… cada centímetro de él, está lleno de recuerdos, de vivencias, y son ellas las que me atormentan, cada buen momento vivido aquí, risas, besos, abrazos, llantos, reconciliaciones, caricias, palabras, emociones… este lugar es lo más cercano a un hogar que he tenido… y por momentos solo quiero perderme en los recuerdos y aférrame a ellos.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente me levanto temprano a correr, necesito despejar mi mente y sacar de alguna forma todo lo que tengo dentro. Lo hago por poco más de una hora y cuando ya no puedo más regreso por Emmet.

Al llegar al edificio me encuentro a Emmet hablando con uno de los conserje del edificio, me acerco a ellos a ver qué sucede.

—Edward, que bueno que llegaste. —dice mi hermano cuando me ve. —Él es el dueño del piso, con el es con quien tiene que hablar. —dice al conserje.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunto preocupado.

—¡Oh señor… nada grave! —dice el hombre, al que no recuerdo haber visto antes. —Es solo que tenemos su correspondencia…

—Pensé que mi correspondencia la recibía la corredora. —le digo cortándolo, honestamente pensé que era algo más importante,

—Señor, la corredora solo recoge su correspondencia financiera y no la personal, esa se queda en el edificio y si no se reclama en un periodo de un año la desechamos, pero es que mi compañero conocía a su esposa y pensó que podían ser importante. —dice a modo de explicación. No lo corrijo cuando habla de mi esposa, asumo que se refiere a Bella.

—¿Y donde esta? —le pregunto curioso.

—Mi compañero las guardaba abajo. —dice, refiriéndose al subterráneo. —Iré por ellas.

—Sube a bañarte yo subo tus cartas. —dice Emmet cuando el hombre se ha ido. —Papá debe estar por llegar a recogernos.

Es lo que hago.

.

.

.

No cruzo más de diez palabras con Carlisle, _"hola" "como has estado"_ solo palabras de buena educación, ni siquiera el hecho de verme después de un largo tiempo, lo hace cambiar su actitud, sigue siendo el mismo orgulloso de siempre. Ese hombre que cree saberlo todo, es Emmet quien conversa con él, ellos siempre se han llevado bien.

Mis padres se trasladaron hace dos año años a Nueva York, las razones nunca las indague, la verdad es que tampoco me importaba. Pero supongo que debe ser por Carlisle y algún lio con alguna mujer, tienen una casa en _Queens_, Alice vive con ellos y ella tiene en la ciudad una pequeña tienda de ropa y accesorios, que ella misma diseña y confecciona, estoy feliz por ella, ese siempre fue su sueño.

Al verme actúa como siempre, chilla y grita por la sorpresa, al igual que mi madre, me llenan de abrazos, lo que me incomoda un poco, pero las dejo. Me presenta a su novio Nahuel, un Brasileño demasiado extrovertido con el que lleva poco más de un año saliendo, me alegro que dejara atrás a Jasper.

La comida es amena, al principio soy el centro de las preguntas, pero respondo de manera escueta, por lo que al poco tiempo se aburren y cada cual se pierde en conversaciones individuales. No me siento cómodo, es como si ya no perteneciese a este lugar, y no lograse encajar en sus vidas.

—Si hubiésemos sabido que Emmet era la respuesta para traerte casa, lo hubiésemos mandado a Londres hace mucho. —dice Alice de pronto.

—No creo que este mucho tiempo, solo quiero acompañara a Emmet y aclarar algunas cosas. —le digo a modo de respuesta.

—Nunca he entendido ese afán que tienes de alejarte de nosotros… de tu familia. —me reprocha.

—No creo que algún día lo llegues a entender Alice. —le respondo, no es mi intención herirla, pero sé que ese es el efecto de mis palabras.

—Mamá te extraña… y aunque no lo diga y tú no lo creas, papá también lo hace, no somos una familia sin ti. —dice nostálgica. No respondo, que decirle, que yo no siento lo mismo, pero que no se lo tome personal, porque en realidad, siento que no encajo en ningún lugar del mundo. —No eres el mismo Edward de antes. —dice con cierto dejo de tristeza.

—Las personas cambian Alice.

No dice nada y comemos en silencio, las conversaciones se siguen a mí alrededor y yo solo quiero volver a mi soledad.

.

.

.

—Alice ¿has sabido algo de Bella? —le pregunto después de un rato. No estaba seguro de preguntarle por Bella, pero Emmet no sabe nada y Alice siempre ha sido una cotilla. Mi hermana me mira como si me hubiese salido otra cabeza.

—¿Bella Swan? —pregunta incrédula.

—Eh… si… conoces a otra Bella. —le digo irónico. Alice hace una mueca molesta. Bebe de su copa y después de un tiempo responde.

—No puedo creer que después de todo lo que sucedió entre ustedes dos, aun preguntes por ella. —me reprocha.

—Sabes algo o no. —le digo molesto por su actitud.

—Lo último que supe era que andaba perdiendo el tiempo en Haití. —dice después de pensarlo por un tiempo.

—¿En Haití? —pregunto con curiosidad.

—En algo así como de voluntaria, como médicos sin frontera… que se yo… se volvió altruista. —dice con sequedad es evidente que hablar de Bella, le molesta.

Un sentimiento extraño se formo en mi pecho, quizás fuera envidia, porque ella siguió con su vida, nunca pensé que estuviera tan lejos, mi lado egoísta nunca quiso imaginarla con otro hombre, armando una familia o algo así, siempre que la pensé, fue más bien como un ser etéreo, nunca la lleve a un plano real, pero nunca creí que fuera capaz de dejar todo de lado, por irse de voluntaria y ayudar a otros.

—No me extraña, Bella siempre tuvo buen corazón y ganas de ayudar a otros. —digo sin darme cuenta, Alice suelta un bufido. —Nunca entendí porque de un día para otro le tomaste tanta mala. —le cuestiono.

—Ahora la defiendes. —dice incrédula.

—No se trata de defenderla… sino más bien de decir lo obvio ¿no? Entiendo que en la universidad te volvieras más cercana a Tania y la dejaras de lado, pero Bella en realidad nunca te hizo nada.

—¡Oh claro! Bella siempre tan correcta y perfecta ¿no?

La miro sorprendido, porque sus palabras están llenas de odio.

—En verdad no te entiendo. —le digo con sinceridad. —A menos que sean celos o envidia. —Alice vuelve a bufar molesta.

—Como tu dijiste antes, no espero que me entiendas… —dice robándome las mismas palabras que yo le había dicho antes. —Solo espero que no traigas a esa mujer nuevamente a nuestras vidas, porque cuando ella esta las cosas nunca salen bien. —y sin decir más se para de la mesa y se va, no hago nada por detenerla.

.

.

.

* * *

Que les pareció?

Como ven aparecieron las cartas, esperemos que Edward la lea pronto… chicas no quedan muchos capítulos por delante… gracias por la paciencia y por acompañarme en este camino que es nuevo para mí.


	38. Segunda Parte: Cuarto

**.**

**.**

**Como saben los personajes no son míos, yo solo me adjudico la historia que si es completamente mía.**

* * *

.

.

.

Gracias por sus RR, son las mejores. Como siempre saber de ustedes y lo que piensan es completamente alucinante.

.

.

* * *

**Cuarto:**

.

.

.

La tarde pasa lenta, intento no ser tan evidentemente apático e integrarme en las conversaciones en las que me incluyen, hablo de mi trabajo y de mi vida en _Londres_, aunque no hay mucho que contar, respondo sus preguntas y dudas sin demasiados detalles, no se siente cómodo hacerlo, pero a medida que el tiempo pasa se vuelve más complejo disimular que solo quiero marcharme… ¿_A dónde_? Ni yo mismo se la respuesta a esa pregunta… solo siento que este no es mi lugar.

Las anécdotas de mi pasado se suceden una tras otra, Emmet ríe de aquella vez que me perdí en el bosque y estuve horas sin aparecer, de cómo la policía me busco y la cara de susto que tenía cuando por fin me encontraron, Alice recuerda la vez que me obligo acompañarla al centro comercial, torturándome toda una tarde, haciendo que la acompañase tienda tras tienda.

Ninguno de ellos las nombras, como si nunca hubiesen existido,_ ¿porque para mí no es tan fácil obviarlas?_ a ninguna de ellas, no puedo olvidar por ejemplo que la vez que me perdí en el bosque, fue por ir en busca de Bella, cuando Esme me lo había prohibido como castigo por quebrar unos de sus jarrones chinos, o la vez que me vi obligado acompañar Alice de compras, fue porque nos encontró metiéndonos mano con Bella y amenazo con acusarme con mis padres si no lo hacía.

Por qué en todos mis recuerdos del pasado de una u otra manera siempre esta ella.

.

.

.

Cuando la noche se deja caer Emmet y Carlisle preparan una _Barbacoa_, se enfrascan en una conversación que versa sobre cuáles son los mejores _tips_ para que quede perfecta, Emmet siempre se ha llevado mejor con mi padre que yo, para mí no siempre ha sido tan fácil aceptarlo como es.

El clima es cálido y todo parece ir perfecto, pero el compartir con toda mi familia nuevamente se siente extraño, y no hago nada por incorporarme en sus absurdas conversaciones, permanezco en silencio, con una cerveza en mis manos, yo ya no tengo ganas de seguir fingiendo ser quien ya no soy.

Alice conversa con mi madre y su novio de sus actividades diarias y lo difícil que es compaginar su rutina para poder tener tiempo y organizar una boda soñada, la imagen que brindan al exterior, es la de una típica familia de los suburbios.

.

.

Me siento ajeno, es como si los años que estuve lejos hubiesen abierto una enorme brecha entre ellos y lo que soy ahora. Me digo que esto no es para siempre, que es solo momentáneo y que no debo comportarme como un completo _snob_.

Hago un esfuerzo por integrarme y fingir que todo está bien. Quizás ellos son realmente felices, y soy yo el del problema, puede que tanto tiempo solo, no me haya hecho bien, y que la animosidad que me provoca su compañía no es más que envidia, de no ser capaz de sentir lo que ellos siente al estar juntos… envidia de no ser parte de algo… parte de una _familia_… una familia pienso con ironía, cuando la tuve no la quise y ahora que no la tengo la quiero… ¡_quien entiende esta mierda que siento_!

En un momento mi padre revisa su celular y se retira a hablar a otro lugar, mi madre siempre atenta de todos sus movimientos lo ve extrañada y después de unos minutos lo sigue, se que sucederá a continuación entre ellos, y todo es como si fuese un _Deja- vu_, hay rutinas difíciles de cambiar y recuerdo porque yo ya no encajo en este lugar. Quiero irme a casa y dejar de fingir que somos una perfecta familia feliz.

.

.

.

Mi padre se ha ido y todo es como siempre ha sido.

Mi madre lo justifica diciendo que lo han llamado de la clínica.

_El trabajo es trabajo…_ dice mientras se sirve un _cocktail_, es el primero de la noche, pero puedo asegurar que no será el ultimo.

Emmet bebe una cerveza y Alice me mira como buscando algún tipo de apoyo, los tres nos miramos y sabemos que Esme miente, que lo más probable es que Carlisle se haya ido con su amante de turno, pero ninguno dice nada… es una rutina tan adquirida que siente como algo normal, me cuestiono si eso está bien, si es realmente algo normal…

Por un momento mis recuerdos me llevan a nuestra vieja en _Fork_, _no soy más que un asustado niño de siete años, escondido en el closet de sus padres, que se tapa los oídos para no escuchar los gritos, pero que sus manos no son un impedimento para aplacarlos, mi madre llora y le recrimina por su infidelidad, mientras mi padre la acusa de estancarse y volverse aburrida… a esa edad hay muchas cosas que no entiendo, pero sé que esa discusión no es buena, prometo jamás hacerle ese daño a alguien que quiera, que jamás seré ese tipo de hombre. _Alice se pierde en su celular y Emmet conversa con solo quiero irme y apartar los malos recuerdos de mi mente y olvidar que yo también he sido ese tipo de hombre.

.

.

.

—No entiendo porque sigues haciéndolo.

Escucho que Emmet le dice Alice, no ha sido mi intención escuchar su conversación, iba camino al baño y ellos están en la cocina preparando los postres. No quiero ser parte de su conversación y tampoco quiero interrumpirlos, por lo que permanezco en silencio esperando que se marchen para poder seguir sin ser visto.

—No sé que hablas. —le dice Alice a la defensiva.

—No te hagas la tonta, hace un rato he visto que estabas revisando su perfil de _facebook_, con tu celular. —le acusa, mi hermana no dice nada, Emmet bufa para luego decirle en una voz más cariñosa. —Enana… ustedes terminaron hace tanto… No te hace bien… déjalo ir y sigue con tu vida… Nahuel se ve un buen tipo… no se merece que tu…

—Emmet le estas dando más importancia, de la que tiene. —le corta Alice.

—¿En serio? —pregunta irónico.

—Todo el mundo revisa las redes sociales de sus ex… es solo curiosidad… no es con otro fin o intención… no es como si aun estuviese enamorada de él… o dime que tú nunca le has revisado el perfil a Irina. —se defiende.

—Alice… ni tú misma te crees eso.

—Ya basta Emmet… a ti no te importa lo que yo haga, y créeme que si lo hago es porque tengo motivos… —se justifica Alice.

—Y esos motivos que crees tener, tienen algo que ver con Bella Swan.

Lo último que esperaba escuchar en esta discusión es el nombre que de la persona que últimamente se niega a salir de mis propios pensamientos, de pronto esta conversación se vuelve intersante.

—No entiendo porque sacas a esa mujer en esto. —dice Alice molesta, como si no entendiese de que se trata.

—Porque de una u otra forma Bella o Renne Swan siempre están involucradas en los problemas que tienen las mujeres de esta familia… como si ellas de alguna forma fueran las responsables de su infelicidad… Alice… Bella no tuvo nada que ver en que Jasper terminara contigo.

Las palabras de mi hermano me sorprenden, Jasper fue novio de Alice, cuando ella fue a la universidad en _Nueva York_, el estudiaba psicología y ella diseño. Era un tipo simpático pero raro, nunca fuimos amigos, ni compartíamos amigos en común, el no iba a fiestas, prefería pasar su tiempo libre en voluntariados o en agrupaciones sociales, le interesaban cosas de ese estilo, para ser sincero nunca entendí que hacía con Alice, no había dos personas mas diferentes en su forma de ver la vida.

Pero como dicen los polos opuestos se atraen, porque estuvieron varios años juntos, su relación fue seria, si incluso Alice dejo nuestro departamento para trasladarse a vivir con él. Pero supongo que tiene que haber sido esa misma diferencia la que finalmente termino por separarlos.

Pero que Jasper, en esa época conociera a Bella era prácticamente imposible vivían a miles de kilómetros de distancia. Por lo que me pareció ridícula acusación de Emmet.

—No la acuso de eso. —se defiende Alice.

—¿Entonces no te entiendo?

—No es por ser una chica pesada Emmet, pero tú con suerte te das cuenta de lo que pasa bajo tus narices o pregúntale a Irina. —le dice irónica.

—Ese fue un golpe bajo enana. —le dice dolido Emmet.

—Lo siento pero es la verdad.

—Bueno si vamos a ser honesto… no soy yo el que revisa el perfil de mi ex, después de haber terminado hace mas de 5 años, para ver si aun sigue con la chica a la que siempre he envidiado… solo intentaba ayudarte Alice, no es necesario que actúes como una perra sin sentimientos… —le espeta Emmet .

—No te he pedido tu ayuda,

—Entonces sigue culpando a otros de tus errores.

Finaliza Emmet, para luego salir de la cocina y dejar sola Alice, escucho a mi hermana como lanza al suelo todo lo que estaba en la mesa. Tengo muchas dudas y solo quiero aclararlas.

.

.

.

—¿Que tiene que ver Bella con Jasper, el ex de Alice? —le pregunto a Emmet, cuando vamos de vuelta al piso en la quinta Avenida. Emmet me mira extrañado. —Escuche tu discusión con Alice. —le digo a modo de explicación. Él suelta un bufido.

—Es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas. — me dice irritado.

—Enserio me saldrás con esa mierda. —le digo en broma.

—Es una historia larga. —dice resignado, después de un incomodo silencio.

—El viaje de vuelta es largo. —le respondo.

—¿Qué sabes del término entre Alice y Jasper? —pregunta después de unos minutos de pensarlo.

—No sé mucho, en esa época tenía cosas más importantes en la que preocuparme. —le digo refiriéndome a la enfermedad de Ness.

—Bueno, no es que a mi importara mucho, con suerte conocí a Jasper, no teníamos mucho en común… no me va el _minimalismo… _estoy seguro que no lo vi más de dos o tres veces durante todo el tiempo que estuvo con Alice, pero cuando terminaron la enana no se lo tomo muy bien, creo que siempre pensó que solo era momentáneo y tarde o temprano terminarían volviendo, pero para él el termino era definitivo, por lo que entiendo. —me explica. — Sus estilos de vidas eran absolutamente incompatibles, el es medio altruista y hippie si incluso recuerdo que una vez me invito a una de esa reuniones raras donde vas al desierto a meditar para encontrar tu yo interior…

—Al punto Emmet. —le digo serio.

—Bueno, bueno no te enojes… tu sabes cómo es Alice… no hay nadie más lejos de esos principios de vida desinteresada, la enana es consumista y demasiado entrometida para llevar una vida como la que Jasper llevaba… bueno para hacerte la historia corta… Alice incluso ha ido al psicólogo para superar la ruptura, pero de una u otra forma siempre termina revisando sus redes sociales y aunque Jasper tiene privadas la mayoría de sus cosas, hay algunas que no y fue ahí donde vio una foto que tenía con Bella en _Haiti _ayudando para un terremoto que hubo ahí… y créeme que si antes la odiaba ahora la odia mas porque cree tener razones para hacerlo.

—¿En serio? —le pregunto realmente asombrado.

—¡Oh vamos! ¿En serio? — me pregunta curioso. —No es como que tengas derecho actuar como un celoso, que yo sepa tu y Bella no están juntos, y la chica tiene derecho a ser feliz y seguir adelante, mas después de todo lo que ha pasado en su vida…

—Tienes razón es solo que es raro… —le digo con sinceridad, que Bella reicira su vida era una posibilidad, es solo que se siente raro escuchar que lo ha hecho.

—Tú deberías hacer lo mismo. — me dice serio.

—Quizás tengas razón. —le digo pensativo.

.

.

.

Tengo frente a mí una caja llena de sobres de distinto tamaño, todas son cartas de Bella, tienen diferente fecha y todas han sido enviadas de diferentes lugares, no solo dentro del pais, sino de otros lugares del mundo.

Llevo cerca de una semana enfrentándome al dilema si abrirlas o no, por una parte su contenido me genera curiosidad y por otra siento miedo de hacerlo y descubrir que tal como dijo Emmet ella siguió con su vida, que en esas cartas no hay otra cosa que una muestra de ello.

Quizás el no querer ver como esta Bella es egoísta.

Pero tengo que reconocer que una parte de mi aun espera que ella, sienta lo mismo que yo, que el mundo le genere apatía y sienta que sin Ness no encaja en ningún lugar del mundo, quizás solo quiero compartir esta soledad que me consume el alma y pensar que el odio que siento por mismo es justificado.

Quizás solo no quiero ver que el mundo sigue girando, que Bella logro seguir el ritmo y no fui yo el que quedo fuera.

Quizás solo no quiero ver que es feliz sin mí.

Quizás solo soy peor de lo que pensé.

—Quizás solo deberías abrirlas y salir de la duda. — es la voz de Emmet la que interrumpir mis pensamientos, al comienzo me cuesta darme cuenta que mi hermano el que habla y no mi propia mente.

Lo miro y le suelto lo que a mi parece una sonrisa, pero lo que estoy seguro no es más que una mueca.

—No sé si quiero ver lo que hay adentro. —le digo sincero.

—Quizás si ves que ella siguió adelante, puedas seguir tú también.

—No sé si quiero ver su felicidad. —le digo con honestidad. —Siento que falta algo ¿Sabes? Cuando ella se marcho, se suponía que volvería… teníamos algo… quizás estas cartas son su forma de decir adiós.

—Deberías abrirlas y ver realmente que hay ahí dentro.

—No quiero decir adiós. —reconozco con pesar, asombrándome a mí mismo.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta curioso.

—Tenerla a ella… aunque sea como una mera expectativa es lo único que tengo.

—Eso es Egoísta.

—Nunca he sido una buena persona. —le digo, saliendo de la habitación y dejando las cartas en la caja.

.

.

.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?

.

.

Antes de odiar a Edward esperen a ver que hay dentro de él, tiene una razón por la que es como es, comprensible o no, queda a su criterio… (a veces yo también lo odio… luego se me pasa). Solo decir que las personas son entes complejos que no siempre actúan como se supone que deben hacerlo.

.

.

.

Chicas lindas y hermosas leí todos sus comentarios ¡_son las mejores_!, en verdad cuando comencé con esta historia siempre me dije, que no importaba si comentaban o no, que no lo hacía por eso, pero cada vez que leo uno de sus mensajes se siente una sensación que es difícil de explicar…. Gracias.

.

.

Disculpas por las faltas ortográficas...


	39. Segunda Parte: Quinto

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Como saben los personajes no son míos, yo solo me adjudico la historia que si es completamente mía.**

* * *

.

.

.

En mi defensa solo diré que mas que falta de inspiración, era falta de hilar los hechos, lo que demoro este capítulo.

Gracias por sus RR, son las mejores. Como siempre saber de ustedes y lo que piensan es completamente alucinante.

.

.

* * *

**Quinto:**

.

.

—Te extrañare cuando te vayas. —dice Emmet, mientras bebe su _Budweiser _directamente de la botella_._

—No seas melodramático… no es como si no nos fuéramos a ver nunca más.

—Bah... estas de broma, con lo difícil que era verte cuando estabas en Londres, no creo que las cosas cambien mucho ahora que te vas a España, eso está igual o incluso mas lejos. —no refuto sus palabras, porque sé que tiene razón, Emmet bufa molesto. —No cambias hombre.

El día anterior por fin el mail que tanto esperaba había llegado, el _Doctor Santana_ encargado del nuevo centro de investigación en Madrid se había interesado en mi trabajo y quería una entrevista para aclarar algunas dudas y ver la posibilidad de seguir con mi investigación en sus laboratorios. Debía estar a más tardar la próxima semana en las instalaciones.

Las buenas noticias me tenían muy feliz, por fin podría retomar mi vida y continuar donde la había dejado, para seguir adelante con una de las pocas cosas que últimamente me motivaba y para cual siento que soy bueno.

Solo Emmet sabia mis planes, al resto de mi familia aun no les comunicaba mi decisión, no creía que fuese necesario, después de todo mi estadía aquí, siempre tuvo fecha de caducidad, era algo temporal y no permanente, pero mi hermano no estaba feliz con mi próxima partida, decía que se había acostumbrado a estar con su hermano, para mí en cambio cada día en el piso era una tortura, todavía no era capaz de entrar al cuarto de Ness, pero aun con ello, el departamento estaba lleno de recuerdos… de momentos vividos, tristes y felices… eran estos últimos los que más me atormentaban.

—Aunque no lo creas yo también extrañare beber una buena cerveza contigo. —le digo a modo de conciliación.

—Con tus palabras de buena crianza no harás que te ayude con mamá y Alice.

Sus palabras me molestan, Esme y Alice pueden ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza cuando se lo proponen, y sus contantes intromisiones será algo que definitivamente no extrañare cuando este nuevamente lejos.

—No creo que deba darles explicaciones a ellas de las decisiones que tomo en mi vida. —le respondo molesto.

—Que va hombre no te enojes conmigo, sabes cómo son esas dos, sobre todo cuando se trata de ti. —dice a modo de explicación, encogiéndose de hombros. —deberías seguir mi ejemplo, y no tomarlas en cuenta, a mí esa técnica me ha resultado por años.

—Me fui al otro lado del mundo, para que me dejaran en paz, pero aun así se las ingeniaron para seguir entrometiéndose.

—En su defensa solo puedo decir que fuiste tú solo, quien se metió entre las piernas de Tania, Alice y mamá solo le dijeron como encontrarte.

—Tener algo con Tania no es lo que molesta… —intento explicarle. —Es una buena chica, un poco manipuladora y egocéntrica, pero no muy diferente de lo que yo mismo fui hace un tiempo… pero ya no soy esa persona ¿me entiendes? —le pregunto frustrado, mientras bebo de mi cerveza.

—Algo. —dice dudoso.

—No quiero volver a ser esa persona y siento que mi madre, Alice y hasta Tania intentan que vuelva a ser lo que fui… y es como si no se dieran que no era bueno para nadie…

—No eras mala… solo eras joven y te equivocaste…—me justifica mi hermano.

—Es más que eso Emmet, va más allá de Ness o incluso de Bella… es algo que no puedo explicar… es algo pendiente conmigo… con mejorar y ser mejor… siento que se los debo… que debo hacerlo para dejarlas ir… a las dos.

—Quizás sea una buena idea que leas de una vez por todas sus cartas, en vez de torturarte viéndolas sin abrirlas. —me reprocha, me sorprendo con sus palabras. Las cartas de Bella están ahí, en la misma caja en que las entrego el conserje, hay días en que me convenzo de que debo leerlas y definitivamente saber que hay en ellas, saber que me cuenta, que fue de su vida, pero cuando las tengo en mis manos me arrepiento, es como si aún no estuviese preparado para saber que ahí dentro.

—No me siento preparado para hacerlo. —le explico

—La busque en Facebook, ¿sabes? —continua Emmett. —Me dio curiosidad saber que era de ella, antes éramos amigos en esa red social, pero me elimino y solo pude ver las fotos que tiene públicas, son fotos viejas de hace años, en ellas se ve bien… distinta pero bien… —guarda silencio por un momento, como pensando sus palabras, luego agrega. — Lo que quiero decir es que ella está bien, no tienes que culparte por su infelicidad o algo así… ella siguió con su vida, lo supero y era obvio ella siempre fue fuerte.

—Tienes razón. —le digo, quizás Emmett tiene razón y debo poner un punto final en esa historia.

.

.

.

—Vamos… prometiste acompañarme. —me dice Emmett, desde la puerta de mi cuarto, tiene una sonrisa en el rostro y supongo que disfruta de esta pequeña confrontación.

—Dije que lo pensaría, nunca prometí hacerlo. —le digo cabreado, mi hermano puede ser un jodido dolor de cabeza cuando se lo propone.

El día anterior me invito a la gala anual de beneficencia que organiza una de las familias más importante de la ciudad y para cual Emmet está empezando a trabajar realizando pequeños trabajos de diseño interior.

No tiene pareja y no encontró nada mejor que insistir en que sea yo su acompañante y yo no encontré nada más estúpido que decirle que asistir sonaba interesante.

Estar rodeado de desconocidos no es algo que tenga ganas de hacer.

—Vamos, no será más que un par de horas y no tienes nada más que hacer, que te cuesta. —insiste.

—Aunque te cueste creerlo, tengo cosas que hacer. —le digo irónico.

—Sentarte frente a esa caja llena de cartas, intentando armarte de valor para abrirlas y ver de una vez por todas que hay en ellas… para luego darte por vencido y embriagarte en respuesta a tu frustración… eso no es un plan… —me alega.

—Que sabes tú. —le espeto molesto.

—Ok no te insistiré mas… —dice dándose por vencido, agradezco que me deje por fin solo, pero antes de irse, se da vuelta y agrega. —sabes… puede que no sepa nada… pero solo digo lo que veo… deberías dejar de torturarte y actuar como un cobarde y simplemente ver que hay en esas cartas… y si lo que tanto miedo te da es abrirlas y darte cuenta que ella siguió con su vida… deberías aceptar que esta vez perdiste, pero si por el contrario no quieres abrirlas y crees que entre ustedes aun existe la mínima posibilidad de ser felices juntos… no te vayas nuevamente… no te vayas a España y ve por ella… pero deja de sobrevivir a cada día y comienza a vivir de una vez por todas.

No alcanzo a darle una respuesta a su discurso, porque cuando por fin salgo de mi asombro, Emmet ya se ha ido.

Dejo la caja con las cartas de lado y voy por mi _notebook_, estoy decidido a hacer algo que me he negado hacer en años, no puedo negar que es difícil hacerlo, y que estoy nervioso por ello, pero las palabras de mi hermano dan vueltas en mi cabeza, negándose a ser olvidadas, se que tiene razón y son una verdad que es incomoda de ver.

_¿Qué es Isabella Swan para mí?_

Esa pregunta es difícil de responder, porque honestamente ni yo se la respuesta, solo sé que ella está ahí, siempre presente, como tatuada en mi piel. Negándose a desaparecer del todo.

_¿Aun espero por ella o soy yo quien la dejo ir?_

Tecleo en el computador lo quiero encontrar… _Facebook,_ hace años que ya no ingreso a mi cuenta, es tanto tiempo que ya ni siquiera recuerdo mi contraseña, hago el procedimiento para recuperar mi clave y cuando por fin logro entrar a mi cuenta, me doy cuenta de que Bella y yo , dejamos de ser amigos en _Facebook_, después de que empecé mi relación Tania.

Decido solo buscarla por su nombre, _Facebook_ me responde inmediato, y su imagen antiguo perfil aparece ante mis ojos, no es un perfil público, por lo que solo puedo ver lo que ella a dejado como público, es evidente que Bella tampoco actualiza su perfil hace mucho tiempo o es que simplemente lo ha dejado todo como privado, pero aun así, hay cosas de ella que puedo ver y que yo ignoraba.

Hay fotos de ellas con Ness de bebe, fotos con sus amigos de universidad, fotos antiguas, son sus últimas fotos las que me sorprenden. La imagen de su rostro siempre ha estado en mi cabeza, pero la mujer que está en las imagenes es absolutamente diferente a quien yo recuerdo como Bella, y al comienzo es difícil hacer concordar la imagen que tengo en mi cabeza con la que me devuelve la pantalla del _pc_, no es que esperara que estuviese igual, es evidente que los años han pasados para todos, solo necesito mirar mi propio reflejo en el espejo para darme cuenta de ello.

Pero aun así es difícil asimilar su radical cambio de _look, _sus rizos lagos y rojizos ya no están, su cabello luce mucho más corto y en varios tonos más oscuros, no le queda mal, solo es extraño verla tan diferente y me pregunto si ella pensaría lo mismo al ver una fotografía de mi, si al ver nuevamente mi rostro me me encontrara diferente, como yo la encuentro a ella.

Son fotos de hace años, nada reciente, pero en ellas siempre aparece con una sonrisa que no llega del todo a sus ojos, no hay fotos de ella sola, sola la de perfil y es su rostro, en las otras siempre aparece rodeada de personas, no son fotos de ella, son fotos en las que la han etiquetado, se repite el rostro de Rosalie, puedo deducir que ellas estuvieron un tiempo juntas y que Bella participo de su fundación benéfica, No hay información personal, su última ubicación registrada es en _Texas._

Cierro el computador agotado… el saber de ella me deja un gusto amargo y que es difícil de controlar… es una mezcla de frustración y pena…

Dejo mi cuarto y voy por un vaso de _Whisky. _

.

.

.

—En serio lo siento. —dijo por tercera vez Emmet.

—Ya te dije te disculpo. —le insisto.

—Pero en serio. —insiste.

—Yo también lo digo en serio. —le digo agotado. Tengo sueño y lo último que quiero es pasar una velada en una convención de proyectos arquitectónicos, pero solo he accedido asistir porque Emmet tiene un puesto de exposición, y no solo es importante para él, sino que también es una de las últimas oportunidades que nos quedan para comparar, antes de que me marche nuevamente.

—No quise ser tan idiota y no quiero estar enojado contigo, no cuando te quedan solo dos días en la ciudad. —continua Emmet.

—Para Emmet… en serio… ya te disculpe. —le digo irritado. —Ahora podemos avocarnos a esto de una vez por todas… no quiero estar toda la tarde siendo tu _junior_ y sirviéndote de modelo que solo pasa los volantes. —lo último lo digo en broma, pero mi hermano, no me toma en cuenta y solo mira nerviosos en todas direcciones, como buscando alguien. —Ey… ¿por qué estas tan nervioso y a quien buscas?

Emmet me mira y por un momento creo ver que se siente avergonzado.

—Es que quiero presentarte alguien que conocí el otro día en la cena de caridad. —me dice nervioso. Solo puede haber un motivo por el que el grandulón de mi hermano este comportándose de esta forma y debe de ser por una mujer.

—¿Una mujer? —le pregunto cómo estúpido. El solo asiente. —¡Baya! —le digo dudoso. —Bueno… pero supongo que eso es bueno… que superes lo de Irina.

—No sé si es superarla… tu sabes cómo es esto… solo que esta chica es especial… es distinta a todas las mujeres que he conocido. —dice embobado.

—Supongo que cada mujer es especial…

—Hola. —me interrumpe la voz de una mujer a mi espalda, supongo que es la cita de Emmet, porque su cara su ilumina, no me giro de inmediato, ver a dos personas enamoradas, me produce una sensación extraña e incómoda.

—Te estaba esperando. —dice alegremente Emmet. —Deja que te presente a mi hermano. Edward… ella es la mujer de la que te hable… Rosalie.

Al girarme unos ojos azules me observan, son fríos y es como si solo quisiera aplastarme contra la pared más cercana. No la entiendo, la conozco pero honestamente nunca compartí mucho con ella.

—Edward Cullen. —dice secamente. —Diría que es grato verte… pero estaría mintiendo.

.

.

.

* * *

Que les pareció?

Gracias infinita por leerme y esperar por ello.


End file.
